


Между смертями

by ViEwaz



Series: Наше место во времени [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Disability, M/M, Medical Procedures, Post-Canon, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/pseuds/ViEwaz
Summary: После постоянных скачков во времени Уилл наконец возвращается к падению со скалы и выживает. Как и Ганнибал. Но путешествие во времени меняет тебя, меняет всё вокруг, и Уиллу с Ганнибалом приходится узнавать друг друга заново.PS: это совсем не то, чего вы ожидаете ;-)





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Between Deaths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013555) by [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/pseuds/inameitlater). 



> Посвящение:  
> Всем, кто так долго ждал. Всем, кто недострадал.
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> Итак, долгожданный конец истории. Сразу скажу, что выкладывать каждую неделю у меня не получится. Никак. Увы. 
> 
> Ссылка на перевод на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7521736
> 
> Первая часть «Мы убили дракона прошлой ночью» https://ficbook.net/readfic/5961190
> 
> Вторая часть «Тройная партия» https://ficbook.net/readfic/6200968

**~TWO~**

Падение.

 

Уилл столкнулся с ледяной водой, жёстко отбив половину тела, и вырубился от боли.

 

Ганнибал ощущался в руках мёртвым грузом, не шевелился и, кажется, не дышал, позже Уилл так и не вспомнил, как дотащил его до скал. Он снова пришёл в себя уже лёжа на камнях. Холод не ощущался, и это был плохой знак. Волны казались невыносимо громкими и заполняли весь его разум. Но Ганнибал всё ещё был рядом с ним.

 

В следующий раз он очнулся от боли. Уилла несли два человека. Видимо, пока тащили по камням, побеспокоили раны. Уилл открыл глаза, но было всё ещё темно.

— Ганнибал? —прошелестел он. Голос страшно искажался из-за разрезанного языка.

— Он жив, — сообщил женский голос.

 _Чио_ , подумал Уилл и успокоившись снова провалился в беспамятство.

 

Он упал и закричал, содрогаясь от боли. Попытался разлепить глаза — перед ним оказался деревянный пол.

 _Лодка_ , понял Уилл.

— Ты очнулся? — спросила Чио.

Уилл застонал, не в состоянии ответить.

Какой-то человек перевернул его на спину. Это был не Ганнибал, а пожилой мужчина с острыми скулами и совершенно белыми волосами. И выглядел он обеспокоенным.

— Им обоим нужен врач, — сказал старик, отворачиваясь от него. В голосе слышался едва заметный французский акцент.

— Ганнибал, — пробормотал Уилл, но его едва ли поняли. Ганнибал же был врачом.

— Он находится без сознания, — сказала Чио, появляясь в поле зрения, и добавила обращаясь к старику: — Нам нужно перенести его в каюту.

С трудом его спустили вниз. Уилл пытался расслабиться, насколько было возможно в его состоянии, чтобы хоть немного облегчить им задачу. Его положили на койку рядом с другим телом.

 _Ганнибал_ , понял Уилл и потянулся к нему дрожащей рукой. На ощупь он казался ледяным. Уилл в ужасе замер, пока не увидел, как тот едва заметно дышит.

— Нам нужно продолжать двигаться, — сказала Чио. — Вы сможете присмотреть за ними?

— Да, да, — закивал мужчина. — Я позабочусь о них, но нужен врач.

— Я постараюсь его найти, — сказала она и ушла.

Мужчина начал срезать с них одежду. В обычном состоянии Уилл испугался бы незнакомца с ножом в руке, но сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы беспокоиться. Он снова посмотрел на Ганнибала и отключился.

 

Боль разбудила его, когда что-то прижалось к плечу. Уилл попытался отбиться, но был слишком слаб.

— Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйся, — сказал мужчина. — Я пытаюсь перевязать твоё плечо, чтобы ты не истёк кровью.

После длительного сеанса болезненной перевязки мужчина вздохнул.

— Мне нужно отодвинуть тебя с кровати, чтобы наложить швы и перевязать Ганнибала.

Сдвинуться с места казалось неисполнимой задачей, но Уилл попытался кивнуть. В конце концов им пытались помочь. Он потерял сознание, как только начал двигаться.

 

Позже он снова очнулся, но уже на полу. Лёжа на одеялах, укутанный в одеяла, весь в бинтах и с дикой болью во рту. Он хотел заползти обратно на кровать к Ганнибалу, но тело отказывалось подчиняться, а рот постоянно наполняла кровь. Он попытался повернуть голову, чтобы сплюнуть всю эту дрянь, и когда не получилось, просто начал захлёбываться. Кашель и спазмы горла причинили такую боль, что Уилл снова отключился.

 

В следующий раз, когда он пришёл в себя, боль значительно ослабела, а сознание было мутным и плавающим, видимо, от болеутоляющих. Уилл чувствовал жар, а ещё швы на языке. Пытаясь открыть глаза, он увидел, что находится уже не в каюте, а в комнате, похожей на номер пятизвёздочного отеля. Через окно бил солнечный свет, но из-за штор ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Когда он повернулся, чтобы осмотреть противоположную часть комнаты, то увидел Ганнибала. Он лежал на отдельной кровати, но это хотя бы была не больничная койка. И так же, как и Уилл, был весь увит капельницами, внизу к каркасу кровати был прикреплён мочеприёмник. Уилл вернулся мыслями к собственному члену. Да, у него тоже стоял катетер. Измучившись от простого созерцания, он хотел дождаться кого-нибудь, но в итоге снова заснул.

 

Должно быть, у него началась лихорадка, потому что следующие несколько пробуждений были больше похожи на галлюцинации, чем на реальные картины. Сквозь марево он видел обеспокоенные лица Чио и незнакомого старика, и мечтал, чтобы он или Ганнибал наконец умерли, дабы перескочить на новый временной виток.

 

Ясность сознания возвращалась к нему по чуть-чуть. Ему ещё было далеко до полного понимания происходящего.

 

Проснувшись в очередной раз, Уилл увидел сидящего у кровати и абсолютно измученного Ганнибала, сжимающего его ладонь. Он потянулся к нему и, успокоенный тёплым и нежным прикосновением, уснул снова.

 

Его приподнимали за грудь и вставляли в рот соломинку. Прохладная вода была божественно прекрасна, но проглотить он её не смог. Горло как будто залепило намертво, Уилл задохнулся, закашлялся и в попытках сделать хоть пару глотательных движений измотал себя настолько, что снова потерял сознание.

 

— Ганнибал, — прошелестел Уилл, увидев, как мужчина меняет в его капельнице пакет с растворами. Говорить было ужасно больно. Мужчина посмотрел на Уилла и сел рядом с ним на кровать.

— Он на физиопроцедурах, — проговорил он. — Скоро вернётся. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Уилл попытался облизнуть губы, но язык был сухим и шершавым как наждак. Поняв это, мужчина помог ему приподняться, поднося стаканчик с соломинкой. Вспомнив свой кашель, Уилл старался пить очень медленно. Глотать уже получалось, но боль при этом была ужасной. Только немного прополоскав рот, он понял, насколько всё плохо обстоит с языком и щекой. Незнакомец отставил чашку и погладил его по руке.

— Хорошо, что ты проснулся, — сказал он Уиллу. — Ганнибал очень волновался.

Уилл хотел задать так много вопросов, но знал, что не продержится долго в сознании. Поэтому он просто нахмурился и вопросительно кивнул на мужчину. Тот несколько секунд смотрел на него непонимающе, но наконец рассмеялся.

— Меня зовут Роберт. Я дядя Ганнибала.

Удивление от этой новости заставило Уилла проснуться окончательно, но ненадолго. Мысли обо всём происходящем очень быстро сморили его напрочь.

 

Уилла разбудили спорящие голоса. Он повернул голову на звук. Ганнибал сидел в инвалидном кресле рядом с кроватью, а Роберт, его дядя, стоял прямо за ним. Они говорили по-французски. Уилл рассеянно задался вопросом, почему не на литовском?

Ганнибал сказал что-то умоляющее, Роберт вздохнул и вышел из комнаты. Ганнибал обернулся и встретился взглядом с Уиллом. В его глазах отразилось сильное удивление и даже некоторое замешательство, но он улыбнулся.

— Уилл, — проговорил Ганнибал. Он выглядел безумно усталым, отчаянным и каким-то обескураживающе тоскливым, хоть и старался улыбаться. Такое выражение лица Уилл ещё ни разу не видел у Ганнибала, ни у одного из них. Он попытался заговорить, но его остановили жестом.

— Молчи, — сказал Ганнибал. — В рану на языке попала инфекция. Антибиотики в итоге помогли, но ты был очень близок к смерти. Сейчас нужно как можно меньше напрягать его. Поэтому постарайся не разговаривать так долго, как только сможешь.

Уилл моргнул, чтобы показать, что всё понял, и посмотрел на коляску.

— Повреждение позвоночника, — ответил Ганнибал. — Но высока вероятность, что со временем подвижность вернётся, и я смогу ходить.

Уилл слабо протянул руку, и Ганнибал взял её в свои. Наверное, он должен был чувствовать себя виноватым, но решение столкнуть их обоих с обрыва было принято так давно, столько жизней назад. И сейчас он был просто счастлив, что они выжили. Осознание этого оглушило его своей внезапностью. Они выжили, и теперь вместе в мире после падения! Путешествие в прошлое закончилось, как он и надеялся. И теперь можно строить жизнь заново со своим настоящим Ганнибалом. От боли из-за всего, через что пришлось пройти, Уилл молча заплакал.

— Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно спросил Ганнибал, нагнувшись в кресле и стиснув его пальцы.

Уилл напряг горло и попытался заговорить. Звуки он издавал, но на слова это было мало похоже. От разочарования и боли он закрыл глаза. Эмоциональная сумятица сильно утомила его. Уилл чувствовал, как начинает дрейфовать. Это злило. После всего случившегося так хотелось поговорить с Ганнибалом. Нужно всё разложить по полочкам, подумать, что произошло, и о том, что будет с ними дальше. Тело, вероятно, выдавало его эмоции. Но в то же время он так невыносимо устал. Уилл уже почти проваливался в сон, когда услышал слова Ганнибала.

— Уилл, _мой_ Уилл, — мягко прошептал он и поцеловал его руку так, как целуют иконы. — Как же я счастлив снова видеть тебя.

 

Потребовалось ещё три фазы пробуждения-сна, прежде чем ему удалось спросить у Ганнибала, что тот имел в виду.

Один раз рядом оказалась Чио. Она молча дала ему попить и посоветовала больше спать. В другой раз Роберт улыбнулся ему и помог напиться. Теперь, когда Уилл знал об их родстве с Ганнибалом, он видел сходство. Но Роберт был чрезвычайно открытым и приятным человеком в отличие от Ганнибала. Уилл хотел спросить, как он справляется с тем, чем является Ганнибал, но всё ещё быстро уставал и не мог говорить связно. Язык заживал, опухоль понемногу спадала, но он по-прежнему не мог формировать понятные слова.

В следующий раз, когда он проснулся, рядом с его правой рукой лежал блокнот и ручка, а Ганнибал спал на другой кровати, оставив инвалидное кресло между ними. Всё это казалось таким нереальным, что Уилл вновь подумал, что путешествует во времени. Возможно, часть этих ощущений произрастала из объёма болеутоляющих, которыми его, безусловно, активно снабжали. Уилл потянулся к шраму на щеке, сквозь бинт он мог разобрать мелкие швы. Он действительно здесь.

Интересно, что будет теперь, и как это будет с Ганнибалом? И, вообще, насколько сильно изменился он сам? Стресс от постоянных прыжков и те мысли, которые он вынес из всего случившегося, безусловно, изменили его. Возможно, его постоянная усталость вызвана не только ранами, но и эмоциональным истощением. Уилл изучал спящего Ганнибала. Он тоже выглядел уставшим, к тому же не мог ходить, что, должно быть, ужасно расстраивало его.

Ганнибал, безусловно, поймёт, что Уилл изменился. Он просто не сможет скрыть свои изменения, да и не собирался этого делать. Хотелось поделиться своим опытом. Он лежал и придумывал, как рассказать это с точки зрения совершённых им озарений. Высока вероятность, что Ганнибал сочтёт его сумасшедшим, но знания и опыт предыдущих жизней должны помочь Уиллу подать всё в верном ключе.

С большим трудом переместив себя в полусидячее положение, он сделал небольшой перерыв, потому что даже это элементарное действие забрало слишком много сил. Желание хоть как-то пообщаться с Ганнибалом помогло не провалиться в сон и взяться за ручку. Сначала Уилл написал вопросы, которые беспокоили его. После этого попытался хоть как-то описать пережитый им опыт. Вероятно, не стоило касаться этой темы до тех пор, пока он не сможет говорить, но в случае чего он хотел подготовиться заранее. Попытка сформулировать свои мысли отняла кучу времени, а в итоге получилось написать всего несколько предложений.

_Ганнибал, во время падения со мной что-то случилось. Я знаю, в это сложно поверить, тем более понять. Я думал, что умер и очутился в прошлом — в том времени, когда мы ещё были незнакомцами. Я попытался приноровиться к жизни там и быть с тобой в том мире, но это привело к моей смерти. Однако, опять-таки, я не умер, а переместился…_

Ганнибал двинулся, Уилл отложил лист и посмотрел в его сторону. Тот проснулся и наблюдал за ним.

Уилл махнул рукой в качестве приветствия. Ганнибал улыбнулся и сел. Движения были жёсткими, он тащил и подтягивал своё тело исключительно силой рук. А учитывая огнестрельное ранение, такие движения должны были приносить жуткую боль. Обеспокоенно нахмурившись, Уилл наблюдал, как Ганнибал садится на край кровати и спускает ноги, одну за другой. Он подкатил инвалидное кресло и с огромным трудом переместился в него. Уиллу не нравилось смотреть на это. Хотелось помочь. И было удивительно, что Ганнибал так открыто демонстрирует свою уязвимость.

— Здравствуй, — поприветствовал Ганнибал, когда подъехал к нему. Он улыбался, но совсем не так беззаботно, как перед тем падением, которое Уилл помнил. — Хочешь воды?

Уилл кивнул, Ганнибал отъехал к прикроватному столику, наполнил стакан и протянул ему. Он взял воду, но стакан в руке казался невероятно тяжёлым, несмотря на то что был наполнен лишь наполовину. Вода была прозрачной и, кажется, просто впитывалась в поверхность языка. Глотать по-прежнему было тяжело. Ганнибал забрал пустой стакан, когда Уилл закончил пить. Его движения всё ещё были медленными. Уилл указал на то место, куда его ранил Доллархайд.

— Рана хорошо заживает, — ответил Ганнибал на невысказанный вопрос.

Уилл взял свой лист с вопросами и обвёл «Ты действительно должен двигаться с такими травмами?», прежде чем передать его Ганнибалу. Он взял лист, но пробежал глазами все вопросы, перед тем как начать отвечать.

— Я не должен усердствовать, — сказал Ганнибал. — Но лёгкая физическая активность пойдёт на пользу.

 _Только не спеши, прошу тебя_ , подумал Уилл и потянулся к его руке, Ганнибал проследил взглядом за этим движением. Как только они овладели ладонями друг друга, Уилл сразу же смог расслабиться.

— Что касается других вопросов, — продолжил Ганнибал, изучая страницу. — Мы в безопасности. Это квартира, которой владеет моя семья, но поскольку она не была обнаружена прежде, когда меня арестовали, не думаю, что её будет кто-то искать сейчас.

Уилл кивнул, удовлетворённый ответом, и слегка сжал руку Ганнибала.

— Твоё плечо хорошо заживает, и нужно поскорее начать физиотерапию, — проговорил Ганнибал, сосредоточенно рассматривая плечо Уилла. Он почему-то избегал смотреть ему в глаза на протяжении всего их разговора, что было необычно для Ганнибала. — Это уже не первый раз, когда твоё плечо страдает. Мы должны очень серьёзно подходить к упражнениям, чтобы вернуть ему гибкость.

Уилл забрал блокнот, перевернул страницу и написал фразу, а затем снова передал его Ганнибалу.

_Что-то не так?_

Ганнибал прочитал и отвернулся. Это заставило Уилла ещё больше нервничать. Он пытался покрепче перехватить его руку, чтобы удержать, чтобы знать, что тот никуда не ускользнёт. Уилл не смог бы пережить его потерю снова. Только не сейчас.

— Ганнибал, — попытался позвать он. Ганнибал обернулся и быстро покачал головой.

— Не надо, Уилл, — заговорил он. — Не вреди себе, пожалуйста.

Уилл решил начать этот разговор во что бы то ни было. В конце концов он пытался убить их, возможно, Ганнибалу этого достаточно, чтобы изменить своё отношение к нему.

— Ничего плохого не произошло, — ответил Ганнибал и погладил ладонь Уилла большим пальцем. — Просто что-то изменилось. Я хотел обсудить это после того, как ты поправишься и сможешь говорить.

Уилл покачал головой и жестом попросил продолжать.

— Что ж, хорошо, — сказал Ганнибал, вздыхая. Он наконец поднял голову и с грустью взглянул Уиллу в глаза.

— Уилл, во время падения со мной что-то случилось…


	2. Глава 1

Ни перерыва, ни момента, чтобы осознать случившееся, Уиллу так и не представилось. Осознание поразило его, свалилось на голову словно кирпич. Он протянул руку, ощущая всю болезненность собственного тела, и схватил Ганнибала за запястье. Нахмурившись, тот смерил его долгим тяжёлым взглядом.

Уиллу не терпелось рассказать Ганнибалу всё, что с ним случилось. Но раны заставляли его молчать, лишая всякой возможности коммуникаций. Уилл потянулся к блокноту, на котором начал писать, и просто всунул Ганнибалу в руки. Тот читал внимательно, но совершенно безэмоционально. После поднял глаза, и Уилл заметил в них лёгкий проблеск удивления.

— Ты путешествовал во времени?

Уилл кивнул.

— И ты… — Ганнибал снова постарался избежать его взгляда и так крепко сжал листок, что тот надорвался. — Перемещался в разные промежутки собственной жизни, когда умирал?

Уилл кивнул ещё раз и сжал его ладонь. Хватка на листе бумаги слегка ослабла. Он отчаянно хотел узнать, что случилось.

— Я убивал тебя?

Уилл удивлённо моргнул.

 _Само собой_ , подумал он. _Конечно же, Ганнибал, ты часто меня убивал._

Однако впервые Уилл был рад, что не может произнести это вслух. Ганнибал тем не менее тяжело вздохнул. Должно быть, ответ хорошо читался в выражении лица.

— Мне жаль.

Пожалуй, самые странные слова, которые Уилл мог услышать от Ганнибала. Он вообще не рассчитывал слышать извинения хоть когда-либо.

 _Приляг со мной_ , молча предложил Уилл, превозмогая боль, подвинулся и хлопнул ладонью по пустой половине кровати. Ганнибал посмотрел на него так, будто Уилл обезумел. Что-то здесь явно было не так. Сначала он даже не последовал приглашению, скорее, наоборот, отстранился. Уиллу пришлось снова потянуться к нему и выдохнуть едва слышное «пожалуйста», прежде чем Ганнибал кивнул и повиновался.

Смотреть на то, как он выбирается из кресла и заталкивает себя на кровать, оказалось очень тяжело. Уилл чувствовал себя виноватым. Невыносимо хотелось помочь ему, но он был настолько слаб, что едва ли мог принести хоть какую-то пользу. Ганнибал маневрировал и в итоге лег на спину, так что Уиллу пришлось повернуться на бок. Кровать всё же была слишком узка для обоих. К счастью, если можно так сказать, его раны на плече и щеке располагались с правой стороны — хоть что-то казалось управляемым в его жизни.

Ганнибал очень тяжело дышал, когда наконец устроился. Уилл положил ему руку на грудь, чувствуя, как дыхание постепенно замедляется. Ганнибал снова избегал зрительного контакта и упрямо рассматривал потолок.

Уилл поджал губы. Говорить у него не получалось, но Ганнибал мог бы читать по губам, если бы только посмотрел в его сторону. Уилл скользнул рукой и потянул Ганнибала за волосы на груди сквозь прорезь рубашки. Тот яростно дёрнулся и наконец перевёл на него взгляд. Ухмыльнувшись поначалу, Уилл вздрогнул от боли — рана на щеке не зажила ещё достаточно для подобных движений.

— Просто не ожидал, что у тебя будет опыт подобных переживаний, — пояснил Ганнибал. Уилл кивнул и осторожно нарисовал круг на груди пальцем, побуждая продолжать. — Мне бы хотелось объяснить всё, что произошло со мной, дабы не допустить… непонимания между нами.

— Тоже, — одними губами произнёс Уилл, игнорируя адскую боль. Ганнибал кивнул.

— Но думаю, что обсуждение нашего опыта стоит перенести на то время, когда ты сможешь говорить.

Уилл слегка нахмурился и упрямо покачал головой. Откладывать не хотелось. Тем не менее он понимал, что не способен объяснить своё путешествие так, чтобы Ганнибал всё понял.

 _Увы._ Уилл кивнул в знак согласия. Ганнибал мягко коснулся его лица, разглаживая хмурые морщины. Уилл тотчас же расслабился, и боль сразу уменьшилась.

— Ты хочешь остаться со мной? — осторожно спросил Ганнибал.

— Да, — беззвучно произнёс Уилл, покривив левый уголок рта в улыбке. Он кивнул на Ганнибала, вопросительно приподняв брови.

— Да, Уилл, я тоже хочу остаться с тобой.

 _Вот и хорошо_ , подумал тот.

Ему казалось, что разговор нужно продолжить, но уже чувствовал себя истощённым.

Уилл осторожно положил руку Ганнибалу на грудь и прижался головой к плечу. Он слушал его дыхание и успокаивался сам. Ганнибал жив, это самое главное. В какой-то момент тело Ганнибала обмякло и потяжелело под прикосновением. Он уснул.

Уилл тоже слегка задремал, пока не услышал звук открывающейся двери. Он крепче сжал Ганнибала, и тут в дверях показался Роберт, который принялся удивлённо их разглядывать. Однако увидев инвалидное кресло, тот перестал улыбаться и вздохнул. Удивительно, но Ганнибал так и не проснулся, даже когда Роберт вышел из комнаты.

Некоторое время Уилл пытался всё осмыслить. Почему Роберт ушёл так быстро? Так странно, что у Ганнибала осталась семья, помимо Чио, которая больше напоминала одного из вскормленных им птенцов. Теперь у Уилла появилась возможность больше узнать о прошлом Ганнибала. С этими мыслями он уснул.

 

Во сне он слишком сильно прижался к Ганнибалу. Мышцы запротестовали, и Уилл застонал, из-за чего тут же со свежей силой разболелась щека.

— Тебе нужна новая капельница с антибиотиками и обезболивающее, — мягко шепнул Ганнибал. Даже согревающее лоб дыхание, казалось, причиняло Уиллу боль. — Инфекция очень ослабила тебя.

Ганнибал отстранился и позвал Роберта. Вскоре он уже сидел в инвалидном кресле и спорил с дядей по-французски, что снова начало раздражать Уилла, но сил на жалобы уже не осталось. Следующий час практически выпал из его памяти. Ганнибалу хотелось, чтобы Уилл начал принимать обезболивающее в таблетках, а не внутривенно, и тому пришлось глотать. Больно было почти невыносимо. После этого ему поставили капельницу и дали немного кубиков льда. Холод слегка унял боль.

— Мы регулярно ополаскивали тебе рот перекисью водорода, пока ты был без сознания, — объяснил Ганнибал, в то время как Роберт ушёл в ванную и копался в шкафах. — Когда обезболивающее подействует, мы попробуем добраться до ванной, чтобы ты прополоскал уже самостоятельно.

Ганнибал внимательно наблюдал за ним, а Уилл только сильнее хмурился.

— Также я думаю, что пора вынимать катетер, — добавил он. Подавить дрожь Уиллу не удалось. Пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, подождать, пока боль утихнет, и кивнуть. Вынимать катетер ещё рано, но он знал — если оставить его на больший срок, это только добавит проблем в будущем.

Они отцепили капельницу, и Роберт помог совершить паломничество в ванную. Полоскать рот перекисью казалось странным, но не таким уж тяжёлым занятием. Хотя сплёвывать было тяжелее, чем он думал, поэтому после пары неудачных попыток Уилл просто свесил голову и позволил жидкости стекать самостоятельно. По крайней мере не так больно.

Уилл ушёл в себя, пока удаляли катетер. Не так ужасно больно, как ему запомнилось, но повторять подобный опыт не хотелось больше ни разу в жизни. Пока он прогуливался вблизи ручья, Ганнибал клинически точно заботился о его теле.

— Всё, можешь вернуться, — сказал Ганнибал, когда закончил. Уилл поймал себя на поглаживании его волос и отдёрнул руку. Роберт наблюдал за ними с интересом. Было ли у него столько же вопросов к Уиллу, как и у Уилла к нему?

— Ты поможешь Уиллу вернуться в постель? — попросил Ганнибал, не оборачиваясь.

— Конечно, — согласился Роберт. Он помог Уиллу подняться и почти отволок его в спальню.

 

— Ганнибал тоже так делал, когда был моложе, — заметил он очень тихо с едва слышным французским акцентом. — Он уходил в себя, и достучаться было невозможно. По крайней мере у меня не получалось.

Недолго думая, Уилл похлопал его по руке в качестве поддержки. Брови Роберта удивлённо взлетели. Уилл хотел бы объяснить, как хорошо его понимает. До Ганнибала всегда было тяжело достучаться. Роберт улыбнулся ему улыбкой Ганнибала, только более старой и мягкой. Уиллу подумалось, что он уже симпатизирует Роберту, хотя бы из-за этой улыбки, которую так любил.

— Как думаешь, он хотел бы спать рядом с тобой? — спросил Роберт, рассматривая кровать, Уилл проследовал за его взглядом и кивнул. — Хмм… Тогда, думаю, мне понадобится помощь Чио. Я уже не настолько молод.

Когда он ушел, Уилл задумался, сколько ему лет. Выглядел Роберт не намного старше Ганнибала, возможно, их разница едва ли насчитывала лет пятнадцать. Должно быть, отец Ганнибала был старшим братом. Уилл оглянулся на дверь в ванную. Ганнибал закрыл её изнутри. Казалось таким странным, что у него были настоящие родители и дядя. Это каким-то образом делало его более человечным.

Роберт вернулся в комнату вместе с Чио. Та коротко посмотрела на Уилла и сразу отвернулась, поспешив помочь с перемещением кровати. Дверь в ванную открылась, и выехавший оттуда Ганнибал непонимающе сощурился на подобное перемещение. Роберт кивнул ему и устало сел на кровать. Чио беспокойно улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, — произнёс Ганнибал. Роберт тут же выпрямился и сознательно начал дышать медленнее. _Чтобы не показывать слабости_ , подумал Уилл. В его улыбке читался намёк на надежду. Вспомнилась история Ганнибала-любовника о том, как дядя учил его рисовать. Учил в надежде найти связь с племянником. И вероятно, всё же нашёл. Должно быть, дядя любил его очень сильно, раз согласился помочь, даже зная о его тёмной стороне.

— Что ж, — проговорил Роберт, пряча взгляд. — Уж лучше вы будете спать так, чем вместе на одной узкой кровати.

 _Привык, что его любовь отвергают_ , подумал Уилл.

Ганнибал удивил их обоих, подкатив кресло к кровати и обратившись напрямую:

— Поможешь мне лечь в постель, дядя Роберт?

Чио отчего-то нахмурилась. Она вообще, подобно ястребу, не отводила глаз от их взаимодействия. Мечется между лояльностью и предательством, понял Уилл. Потому что… Потому что Ганнибал действовал не так, как она ожидала. Уиллу он тоже казался совсем иным, непривычным.

Наблюдать за взаимодействием в этой небольшой группе было очень интересно, но и утомительно также. Уилл прикрыл глаза, когда Роберт помог Ганнибалу лечь. Он планировал открыть их, как только они останутся наедине, но у его тела были другие планы.

 

В следующий раз, когда он проснулся, Ганнибала рядом не оказалось. Тем не менее новая капельница, обезболивающее и стакан воды ждали на тумбочке. Роберт наблюдал за ним из кресла. После того, как обезболивающее подействовало, он помог Уиллу дойти до туалета. Уилл изо всех сил пытался помочиться самостоятельно, но вот мытьё рук его окончательно добило.

— Ганнибал просил, чтобы ты снова прополоскал рот, — проронил Роберт в частично прикрытую дверь ванной. Уилл вздохнул и опёрся на раковину. Это было трудно, но после полоскания его рот, как минимум, ощущался не таким грязным. Невыносимо хотелось почистить зубы, но сделать это без посторонней помощи сейчас казалось невозможным. После полоскания Роберт помог ему добраться до кровати, сообщил, что Ганнибал на физиопроцедурах с Чио, а также попросил пить больше воды. Уилл выпил столько, сколько смог, и снова уснул.

 

Этот танец вокруг выздоровления казался бесконечным. Уилл просыпался с Ганнибалом или без, принимал антибиотики, обезболивающие, пробирался в ванную с помощью Чио или Роберта, мочился, полоскал рот, иногда чистил зубы, спал. Капельницы еще ставили, но обезболивающие чаще заменяли таблетками. Промежутки бодрствования с каждым разом становились всё длиннее. А спустя несколько дней Ганнибал впервые предложил выпить бульона. Он оказался удивительно вкусным, только глотать не было никаких сил. Где-то на половине чашки Уилл остановился перевести дыхание. Аппетит вернулся, но язык не слушался вовсе.

— Всё в порядке, Уилл, — успокаивающе сказал Ганнибал. — Ты съел даже больше, чем я рассчитывал.

Уилл сжал кулак, пытаясь побороть желание запустить в него ложкой. Он прекрасно понимал, что восстановление после перенесённой инфекции будет долгим. После того, как Ганнибал его выпотрошил, он ещё месяц не мог нормально есть.

— Думаю, лучше снова поставить капельницу, — предложил Ганнибал. Высказывание вызвало у Уилла злые слёзы и недовольство возможностями собственного организма. Он отвернулся. Конечно, Ганнибал понимал, что выздоровление не дастся им обоим легко.

— Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы быть слабым после травмы, Уилл.

Если бы он мог, то непременно бы фыркнул. Как будто Уилл нихрена об этом не знал!

— И возможно, тебе кажется иначе, но ты очень быстро поправляешься.

Уилл напрягся от этих слов. Конечно, умом он всё прекрасно понимал и в какой-то степени был согласен с Ганнибалом. Но эмоционально хотелось бросить чем-нибудь в голову или стену, просто чтобы справиться с разочарованием в собственных силах. Вместо этого он отвернулся и глубоко вздохнул.

— Нам уже скоро нужно будет уезжать, — продолжил Ганнибал. Уилл не чувствовал в себе сил на путешествие. Он до ванной-то не мог дойти без чужой помощи. Должно быть, из-за отсутствия возможности говорить его лицо стало очень хорошо отражать эмоции.

— Я бы тоже предпочёл более длительное восстановление, — кивнул Ганнибал, — но наша гибель после падения со скалы, вероятнее всего, ставится под сомнение общественностью, как и властями. Думаю, лучше всего будет покинуть страну по отдельности.

Уилл отчаянно закачал головой. Он не хотел, он боялся расставаться с Ганнибалом. Потому тут же схватил его за руку. Уилл не мог ничего сказать и выразил всё своё нежелание глазами. Лицо Ганнибала смягчилось.

— Я тоже хочу остаться с тобой, — сказал он, сжимая протянутую руку в ответ. — Но чтобы обеспечить безопасность, необходимо разделиться на группы. Хочешь узнать более подробный план?

Уилл не хотел. Он хотел послать к чертям все его планы и никуда Ганнибала не отпускать. Но, конечно же, это было невозможно. Уилл побеждённо вздохнул и кивнул.

 

Подготовка началась на следующий день. При помощи Роберта Уилл расстался со своей шевелюрой почти полностью. Поскольку его травмы и критическую потерю веса невозможно было скрыть, они решили замаскировать его под больного на последней стадии рака. Глядя на себя в зеркало, Уилл не мог не согласиться, учитывая проступающий сквозь кожу скелет, серое лицо и почти полностью бритый череп, в некоторых местах даже до блеска, чтобы имитировать выпадение.

— Ганнибал меня за это возненавидит, — заговорщицки сообщил Роберт, заканчивая смывать срезанные кудри. Уилл подавил ухмылку. Безошибочный комментарий. — Ему всегда нравились кудри как у Бо… — он замолчал, и Уилл увидел в зеркале, как сильно Роберт побледнел.

 _Боттичелли_ , понял Уилл. _Как на картинах Боттичелли._ Он понимал, почему упоминание вызвало столько страданий. Во время судебного процесса всплыло много фактов про Иль Мостро, пусть и не удалось доказать прямую связь. Тем не менее Фредди развила эту тему в целую книгу, да и Чилтон тоже занимался активной пропагандой. Интересно, читал ли их Роберт, или же узнал из новостей. Хотелось его утешить, задать тысячи вопросов, но приходилось считаться с возможностями собственного тела.

Роберт быстро взял себя в руки и помог ему вернуться в постель, поставил капельницу, напоил водой. Уилл утомлённо прикрыл глаза. Он уже почти задремал, когда Роберт вышел и заехал Ганнибал. Уилл следил из-под ресниц, как Чио помогает ему устроится на кровати рядом. Когда она ушла, он тут же открыл глаза. Ганнибал выглядел таким же измученным. Уилл подавил улыбку при первой встрече взглядов. Ганнибал же осмотрел голову и нахмурился.

 _Ты сентиментальный идиот_ , подумал Уилл и всё же улыбнулся, ненадолго закатив глаза.

— Мне больше нравится, когда твои волосы длиннее, — заметил Ганнибал, оправдывая свой хмурый вид. Как же хорошо они изучили друг друга, почти до мелочей, понимали с полуслова. Уилл подполз ближе и поднырнул головой под руку, стараясь при этом не выдернуть капельницу. Ганнибал медленно провёл пальцами по коротко остриженным волосам и расслабленно вздохнул. Уилл прикрыл глаза.

— Тем не менее стоит признать, тактильно ощущение приятное, — хмыкнул Ганнибал спустя несколько минут.

— Мы уедем в ближайшие пару дней, — продолжил он, по-прежнему исследуя изгибы черепа под ладонью. — Зависит от того, когда прибудут новые документы. Пришлось организовать… отдельную доставку.

Уилл кивнул, зная, что Ганнибал почувствует. Тот спустился пальцами к уху и принялся поглаживать. Это оказалось удивительно мило. После всей боли и эмоциональных потрясений от временных скачков такое нежное поглаживание оказалось каким-то болезненно приятным.

 

Проснулся он в луже собственной слюны, расплывшейся по рубашке Ганнибала. Не подумав, тут же закрыл рот и сглотнул. Хоть сейчас это было уже не так больно, как в первые дни. Уилл поднял глаза на глубоко спящего Ганнибала и отполз, оттирая слюну с подбородка. Некоторое время он просто лежал рядом и старался ни о чём не думать.

Однако очень быстро мысли снова заполнили голову. Уилл был счастлив вернуться наконец к Ганнибалу, но тот факт, что Ганнибал тоже путешествовал во времени, всё усложнял. Он ни разу не уклонился от физического контакта, хотя всё больше времени проводил за пределами комнаты. А ещё постоянно избегал зрительного контакта, что было странным само по себе. И вместо того, чтобы по горячим следам выяснять, что с ними произошло и любознательно ковыряться в мозгах Уилла, он дал ему отдохнуть. С Ганнибалом действительно что-то случилось. Но что? Что могло настолько его изменить? Хотя, определённо, сам опыт путешествия во времени был мощным стимулом к изменениям.

Если бы его попросили угадать, Уилл предположил бы, что Ганнибал чувствует себя виноватым. Весьма любопытная идея. Чувство вины претило характеру Ганнибала в целом. Если в его путешествиях были те же правила, то он, вероятно, часто умирал и убивал Уилла. Скорее всего, Уилла он убил как минимум раз. Как же хотелось узнать всё, поделиться своей историей, перекинуть мостик через пропасть, образовавшуюся между ними.

Уилл ещё долго лежал без сна и думал обо всём случившемся. Информации не хватало, да и решить подобную проблему быстро было просто невозможно. Он снова взглянул на абсолютно расслабленное во сне лицо Ганнибала. Так странно, он ведь просыпался от каждого шороха, когда Уилл ночевал у него в качестве любовника. Возможно, ему просто нужно время, чтобы восстановиться. И Уилл будет абсолютным мудаком, если не даст Ганнибалу это время. Ему снова захотелось заползти под кожу, поселиться в его теле.

 _У нас теперь есть время_ , пообещал себе Уилл. _Всё время мира._

 

Документы прибыли на следующий день. Уилл поражённо уставился на свою собственную фотографию десятилетней давности и потрёпанный, видавший виды паспорт. А, может, паспорт и был старым, давно уже лежавшим в тайнике Ганнибала. Ему показалось, что сейчас он совсем не похож на эту фотографию, а значит, рассматривать его будут более пристально. Эта мысль тревожила. Уилл чувствовал себя дерьмово, очень волновался за Ганнибала, но квартира казалась ему самым безопасным пристанищем. Оставить её навсегда, оставить Штаты навсегда было опасной идеей, тем более что Ганнибал выбрал для них разные маршруты.

В следующий раз Уилл умудрился самостоятельно добраться до ванной, помочиться, вымыть руки, прополоскать рот. Это уже казалось достижением. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Неужели он когда-то был тем человеком с фотографии в паспорте? Сейчас на него смотрело измождённое серое отражение, скорее даже обтянутый кожей череп; короткие волосы, растущие клочьями, только добавляли болезненности. Да ещё опухшая щека под повязкой. Уилл ещё даже не видел самой раны. Разрезанный язык заживал, но на собственное обезображенное лицо он смотреть боялся. Может, наступил как раз тот самый момент. Он осторожно отклеил толстый слой бинта, порез был зашит очень тонкими и аккуратными стежками. Однако уголки раны уже слегка загибались внутрь, намечая рубец.

— Рана прекрасно заживает, — сказал Ганнибал, останавливая кресло у двери в ванную. — Для инфицированной раны, по крайней мере.

Уилл кивнул и опустился на бортик ванны, пропуская Ганнибала внутрь.

— Если тебе не нравится, мы легко исправим это примерно через год, когда шрам уже достаточно зарубцуется.

Уилл пожал здоровым плечом, раненое сильно болело. Он даже не думал, волнует ли его очередной шрам. Волнует, скорее всего, Ганнибала, ведь этот след был оставлен кем-то другим.

— Неспособность говорить — серьёзный вызов, — задумчиво произнёс Ганнибал, подъезжая ближе, и взял его за руку. Затем сжал её на мгновение, Уилл ответил таким же пожатием и вздохнул. Ему так многое нужно было рассказать. Ганнибал коснулся кожи рядом с порезом на щеке, и его пальцы показались холодными на фоне обжигающей раны.

— Мы оба изменились, — продолжил Ганнибал, убирая руку и пряча взгляд. Уилл не потянулся за ним, не остановил. Ему хотелось впиться в ладонь Ганнибала, прорвать плоть, выломать кости, чтобы тот больше не смог скрывать то, что прячет внутри.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе, — кивнул Ганнибал, но не повернулся. Уилла это уже начинало бесить. Он прошёл сквозь ад, чтобы добраться сюда, вернуться к Ганнибалу, а тот даже в глаза ему смотреть не хочет.

— Я не ожидал, что окажусь в итоге в этом месте и в этом времени, Уилл.

Он наконец посмотрел на Уилла, встречаясь со злым взглядом.

— Понимаю, что у тебя есть вопросы. У меня их ещё больше, — искренне продолжил Ганнибал. — И я пока не готов. Мне нужно время, чтобы смириться со случившимся, и хотелось бы, чтобы ты тоже смог говорить. Не хочу допускать никаких недоразумений, для этого мы оба должны быть способны к общению.

Уилл поднялся. Да так, что чуть не упал на Ганнибала, и пришлось использовать больную руку, чтобы не рухнуть на инвалидное кресло. Резкая боль заставила зашипеть. Ганнибал заблокировал колёса, дабы не откатиться.

 _Заботится_ , подумал Уилл, и это его успокоило. Когда он убедился, что может стоять ровно, перехватился за раковину и резко указал на дверь. Ганнибал не стал спорить, развернул кресло, но обернулся через плечо по дороге.

— Хочешь продолжить? — спросил он.

Жест был примирительным, потому Уилл кивнул. Они медленно вернулись к их сдвинутым кроватям. Уилл уже почти дрожал, когда садился на матрас и забирал блокнот с тумбочки. Из-за травмированной руки не получалось сразу и держать и писать одновременно. И Ганнибал без спросу забрал у него блокнот и придерживал, пока Уилл писал.

_Ты хочешь остаться вместе?_

— Да, — без колебаний ответил Ганнибал.

_Навсегда?_

— Пока смерть не разлучит нас, — торжественно пообещал тот.

_От твоей руки?!_

— Нет, — глухо прошептал Ганнибал. — Я больше никогда не убью тебя, Уилл.

Уилл выдохнул. Его рука дрожала от напряжения, но он не закончил.

_Я тоже. Обещаю!_

— После таких клятв обычно целуются, — коварно заметил Ганнибал, тонюсенько улыбаясь. Уилл ничего не смог с собой поделать и рассмеялся, правда, тут же разрыдался от кошмарной боли. Пришлось сначала вытереть слёзы, потом кивнуть. Ему хотелось поцеловать. Этого Ганнибала он ещё ни разу в жизни не целовал.

Уилл наклонился и притянул Ганнибала за воротник. Оказалось неудобно, но ему было наплевать. Едва их губы встретились в целомудренном поцелуе, Уилл ощутил такое облегчение, что зарыдал снова. Пришлось прерваться и уткнуться головой Ганнибалу в плечо, тяжело дыша.

— Тебе нужно прилечь, — заметил Ганнибал и отстранился. — Позволь мне промыть рану, и я сразу же присоединюсь к тебе.

Уиллу не хотелось его отпускать, хотя тело уже ломило от напряжения.

Уже лёжа в постели, он наблюдал, как Ганнибал вернулся в ванную, затем подъехал с обезболивающим и новой бинтовой нашлёпкой. Продезинфицировал рану на щеке и тщательно заклеил её. После этого, к удивлению Уилла, он позвал Чио, которая помогла ему расположиться на кровати. Должно быть, он тоже сильно устал, раз не пытался сделать это самостоятельно. Как только Чио ушла, Уилл прижался к Ганнибалу, закрыл глаза и тут же уснул.

 

Следующий день принёс ещё больше рутины. Бульон, полоскание, чистка зубов, обезболивающее, капельница. Ганнибал добавил ещё пару упражнений для укрепления плеча, а заодно выдал планшет с кучей роликов для растяжки и укрепляющей гимнастики на YouTube. Это было так очаровательно и забавно, что Уилл невольно умилился. Когда Ганнибал уехал на собственные физиопроцедуры, Уилл не удержался и просмотрел новостную ленту. Сбежавший серийный убийца и пропавший без вести спецагент ФБР не занимали топы мировых новостей, информации оказалось слишком мало. Зато Tattle Crime утолил его информационный голод сполна.

Дом на обрыве нашли. Уилл подавил раздражение, рассматривая фотографии судмедэкспертов, разбирающих его буквально по кирпичику. Это место стало Уиллу родным, и видеть его в качестве описанного имущества было тяжело. Пришлось переключиться на более релевантные новости. Итак, их признали погибшими. Вероятнее всего, из-за видео, оставленного Драконом. Впрочем, и другие улики указывали на их падение с обрыва.

Логично, что тел не нашли. И Фредди рыла носом землю в поисках доказательств того, что они живы. Она даже прикрутила опрос на эту тему. За пределами сайта все в целом согласились с их «вероятной кончиной». Новости должны были успокоить, но почему-то только больше взволновали. Уилл очень не хотел, чтобы их поймали. Он представить себе не мог, что может умереть снова. По его оценкам, в общем, он провёл в своих временных скачках около года. И тогда, уже подобравшись к падению, он не рассчитывал выжить. В конце концов с их ранами и после падения с такой высоты вероятность выживания казалась очень низкой.

Теперь же им приходилось оправляться от ран и бежать из страны, учитывая, что они оба путешествовали во времени. И в ретроспективе путешествие во времени казалось куда более простым. Во всяком случае он всегда знал, в каком моменте проснулся, и мог манипулировать ситуацией. Но теперь Уилл был с правильным Ганнибалом, с его Ганнибалом. С Ганнибалом, которого он не узнавал, но который всё ещё желал принадлежать Уиллу.

Он долго лежал и смотрел в стену, обдумывая свои чувства. Чувства были нездоровыми, но ничего менять Уилл не хотел.

Чтобы проверить себя, он быстро нашёл в интернете профили Молли и Уолтера. Из больницы она выписалась, после этого никто ничего о ней не слышал. Вероятно, она с сыном укрылась у родителей, чтобы избежать травли СМИ. Через некоторое время о них забудут. Может быть, попросят об интервью в очередную годовщину падения, и Молли непременно пошлёт их к чёрту. Уилл надеялся, что её оставят в покое. Он никогда не желал Молли зла. Возможно, она будет однажды по-настоящему счастлива.

Уилл решился отвлечься на глобальные новости, и это его успокоило. Было приятно видеть, что мир наконец-то двигается вперёд. Он больше не застрял в прошлом.

Дверь открылась, и Ганнибал закатил коляску в комнату, удивлённо приподняв брови.

— Ты всё это время не спал?

Уилл пожал здоровым плечом. Ганнибал посмотрел на планшет.

— Удачная охота?

Вопрос удивил. Уилл думал, что Ганнибал безотрывно следит за развитием их дела. Но просто открыл вкладку с домом на обрыве и передал планшет Ганнибалу.

— Фредди остаётся верна себе, — прокомментировал тот, возвращая планшет. Уиллу ужасно хотелось узнать, что творится в его голове. Неужели он совсем не следил за новостями? Но Ганнибал выглядел усталым, потому Уилл ничего не спросил. День оказался трудным для них обоих из-за общей подготовки. Он просто взял Ганнибала за руку, прикрыл глаза и в итоге провалился в сон.

 

Ночью он проснулся в одиночестве от острого приступа боли. Очередной приём обезболивающих был пропущен. Капельница тоже лежала рядом на тумбочке, неприсоединённая. Его никто не разбудил, чтобы дать таблетки. Уилл быстро принял обезболивающее и подождал, пока оно подействует. После этого поднялся и добрёл до ванной. Попытка помочиться кончилась безрезультатно. Логично, пропустили уже две капельницы. Нахмурившись, он вернулся к постели и выпил воды. Вокруг стояла звонкая тишина. Пришлось найти в себе силы добрести до двери в коридор.

На двери он повис на некоторое время, переводя дыхание и пытаясь стоять самостоятельно. В коридоре Уилл кое-как поплёлся по стеночке, там было ещё несколько смежных дверей, но за ними не слышалось никакого движения. За первой дверью оказалась ещё одна спальня с заправленной кроватью. Едва ли её кто-то использовал в недавнем времени.

Паника прибавила энергии. Следующая комната также оказалась пустой спальней. Только на кровати сиротливо лежала кожаная куртка. Уилл продолжил обыскивать квартиру. Она была абсолютно пуста. Единственной неисследованной дверью осталась лишь входная, во внешний мир. Первая мысль была о том, что он снова умер и очнулся в другом времени и месте. Уилл оглядел коридор, покосился на дверь в собственную спальню, которую делил с Ганнибалом. Он не знал, что делать. Даже не был уверен, что это реально. Страх галлюцинации заставил Уилла замереть. Нужно было двигаться, найти какое-то сообщение. Ганнибал бы не ушёл, не попрощавшись.

 _А может, его и не было здесь никогда_ , предположил сухой голос в голове.

Зазвонил телефон.

Уилл моргнул, сначала не поняв источника шума. А затем почти побежал в гостиную и в итоге упал, опрокинув журнальный стол. За последние несколько минут он двигался больше, чем за весь прошлый месяц. Уилл пополз на звук, но ползти выходило ещё медленнее, чем идти. Паника поднялась с новой силой. Он просто не успеет, не успеет ответить.

Телефон перестал звонить как раз в тот момент, когда он дополз до гостиной. Уилл вскрикнул. Упустил! Опоздал! Он попытался подняться, опираясь на стул. Перегнулся через спинку, но попробовав сесть, почувствовал, как ноги подкосились, и он рухнул на пол без сознания.


	3. Глава 2

Уилл очнулся в агонии, когда чьи-то руки положили ему под голову подушку. Оказалось, он пластом лежал на полу, а руки принадлежали склонившейся над ним Чио.

— Принесу тебе обезболивающее, — сказала она. Уилл хотел удержать её, схватить за плечо, чтобы спросить, где Ганнибал, но собственные руки слушаться отказывались. Спустя, кажется, вечность, она вернулась со стаканом воды, соломинкой и обезболивающим. Чио помогла приподнять голову, вложила в рот таблетки и поднесла соломинку. Уилл попытался сглотнуть, но вместо этого захлебнулся и выплеснул воду на себя. Из глаз потекли слёзы. Чио вытащила таблетки изо рта, вздохнула и ушла снова. Вернулась уже с инъекцией. Какое же блаженство опустилось на него, когда наркотики наконец подействовали.

— Кто-то чересчур бдительный заметил Ганнибала с Робертом, когда они получали наши документы, — объяснила Чио, укрывая его одеялом. — Мне пришлось в спешке забирать их багаж и билеты. Прошу прощения, что не оставила сообщения.

 _Он оставил меня_ , подумал Уилл.

— Мне нужно проверить рану на плече, — предупредила она. Если бы Уилла сейчас не накачали наркотиками, он бы испугался. Но теперь его мозг расплывался в облаке блаженства, а потому он позволил и срезать с себя рубашку, и поменять повязку. Чио аккуратно потрогала края раны пальцами в перчатке. Уилл даже толком не почувствовал её прикосновений, так хорошо на него подействовал препарат.

— Выглядит нормально, — с облегчением сказала она. — Пожалуйста, постарайся больше не пораниться. Я не смогу зашить тебя так же хорошо, как Ганнибал.

Звучит разумно, подумалось Уиллу, и он медленно кивнул. Чио промыла и перевязала рану.

— Отнести я тебя не смогу. Как думаешь, сможешь дойти сам?

Уилл попытался пожать плечами, но рука Чио его остановила.

— Давай попробуем, — решила она.

Через несколько минут Уилл смог подняться. Чио забросила его наиболее здоровую руку себе на плечо, и они медленно двинулись по коридору к спальне. Несмотря на внешнюю миниатюрность, она оказалась достаточно сильной. И Уиллу вспомнился тот стальной стержень Молли, который она всегда мягко скрывала. Потом мысли постепенно потекли в сторону самой Чио и того, что она делала после ареста Ганнибала. Кажется, она должна была присматривать за ним. Да, точно, только он узнал об этом в предыдущей жизни.

Мысли прервались, едва они достигли кровати. Чио даже не особо старалась его положить — он рухнул сам. На этом силы благополучно оставили Уилла. Чио затащила его ноги на кровать и накрыла одеялом. Засыпая, Уилл задумался, насколько жестоко было просить её присматривать за пленником, когда она едва освободилась от прошлого. До конца мысль он так и не додумал, погружаясь в бездонный сон.

 

В следующий раз Уилл проснулся, всем телом ощущая, что своим подвигом серьёзно навредил собственному выздоровлению. Оказалось, что он не может самостоятельно добраться теперь даже до ванной, и Чио пришлось помогать ему. Глотать снова стало тяжело, пришлось толочь обезболивающие. Он снова беспорядочно проваливался в сон. Однако Чио была гораздо более внимательной, чем Ганнибал. Всякий раз, когда Уилл просыпался, она сообщала: сколько времени прошло и нет ли вестей от Ганнибала и Роберта. Она не вдавалась в подробности, но было понятно, что их путешествие тоже идёт не так гладко, как планировалось, и они задержатся в пути.

Уилл вернулся в привычный режим на четвёртый день после отъезда Ганнибала, однако с нормализацией сна вернулись и кошмары. В основном они были типичными — он оказывался каждый раз в новой временной петле, а иногда терял Ганнибала в океане после падения. Уилл просыпался в поту и часто хрипло выкрикивал имя Ганнибала. На третью ночь после кошмара он разорвал шов на внутренней стороне щеки. Чио пришлось зашивать его снова и заодно допросить о кошмарах. Чувствуя себя опустошённым, Уилл написал в блокноте «потеря Ганнибала». Чио ничего не ответила. Вместо этого на следующий вечер она накачала его обезболивающим с молчаливого согласия, а на утро положила рядом с кроватью телефон.

— Там забит текущий номер Ганнибала, — сказала она, явно давая понять, что они должны соблюдать все меры предосторожности. Уилл кивнул, чувствуя невероятную благодарность, когда она добавила: — Он позвонит вечером.

День тянулся медленно. Уилл сопротивлялся желанию написать Ганнибалу сообщение. Но лишний раз рисковать их с Робертом жизнью не хотелось, да и смс казалась каким-то сообщением в никуда. Поэтому в ожидании звонка он просто ковырялся в функциях телефона.

К вечеру он измучился и разволновался одновременно. К счастью, Ганнибал не ждал совсем уж позднего вечера. Уилл ответил после первого же гудка и включил громкую связь.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — поздоровался Ганнибал. — Мы будем использовать один удар пальцем по микрофону как «да» и два удара как «нет».

Уилл стукнул по микрофону один раз.

— Это было «да»?

Уилл стукнул снова.

— Приношу свои извинения за то, что не смог попрощаться.

 _Да_ , подтвердил Уилл.

— Мы пересекли границу несколько часов назад и теперь едем на машине.

Такая поездка едва ли могла быть удобной для Ганнибала, и Уилл разочарованно нахмурился от своей неспособности говорить.

— Через несколько дней мы достигнем гавани и продолжим путешествие на корабле.

Уилл понимающе загудел и стукнул один раз. Хорошо уже то, что Ганнибала не было в стране, но ему так хотелось быть с ним рядом.

— Когда ты немного оправишься после того происшествия, вы с Чио тоже отправитесь в путь.

_Да._

_Не то чтобы я с нетерпением ждал этого_ , подумал Уилл. На данный момент он чувствовал себя откровенно дерьмово и не мог думать о перспективе стрессового путешествия в ближайшем будущем.

— Чио сказала, что у тебя проблемы со сном, — продолжил Ганнибал.

Уилл поколебался, но подтвердил.

— Моё отсутствие причиняет тебе страдания?

Глубоко вздохнув, Уилл стукнул один раз. Сейчас ему очень хотелось быть способным к нормальному диалогу.

— Это из-за того, что ты пережил во время падения?

Уилл задумался. Ганнибал имел в виду перемещение по времени. Все его сны были наполнены болью от потери Ганнибала. Возможно, как раз постоянная утрата во время прыжков и послужила причиной стресса.

_Да._

— В твоих… снах. — Уилл сразу понял, что Ганнибал имеет в виду скачки во времени, но не хочет произносить вслух. Вероятно, Роберт слушал. — Ты убивал меня или я убивал тебя?

Если бы не было так больно, Уилл непременно хмыкнул, потому что представил каменное лицо Роберта в этот момент. Да, путешествие в одной машине с Ганнибалом может стать потрясением для кого угодно.

Он стукнул единожды, но подождав, ещё пару раз.

— И то, и другое?

_Да._

Предельные возможности их диалога раздражали в целом, а ещё больше — тем, что склонялись в основном в пользу Ганнибала. Уилл открыл сообщения и начал набирать текст.

— Тебе придётся рассказать мне об этом, когда ты снова сможешь говорить, — сказал Ганнибал на том конце.

_Расскажи мне историю перед сном._

Уилл услышал звук входящего сообщения, затем шум переключения и короткий смешок.

— Конечно, — подтвердил Ганнибал. — Ты удобно устроился?

Уилл поворочался, положил телефон на подушку рядом и стукнул один раз.

— Давным-давно на свете жил монстр, — начал Ганнибал, — он был похож на мальчика, говорил как мальчик, но всё же это был именно монстр. И жил он в лесу в огромном каменном доме со своей семьёй. Однажды случилась трагедия — вся его семья погибла. Оставшись один, он покинул свой дом, унося мёртвых в своём сердце.

 _И в животе_ , подумал Уилл, сонно прикрыв глаза. Он уже хорошо знал эту историю и мог подробно представлять детали. Юный Ганнибал покидает Литву, живёт с дядей, общается с тётей и её подопечной, маленькой девочкой Чио. Изучает искусство и медицину, пробивает себе дорогу в большой мир.

— И однажды он встретил человека, искалеченного своими сверстниками, руки его были скованы цепями, к ногам привязаны гири. Монстр решил освободить человека от оков. Он увидел единомышленника под этими путами, такого же монстра, прячущегося за поразительными голубыми глазами.

Уилл сонно улыбнулся. Конечно же, Ганнибал решил рассказать их историю как историю любви, а вовсе не того ужаса и боли, которой она являлась по факту. А может, это была история ужасной болезненной любви. Ганнибал продолжил рассказ до момента, где засадил его в тюрьму, и тогда Уилл уснул. Ему снился тощий чёрный вендиго, наблюдающий за ним по ту сторону ручья. Уилл позвал его, но существо не двинулось с места.

На следующий день привезли инвалидную коляску. Когда Чио закатила её в комнату, Уилл на мгновение вспыхнул надеждой, что Ганнибал вернулся. А потом понял, что коляска предназначена для него, и разозлился.

— Мы уедем через пару дней, — сказала Чио, ответив на его взгляд. — Не уверена, что ты сможешь идти достаточно быстро. Ты сможешь?

Вздохнув, Уилл обречённо покачал головой. Он знал, что в конце концов так и будет. Некоторое время они пробовали посадить его в кресло так, чтобы он мог спокойно сидеть и не мешать Чио перемещать его. После этого Уилла покинули силы. Чио оказалась права: он бы и до двери сейчас не дошёл самостоятельно.

Вечером снова позвонил Ганнибал. Он не рассказал ничего нового об их путешествии, зато без предисловий продолжил историю. В этот раз он сильно спешил, будто хотел выговориться поскорее. Уилл не стал уточнять, почему. Он просто был счастлив, что голос Ганнибала у его уха рассказывает про их романтические злоключения после выхода из больницы для душевнобольных преступников. Во сне Уилл стоял посреди ручья, пытаясь преодолеть поток, чтобы присоединиться к вендиго, но безуспешно.

 

— Ты лучше спал эти две ночи? — спросил Ганнибал на третий вечер их телефонных перестукиваний. Уилл не мог сказать, что сны с участием вендиго были приятными, однако кошмары о потере Ганнибала отступили, так что он считал это успехом. Потому стукнул «да».

— Тогда я продолжу, — нерешительно и почти застенчиво сказал Ганнибал. И Уилл снова задумался, что же такого случилось с Ганнибалом и его историей. Вчера он казался непривычно торопливым, сейчас колебался. Уилл знал, что три года в клинике для Ганнибала едва ли были интересными, однако тот мог бы из всего сделать интересную историю. Уиллу очень хотелось спать, но он боролся с сонливостью, каждый раз подтверждая, когда Ганнибал спрашивал. История заканчивалась охотой на дракона, и он был освежающе откровенен в том, что на самом деле ревновал. Уилл бы улыбнулся, не будь это столь болезненным.

Ганнибал резко оборвал свой рассказ на их совместном падении, и опустившаяся тишина, как ни странно, разбудила Уилла.

— Уилл, ты спишь? — уточнили на том конце. Он промолчал, обдумывая варианты. Ответить Ганнибалу и выведать у него то, чего он так пытался избежать, или притвориться спящим и дать Ганнибалу передышку. По крайней мере на этот вечер.

— Сейчас, когда ты спишь, то немного храпишь, — улыбнулся Ганнибал в трубку. — Едва слышно, и вероятнее всего, это обусловлено травмами.

Уилл зажмурился, вздохнул и стукнул по телефону, чтобы обозначить своё присутствие.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил? — спросил Ганнибал. Уилл успел уже возненавидеть его за внезапную нерешительность в принятии решений. Колебания Ганнибала казались до ужаса странными. Он не хотел говорить о прыжках во времени, когда они были вместе. И теперь даже в качестве сказки не решался.

Уилл стукнул по телефону один раз, потом ещё два. _Да, нет._

— Ты не уверен, — заметил Ганнибал.

_Да._

— Я тоже, — задумчиво проговорил он.

 _Почему?_ подумал Уилл. Между ними воцарилась тишина.

— Я думал, будет легче рассказать это как историю, — признался Ганнибал. — Но нет. И не видя твоих реакций, не видя твоего лица, не слыша твоих слов, это почти невозможно сделать.

Уилл вытащил трубку из-под уха и здоровой рукой принялся набирать сообщение.

 _Значит подождём_ , написал Уилл. _Когда мы будем вместе, и я смогу говорить._

 _Когда это, кстати, случится?_ добавил он, прежде чем Ганнибал успел ответить. Может быть, отчасти, чтобы избежать ответа Ганнибала на первое предложение.

— Если есть желание, то можно уже начинать потихоньку тренировать голос, — ответил Ганнибал, прочитав послание. — Но до тех пор, пока это приносит боль, избегай любых движений, которые могут повредить раны. Полагаю, тебе всё ещё сложно есть?

_Да._

В последние дни Чио приносила ему супы и протёрную пищу, но глотать было больно, порции были мизерными, и она всё ещё ставила ему капельницы. Впрочем, даже с ними на его теле едва ли остался хоть какой-то процент жира. Он ещё никогда не был таких худым и измождённым, даже когда его выпотрошили, впрочем тогда он лечился в настоящей больнице.

— Хочешь, я тебе что-нибудь почитаю?

_Да._

Следующие слова Ганнибал произнёс по-французски, чем слегка шокировал Уилла. Но знакомые интонации быстро убаюкали его.

 

На следующий день Чио оказалась сильно занята. Она принесла ему на завтрак овсянку с фруктовым пюре и поставила капельницу. Уилл слышал, как она передвигается по квартире и что-то делает. Когда она забрала его наполовину полную тарелку, он сунул ей в руки блокнот.

_Что происходит?_

Чио уставилась на листок, избегая его взгляда, а затем опустилась на стул рядом с кроватью. Уилл не помнил, чтобы она раньше так делала. До этого момента они сводили общение к минимуму.

— Я купила билеты на круизный лайнер, который доставит нас в Азию, — выпалила она без предисловий.

Уилл почувствовал короткий прилив деятельного возбуждения. Наконец-то они уезжают, и путешествие приблизит его к Ганнибалу.

— Мы отправляемся послезавтра, — продолжила Чио, устремив на него взгляд. — Но порт находится в шести часах езды. Не думаю, что поездка будет комфортной.

Мысль о шести часах в машине заставила Уилла поёжиться.

— Ганнибал предложил накачать тебя наркотиками.

Идея неплохая. По крайней мере так он ей не помешает.

— Думаю, он также хочет использовать твоё одурманенное состояние в качестве защиты, если нас обнаружат, — нахмурилась Чио.

 _Как будет удобнее тебе?_ написал Уилл в блокноте и передал её. Чио удивлённо приподняла брови и посмотрела ему в глаза, будто ища подтверждения.

— Я бы предпочла дать тебе сильное обезболивающее, — заключила она. — Будет легче, если ты сможешь двигаться самостоятельно. При необходимости я уже в машине дам лёгкое седативное.

Уилл кивнул. Вполне реально.

_Могу я ещё чем-нибудь помочь?_

Чио отрицательно качнула головой.

— Отдыхай, ешь и старайся не перенапрягать свои раны снова.

Уилл подавил ухмылку. Конечно, она была права. Он сильно навредил себе тем паническим походом по квартире. Но и проснуться в одиночестве было не самым приятным опытом после всего пережитого. Даже сидя здесь вместе с ней, Уилл всё ещё опасался, что происходящее очередной сон.

 

Вечером, когда позвонил Ганнибал, они вообще не касались темы прыжков во времени. Ганнибал, должно быть, обсуждал с Чио их план побега, потому что мягко пытался склонить Уилла в пользу наркотиков. Уилл это благополучно проигнорировал, и они продолжили чтение французской литературы. Утром он проснулся с телефоном на подушке рядом. Вызов давно был сброшен.

Подготовка к путешествию заняла большую часть дня. Уилл мало чем мог помочь, но Чио постоянно ходила туда-сюда из комнаты в комнату. Для человека, рухнувшего с обрыва в одной рубашке и брюках, у него было подозрительно много багажа. Ганнибал, вероятно, сделал некоторые покупки. Интересно, что он купил. Потому что до сих пор Уилл носил только спортивные штаны и футболки. Чио не дала ему смену одежды, только добавила обувь и свитер.

Поездка оказалась именно таким адом, как и представлял себе Уилл. Поначалу обезболивающие и седативные держали его в управляемом состоянии, но последние три часа стоили огромных усилий. Уилл «влился в поток» и избегал внимательного взгляда Чио в зеркале заднего вида. К моменту, когда они подъехали к порту, Уилла уже трясло. Чио усадила его в инвалидное кресло, и он собрал все свои силы, чтобы сидеть максимально ровно.

Процесс регистрации Уилл провёл в полубессознательном оцепенении, что, впрочем, было неплохо — он как минимум не нервничал, когда проверяли его паспорт. Через некоторое время, когда стюард помог завезти его на борт, Уилл отключился.

Чио встряхнула его уже в каюте.

— Эй, Уилл! — увещевала она.

Сосредоточившись, он понял, что Чио пытается перенести его на кровать. К концу перемещения он уже не стесняясь плакал. Потом зарылся неповреждённой частью лица в подушку, всем видом игнорируя присутствие Чио.

— Вот, — сказала она через некоторое время. Не обращая внимания на собственные слёзы, Уилл потянулся за стаканом воды и таблетками. Очень хотелось верить, что это обезболивающее.

— Положить тебе в рот? — И Уилл был чертовски благодарен, потому что сил ему хватило только на то, чтобы разомкнуть губы. Чио приподняла ему голову, вложила таблетки и помогла запить водой.

 

Когда он проснулся, в каюте было темно и слегка покачивало, значит, они уже в пути. А ещё Уилл жутко проголодался. Должно быть, проспал весь день. Тело затекло, но он дотянулся до прикроватной лампы и включил свет. По меркам Ганнибала каюта была слишком маленькой, но Уиллу, привыкшему к путешествию на яхтах, она показалась огромной. Кровать, крошечный столик и кресло рядом. Чио поставила сложенную коляску у кровати.

Слегка нахмурившись, Уилл понял, что в туалет ему не нужно. Не самый хороший знак, когда ты на капельницах и обезболивающих. На столике стояла бутылка с водой, стакан, контейнер с едой. Рядом лежал телефон. Уилл наполнил стакан и выпил его медленными глотками. Глотать всё ещё было больно, но рот, кажется, впитывал влагу как губка. Затем налил ещё один стакан и пододвинул контейнер поближе. Внутри была какая-то жирная йогуртовая масса с овсяными хлопьями. Уилла хватило ровно на три ложки. Измучившись, он посмотрел в крохотное окошко, в котором виднелось ночное небо. Как же надоело быть больным и слабым, расписываясь в собственном бессилии. Гораздо проще было бы путешествовать в здоровом состоянии. Он лёг спать снова.

Проснулся он от вибрирующего на столе телефона, когда солнце ещё не встало. Уилл включил свет и дотянулся до аппарата. Но это было лишь сообщение от оператора связи о стоимости услуг в роуминге. Сплошное разочарование. Уилл отложил телефон обратно на стол и снова уставился на еду. Нужно было заставить себя поесть, но это казалось выше его сил. Он напомнил себе, что хочет быть здоровым и сильным, а для этого нужно есть.

Уилл покончил с йогуртом, выпил ещё стакан воды и понял, что хоть и не хочет, но может посетить уборную. Вот только уверенности в собственных силах на подобное мероприятие не нашлось. Поэтому он предпочёл подремать ещё какое-то время, пока не услышал, как в смежной каюте проснулась Чио. Она помогла ему добраться до туалета. Разговаривали они не особо много, но Чио настояла, чтобы они позавтракали в общем ресторане. Если они постоянно будут сидеть в каюте, это станет слишком подозрительным.

Немногим позже она уже везла его по палубе в инвалидном кресле, укутанного в свитер, шарф, вязаную шапку, да ещё и укрытого одеялом сверху. Уиллу показалось это чрезмерным, но вспомнив, что обтянутые кожей кости не особенно справляются с функцией обогрева, он был даже благодарен за это тепло. Ресторан был практически пуст в столь ранний час, что, несомненно, играло в их пользу, поскольку мало кто на него пялился.

 _Грубо_ , подумал Уилл, поймав пару любопытных взглядов. Слова в голове прозвучали голосом Ганнибала.

Чио набрала ему еды — немного каши и мягких фруктов. Она даже почистила и порезала, прежде чем взять свой собственный завтрак. Уилл честно попытался съесть хоть немного, за что получил снисходительную улыбку. Впрочем, его это не особенно беспокоило. Та настороженность, которую он испытывал к Чио с момента своего падения с поезда, медленно уступала место благодарности. Учитывая, что она помогала ему пользоваться туалетом, сложно было оставаться осторожным.

День тянулся долго. Они снова вышли пообедать, но избегали часов наибольшей посещаемости. Иногда люди рассматривали измождённое и перевязанное лицо Уилла. Однако нормы этикета всё же заставляли делать это вскользь и отводить взгляд. Когда он не спал и не ел, Чио в основном катала его по палубе и иногда садилась рядом на лавочке в самом углу, ловя тёплые солнечные лучи.

Однажды они заехали в книжный магазин, находившийся палубой ниже. И Уилл с огромным удивлением совершенно внезапно обнаружил на полке «Голубых жуков Милдон-крик». Взяв её в руки, он погрузился в тот свой первый поход в оперу с Ганнибалом-любовником.

 _Миссис Комеда_ , вспомнил Уилл. Ганнибалу она нравилась.

Он взялся за чтение сразу же, как только они вышли из магазина. Хотелось погрузиться в чувства, которые он испытывал на тот момент. Сейчас это уже больше казалось сном, и погружение получилось болезненным и мучительным, хоть и желанным. В конце концов он не хотел покидать ту жизнь. Сейчас всё было иначе, но хоть они с Ганнибалом порознь, скоро непременно должны увидеться.

А книга на самом деле оказалась неплохой. Уилл пожалел, что не прочитал подписанный экземпляр, лично отправленный миссис Комедой. Было заметно, как повлияла на произведение его монография, как развивались персонажи. Было интересно, несмотря на его нелюбовь к детективным романам. Книгу пронизывал мрачный юмор, и Уилл понял, почему она так нравилась Ганнибалу.

Через пару дней он закончил книгу, и ему ужасно захотелось поговорить с Ганнибалом. Вздохнув, Уилл положил её на колени. Чио сидела рядом на скамейке.

— Ты закончил? — спросила она. Уилл удивлённо обернулся. Хоть они уже неплохо ладили, но редко заводили разговор на непрактичные темы.

Уилл медленно кивнул.

— Можно мне почитать?

Продолжая удивляться, Уилл снова кивнул. Он упоминал, что Ганнибал знал автора романа. И теперь Чио спрятала книгу во внутренний карман своего пальто. Видимо, она тоже стремилась укрепить связи.

Когда они вышли с ужина, на котором Уилл уже действительно смог наесться супом-пюре, съев больше половины нормальной порции, Чио сказала, что на следующий день лайнер сделает остановку в гавани.

— Мы сможем связаться с… нашей семьёй. Если получится. Они уже должны были прибыть в Европу.

Для Уилла это было неожиданной новостью. Он знал план в общих чертах, но его никогда не посвящали в подробности. Тем не менее было приятно. Упоминание о Ганнибале с Робертом как о семье, казалось, только приближало их друг к другу. Уилл задумался, не сказала ли Чио это нарочно. Хотя маловероятно, она не была способна к таким манипуляциям, как Ганнибал. Да и такое название не было ошибочным. Ганнибал был семьёй для Уилла, а Роберт и Чио были семьёй Ганнибала. Для серийного убийцы-психопата Ганнибал создавал слишком много социальных связей.

Они не покинули корабль, когда пришвартовались. Но Чио попыталась дозвониться через интернет. И с первого раза у неё не получилось. Уилл занервничал не на шутку. Через час Ганнибал перезвонил им сам. Чио поговорила с ним первой. Уилл не расслышал все детали разговора, но потом она передала ему трубку.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — тепло проговорил Ганнибал. Уилл прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь родным голосом.

Он стукнул по микрофону в подтверждение того, что слушает.

— Чио рассказала, что ты заметно окреп, так что я считаю необходимым начать тренировать голос.

 _Хорошая новость_ , подумал Уилл. Вопросов накопилось миллион, и все они были ещё не заданы. Но этот звонок был нужен, чтобы просто услышать его голос. Похоже, Уилл тоже становится сентиментальным.

— Рассказать тебе, с чего стоит начать?

Уилл стукнул по микрофону и принялся слушать.

 

Знание того, что он может работать над своей речью, предало Уиллу уверенности и сил. Ганнибал подробно инструктировал, как тренировать голос, а Чио помогала с упражнениями для плеча. Дни внезапно наполнились чередой тренировок, питания, и это так истощало, что в перерывах он помногу отдыхал. В соблюдении режима физиопроцедур Чио оказалась особенно жёсткой, Уилл одновременно любил и ненавидел её за это.

Тем не менее с течением дней он стал слышать и видеть положительные изменения. Говорить всё ещё не получалось, но глотать стало гораздо легче. Все упражнения были болезненными, но с каждым днём боль уменьшалась. Приятно было отвоёвывать собственную независимость. Теперь уже не было нужды в Чио каждую минуту в течении дня. Уилл набирался сил, и по мере того, как лайнер заходил из порта в порт, чувствовал себя самим собой прежним.

Они не часто контактировали с Ганнибалом и Робертом, но даже когда созванивались, старались не обсуждать важные темы. Их беседы состояли в основном из французских чтений и небольших новостей о ходе путешествия. Ганнибал с Робертом сейчас пересекали Европу на машине. Ганнибал не очень охотно делился этапами своего выздоровления, но Чио держала Уилла в курсе. Он предполагал, что ей обо всём рассказывал Роберт. Они оба оказались его информаторами, что было опасно. Больше походило на семейный заговор во благо одного из членов семьи. И в последний раз, когда они играли в семью, Эбигейл перерезали горло из-за его предательства. Конечно, Уиллу хотелось, чтобы рядом с Ганнибалом находился кто-то близкий, но находиться рядом с ним опасно само по себе. Уилл уже давно привык к этому и всегда чувствовал себя с ним в безопасности, однако за Роберта с Чио он немного переживал.

Учиться говорить заново оказалось довольно сложной задачей. Хотя отдельные звуки произносить было легко. Каждый вечер, после упражнений и отдыха, он тренировал слоги перед зеркалом. И эти тренировки слогов постоянно напоминали о Фрэнсисе. Иногда Уилл так увлекался, что начинал видеть в зеркале его отражение вместо своего, и приходилось заканчивать, перестраиваться, чтобы не погружаться глубже в сущность Дракона. Отсутствие быстрого прогресса разочаровало. Ганнибал убеждал запастись терпением. Но по крайней мере Уилл теперь мог произнести «да» или «нет», что существенно ускорило их разговоры.

Когда лайнер достиг берегов Азии, Уилл уже мог самостоятельно сойти с корабля. Большинство их попутчиков возвращались в Штаты самолётом. Они же с Чио сели на поезд. Уилл скептически приподнял бровь, подъезжая к вокзалу, и получил редкую улыбку в ответ. Он надеялся, улыбка означала, что его не скинут с поезда снова. Уилл больше уже не нуждался в инвалидной коляске, но и ходил он пока совсем по чуть-чуть.

Во всяком случае, против близкого присутствия Чио он не возражал. Она не стала ему другом, но казалась уже кем-то близким, будто кузина Молли. Они делили любимого человека.

Путешествие на поезде не добавило Уиллу здоровья. Слишком мало места для упражнений. И некомфортно тренировать голос в постоянном присутствии Чио. Но она быстро это поняла и начала выходить на прогулки.

В Шанхае их ждала яхта. Без команды.

— Никогда не ходила под парусом, — призналась Чио.

Они стояли на пирсе и смотрели, как лодка покачивается на волнах.

 _Она с мотором_ , написал Уилл в телефоне и показал ей экран.

— Вопрос в том, сможем ли мы справиться с яхтой вместе, — задумчиво произнесла Чио. — Твоя подвижность всё ещё ограничена. И хоть я могу следовать инструкциям, но ты способен сообщать мне их только письменно.

Уилл вздохнул. Она была права. Без опыта постановки парусов на одном моторе они далеко не уплывут.

 _Буду тебя учить_ , написал он. Чио прочитала и взглянула на него с нескрываемым скепсисом. Уилл старался выглядеть уверенно, хотя прекрасно знал, как это смотрится со стороны. Он по-прежнему был чудовищно худым, и даже просто стоять, не то что ходить, было довольно энергозатратно. Мог уже понемногу говорить по слогам, но не настолько хорошо, как требовалось.

 _Ты знаешь другой путь в Японию?_ написал он.

Настал черёд Чио хмуриться и отрицательно качать головой.

— Не с теми ресурсами и временем, которые у нас есть, — медленно ответила она, разглядывая яхту. — Мне придётся научиться.

Уилл кивнул. Им обоим придётся.

 

Они провели три дня, пополняя запасы, за это время Уилл обучил Чио основам ходьбы под парусом. Училась она быстро, но очень скоро стало ясно, что у неё нет к этому таланта. Они решили использовать только двигатель, без паруса. Конечно, это их сильно замедлит — придётся останавливаться на дозаправку, но это единственный безопасный путь. Ганнибал вышел на связь перед их отплытием, и хоть он был недоволен отступлением от плана, но не удивлён. Они долго обсуждали практические вопросы, потом Чио оставила Уилла с телефоном наедине.

Уилл молча ждал, когда Ганнибал заговорит.

— Мы какое-то время не сможем поддерживать связь. Но сейчас ты спишь гораздо лучше.

Уилл глубоко вздохнул, так как не мог пока сказать, как сильно будет скучать по их разговорам и нелепой французской литературе.

— С нетерпением жду встречи с тобой, — сказал Ганнибал. — Намного проще общаться лицом к лицу.

— Да, — согласился Уилл.

Ему не терпелось увидеть Ганнибала, прикоснуться к нему, узнать его секреты. Незнание слишком разочаровывало. Будь они рядом, было бы гораздо проще понять, что случилось с Ганнибалом во время падения, легче рассказать собственную историю, видя его реакцию. Но для этого неплохо было бы научиться связывать слоги в слова. Как же хотелось поскорее выздороветь.

— Я уже говорил тебе, — тихо и глубоко продолжил Ганнибал, — как счастлив снова слышать твой голос?

Уилл улыбнулся, стараясь не напрягать правую щёку.

— Нет, — ответил он.

— Это замечательно, — подтвердил Ганнибал. — Тебе всё ещё больно говорить?

Уилл фыркнул. Разумеется, больно.

— Твои… ноги? — спросил он вместо ответа.

— Чувствительность вернулась, но пока я могу передвигаться только в коляске.

Уиллу было интересно, как Ганнибал эмоционально справлялся со своими ограничениями. Он был подавлен, расстроен? Странно даже представить, чтобы Ганнибала сдерживало что-то настолько обыденное, как собственное тело.

Он сглотнул и вздрогнул от боли, вызванной этим действием.

— Я настроен оптимистично, — ответил Ганнибал на его невысказанный вопрос.

Уилл нахмурился. Он сомневался, признается ли Ганнибал, даже если будет точно знать, что всё плохо.

— Надеюсь, твоё плечо уже достаточно заживёт к нашей встрече, чтобы ты помог мне.

— Да, — устало отозвался Уилл. День выдался долгий.

— Тебе нужно отдыхать, — заметил Ганнибал. Уилл что-то согласно промурлыкал. Они попрощались, но он ещё долго смотрел на телефон после отключения. Как же невыносимо он устал от их разлуки.

 

Они уничтожили все свои поддельные документы, забрали заказанные ранее новые, избавились от телефона и инвалидной коляски и покинули порт на следующий день. Как и планировалось, пришлось плыть близко к берегу, используя исключительно двигатель. Чио выполняла всю работу. Уиллу уже стало лучше, чем до круиза, но он очень легко уставал, и незажившие раны ограничивали движения. Но радовала уже возможность самостоятельно передвигаться и говорить, пусть односложно и болезненно.

На север двигались медленно, останавливаясь в каждой гавани, чтобы заправиться. В особо ясные дни они слегка забирали на восток. Японского берега они достигли недалеко от расчётной точки, но на последнем топливе. Чио пришлось оставить Уилла в одиночестве на пару дней, чтобы найти машину. Уилл изо всех сил старался не чувствовать себя брошенным. Он верил, что она вернётся, тем не менее было невесело оказаться в стране, языка которой не знал, и быть достаточно слабым, чтобы иметь возможность передвигаться самостоятельно в течение длительного времени. Несмотря на то, что паспорт и водительское удостоверение у него всё же остались, Уилл опасался, что может не пройти проверку. Когда Чио наконец вернулась, он был так рад её видеть, что, кажется, сильно смутил.

Ночь они провели на яхте, утром постарались избавиться от следов. Чио отнесла вещи в машину, и они двинулись в путь. Уилл подумал, что в одиночку она бы ехала гораздо быстрее, но его состояние постоянно тормозило процесс. Хотя сейчас он даже был немного рад этому. Даже в медленном темпе путешествие оказалось слишком тяжёлым. Плечо болело не переставая. Приходилось останавливаться время от времени, чтобы размять ноги и руки.

В начале Чио почти постоянно молчала. Она включала радио и словно отгораживалась, но на второй день стала нервно барабанить пальцами по рулю, а глазами постоянно разглядывала горизонт.

— Что… такое? — спросил Уилл.

Чио довольно долго не отвечала, затем сказала, не отводя взгляда от дороги:

— Я бы предпочла, чтобы Ганнибал с Робертом приехали раньше нас.

Уилл вопросительно посмотрел на неё, но она не заметила. Всё её внимание занимала дорога и ожидаемое будущее.

— Тётя?

Вопрос заставил Чио взглянуть на него. Он знал, что она очень хотела спросить, откуда Уилл догадался. Но Чио промолчала. После столь долгого совместного путешествия они понимали друг друга гораздо лучше. Не настолько, как с Ганнибалом, конечно, но теперь Уилл не казался Чио волшебником, и она спокойно реагировала на его внезапные догадки.

— Тётя Ганнибала, Мурасаки. Она была против того, чтобы Роберт мне помогал, — медленно объяснила она. — Роберт настоял.

— Она? — Уилл глубоко вдохнул. — Она… опасна?

Чио задумалась.

— Навряд ли. Пусть она и не поддерживает Роберта, но она не будет рисковать его свободой и репутацией семьи. Тем не менее Ганнибалу и тебе в их доме не рады.

— Доме, — повторил Уилл. Какое любопытное слово, в сочетании с Ганнибалом. Сразу вспомнился замок Лектеров.

— Ганнибал никогда там не был, — добавила Чио, словно читая мысли. — Он не виделся с ними с тех пор, как они переехали из Парижа в Японию, а он уехал в Италию.

 _Тридцать лет_ , подумал Уилл.

Пока отец был жив, Уилл навещал его как минимум раз в год. Они никогда не были близки, но это же родная кровь. Как можно не видеть собственную семью тридцать лет? Но едва задумавшись об этом, он понял. Ганнибал знал уже тогда, уже тогда начал свой путь. Отсутствие контакта, вероятно, должно было защитить их после появления у Ганнибала определённого… хобби. Никто из ФБР так и не узнал, что у него была живая семья.

— Он защищал, — сказал Уилл, вздохнул и закончил: — их.

— Возможно, — кивнула Чио, крепко сжимая руль. — Он настоятельно советовал Роберту взять фамилию Мурасаки после переезда и использовать именно имя Роберт, вместо литовского Робертус.

 _Неплохая предосторожность_ , подумал Уилл. Тридцать лет назад мужчины редко брали фамилию жены. Ганнибал всегда был изобретательным. Даже в двадцать лет скрупулёзно строил планы на… практически на все случаи жизни.

— Ты… говорила с ней?

Чио покачала головой.

— Роберт говорил.

Уилл подавил улыбку.

 _Мам, можно я привезу домой своего братишку-каннибала, чтобы спрятать от полиции?_ Да, наверное Чио было бы сложнее всё объяснить. Кто бы мог подумать, что эту девушку что-то пугало.

Больше они не разговаривали. Чио продолжила волноваться, но по крайней мере не так сильно. Они свернули с главной дороги, проехали маленькую деревушку, потом ещё раз свернули на едва заметную тропинку, доходящую до заросших деревянных ворот. Чио вышла, чтобы открыть их. Въехав на территорию, они вскоре достигли двухэтажного дома. Уиллу он показался чересчур традиционным для японской культуры. Чио припарковалась и заглушила мотор.

— Подожди.

Уилл кивнул. Она вышла из машины, а ему осталось наблюдать, как она входит в дом. Прошёл, наверное, час, когда Чио вышла, ещё более напряжённая. Но вместо того, чтобы сесть за руль, она открыла пассажирскую дверь. Уилл предположил, что это означает разрешение остаться. Чёрт, какое же облегчение после такого тяжёлого путешествия.

— Ты можешь остановиться в доме садовника, — сказала Чио, помогая выйти из машины.

 _Звучит многообещающе_ , подумал Уилл. _А может, и нет. Не поймёшь, пока не увидишь._

Они обошли вокруг дома. Чио следила за каждым его шагом. Уилл был рад — гравийная дорожка оказалась скользкой. Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы добраться до домика. И он был очень маленьким. Интересно, как отреагирует Ганнибал, когда узнает, что тётя пассивно-агрессивно послала его подальше в плане комфортного жилья. Даже захотелось увидеть его реакцию. Когда же они вошли внутрь, даже боль не сдержала улыбки Уилла. Весь дом представлял собой одну комнату. Кровать, рассчитанная на одного, узкий невысокий стол с подушками под ним. Кухня отделялась раздвижной бумажной перегородкой и ограничивалась рабочим столом со стопкой тарелок, крохотной раковиной и мини-холодильником. Рядом с кухней была дверь, предположительно ведущая в душевую. Уилл устало сел на кровать. Чио хмуро огляделась.

— Скажи ей… спасибо, — попросил он. Чио посмотрела на него, явно смущаясь. Уилл обвёл комнату широким жестом. — Почти Вулф… Трап.

Чио понимающе улыбнулась, Уилл же вспомнил, что официально он не должен знать о её присутствии в его доме. Впрочем, Чио это в голову не пришло.

— Принесу тебе кое-какие предметы, пока Ганнибал не приедет, — сказала она.

— За… завтра, — попросил он, и Чио кивнула. Им обоим требовался отдых.

Позже, когда Чио принесла его багаж, чистое постельное бельё и кое-что перекусить, Уилл остался наедине со своими мыслями. Без возможности связаться с Ганнибалом и без Чио, привычно крутящейся рядом, он почувствовал себя одиноко. Разум подбрасывал сценарии — один страшнее другого — что могло пойти не так. Он попытался успокоиться, немного поел и даже принял душ. Вода была прохладная, но зато приятно освежила.

 

На следующее утро он проснулся абсолютно дезориентированным и некоторое время пытался вспомнить, где находится. Потом вспомнил всё разом и забеспокоился. Оделся, заправил постель и потянулся. Чио принесла завтрак. Пока Уилл ел, она составила список необходимого, о котором упомянула раньше. Уилл, привыкший довольствоваться малым, вполне спокойно прожил бы и без половины этих предметов, но зная вкусы Ганнибала, лишь помалкивал. Она ушла после завтрака и вернулась во второй половине дня с запасом продуктов и некоторыми необходимыми вещами для кухни. Вместе они всё разложили.

— За остальным мне придётся поехать в ближайший город.

Уилл кивнул — они обсуждали это раньше.

— Я вернусь не раньше завтрашнего вечера.

Она колебалась, и это было любопытно. Будто… Чио и вправду беспокоилась за него. Или может быть, просто переняла эту позицию от Ганнибала.

— Я буду… — Уилл сделал паузу. — В порядке.

— Телефон я возьму с собой, — убеждённо кивнула она и отвернулась.

После того, как Чио ушла, Уилл задумался, как быстро они из недоверчивых врагов стали союзниками поневоле. Но теперь их отношения действительно были ближе. Возможно, успешные связи формировал не только Ганнибал.

Делать было абсолютно нечего. Уилл проверил дом, нашёл несколько мелочей для ремонта, но никаких инструментов. Чио принесла чистящие средства, и он занялся уборкой. Устал он гораздо быстрее, чем добился хоть какого-то прогресса. Пару раз даже ложился поспать. Но тем не менее к вечеру он так выдохся, что заснул моментально.

Ночью Уилл проснулся. Ему приснилась холодная и жёсткая океанская вода, и то, как с размаху они в неё врезались. Дрожа от холодного пота, он натянул одеяло на плечи и побрёл в крошечную кухню. Заварил чай. Дорога обратно показалась ему слишком тяжёлой, и он сел прямо там, поставив чашку на кухонный стол и прислонившись к шкафу под раковиной.

— Поторопись… пожалуйста, — невнятно пробормотал Уилл и отхлебнул чая. В основном он имел в виду Ганнибала с Робертом, но и Чио тоже. Одиночество снова заставило усомниться в реальности. Сейчас он был бы лакомым кусочком для любого психиатра. Его путешествия во времени наверняка интерпретируют как психотический срыв. Возможно, так оно и было.

Он выпил ещё немного чая. Дом и сад вокруг начали потихоньку просыпаться. Интересно, как там сейчас тётя Ганнибала? Сложно было понять, ни разу не увидев её. Может, она злилась, или боялась, а может, и то и другое сразу. Уиллу хотелось с ней встретиться, расспросить о Ганнибале, но он уважал её желание не вмешиваться. Это как минимум доказывало, что у неё высокий инстинкт самосохранения, примерно как у Беделии. Ассоциация заставила нахмуриться. Он помнил Беделию так хорошо. Помнил, как она умерла от его рук.

Тётя Ганнибала была права, не желая видеть его в своём доме. Пусть не в этом времени, но он уже был убийцей. Пора перестать считать себя нормальным. Он никогда не был нормальным. Он, чёрт подери, оставлял трупы в качестве подарков для Ганнибала. Как после такого можно считать себя хоть немного вменяемым? Да, нужно уметь скрывать это от общества, но пора бы уже перестать скрывать от себя.

— Я… убийца, — прошептал он.

В голосе звучала неуверенность. Да, над голосом тоже стоит поработать. Но не сегодня.


	4. Глава 3

За неимением будильника и даже телефона на следующий день после своих ночных бдений проснулся Уилл поздно. Чувство отчуждения никак не уходило, только приготовление завтрака помогло отчасти вернуться в реальность. Поев, Уилл вышел на порог и долго рассматривал сад. По направлению к дому виднелись только трава, деревья и каменные глыбы, но от домика садовника вниз начинались огороды. Весна неумолимо приближалась. Уилл представлял, что скоро тут начнутся посадочные работы. Работники будут ухаживать за растениями в саду, полоть сорняки, рыхлить землю. Приятно было представлять, как пробиваются первые ростки. В окнах дома не горел свет и не происходило никаких движений. Мурасаки не хотела видеть его здесь, не хотела даже вспоминать о нём. Поэтому Уилл вернулся обратно в коттедж. И на мгновение почувствовал себя снова запертым в камере психбольницы.

_Здесь есть окна_ , напомнил себе Уилл. _И окна, и двери._ Он может выйти в любое время. Пусть выходить и не было никакой надобности, но главное, что такая возможность существовала.

— Чио, — громко произнёс Уилл. Сегодня она должна вернуться. По крайней мере, если всё пойдёт по плану. И она привезёт ему телефон. Возможно, получится позвонить Ганнибалу с Робертом. Мысль немного успокаивала.

До обеда Уилл занял себя уборкой. Потом приготовил себе простой овощной суп. Хотелось поесть на улице, но чужое отторжение практически сдавливало дом со всех сторон. В качестве компромисса он сел на порог с одеялом на плечах и миской супа в руках. Но закончив есть, так и не заставил себя вернуться внутрь. Он поставил миску на крыльце и прикрыл глаза. Солнце приятно грело лицо. Уиллу вспомнился круиз и проведённое на палубе время.

Он услышал, как вдалеке открылась дверь, и посмотрел на дом. Кто-то вошёл или вышел. Пришлось побороть своё любопытство и вернуться в комнату. Он снова почувствовал себя узником, особенно после тёплых мягких солнечных лучей.

Они всё же встретились, хоть и не напрямую. И Уилл чувствовал себя виноватым за эту встречу. Он с внезапной ясностью понял, что чувствовала и думала леди Мурасаки. Она верила, надеялась, что Ганнибал не вернётся. Но потом явилась Чио, как предзнаменование, как дурной знак. Пока он отбывал срок, она снова решилась надеяться. А Чио и Роберт пошли против её желания.

А теперь здесь ещё и Уилл. СМИ прозвали их мужьями-убийцами. В её глазах Уилл был таким же убийцей, как и Ганнибал. И она всеми силами желала, чтобы их тут не было.

Сопереживание Мурасаки заставило его вспомнить собственную жизнь. Сбежав с Ганнибалом, он бросил Молли и ту семью, которую они так кропотливо строили. Теперь всё происходило здесь и сейчас, никаких путешествий во времени. Здесь не будет другого шанса, никаких скачков, чтобы попытаться исправить ситуацию. По крайней мере Уилл так думал. Даже если он умрёт, Уилл знал, что не захочет уже находиться в каком-либо другом периоде своей жизни. Сейчас с ним был его настоящий Ганнибал. И он ни за что не упустит этот шанс.

С такими мыслями он задремал, и проспал значительно дольше, чем подозревал. Когда он открыл глаза, за окнами уже стемнело. Уилл разогрел ещё тарелку супа.

Чио в тот вечер так и не вернулась. Уилл перестал ждать её незадолго до полуночи. Он лёг в постель и заснул на удивление крепко. Утром проснулся ещё до рассвета, пытаясь успокоить себя приготовлением завтрака. Но волновался, ужасно волновался, потому что не знал плана, не знал, что делать в данной ситуации. Единственный оставшийся выход — ждать. Уилл решил, что если завтра Чио не вернётся, он пойдёт к Мурасаки. Можно, конечно, пойти прямо сейчас и узнать новости, но он не позволил себе этот шаг. Небольшая задержка могла вообще ничего не значить. Никаких необдуманных решений.

 

Казалось, что время прекратило свой бег. Уилл ограничивался тем, что следил за домом из окна. Но стук раздался тогда, когда он был на кухне. Уилл даже плиту не выключил, побежав открывать дверь. Чио выглядела слегка усталой. Привычно собранные в пучок волосы растрепались.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — только сказала она.

— Ладно.

Он поспешно обулся, накинул куртку и пошёл за ней.

— Что… произошло? — спросил Уилл, когда они обошли дом. Но Чио только отрицательно качнула головой.

На подъездной дорожке были припаркованы две машины. Роберт стоял рядом с одной из них, и услышав шаги, он самодовольно улыбнулся Чио. Уилл почти побежал, увидев Ганнибала, сидящего на переднем сиденье.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — поздоровался Роберт, открывая пассажирскую дверь.

— Здравствуй, — ответил тот, но смотрел только на Ганнибала. Сердце бешено билось.

— Ганнибал, — выговорил он по слогам.

— Уилл, — поприветствовал Ганнибал. Тот не сдержал улыбки, хоть она и натянула рану, причиняя боль.

— Мы подумали, что ты сможешь помочь транспортировать Ганнибала к домику садовника, — объяснил Роберт, лёгкий французский акцент делал его речь мелодичной.

Уилл кивнул. Чио присоединилась к ним, и они вместе принялись разгружать машину, помогая Ганнибалу выбраться. Коляска была новая, более лёгкая и динамичная. Но даже в ней провезти Ганнибала по узкой гравийной дорожке не представлялось возможным.

— Нам… нужно… отнести тебя, — предложил Уилл, переводя взгляд с Чио на Роберта, а затем снова возвращаясь к Ганнибалу.

— Как твоё плечо? — поинтересовался Ганнибал.

Уилл глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой. Плечо бы такой нагрузки не выдержало.

— Лучше пусть… Роберт и… Чио помогут.

Транспортировка отняла у них много времени. Когда они обходили дом, Уилл увидел тень в окне, пристально наблюдающую за ними. Идти пришлось медленно. Уилл плёлся позади, неся чемодан здоровой рукой. Он намеренно не оглядывался на окна дома. Теперь Ганнибал был с ним, а Роберт и Чио могли самостоятельно справиться с Мурасаки.

Ганнибала разместили на кровати. Уилл заметил, что тот едва держится от усталости. Он поставил чемодан и подошёл ближе, пока Роберт с Чио отправились на другим багажом.

— Может… ты ляжешь?

— Позже. — Ганнибал посмотрел на него. — Присядь рядом, пожалуйста.

Он похлопал по матрасу. Уиллу ужасно хотелось его обнять, но пока было нельзя. Им очень не хватало уединения.

_Скоро_ , пообещал себе Уилл.

Чио вернулась с коляской, поставила у входной двери и огляделась.

— Думаю, Роберту нужно отдохнуть.

— С нами всё будет хорошо, — улыбнулся ей Ганнибал.

Она ушла, закрыв за собой дверь. И Уилл тут же стиснул Ганнибала в объятьях, превозмогая боль в раненом плече. Ганнибал придвинулся к нему и прижался лбом к подбородку.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — нежно прошептал он.

Уиллу вдруг захотелось затащить его на колени. Здравый смысл однако вовремя остановил.

— Тебе нужно… лечь, — попросил он, ослабив хватку.

— Нужно, — кивнул Ганнибал и вздохнул.

Уилл помог ему разместиться, а потом сам лёг рядом. Кровать была слишком узкой даже для одного, пришлось прижаться поплотнее.

— Долго мы… так не пролежим, — заметил Уилл.

— Хотя бы пока, — спокойно ответил Ганнибал.

— Тебе нравится… когда я близко.

— Очень.

Уилл закрыл глаза. Просто лежать и вдыхать запах Ганнибала было само по себе прекрасно. Он чувствовал, как тревога, скручивающая его несколько дней, постепенно утекает.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — прошептал он.

— И я по тебе.

Ганнибал погладил его по коротким волосам, всё ещё растущих клочками.

— Я их… отпущу, — пообещал Уилл. — Как ноги?

— Чувствительность частично вернулась. Сейчас я работаю над подвижностью и контролем движений. Можешь помочь мне.

— Конечно.

 

Прямо перед обедом Чио принесла полные сумки еды. Неудивительно, что эта новость подняла Ганнибала с постели. Уиллу пришлось принести ему инвалидное кресло. А поскольку места в домике было очень мало, Ганнибалу ничего не оставалось, кроме как хмуро наблюдать за Уиллом, распаковывающим продукты на крошечной кухне.

Со следующего захода Чио принесла коробки с различными кухонными принадлежностями. Ганнибал продолжал хмуриться. В итоге они вдвоём убедили его проехать на кухню, но Ганнибал там даже развернуться не мог, тем более дотянуться до верхних полок. Пришлось перемещать всё в нижние шкафы. Пока Уилл занимался перестановкой, Чио вскрыла целлофановый чехол, в котором оказалась раскладушка. Хорошо, а то Уилл уже начал волноваться, что придётся спать на полу.

— Тебе нужна… помощь? — спросил он из другого конца комнаты.

Чио покачала головой, раскладывая и придвигая раскладушку к кровати. Перепад высоты был заметен. Что ж, будет весело. Как только Чио ушла, Ганнибал выехал с кухни, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть кровать.

— Тётя хочет, чтобы мы держались подальше от дома.

— Ага, — кивнул Уилл. У него сложилось впечатление, что такое решение не доставляет Ганнибалу особых переживаний.

— Прошу прощения за столь низкие условия размещения.

Уилл только рассмеялся и отмахнулся.

— Мне нравится, — сказал он. — Похоже… на мой дом.

Ганнибал нахмурился, но потом понимающе кивнул.

— Действительно похоже на Вулф Трап. Только, пожалуйста, воздержись от собирательства каких-либо бродячих собак.

— Я постараюсь, — усмехнулся Уилл, но тут же скривился — снова забыл о ране. Ганнибал наконец-то был здесь. Уилл импульсивно потянулся и прижался губами к его губам. Угол был не идеальный, поэтому пришлось быстро разорвать поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Ганнибал ласково улыбнулся и предложил начать готовить обед.

Готовили в тишине, Уилл наблюдал за движениями Ганнибала. Что-то сильно изменилось в его манере поведения, в жестах. Конечно, сейчас он находился в инвалидном кресле, но даже пальцы двигались иначе.

— Как ты думаешь, сколько времени займёт твоё выздоровление? — уточнил Уилл, когда они сели есть. Стол был слишком низким, поэтому Уилл ел сидя на кровати, а Ганнибал в инвалидном кресле.

— До сих пор мне очень везло, — начал объяснять Ганнибал. — Я потерял чувствительность и способность двигать ногами в самом начале, скорее всего, из-за ушиба позвоночника. А поскольку ощущения и подвижность частично вернулись, я верю, что в итоге смогу ходить.

_Звучит слишком неопределённо_ , подумал Уилл.

— Однако, вполне вероятно, что я не буду иметь такой же контроль над движениями и диапазон чувствительности, как раньше.

Ганнибал сказал это без всяких эмоций, но Уилл понимал, как это нелегко. Он всегда максимально контролировал себя и своё окружение. Уиллу хотелось его утешить, но… как можно утешить Ганнибала?

— Тебя это… беспокоит?

— Должно беспокоить, — задумчиво произнёс Ганнибал. — Но то, что я испытал после падения, сильно меня изменило.

_Неужели время пришло?_ подумал Уилл. _Ганнибал готов поделиться историей?_

— Хочешь… мне рассказать?

— Может быть… — начал Ганнибал и замялся. — Возможно, мы оба можем обменяться нашими историями.

— Услуга за услугу? — улыбнулся Уилл.

— Совершенно верно, — кивнул Ганнибал. — Вечером? Тогда нас вряд ли прервут.

Уилл согласился. Когда делишься собственным опытом, нужно сосредоточиться только на собеседнике.

Они поели, Уилл помыл посуду. Учитывая, что готовил Ганнибал, это было справедливо.

— Вздремнём? — спросил Уилл после уборки.

Ганнибал кивнул.

— Да, большую часть ночи мы провели в дороге.

Уилл помог Ганнибалу перелечь на кровать. Устроившись поудобнее, Ганнибал хмуро уставился на раскладушку. Она как минимум мешала ему самостоятельно встать и лечь назад. Уилл оттолкнул изножье раскладушки, так чтобы их кровати стояли буквой «Л».

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Ганнибал, когда в пространстве между кроватями появилось инвалидное кресло.

Уилл даже плечами не пожал. За время после ранения он отвык от этой привычки.

— Тебе же нравится… независимость, — произнёс он, но на этот раз пауза была обусловлена не сложностями артикуляции, а тем, что Уилл едва не произнёс «всё контролировать».

— Я не смогу быть независимым ещё долгое время, — прокомментировал Ганнибал, укладываясь. — Мне ещё долго нужна будет твоя помощь.

— Ты… беспокоишься, что я… буду против? — уточнил Уилл, натягивая одеяло. Они лежали друг напротив друга, и ему нравилось рассматривать лицо Ганнибала.

— А ты не против? — уклончиво спросил Ганнибал.

_Какой нелепый вопрос_ , подумал Уилл, закатывая глаза. Но быстро вспомнил, что Ганнибал не мог знать всего, что с ним произошло.

— Я переживаю, — медленно начал он. — Потому что я… сбросил нас… с обрыва. Это моя вина. Ты злишься… из-за случившегося?

Ганнибал долго молчал, Уилл уже подумал, что тот заснул с закрытыми глазами. Но потом он моргнул и сказал:

— Прошло слишком много времени прошло с нашего падения. Но я помню, как ты сжимал меня в объятьях так крепко, что я просто позволил этому случиться.

Уилл тяжело сглотнул, позволяя физической боли притупить душевную. Он хорошо помнил обрыв, объятья, прижимающегося Ганнибала.

— Ты не… обвиняешь меня?

— Нет, — улыбаясь, ответил Ганнибал.

Уилл почувствовал такое облегчение, что сам удивился — он никогда не испытывал сознательной вины за обрыв. Но знание, что Ганнибал не винит его, не злится, дорогого стоило.

— Я упал… — неожиданно сказал Ганнибал с абсолютно отсутствующим выражением лица. — И очнулся на скамейке перед Примаверой.

Уилл вспомнил этот момент. Наброски Ганнибала, затемнённый зал, собственную улыбку. И счастливый взгляд Ганнибала, когда он увидел его. Когда они снова встретились. Но что же могло пойти не так? Уилл очнулся гораздо раньше. Может быть, Ганнибал попал в собственную юность, когда был Иль Мостро?

— Я посмотрел на свои эскизы, на кровоподтёки на руках и подумал, что это просто воспоминание. Одно из самых важных воспоминаний о тебе, и просмотреть его до конца казалось правильным.

Ганнибал остановился и моргнул, нашёл взглядом Уилла, который неожиданно для себя покраснел.

— Ты явился как видение, побитый, помятый, но пострадавший не от моей руки. Сел рядом, улыбнулся и сказал…

— Приятно… увидеть меня, — перебил Уилл.

— Да, — кивнул Ганнибал. — Но я ответил не так, как в прошлый раз. Я был словно заворожен. Твоей молодостью, безупречностью лба. Я протянул руку и коснулся шрама, которого еще не оставлял.

Описанная Ганнибалом картина заставила Уилла замереть. Такой нежный жест после того, как он столкнул обоих с обрыва.

— Должен признаться, — продолжил Ганнибал. — Я честно думал, что сплю. Потому сделал нечто импульсивное.

Уилл же пытался восстановить воспоминания о том моменте, но это было сложно, учитывая, что потрошили его уже два раза.

— Я тебя поцеловал, — сказал Ганнибал, чем заставил его вырваться из воспоминаний.

— О, — немного глухо выдохнул Уилл. — И как… я отреагировал? — С памятью о резне на кухне довольно сложно было сопереживать Ганнибалу из галереи.

Тот улыбнулся.

— Поначалу никак. Но я проявил напористость, и ты быстро ответил. Боюсь, я прижал тебя к скамейке.

_Очень… удобный образ, чтобы забыть резню на кухне_ , решил Уилл. _Довольно горячий_. Но он с трудом мог представить, как его тогдашняя версия могла на это отреагировать.

— Конечно же, я забыл про твой нож, — весело усмехнулся Ганнибал.

_Блядь_ , подумал Уилл. Он про него тоже забыл.

— Я истёк кровью под Примаверой. А ты стоял на коленях передо мной, потрясённый тем, что сделал.

Уилл закрыл глаза и вздохнул. Как жестоко с его стороны. В отличие от Ганнибала, у него было время смириться с ситуацией. Ганнибал же сразу попал в водоворот, не успев ничего понять.

Он снова открыл глаза и взял его за руку.

— Мне очень жаль.

Ганнибал сжал его руку в ответ. Они замолчали, но Уилл не чувствовал необходимости прерывать тишину.

— Забавно, — медленно произнёс Ганнибал. — Иногда я задавался вопросом, действительно ли те версии тебя, которые мне встречались, были тобой. Тобой, помнящим все наши общие переживания. Но ты никогда не проявлял узнавания.

— Как и не один из… всех Ганнибалов, встреченных мной, — кивнул Уилл, притянув руку Ганнибала и прижав тыльной стороной ладони к своей здоровой щеке.

 

Они не продолжили разговор. Уилл задумался о своих временных скачках, Ганнибал тоже казался глубоко погружённым в свои мысли.

Потом они уснули. Уилл не понял, кто из них заснул первым, но через некоторое время он нашёл себя пускающим слюни в подушку в той же позе, что и во время разговора. Он закрыл рот и сел. Ганнибал глубоко спал. Его лицо было таким мягким, что Уилл улыбнулся. Он попытался встать, не разбудив, но в этот раз ему не удалось уйти незамеченным.

— Привет, — шепнул Уилл, увидев, как Ганнибал зашевелился.

— Уилл, — сонно моргнул тот.

— Поспи ещё немного… если хочешь.

Ганнибал только кивнул.

Уилл посетил их крошечную душевую, гадая, как здесь можно разместить Ганнибала. Нахмурившись, коснулся больного плеча. Оно уже зарубцевалось, но всё ещё чувствовалось болезненным. Слишком много движений теперь казались ему недоступными, к тому же Уилл не делал физиотерапию уже несколько дней. Но теперь Ганнибал был тут, а значит, всё должно было измениться.

Ганнибал по-прежнему спал, когда Уилл вернулся в комнату. Он сел на подушку на полу и решил немного почитать, но вскоре раздался стук в дверь, который отвлёк его и разбудил Ганнибала.

Чио выглядела всё ещё уставшей, но заметно посвежевшей. Она принесла поднос с двумя накрытыми тарелками.

— Мы приготовили суп, — начала она, ставя поднос на стол. Ганнибал уже пересаживался в кресло. Уилл хотел помочь, но Чио оказалась быстрее. Разместить Ганнибала за столом не представлялось возможным, поэтому они решили проблему, поставив поднос ему на колени. Это ещё раз заставило Уилла задуматься, насколько неудобен домик для Ганнибала.

— Дядя Роберт отдохнул? — спросил Ганнибал у Чио.

— Он немного поспал, но последние недели дались ему тяжело.

— Да, — согласился Ганнибал, — это было нелегко. Но теперь, когда мы дома, ему станет легче.

— Я прослежу за этим, — уверенно кивнула Чио. — Как и леди Мурасаки.

Ганнибал никак не отреагировал на имя тёти, просто продолжил есть. Суп оказался горячим, густым и очень острым на вкус Уилла. Но он был благодарен, что их хоть как-то кормят, да ещё и не мерзостью вроде протёртых каш.

После этого Чио предложила Ганнибалу сделать растяжку, и тот настоял, чтобы Уилл тоже сделал свои упражнения. После занятий они оба выглядели измученными. А вот Чио нет, впрочем, она и не падала с обрыва.

Уилла клонило в сон, но он прислушивался к тому, как Ганнибал с Чио решали избавиться от яхты. Идея была в том, чтобы её утопить. Но Уиллу эта идея не нравилась. Яхта была хорошая.

После ухода Чио они снова перекусили и легли спать. Уилл проснулся рано утром и не почувствовал себя отдохнувшим. К его удивлению, Ганнибал уже возился на кухне. Что-то очень грациозно готовил, хоть и медленно. Полусонный хмурый Уилл соображал заторможенно. Непонятно, почему Ганнибал так осторожничал, верхняя часть его тела была в полном порядке.

— Ты проснулся, — заметил Ганнибал, не обернувшись.

— Как… — Уилл сглотнул. — Ты узнал?

— Ты всё ещё храпишь, когда спишь на спине.

— О.

Стало немного неловко, Ганнибал указывал на это уже во второй раз.

— Не думаю, что всегда… Раньше я никогда не храпел, — проворчал Уилл, вставая.

— Когда я проснулся ночью и услышал тебя, мне это скорее показалось обнадёживающим.

— Мгм, — хмыкнул Уилл, начав одеваться.

Ели они так же, как и накануне. Ганнибал в коляске, Уилл на полу. Он бы предпочёл нормальные европейский стол и достаточно широкую кровать для них обоих. Но Ганнибал, кажется, даже не замечал неудобств, так сильно ему хотелось остаться здесь, рядом со своей семьёй.

— Хочешь… продолжить разговор? — спросил Уилл, сгружая тарелки и приборы в мойку.

— Расскажи мне, что случилось с тобой после падения? — попросил Ганнибал в ответ.

— Конечно. — Это было справедливо. Уиллу хотелось узнать больше о временных прыжках Ганнибала, но нужно было соблюдать очерёдность. — Позволь мне закончить… с посудой… хочу видеть тебя, когда… буду рассказывать… об этом.

Уилл принял молчание Ганнибала за согласие, домыл посуду и вернулся в главную комнату. Они обменялись местами, Уилл сел на кровать Ганнибала, облокотившись на изголовье, а Ганнибал так и остался в инвалидном кресле.

— Со мной всё… было иначе, — начал Уилл. — Во-первых, я проснулся гораздо раньше… в прошлом, чем проснулся ты… и было достаточно времени… осознать, что я действительно… оказался в прошлом. Не то чтобы я… до конца уверился, но всё было слишком… реально. Большую часть времени… мне казалось, что я… сошёл с ума, или это последние забавы умирающего мозга.

— Когда ты очнулся? — спросил Ганнибал, наклоняясь к Уиллу.

— За несколько месяцев до… нашей первоначальной… встречи, — улыбаясь, ответил Уилл. — Я тогда много думал… обо всём. Что нужно было сделать. Должен ли я встретиться с тобой… или сбежать подальше со своей стаей… чтобы Джек никогда не смог добраться до меня.

— Не только Джек, я полагаю, — заметил Ганнибал с заинтересованной улыбкой.

— Не только Джек, — согласился Уилл. — В конце концов я решил остаться и…

Он остановился, внезапно смутившись собственных далеко идущих планов в прошлом.

— Я решил с тобой познакомиться, — Лицо начинало медленно гореть. — И я хотел… чтобы мы встретились на более равных условиях… чем в нашем общем прошлом.

Уилл поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Ганнибалом. Тот наблюдал с огромным вниманием.

— Я хотел с тобой познакомиться, — повторил Уилл. — И сделал несколько вещей, чтобы заполучить… твоё внимание. Первая из них — я начал убивать наших общих знакомых…

По мере рассказа его речь становилась всё сильнее и увереннее, уже почти не прерывалась. Ганнибал, к удивлению Уилла, ни разу его не перебил, но смотрел так, словно давно уже сожрал взглядом вместе с косточками. Это желание в глазах Ганнибала и было основной целью его замыслов и убийств во время первого путешествия. Потому было приятно, что этот Ганнибал тоже реагировал положительно.

Уилл прервал свой рассказ на слежке у театра, и тут в дверь постучали. Он слез с кровати, обошёл Ганнибала и открыл дверь.

Роберт принёс какие-то большие сумки и с улыбкой поздоровался:

— Привет, Уилл.

— Здравствуй. Пожалуйста, проходи. — Он пропустил гостя в комнату и закрыл дверь.

— Дядя, — кивнул Ганнибал, разворачиваясь в кресле.

— Ганнибал, я принёс тебе кое-какие свои наброски, — ответил Роберт, похлопав по сумкам. — Подумал, тебе понравится.

— С огромным удовольствием посмотрю, — заверил тот. — Очень мило с твоей стороны.

Роберт тепло улыбнулся и отвёл взгляд. В этот раз он обратился к Уиллу.

— Чио хотела прогуляться. Подумала, что ты сможешь составить ей компанию, после того как просидел взаперти несколько дней.

Уилл быстро взглянул на Ганнибала. На его лице обозначились едва уловимые признаки веселья, кажется, он отлично поладил с дядей.

— Конечно, — поспешно кивнул Уилл. — Ни за что не откажусь немного подышать свежим воздухом.

Когда зашла Чио, Роберт с Ганнибалом сидели на кровати и просматривали альбомы с живописью, ведя беседу на французском. Чио наблюдала за ними с теплотой, пока Уилл одевался.

— По-моему, у них сложились хорошие отношения, — сказал Уилл, когда они отошли подальше от дома.

— Ганнибал сказал, что во время путешествия они много говорили об искусстве, — объяснила Чио, — и что он хотел увидеть более поздние работы Роберта.

Мысль о том, что Ганнибал налаживает связь с дядей, заставляла сердце неприятно ныть. Конечно, он надеялся, что всё будет хорошо, но это же Ганнибал, с ним надежды на лучшее редко прокатывали.

— Куда мы направляемся? — уточнил Уилл.

— Неподалёку есть лес. Я подумала, тебе захочется узнать тропы. Местные жители редко туда заходят, так как земля принадлежит семье Мурасаки.

— Могу я потом… прогуляться там в одиночестве?

— К Роберту часто приезжают иностранные друзья, — задумчиво кивнула она, пока они пересекали поле.

_Это хорошо_ , подумал Уилл. Не критично, если он встретит кого-то.

Они дошли до линии деревьев, всё ещё без намёка на почки. Весна уже чувствовалась в воздухе, очень скоро лес станет удивительно красивым.

— Ты бывала здесь… пока Ганнибал сидел в тюрьме? — спросил Уилл, когда Чио повела их по узенькой тропинке.

— Некоторое время, — кивнула она, не оглядываясь.

Тропинка расширилась, позволяя идти уже вровень.

— Приятно было восстановить связь с родиной, — продолжила Чио. — В Штаты я вернулась, когда возникла необходимость вести дела Ганнибала.

— Он просил тебя присмотреть за ним, — сказал Уилл, прежде чем вспомнил, что не может этого знать. К счастью, Чио ничего не поняла.

— Он никогда не просил… вытащить его? — продолжил Уилл, когда они вышли на небольшую поляну.

— Мне кажется, он этого даже не хотел, — проговорила Чио, и этот факт как будто позабавил её. — У меня сложилось впечатление, что он хотел остаться до тех пор, пока ты его не освободишь. Как ты и сделал.

— Как я и сделал, — повторил Уилл и вздохнул.

— Он может быть очень упрямым. Как его тётя.

Уилл не хотел лишний раз спрашивать о ней, но раз уж Чио сама подняла эту тему.

— Можем мы… можем мы как-нибудь облегчить ей жизнь? — спросил он.

Казалось, что Ганнибал желает сохранить их шаткое перемирие, так почему бы не помочь. Чио не ответила сразу. А Уилл вдруг понял, что сказал «мы», имея в виду всех четырёх: себя, Ганнибала, Чио и Роберта.

— Едва ли мы можем что-то сделать, — она покачала головой. — Леди Мурасаки не хочет вступать в контакт… с тьмой Ганнибала. Её это пугает, и она чувствует свою вину за то, что не остановила его.

— А ещё она беспокоится за тебя и за Роберта.

Чио остановилась и повернулась к Уиллу, которому тоже пришлось остановиться.

— Она не беспокоится за меня, — нахмурившись, ответила Чио. — Она беспокоится из-за меня.

— Испорченная, — проговорил Уилл, и она вздрогнула. А затем помчалась вперёд, не дожидаясь.

_Испорченная мной_ , подумал Уилл, следуя за ней, но не пытаясь нагнать. Он подтолкнул её к убийству. Приманил её, как когда-то Ганнибал. И затащил во тьму именно тем способом, которым это делал Ганнибал.

— Мне очень жаль, — произнёс он вслух. Чио не отреагировала, но шаги замедлились.

— Ты уже закончила книгу? — спросил Уилл, надеясь сбросить напряжение переводом темы.

— Пока нет, — ответила та. — Но уже немного. История интересно построена, и язык забавный.

Они немного обсудили персонажей и то, кого подозревает Чио. Она была недалека от истины. Тропа привела их к повороту, и очень скоро они вышли к дому. Прогулка длилась почти час. Ганнибал с Робертом как раз приступили к физиотерапии.

Ганнибал предложил Уиллу присоединиться, Чио вернулась в дом. Роберт показал ему, какие упражнения нужны Ганнибалу, и как он может ему помочь. Такие отчуждённые прикосновения к Ганнибалу показались Уиллу неловкими, но было приятно хоть чем-то помочь ему.

После этого Ганнибал предложил приготовить обед и пригласил Роберта присоединиться. Впрочем, тот отказался, слегка смущённо ответив, что его ждёт жена. Ганнибал отмахнулся с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Хорошо… провели время? — спросил Уилл, когда за Робертом закрылась дверь. Ему внезапно показалось, что он спросил это тем же тоном, которым спрашивал Уолли, как дела в школе.

— Мне нравится проводить с ним время, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Мы просмотрели эскизы его текущего проекта. Выглядит великолепно. Надеюсь, у меня появится шанс увидеть окончательный вариант, когда работа будет завершена.

Навряд ли, подумал Уилл. Мастерская Роберта находилась в доме, а присутствие Мурасаки не позволяло Ганнибалу войти. Уиллу это не нравилось и казалось несправедливым, но он её понимал.

Они принялись за готовку. Ганнибал в основном направлял Уилла и объяснял, что делать, потому что вдвоём на кухне они не помещались. Уилл предположил, что это также способ Ганнибала избегать конфронтации. Возможно, вся их стряпня была нацелена на то, чтобы не рассказать Уиллу слишком много и слишком быстро. После обеда Ганнибал напомнил Уиллу о собственных упражнениях. Пришлось делать растяжку.

— Ты сказал, что решил остаться в Вулф Трап и продолжить работу в Куантико, — подсказал Ганнибал, наблюдая за Уиллом.

— Да, — кивнул тот, медленно двигая больной рукой. — Я не знал, что именно происходит… и думал, что, вероятно, это сон или что-то вроде того. Но я хотел, чтобы у нас было то же, что и у обрыва. Быть настолько близко… к тебе, как в тот момент. Поэтому я решил завлечь тебя.

— Завлечь меня? — удивился Ганнибал.

Уилл с большим удовольствием рассказал ему о своих убийствах, пока тренировался. Он чувствовал взгляд Ганнибала, но боялся встретиться с ним. Закончив тренировку, он дошёл до того момента, как впервые встретил Ганнибала тогда у музея.

Уилл опустился на кровать.

— Какие-то комментарии? — уточнил он.

— Это был хороший план, — ухмыльнулся Ганнибал. — И я нахожу утешительным, что есть мир, в котором Эбигейл жива и свободна. Тебя это утешило?

Уилл вспомнил свой прыжок, когда его вырвало ухом. Что ж, существует несколько миров, в которых Эбигейл выжила, была свободна и, возможно, счастлива.

— Да, — кивнул он, почувствовав, что свободно улыбается, несмотря на тянущие ощущения. — Очень приятно знать… что она цела и невредима где-то в другом месте.

— Что случилось после нашей встречи? Ты полностью очаровал моего двойника?

Улыбка Уилла скривилась до болезненной ухмылки, стоило только вспомнить про свидания. Он вернулся к рассказу. Своему Ганнибалу рассказывать было легче, чем тому из дома на обрыве. Они делились воспоминаниями. Тем не менее говорить об их свиданиях и уж тем более об отсосе на обеденном столе оказалось неловко. Он пытался обойтись общими фразами, но тут, как назло, у Ганнибала появилось море вопросов и уточнений. И не только, когда дело касалось секса. Подробностей убийств он хотел не меньше.

_Первобытные инстинкты_ , подумал Уилл. Несмотря на лоск и утончённость, Ганнибал был хищником под слоями этикета и стиля.

Его рассказ остановился, когда он узнал, что Ганнибал стал главным подозреваемым благодаря ему.

— Должно быть, я очень сильно отвлёкся на твои чары, — заметил Ганнибал.

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Уилл. — Я просто ненамеренно… открыл Джеку глаза и твои двери. Ты делал… всё так, как и раньше. Никто не подозревал тебя.

— Я очень много работал над этим.

— Да, — кивнул Уилл. — Я знаю.

— Что произошло дальше?

— А дальше я облажался по полной.

Брови Ганнибала удивлённо взлетели. Уилл не позволил ему задавать вопросы. Он основательно изложил все свои ошибки при убийстве Беделии. Дойдя до той части, где Ганнибал приехал в Вулф Трап, Уилл снова остановился.

— Мне нужна вода, — сказал он, слезая с кровати. Обошёл Ганнибала, наполнил стакан под краном на кухне и медленно выпил.

— Я убил тебя? — спросил Ганнибал из-за спины.

— Да.

Уилл не мог заставить себя обернуться, но продолжил объяснять, что произошло, пока не дошёл до собственной смерти. А потом ещё долго смотрел в раковину. Он слышал, как подъехало кресло, и Ганнибал положил руку ему на поясницу. Тепло ладони чувствовалось сквозь одежду.

— Ты скучаешь по нему? — тихо спросил Ганнибал.

_Скучаю.?_

— Нет, — поспешно ответил Уилл и обернулся, перехватив руку.

— Мне жаль, что я разрушил то, что он мог иметь. Но я не скучаю по нему, — объяснил он, наклонился, поднёс руку к губам и поцеловал. — Я скучал по тебе. Где бы я не оказался, я встречал… неполную версию тебя. Пытался… быть счастливым с ними, но не мог не видеть то, кем… они могли бы стать, но пока не стали.

Ганнибал улыбнулся, но очень быстро отвернулся от Уилла. Так, что тому захотелось развернуть его насильно. Невозможно было не понимать, что беспокоило Ганнибала на самом деле.

— Хочешь прилечь? — любезно предложил Ганнибал, не оборачиваясь.

— Скажи мне, что случилось! — потребовал Уилл. — Что… из того, что я сказал так тебя обеспокоило?

Ганнибал по-прежнему не смотрел на него, но сжал руку в ответ.

— Из твоей истории и с твоих слов я понял, что ты принимал разные, порой отчаянные решения, чтобы быть со мной, — отозвался он. — Я не могу не сравнивать собственные решения с твоими.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Теперь ты, может быть, приляжешь? — снова спросил Ганнибал. — И я расскажу, что произошло после моей смерти в галерее.

Уилл слышал мольбу в его словах. Он умолял дать ему больше времени. Уилл кивнул и лёг на раскладушку. Ганнибал так и остался в инвалидном кресле, но достаточно близко, чтобы касаться его волос.

— Я очнулся снова, стоя в собственном кабинете в Балтиморе. Память о запахе моей крови тут же стёрлась ароматом духов Фредди Лаундс на твоей коже.

Уилл замер под пальцами Ганнибала. Какая-то часть его ожидала, что ему причинят боль за прошлое предательство. Но движения Ганнибала даже не замедлились. Прикосновение к волосам было нежным и успокаивающим.

— Я чувствую себя животным в ожидании бойни, — честно признался Уилл.

Прикосновение Ганнибала стихло.

— Я не причиню тебе боли, Уилл.

— Но ему ты боль причинил.

Молчание Ганнибала говорило больше, чем любые слова. Уилл вздохнул.

— Я сломал ему шею. И снова совершил прыжок.

Уилл напрягся. Он прекрасно понимал, конечно же, понимал. Это ведь Ганнибал. Но слышать, как легко тот лишил другого Уилла жизни, всё равно казалось жутким.

— Я сказал одному из Ганнибалов… сказал, что он должен остановиться… что если он продолжит причинять мне боль, в какой-то момент… я просто не смогу подняться.

— Ты беспокоишься, что я не перестану причинять тебе боль? — уточнил Ганнибал.

Уилл заставил себя расслабиться, насколько мог, всё ещё подспудно готовился к бегству.

— Верно.

Ганнибал глубоко вздохнул и продолжил ласкать волосы Уилла.

— Я знаю, что сейчас в это трудно поверить, трудно понять, — проговорил он. — Но больше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы ты был цел и невредим и оставался рядом со мной как можно дольше.

_И чего бы ты ни захотел, ты добьёшься этого_ , подумал Уилл.

— Снова очнулся я в Бентли, — неожиданно продолжил Ганнибал, — припаркованном у моего дома в Балтиморе. С ключами в руке. Будто я только вынул их из замка зажигания. После двух прыжков во времени, уже испытанных мной, я, по понятным причинам, растерялся. Как и ты, я в первую очередь проверил телефон. Дата и список разговоров заставили меня вспомнить, где именно я оказался.

Ганнибал смотрел в никуда, продолжая гладить короткие и колючие волосы Уилла.

— Это был тот день, когда ты вышел из лечебницы Чилтона. И я вспомнил, — продолжил Ганнибал, улыбаясь, — что ты ждал меня на кухне с пистолетом. В отличие от тебя, я не думал, что это могут быть галлюцинации или предсмертная горячка мозга. Тем не менее идея путешествия во времени настолько претит моей концепции жизни, что в неё я тоже не верил.

Уилл почувствовал некоторое недовольство от того, что Ганнибал слишком быстро понял всё и осознал. Но он в любом случае чувствовал некоторую неуверенность.

— Ты был взволнован?

Ганнибал склонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на Уилла.

— «Взволнован», пожалуй, подходящее слово, — ответил он. — Я готовил побег из дома на обрыве, но ты столкнул нас в океан. Находиться в прошлом со знанием будущего — это сродни возбуждению, восторгу, кайфу.

— Ты вошёл внутрь, — догадался Уилл. Он уже видел это. Дерзкий Ганнибал, только что почувствовавший свою силу, и жаждущий противостоять Уиллу. Он представил это самодовольство и высокомерие.

— Я тебя застрелил?

Ганнибал рассмеялся.

— Я старался быть скромнее и заставить тебя сомневаться, как прежде, — пояснил он. — Но, видимо, был недостаточно правдоподобен.

_Кровь на кухонном полу_ , вспомнил Уилл и прикрыл глаза.

— Чёрт, — прошептал он от пришедшей в голову мысли. — Я дважды убил тебя и ты меня… один раз. Но при этом ты всегда оказывался ещё дальше в прошлом?

— Да, — ответил Ганнибал вопросительной интонацией.

— Это не соответствует выявленной мной закономерности.

— Закономерности?

— Всякий раз, когда ты убивал меня… или умирал не от моей руки, я продвигался вперёд. Если же я убивал тебя… всегда только назад.

Ганнибал перестал ласкать его, смотря куда-то очень далеко внутрь себя.

— Для меня такой закономерности не существовало, — добавил Ганнибал и продолжил гладить волосы. — Я всегда двигался только назад.

— О… — Этого Уилл не ожидал. Он думал, что опыт Ганнибала будет похож на его собственный.

— Предлагаю переварить информацию, прежде чем продолжить, — сказал Ганнибал.

— Да, — тут же согласился Уилл. — Перерыв не помешает.

— Твои волосы теперь очень неровно отрастают после выбритых клоков, — отметил Ганнибал, меняя тему.

— Хочешь их подравнять?

— Может быть, завтра.

— Конечно, — ответил Уилл и закрыл глаза. Он задремал и встал с кровати только к обеду. Готовили вместе, и Уилл просто предался мечтам о большом доме с нормальной кухней. Наблюдать за Ганнибалом в инвалидном кресле без возможности самостоятельно заехать в ванную было тяжело. Но он надеялся, что присутствие рядом дяди Роберта и Чио хоть немного скрашивает подобные неудобства.

Ганнибал заставил себя сделать ещё несколько упражнений на растяжку. Уилл отлично справлялся с помощью Ганнибалу, ему нравилось видеть, как его ноги начинают двигаться, но вот собственные упражнения он ненавидел. Плечо продолжало тянуть, а Ганнибал заставлял делать новые и новые растягивающие комбинации, причём постоянно усложняя. Уилла это бесило, потому в душ он пошёл заметно раздражённым. Уже раздевшись, подумал, что Ганнибалу, наверняка, тоже захочется помыться, поэтому стыдливо выглянул из-за двери в одних боксерах.

— Кхм, ты хочешь принять душ?

Ганнибал обернулся в его сторону, склонив голову на бок.

— Если ты поможешь принять мне душ, я буду очень признателен, Уилл.

Чувствуя вину за своё раздражение, Уилл кивнул.

Они обсудили детали транспортировки и разделись сразу в основной комнате. Уилл был рад всему, что случилось с ним в прошлом — особенно сексу и совместной наготе. Благодаря этому он мог быть относительно спокоен рядом с совершенно голым Ганнибалом.

И по сравнению с тем единственным разом, когда они принимали душ вместе, ничего сексуального в нынешних действиях не было. Большую часть времени ему пришлось держать Ганнибала на руках или поддерживать, прислоняя спиной к стене. Они быстро вымылись, Уилл посадил мокрого Ганнибала в кресло и помог вытереться. Плечо ныло нещадно.

 

Ему снилось, как он сжимал Ганнибала в объятьях и втрахивал его в матрас. А проснулся он со стояком и без одеяла. Ганнибал осторожно гладил его член пальцами через ткань боксеров.

— Не надо, — хрипло застонал Уилл.

Пальцы Ганнибала замерли.

— Ты издавал такие восхитительные звуки во сне.

Уилл же разрывался между желанием вжаться в руку Ганнибала или сбежать в туалет. Одна физиологическая потребность победила над другой, и он встал с кровати, перехватив запястье Ганнибала и нежно поцеловав.

— Извини… мне нужно… — Уилл сделал неопределённый жест в сторону ванной.

Когда он вернулся, Ганнибал уже сидел на кровати, переставляя ноги на пол. Уилл сразу же пожалел, что ушёл. Было бы приятно сейчас прикоснуться к нему, эта мысль, видимо, отразилась на его лице. Ганнибал похлопал по месту рядом с собой. Уилл, недолго думая, забрался на кровать, свернувшись калачиком вокруг Ганнибала и обхватив его руками за талию.

— Твой опыт с моим двойником сделал тебя более открытым, — отметил Ганнибал.

— Думаю, побег с тобой и убийство Френсиса… повлияло на мою открытость даже больше.

Пальцы Ганнибала прошлись по виску. Уилл вспомнил, как Роберт говорил, что Ганнибал любит кудри, и чувствовал его колебания в прикосновениях.

— Какие планы на сегодня?

— К сожалению, ближайшие недели не будут особо разнообразными, — проговорил Ганнибал. — Сейчас основной курс на полное выздоровление. Поэтому физиотерапия, тренировки, хороший сон и еда — это главные твои задачи.

— А потом? — уточнил Уилл.

— После того, как выздоровеем?

Уилл кивнул.

— А чем бы ты хотел заняться?

— Когда я представлял наш побег, мне виделись дорогие отели, машины и куча купленной тобой одежды… в общем, несколько иначе, чем то, что мы имеем сейчас.

— Я тебя разочаровал? — спросил Ганнибал, улыбаясь.

— На самом деле, так гораздо интереснее, чем в моём воображении.

— Полагаю, никто из нас не мог предвидеть путешествия во времени.

— Да, — согласился Уилл. — Но сейчас я больше удивлён тем, что у тебя есть семья. Чио говорила, ты оборвал все связи, решив пойти… по своему пути. Страшно подумать, что уже тогда ты знал, кем являешься, кем станешь в итоге.

— Было логично попытаться защитить их.

— Ты будешь скучать по ним? Когда мы уедем? — спросил Уилл. — Мы же уедем в итоге?

— Я буду по ним скучать, — задумчиво проговорил Ганнибал.

 

После этого они не разговаривали. Уилл так и лежал, пока Ганнибалу не потребовалось воспользоваться ванной. Они помылись, оделись, вместе приготовили завтрак. Потом пришла Чио, чтобы помочь Ганнибалу с упражнениями, а Уилл отправился на прогулку в лес. В одиночестве он мог выбрать собственный темп прогулки. Но вот по компании из собственной стаи сильно скучал. Надеялся лишь, что с ними всё будет в порядке. Что с Молли и Уолли всё будет в порядке. Уилл не был уверен, что хочет знать о судьбе остальных. Может быть, Зеллера и Прайса, но точно не Джека, Аланы или Марго.

Мысль об Алане заставила его остановиться. Однажды она уже выследила Ганнибала во Флоренции, сейчас у нее было куда больше средств и связей, а главное желания найти их обоих. Уилл пожалел, что в домике нет интернета. Возможно, стоит попросить Чио разобраться с поиском Вёрджеров. Хотя, скорее всего, Ганнибал уже проконтролировал данный вопрос, но это не мешает Уиллу попросить снова.

Чио ушла, как только он вернулся, и за неимением других занятий Уилл предложил продолжить свой рассказ. Они устроились так же, как и накануне — Уилл на кровати, Ганнибал в кресле.

— Я оказался в твоей столовой с Абелем… а ты смотрел, как я бьюсь в припадке, — начал Уилл, но не задержался на своём втором прыжке надолго. Казалось справедливым выдать побольше информации.

— Я тебя застрелил. Видел, как ты умираешь, истекая кровью… шептал, как мне жаль, а потом провалился в темноту, — продолжил он, вспоминая боль в сломанном плече. — Как-то в порыве лунатизма я проснулся на крыше… когда у меня был энцефалит. Временной скачок привёл меня к этому моменту. Я просто не проснулся… упал с крыши и сломал плечо.

Воспоминание разозлило его, Уилл нахмурился, рассматривая Ганнибала.

— В самом начале нашего общения ты действительно играл моей жизнью, как тебе хотелось, — обвинил он Ганнибала.

— Да, — спокойно ответил тот. — Я старался побороть чувства, которые ты у меня вызывал.

_Ты ничего не сказал_ , подумал Уилл, но промолчал. Не хотел спорить. Вместо этого продолжил рассказ о пребывании в больнице. Ганнибала, кажется, сильно забавляли галлюцинации его собственной версии с обрыва, но он не прерывал. Его улыбка исчезла, когда Уилл сказал, что умер от энцефалита в больнице.

Уилл подумал, не ковырнуть ли ещё разок зарубцевавшуюся рану, повторив про игры с его жизнью, но решил промолчать. Противодействие Ганнибалу не было его целью. Сейчас они делились опытом.

— Думаю, твоя очередь.

Ганнибал несколько мгновений собирался с духом, затем сложил руки на коленях и начал:

— Я умер у себя на кухне, застреленный твоей рукой. А очнулся, стоя на шатающемся ведре, круго был запах хлора, смешанного с кровью. Мэттью Браун наблюдал, как моя кровь медленно стекает на пол.

_О нет_ , подумал Уилл и закрыл глаза.

— Видел, как появился Джек. Первый раз я крикнул Джеку про пистолет. В этот раз — нет. Не уверен, было ли это моё осознанное решение или оплошность. Смерть от кровопотери очень медленная, так что я имел возможность наблюдать, как умирает Джек, а за ним и присоединившаяся к нашей компании Алана.

Уилл ошеломлённо уставился на Ганнибала.

— Ты не смог спастись?

— Нет, без Джека это оказалось невозможно. По крайней мере для него и для меня. Алана всё ещё дышала, когда я отключился. А открыл глаза я уже в новом временном отрезке.

_Как близко_ , подумал Уилл. Он подобрался так близко, чтобы отомстить. И что бы Уилл чувствовал после этого? Был бы он на свободе или сгнил бы в клинике для душевнобольных преступников? Пришлось отогнать эту мысль. Ганнибалу с прыжками везло не особо больше, чем ему.

— Что бы ни вызвало наше перемещение во времени, мне оно не особо понравилось, — решил Уилл.

— Ты передаёшь причины случившегося в руки высших сил?

Уилл пожал плечами, он не сильно об этом задумывался.

— Из всех многочисленных моментов нашей жизни… ты перемещался в самые опасные. Как и я.

— Можно утверждать, что наша жизнь в целом была опасна, или, возможно, мы просто недооценивали, что наши жизни могли закончиться в любой момент.

Философский подход, но Ганнибал, вероятно, был прав. Уилл кивнул.

— Мне стоит начинать рассказывать… про следующий прыжок? — спросил он.

— Ты проголодался? — уточнил Ганнибал в ответ.

— Поесть бы не отказался.

— Тогда давай продолжим после обеда.

Уилл встал и помог Ганнибалу добраться до кухни. Но как только они начали готовить, в дверь постучали. Уилл отправился открывать и обнаружил на пороге Роберта с двумя альбомами.

— Здравствуй, — поздоровался Уилл. — Мы как раз готовили обед.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — поприветствовал Роберт и посмотрел на Ганнибала через открытую дверь кухни.

— Дядя, — улыбнулся тот, поднимая глаза от разделочной доски. — Присоединишься к нам?

— Если я не помешаю, — сказал Роберт с надеждой. — Чем могу помочь?

— Я буду только рад. — Ганнибал выглядел таким искренне счастливым. Поэтому Уилл оставил их вдвоём, тем более места на кухне для троих точно бы не хватило, а сам подхватил оставленные альбомы.

— Могу я взглянуть? — спросил он Роберта, усаживаясь на кровать.

— Они не мои, — ответил Роберт с ноткой французского акцента и кивнул в сторону Ганнибала. Уилл проследил взглядом.

— Можно?

Ганнибал кивнул.

— Конечно, Уилл.

Уилл открыл первый альбом и, к своему удивлению, увидел множество эскизов самого себя. Причём не всегда полностью одетого. При просмотре некоторых рисунков он и вовсе заливался краской. Конечно, Уилл не возражал, чтобы Ганнибал рисовал его таким. Но их же и Роберт видел. На следующем рисунке он оказался полностью обнажённым, но, к счастью, лежал на животе. Так что блистала только его задница.

Второй альбом содержал другие эскизы. Там была Чио, Роберт в различном возрасте, молодая леди Мурасаки и уже в возрасте. Уилл остановился, когда увидел портрет неизвестной женщины со светлыми волосами, детской улыбкой и поразительно схожими с Ганнибалом чертами лица. Наверное, его мать. Но она умерла, когда Ганнибал был еще маленьким. Должно быть, так он запомнил её. Надо будет спросить у Ганнибала позже. Дальше была череда незнакомых европейских домов, комнат, полных картин, музыкальных инструментов, и, что странно, огромного количества кошек. Были ли у Ганнибала кошки в молодости? Здесь Уилл точно ни одной не встречал.

Уилл почуял неладное, когда увидел ещё один портрет незнакомки с чертами Ганнибала, но уже значительно моложе, еще почти девочки, однако совершенно точно той же самой. Уилл сравнил оба рисунка. Ганнибал не смог бы нарисовать свою мать подростком, а на первом ей было чуть больше сорока.

Что-то нехорошее заворочалось на душе, пока он рассматривал эти портреты женщины и девочки. Что-то нехорошее и очень важное.

_Я больше никогда не убью тебя, Уилл_ , — сказал Ганнибал, едва они отошли после падения.

_Я всегда двигался только назад._

Как далеко назад ты зашёл? задумался Уилл, прикоснувшись пальцами к лицу женщины. Он поднял глаза и посмотрел на Ганнибала и Роберта. Они были так похожи, но не только из-за общих черт, они двигались одинаково, осторожно и продуманно. Ганнибал всегда контролировал свои движения, это было частью его маски, которую он демонстрировал миру. Теперь же он двигался медленно, осторожно. Уилл думал, что из-за травм, но видимо, нет.

_Я больше никогда не убью тебя, Уилл,_ — снова услышал он голос Ганнибала. — _Я всегда двигался только назад._

От ужаса свело живот.

— Миша, — прошептал он, глядя на портрет.

Уилл вскочил на ноги, и альбом с грохотом выпал на пол. Роберт и Ганнибал синхронно обернулись к Уиллу. Что бы ни отразилось на лице Уилла, это заставило Ганнибала обратить всё своё внимание на него.

— Уилл?

— Как часто?.. — начал Уилл и вздохнул, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. — Тебе пришлось… _убивать меня_ … чтобы вернуться к ней?


	5. Глава 4

Лицо Ганнибала сказало Уиллу гораздо больше, чем любые слова. Как будто его выпотрошили вновь. Даже голова закружилась, пока он складывал кусочки головоломки. Ганнибал смотрел на него с растущим беспокойством, Роберт же казался смущённым.

 _Он остался с Робертом_ , подсказывал разум. С Мишей и семьёй, не с Уиллом. И, скорее всего, он убивал Уилла очень много раз, чтобы попасть так далеко в прошлое и спасти Мишу. Уилл сжал кулаки, в нём кипела ярость и ревность. Нужно было уйти подальше, прежде чем от злости он придушит их обоих.

Уилл рванул к двери, хватая по пути куртку и ботинки. Даже не оделся, так и побежал босиком, слыша, как Роберт кричит вслед:

— Уилл? Что случилось?

Дверь захлопнулась, обрывая следующие фразы. Если Ганнибал что-то и сказал, то он уже не услышал.

Ботинки и куртку Уилл надел, только добежав до леса и окончательно заморозив ноги. Дальше побрёл уже медленнее, обнимая себя руками. Холод немного усмирил гнев, но обида всё равно выжигала изнутри. Уилл шёл так быстро, что даже не разбирал толком дорогу. Только выйдя на поляну остановился и глубоко вдохнул.

— Сука! — закричал он, даже радуясь боли в изуродованной щеке, и яростно пнул землю.

Уилл прижал кулаки к глазам и опустился на колени. Невыносимо хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Нет, даже не кого-то одного, хотелось идти вырезать деревни. Хотелось вернуться и убить всех в этом проклятом доме. Ганнибал решил укрыться здесь, просто потому что хотел быть ближе к семье, с которой провёл до этого не одно десятилетие. Ганнибал больше не принадлежал ему, вот что бесило сильнее всего.

Он зарычал и стукнул кулаком об землю.

Как смела вообще эта мразь возвращаться к своей семье после того, как он позаботился о том, чтобы у Уилла не осталось никого, кроме него! Три! Три раза Ганнибал разрушал его надежды на обретение семьи. Уилл снова закричал, вымещая гнев. Костяшки уже кровоточили от ударов о землю, и он наслаждался этой болью. Он бил снова и снова, повторяя движение до бесконечности. Ярость постепенно отступала, оставляя после себя только усталость и пустоту. Уилл рухнул на землю, обнял колени руками, пытаясь сдержать слёзы. Его крупно трясло, зато разум стал блаженно пуст.

Холодный воздух лизал кожу, заставляя чувствовать себя потным и липким. Уилл уже не знал, дрожит ли он от нервного истощения или от низкой температуры. По логике вещей необходимо было вставать. Шоковое состояние и холодная земля были не самым удачным сочетанием. Но сейчас просто хотелось лежать здесь до бесконечности и забыть всё, что произошло. Хотя умирать тоже не хотелось. Смерть больше не казалась правильным выбором.

На какое-то безумное мгновение Уилл задумался о том, чтобы просто уйти. Дойти до соседнего поселения. Всегда можно украсть машину и раздобыть немного денег. Кража казалась такой несущественной мелочью после череды учинённых им убийств. Но тогда придётся оставить Ганнибала, а жизнь без него давно уже потеряла всякий смысл. Хотелось причинить ему боль, убить всех, кто ему дорог, но бросить его казалось невозможным.

Уилл отпустил колени, перевернулся на спину и вытер лицо руками. Нежелание оставлять Ганнибала казалось уже достижением. С другой стороны, желание убить всю его семью было достаточно сильным. Уилл бросил всё ради Ганнибала, а тот отказался от него.

 _Ради Миши_ , подумал Уилл, вспоминая детскую могилу и кровавый отпечаток ладошки на заброшенном фонтане. В каком-то мире она осталась жива. И Ганнибал наблюдал за тем, как она росла. Интересно, был ли он счастлив и отказался ли от собственных опасных желаний ради неё.

Он смотрел в небо сквозь голые ветви деревьев. Серые облака медленно плыли, и цвет их предвещал скорый дождь. Стало ощутимо холодно, но желание убивать никак не отступало. Пришлось подняться, понимая, насколько, оказывается, больное плечо не любит переохлаждение. Выходя из леса и осторожно ступая по дорожкам сада, Уилл ощущал, как в животе медленно скручивается узлом ужас. Он действительно не знал, что делать дальше. За последние несколько недель он уже немного привык к ощущению безопасности. И бегство из страны, и выздоровление, и постепенный обмен опытом — всё, казалось, двигалось в правильном направлении, потому что Ганнибал был рядом. Теперь же казалось, будто он барахтается в одиночку без возможности выплыть.

Уилл остановился, рассматривая коттедж вдалеке.

 _Это твоё решение_ , сказал он сам себе. _Ты можешь вернуться к нему или уйти._

Прямо сейчас Ганнибал не смог бы его остановить. А может быть, даже не захотел бы останавливать. Может, ему важнее остаться со своей семьёй, интегрироваться в их жизнь заново. Если кто и смог бы это сделать, так это Ганнибал. Но он говорил, что счастлив тому, что Уилл вернулся.

Борясь с собой, Уилл пошёл через сад и остановился у двери. Теперь казалось необходимым постучаться, прежде чем войти, и это ещё сильнее разозлило.

 _Я здесь не гость_ , сказал он про себя. _Мы единое целое. И если Ганнибал этого не понимает, то придётся заставить его понять._

Уилл открыл дверь без стука и увидел Ганнибала, ждущего в комнате. Когда он вошёл, Ганнибал поднял глаза. Выражение лица показалось странно уязвимым, со смесью облегчения, радости и вины. Уилл закрыл за собой дверь.

— Я заварил чай с мёдом, — осторожно произнёс Ганнибал. — Подумал, ты захочешь согреться.

Выпить чего-нибудь горячего показалось хорошей идеей. После всех эмоциональных взлётов и падений он чувствовал себя уставшим и замёрзшим.

— Да, будь любезен, — пробормотал Уилл, снимая куртку. Ганнибал направился на кухню. Тепло постепенно пропитывало Уилла, наполняло изнутри. Но не чувствовал сил, чтобы обсуждать хоть что-то прямо сейчас. Он оглянулся на Ганнибала и увидел, что тот пытается направлять кресло одной рукой, другой придерживая поднос с чайником и чашкой. Конечно же, он сразу подбежал к нему.

— Давай я заберу, — сказал Уилл, ставя поднос на стол в комнате, Ганнибал так и остался на кухне. — Ты закончил с ужином?

— Нет, — ответил тот через дверь. — Роберт ушёл вскоре после тебя. Я попросил его.

Уилл кивнул, не оборачиваясь. Говорить не было сил, но и стараться не замечать слона в комнате тоже оказалось невозможно. Он сел на подушку за стол лицом к кухне.

— Можешь что-нибудь приготовить? Хотя бы просто бутерброды.

— Конечно, — согласился Ганнибал.

Уилл наполнил чашку и сделал глоток. Чай густо пах фруктами, и в нём было много мёда. Тепло расслабляло. Он потягивал чай и изучал Ганнибала. И снова увидел эту несвойственную медлительность, которую замечал раньше.

— Сколько тебе было, когда ты… перед тем, как вернуться к падению? — спросил Уилл.

Он ожидал, что Ганнибал обернётся, но тот даже не прекратил своих занятий.

— Примерно столько же, как моему дяде.

Уилл сильно задумался. Получается, Ганнибал переместился на сорок лет в прошлое к моменту смерти Миши, а затем прожил ещё лет шестьдесят. Столетие без него. Чашку пришлось поставить на стол, потому что рука задрожала.

— Значит, ты знаешь, что произойдёт в мире в следующие лет пятнадцать? — решился задать он самый отстранённый вопрос.

— Если не произойдёт критичных изменений из-за нашего присутствия, то получается так.

 _Континенты не сместились и мировые войны не начались_ , подумал Уилл, понимая, что выбрал эту тему, чтобы не концентрироваться на главной проблеме.

— И ты… — Он остановился, не зная, что хотел сказать. — Ты был счастлив?

Ганнибал замер. Как же хотелось сейчас видеть его лицо. Даже мимолётное выражение сейчас дало бы больше, чем его спина.

— Я был доволен, — признался Ганнибал. — Были и счастливые моменты.

В словах хорошо слышалось непроизнесённое «но». Уилл подождал, когда он закончит бутерброды, и снова взял чашку. Ганнибал подъехал с двумя тарелками, стоящими одна поверх другой у него на коленях.

 _Умно_ , подумал Уилл и даже позволил себе улыбнуться.

— Но? — предположил он, когда Ганнибал ставил на стол тарелки.

— Но я был не настолько счастлив, как в первоначальной своей жизни.

Уилл не мог не почувствовать некоторого облегчения от его слов. Если бы они только были правдой, а не просто словами. Время, нужно время, чтобы всё осознать.

— Мне пришлось подавлять свою истинную сущность, это было утомительно, — сказал Ганнибал, глядя в пол.

— И всё-таки мы приехали сюда к твоей семье, — обвинил Уилл. Ярость всё ещё жгла изнутри.

— Это было предложением Чио, — ответил Ганнибал, поднимая глаза. — Я не смог найти в себе силы, чтобы отвергнуть его.

Уилл его прекрасно понимал, всё-таки эмпатия к Ганнибалу была сильнее, чем к остальным. Он взял тарелку и уставился на бутерброды, потому что не помнил, чтобы Ганнибал хоть когда-то готовил просто бутерброды. Это даже не еда по меркам Ганнибала, как и этот дом — не жильё. Но Уилл не возражал, считая, что Ганнибалу нужно побыть с семьёй. Теперь это казалось неправильным.

— Они не моя семья, Ганнибал, — сказал он, сосредотачиваясь на лице напротив. На мгновение показалось, что их снова разделяет стекло. — И не твоя тоже, — добавил, чувствуя собственную жестокость. — Это не те, кого ты оставил, когда умер в том времени.

Ганнибал не смотрел ему в глаза, а был полностью сосредоточен на своей тарелке. Уиллу хотелось его встряхнуть, ударить, чтобы он… чтобы что? Чего он хотел? Чтобы Ганнибал очнулся самим собой, таким, каким был раньше? Это невозможно. Уилл хорошо знал, как путешествие во времени меняет всё в человеке. Несправедливо было ожидать, что Ганнибал останется прежним. Но он так жаждал вернуть своего Ганнибала, что тонул в пучине разочарования и злости.

— Я думал о том, чтобы вернуться и убить их всех, — признался Уилл, наблюдая за реакцией. — Убить и бросить тебя одного.

Ганнибал быстро вскинул голову и впервые за всё время выглядел живым и резким.

— Не смей! — приказал он Уиллу.

Тот, правда, не особо впечатлился и, откинувшись на руки, нагло посмотрел в глаза.

— Ты даже не сможешь меня остановить, — сказал Уилл с вызовом. — Ты застрял в собственном убежище. Я просто выйду из дома… а ты так и останешься здесь. По дорожкам инвалидное кресло никак не проедет. А за то время, как ты доползёшь, я перебью их всех.

Ганнибал угрожающе посмотрел на него, стискивая подлокотники кресла. Казалось, он всерьёз вознамерился вскочить и придушить его. Уилл почувствовал лёгкую дрожь от собственной власти. Да, хотелось, чтобы Ганнибал снова был сильным и жестоким, но иметь преимущество перед ним тоже было приятно. По сравнению с тем, во что втянул его Ганнибал, его действия были даже не особенно жестокими, но Уилл всё равно чувствовал себя мудаком. Особенно, если учесть, что Ганнибал получил травму из-за его решения сбросить их с обрыва.

— Тебе самому приятно здесь находиться? — спросил он всё ещё хмуро, но уже мягче. — Может, если мы уедем куда-то, ты сможешь выздороветь быстрее?

Лицо Ганнибала смягчилось. Успокаивался.

— Профессиональная медицинская помощь может ускорить моё выздоровление, — признался Ганнибал.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Давай перекусим уже, — сказал он, потянувшись за бутербродом.

— Ты не будешь подталкивать меня? — удивился Ганнибал. — Или настаивать, чтобы мы уехали?

Уилл хотел. Очень хотел увезти Ганнибала подальше от этого места, туда, где бы они были только вдвоём. Так тосковал по…

Он вздохнул и отложил бутерброд на тарелку.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мог передвигаться самостоятельно, потому что ты нравишься мне сильным и… независимым, — начал Уилл. — Я хочу спать с тобой в одной постели, на жутко дорогих простынях и в шёлковой пижаме. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя была кухня… со всем необходимым тебе и с возможностью организовать всё так, как удобно тебе. Я хочу покупать тебе любые претенциозные продукты, которые ты только пожелаешь, до тех пор, пока ты не сможешь делать это самостоятельно. И когда ты снова будешь в форме, я хочу, чтобы мы поохотились вместе. В общем я хочу, чтобы ты, чтобы мы были счастливы.

Уилл остановился, пытаясь понять чувства Ганнибала, но его лицо снова стало привычно закрытой маской.

— Всё это ещё может сделать тебя счастливым? — неуверенно уточнил Уилл.

— Не знаю, — медленно ответил Ганнибал, будто внезапно осознав окружающую действительность. — Я счастлив, что ты рядом. Счастливее, чем за всю прошлую жизнь.

— Ты счастлив рядом с ними? — решился спросить Уилл и кивнул в сторону дома.

— Мне приятно видеть дядю и Чио живыми и здоровыми. А потом наступает момент, когда они кажутся столь несущественными, как далёкие воспоминания или сон.

— Ко мне это тоже относится?

— Нет. — Ганнибал энергично закачал головой. — Ты всегда кажешься настоящим, даже когда я сомневаюсь, что ты действительно здесь.

Уилл не понимал этого, хотя очень хотел.

— Ты искал меня в прошлой жизни?

— Нет, — отозвался Ганнибал, глядя в глаза. — Я часто думал о тебе, но ради Миши похоронил всё разрушительное так глубоко, как только мог. Если бы я встретил тебя, ты бы разбудил во мне слишком много из того, что следовало похоронить.

Уилл подтянул ноги и обнял руками колени. Он рассчитывал на нечто иное, он ожидал иного. И сейчас чувствовал себя преданным, даже если не имел на это права. То, что он сам отправился на поиски Ганнибала, совсем не предполагало, что Ганнибал должен поступить так же. Уилл даже не думал о собственном детстве, когда путешествовал во времени. Теперь, когда Ганнибал подвёл к этому, он чувствовал смутную тоску по родителям. Идея вернуться к ним была заманчивой, но едва ли возможной. С другой стороны, у него не было братьев и сестёр, которых можно было бы вернуть и видеть, как они растут. Он вспомнил портреты и решил не спрашивать, стоило ли это того.

— Она была ещё жива, когда ты ушёл? — задал вопрос Уилл. — Миша, я имею в виду.

— Да, — кивнул Ганнибал.

— Мне всегда казалось, да и один из твоих двойников предположил, что те альтернативные временные петли, в которые я попадал, так же реальны и продолжают существовать.

— У меня тоже были подобные мысли.

— Если это правда, а я верю, что так и есть, она всё ещё жива в том мире.

Уилл улыбнулся ему, и Ганнибал подарил грустную улыбку в ответ.

— Утешительная мысль.

Они оба смотрели на стол, на стоящие там тарелки с почти нетронутыми бутербродами. Есть не хотелось совсем, но занять чем-то руки было необходимо. Поэтому Уилл нехотя взял бутерброд, Ганнибал повторил движение.

Ели молча и без аппетита. Время от времени они смотрели друг на друга, словно проверяя, не испарился ли собеседник. Уилл закончил первым, он всегда ел быстрее Ганнибала, а затем просто пил чай в ожидании завершения трапезы.

— Ты не согрелся? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Немного.

— Может быть, горячий душ поможет?

Идея была прекрасной, поэтому Уилл тут же ей воспользовался, пока Ганнибал убирал со стола. Горячей воды надолго не хватило, но даже быстрый душ помог согреться. Вышел он тёплым и сонным. Было еще не особо поздно, но Ганнибал не возражал против отдыха. Лёжа на собственной раскладушке рядом с кроватью, Уилл думал, что находится безгранично далеко от Ганнибала. Где-то через час бессмысленных попыток уснуть он повернулся в его сторону.

— Ты не спишь?

— Нет.

Уилл встал, потянув за собой одеяло.

— Подвинешься? — попросил он, но не дожидаясь ответа, примостился рядом на кровать.

Пришлось поворочаться, прежде чем оба нашли удобное положение. Уилл наполовину заполз на Ганнибала и обхватил его за талию, чтобы не упасть со слишком узкой кровати. Под двумя одеялами очень скоро станет жарко, но Уиллу было плевать. Прямо сейчас ему жизненно необходимо было сжимать Ганнибала в своих объятьях.

 

Как и ожидалось, среди ночи Уилл проснулся от дикой жары. Дыхание Ганнибала тихо и размеренно щекотало ухо. Уилл осторожно стянул с себя одеяло, но Ганнибал даже не пошевелился.

 _Слишком доверчивый_ , сонно подумал Уилл. Ганнибал должен был проснуться от одной только смены дыхания рядом. И уж тем более от движений. Уилл размышлял над этим, пока не уснул. Ганнибала словно приручили. И он не был уверен, что ему это нравится.

 

Утром Уилл проснулся от гудения над ухом. Он проморгался и начал искать источник шума. Оказалось, это Ганнибал позади него.

— Что ты напеваешь? — хрипло спросил Уилл.

— Литовскую песню. — Ганнибал тоненько улыбнулся.

И Уилл снова почувствовал выжигающую изнутри ревность. Он позволил ей свернуться клубком внутри, потому что знал, что может сотворить сумасшедшие поступки, едва только поддастся этому чувству.

— Я раздумывал над твоими желаниями, — начал Ганнибал.

— Ого.

— Ты прав, — продолжил он. — Наше нынешнее жильё не соответствует удовлетворению потребностей.

— Ладно, — осторожно согласился Уилл, не понимая, куда идёт разговор.

— И пытаться держаться за свою прежнюю жизнь неправильно.

 _Не шути так_ , подумал Уилл.

— Ясно, и что же нам делать? — с любопытством поинтересовался Уилл.

Ожидание ответа затянулось. Уилл нахмурился и обернулся на Ганнибала. Не может решить, с болью подумал он. Ганнибал всё понимал, но отпустить не мог. Это всегда было его главной проблемой.

— Давай вставать? — вздохнул Уилл.

 

Они начали день с растяжки и упражнений, потому что после ночи на одной кровати оба чувствовали себя скверно. Уилл ощущал себя разбитым, но тем не менее разум был яснее, чем накануне. Перед обедом Чио принесла продукты. Уилл оставил их с Ганнибалом, а сам отправился на очередную прогулку в лес.

Когда он вернулся, Чио всё ещё была в доме, сидя с ноутбуком, а Ганнибал заглядывал через плечо. Интересно, что они там наработали, учитывая, что в доме не было интернета. Либо Wi-Fi не распространялся так далеко. Возможно, Чио просто показывала сохранённую информацию.

— Начну готовить обед, — предложил Уилл, чтобы дать им больше времени.

Он приготовил овощную лапшу на троих, что оказалось верным решением, потому что Чио осталась с ними. Она закончила чтение книги миссис Комеды и за обедом обсудила её с Уиллом. К удивлению Уилла, Ганнибал попросил почитать книгу следующим.

 

— Думал, ты уже читал её, — прокомментировал Уилл после ухода Чио, пока они оба мыли и вытирали посуду.

— Читал, — кивнул Ганнибал. — Но прошло слишком много времени.

 _Слишком много времени_ , повторил про себя Уилл. Столетие разделяло их.

— Как ты смог вернуться так далеко назад? — всё же спросил Уилл. — В какой-то момент прошлого ты бы просто не смог… найти меня и убить.

— Я быстро понял, что твоя смерть, как и моя, приносят одинаковый результат, — ответил Ганнибал.

Уилл замер с мыльной кастрюлей в руках.

— Ты убивал себя?

Мысль казалась ненормальной. Уилл помнил слова Ганнибала о том, что самоубийство — враг.

— В основном, убивали меня, — продолжил Ганнибал, не поднимая глаз. — В моей жизни было предостаточно случаев, чтобы лишиться жизни. И я позволял этому случиться, вместо того чтобы пытаться выжить. Так я добрался до Миши.

Всё сильно отличалось от испытанного Уиллом. Если убивали его, он двигался вперёд. Он почувствовал головокружение от того, что в их вселенных были разные правила. И чувствовал себя беспомощным от того, что ему, видимо, повезло больше.

— Ты был совсем маленьким, когда Мишу убили, — проговорил Уилл, чтобы отвлечься от собственных чувств. Ганнибал поставил на колени сухую миску и свернул полотенце, прежде чем поднять глаза.

— Да, — сказал он, внимательно разглядывая Уилла.

— Ты убил их?

— Да.

Голос Ганнибала был таким же холодным, как и давняя зима.

— В первый раз нас нашли через два дня, — продолжил Ганнибал. — С правильно заготовленными припасами продержаться было совсем не сложно.

— И тебе не пришлось кормить её чем-то лишним?

Уилл опустился на пол и сел напротив инвалидного кресла. Он забрал полотенце из рук Ганнибала. Когда он попытался прижать его к себе, Ганнибал лишь сжал его кисти.

— Это казалось неразумным.

 _Но ничто не останавливало тебя, чтобы скармливать их мне_ , зло подумал Уилл.

— Руки совсем мокрые, — сказал он, лишь бы не сказать чего-то другого. Ганнибал забрал полотенце и сам вытер ему ладони.

— Я попросил Чио подыскать для нас новое жильё, — доложил Ганнибал, откладывая полотенце в сторону.

— Хорошо…

— Она считает, что наше нахождение в Японии подозрительно само по себе, — добавил он.

Уилл наконец-то испытал некоторое удовлетворение от того, в каком направлении они мыслят.

— У неё были предложения, или у тебя возникла идея? — уточнил он, рассматривая собственные руки, лежащие на коленях Ганнибала. Рассматривал и не мог решить, убрать их или оставить. Возможно, ему не рады. Он попробовал их оттянуть, но Ганнибал тут же перехватил запястья.

— Я думал о Южной Америке, потому что меня с ней абсолютно ничего не связывает, — ответил Ганнибал. — Но к сожалению, на этом континенте лучшая медицинская инфраструктура только в Бразилии.

— Почему «к сожалению»?

— Португальский основной язык в Бразилии, — проговорил Ганнибал. — У меня только базовые его знания, а ты, насколько я помню, говоришь на английском и французском.

— Едва ли на французском я говорю, — не согласился Уилл. — Понимаю несколько слов, когда вы с Робертом разговариваете, и только. С испанским у меня дела обстоят лучше. Да и язык всегда можно выучить. Не ограничивай себя только из-за моих возможностей. Я справлюсь.

— Нам не придётся оставаться там вечно, — продолжил Ганнибал. — Поживём какое-то время, пока продлится курс лечения, затем переедем.

— Звучит хорошо, — ободряюще улыбнулся Уилл. Щёку натянуло до боли, но он привычно проигнорировал.

— Вчера, — тоже улыбнулся Ганнибал, — ты рассказал, чего хотел бы для меня. А чего бы ты хотел для себя?

 _Просыпаться рядом с тобой каждое утро_ , чуть не сказал Уилл, но вовремя проглотил слова. Они были чрезмерно слащавые, а вопрос был важен для Ганнибала.

— Что-то тихое, — предположил он. — Близко к городу, но не в нём самом.

Ганнибал кивнул. Видимо в этой просьбе не было ничего нового.

— И собаку, — признался Уилл. — Скучаю по своим.

— Ожидаемо, — улыбнулся Ганнибал.

— Да, — смутился Уилл. — Видимо, становлюсь предсказуемым.

— Я так не думал в течении трёх лет в тюрьме, ожидая, когда же ты соблаговолишь появиться.

Ганнибал его дразнил, потому Уилл смущённо улыбнулся.

— Нет. Моё возвращение тоже было весьма предсказуемым.

Ухмыляясь, он потянулся ближе и полностью уложил голову Ганнибалу на колени. Ганнибал тут же принялся гладить его по отрастающим волосам.

— Ты их отпускаешь? — спросил он.

— Опять предсказуемо? — передразнил Уилл, подставляясь под прикосновение. Он чувствовал себя одной из своих собак, выпрашивающих ласку. — Или нам лучше остаться инкогнито, изменить внешность, поменять привычки?

— Судя по освещению в прессе, не думаю, что потребуются кардинальные перемены.

— Угу… — рассеянно хмыкнул Уилл, наслаждаясь поглаживанием. Он смутно задумался об Алане и всей чете Вёрджеров, но не стал напоминать.

— У нас было много кошек, — неожиданно сказал Ганнибал. Уилл не понял, пока он не продолжил: — Они нравились Мише.

Вспомнились рисунки.

— Она подбирала бездомных? — спросил Уилл.

— Да. В этом отношении вы с ней очень похожи. Не в состоянии противостоять любой оголодавшей дворняге.

— У меня никогда не было кошек, — задумчиво проронил Уилл.

— Они очень независимы и меркантильны.

— И оставляют мёртвых мышей на ковре?

— Иногда.

 _Прямо как ты_ , подумал Уилл с улыбкой.

Они молчали несколько мгновений, просто наслаждаясь близостью. Но у Уилла быстро устала спина, и пришлось отодвинуться.

— У тебя есть дела до конца дня? — спросил он. — Чио или Роберт придут?

Ганнибал покачал головой.

— Тогда, думаю, я могу продолжить свой рассказ о прыжках.

Ганнибал склонил голову набок.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тоже продолжил?

Уилл задумался.

— Честно говоря, я не чувствую себя готовым услышать это.

Он всё ещё сердился. Ганнибал понимающе кивнул.

Они быстро прибрались и устроились на кровати. Уилл разрывался между желанием притиснуться ближе и необходимостью сохранить дистанцию. Ревность и гнев по-прежнему клокотали внутри, хоть он и пытался сдержаться. В итоге он закинул ноги Ганнибалу на колени.

— Я очнулся в тот момент, когда меня вырвало в кухонную раковину ухом Эбигейл и… таблетками аспирина, — начал Уилл. — Так себе начало жизни. В общем… я покормил собак, избавился от подброшенных тобой улик и уехал… в ближайшую больницу.

— Тебе это понравилось? — перебил Ганнибал.

— Что «это»?

— Срывать мои планы?

— Хмм… вообще-то, мне было ужасно плохо, так что как-то не до наслаждения, — ответил он. — Но сейчас, думая об этом… пожалуй. Твой двойник, должно быть, был жутко озадачен.

— Безусловно, да.

Улыбаясь, Уилл продолжил. Его удовлетворение росло от примерки на себя роли Ганнибала. Он остановился на мгновение, и его улыбка померкла на словах о надежде, что тот Ганнибал признается ему.

— Даже никогда не задумывался об этом, — задумчиво сказал Ганнибал.

Уилл усмехнулся.

— Потому что не видел возможности получить твоё признание, — добавил Ганнибал, защищаясь лёгкой улыбкой.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Уилл. — Соглашусь, что твой покерфейс всегда был идеальным. Но ты должен согласиться, что если бы ты мог… если бы захотел увидеть, как далеко сможешь меня подтолкнуть, мы были бы вместе уже давно.

Улыбка Ганнибала расширялась, видимо, он представлял то их неслучившееся будущее. Удивительный сценарий со множеством возможностей. Особенно сейчас, когда перед ними необозримое будущее. Уилл продолжил рассказ. Его больше не перебивали, пока он не пояснил своих выводов по поводу временных прыжков.

— Звучит так, будто ты одушевил силу, которая двигала нас во времени.

— Мгм… — промурлыкал Уилл. — Было похоже, будто кто-то хотел заставить меня…

Он посмотрел на Ганнибала и встретился с его внимательным взглядом.

— Заставить меня что-то понять.

— Что понять? — уточнил Ганнибал.

— Что я хочу быть с тобой. Несмотря ни на что.

Уилл отвернулся. Сказать это вслух оказалось сложнее, зная, что Ганнибал отказался от него ради Миши. Часть его сопереживала и понимала Ганнибала, но он до сих пор мечтал избить его до полусмерти за то, что тот сделал.

— Ты сердишься.

— Да, — не стал отпираться Уилл, сжав кулаки.

Ганнибал промолчал, и Уилл был рад этому. Он не представлял возможных слов, способных умерить его гнев. Руки Ганнибала сжали его лодыжки, и это как раз помогло. Лицо расслабилось, и боль в щеке тут же улеглась.

— Я умер в больнице, — продолжил он. — Лихорадка усилилась, лечение не помогало. Я не знал достаточно о необходимых лекарствах и дозах, которые мне назначили в первый раз. Последнее воспоминание — это ванна со льдом.

Уилл снова замолчал, а Ганнибал только гладил его лодыжки, а потом принялся массировать ступни. Было приятно. Ещё приятнее, если бы он снял носки, но так тоже хорошо. Уилл откинулся на спинку кровати.

— В следующий раз я очнулся в камере и запаниковал. — Движения Ганнибала очень расслабляли, потому Уилл слегка забылся.

— В твоей камере, — напомнил Ганнибал через некоторое время, продолжая массировать ступни.

— В моей камере, — повторил Уилл. — Это оказался день моего освобождения, но я не знал, пока ждал обхода. Какое же облегчение было узнать, что меня выпускают. Я предупредил Чилтона о подставе и покинул его, избегая встречи с Джеком. Не помогло. Джек приехал в Вулф Трап. Я торговался с ним, и решал, что делать дальше. Но Чилтон помог мне принять решение. Даже после моего предупреждения он благополучно угодил в ловушку и приехал ко мне.

— Он всегда был очень предсказуем, — проговорил Ганнибал, не скрывая улыбку.

— Я его убил, — просто сказал Уилл, и Ганнибал замер. Потом глубоко вдохнул и долго-долго посмотрел на него.

— Тебя это возбуждает? — прямо спросил Уилл.

— А тебя это возбуждает? — в ответ спросил Ганнибал, пробегая взглядом по телу Уилла.

— У тебя не получится смутить меня этим, — заметил тот, раздвигая ноги. — После нескольких прыжков во времени я понял, что… убийства и секс с тобой очень плотно переплетены.

— Заметно, — шепнул Ганнибал и скользнул рукой выше по колену и бедру.

Уилл прикрыл глаза. Ему хотелось Ганнибала. Но сейчас это казалось маловероятным.

— У нас ведь ничего не получится, да? — спросил он с дрожью в голосе и посмотрел на Ганнибала.

— Да, — ответил тот, плотно сжимая губы.

— А ты можешь… — Уилл остановился, не зная, как спросить поделикатней.

— Эрекция сейчас крайне маловероятна, — подтвердил опасения Ганнибал. — Но видеть тебя таким очень возбуждает.

 _Извини_ , сказал Уилл про себя. Но промолчал. Пора перестать извиняться за то, что скинул их с обрыва.

— Тем более кровать паршивая, — ответил вместо этого, и Ганнибал широко улыбнулся.

— Ужасная, — подтвердил он. — Когда мы переедем, у нас будет огромная и удобная кровать.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Уилл, снова закрывая глаза. — И ванна.

— Уилл? — с любопытством позвал Ганнибал. Уилл моргнул и посмотрел на него.

— Да?

— В свой первый прыжок, когда ты меня завлекал, тебе нравилось, что я трачу на тебя деньги?

Уилл почувствовал, как краснеют щёки, и сразу же вспомнил костюм. Первой реакцией стало отрицание, но после всего произошедшего — убийств, каннибализма, секса — это уже не казалось существенной деталью.

— Это возбуждало, — признался он, глядя Ганнибалу прямо в глаза. — Я чувствовал себя неприличным и избалованным, и мне это нравилось.

— Иди сюда.

Ганнибал вытянул ноги, и Уилл осторожно сел к нему на колени лицом к лицу. Они были слишком близко. Они улыбались. И на короткое время оба почувствовали укол совести за то, что были счастливы сейчас, несмотря на все ошибки их кровавого прошлого.

— Позволишь мне баловать тебя? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Если тебя это сделает счастливым, то конечно. Но я оставляю за собой право вето в случае необходимости.

Уилл увидел, как глаза Ганнибала метнулись к губам, и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать. Он обнял Ганнибала, чтобы не потерять равновесие и не потеряться в эмоциях. Они не изучали друг друга руками, даже не двигались, но Уилл всё равно возбудился. Просто находиться близко, чувствовать запах и вкус Ганнибала само по себе было достаточно.

— Ох, чёрт, — простонал Уилл, разрывая поцелуй. — Извини.

— За что ты извиняешься? — спросил Ганнибал и положил руку Уиллу на пах, слегка надавливая.

— Ты сказал, что я могу тебя баловать, — напомнил он Уиллу. — Я же могу?

 _О_ , подумал Уилл. _Так вот чего ты хочешь._

— Да, — простонал он. — Пожалуйста.

Ганнибал быстро и без колебаний расстегнул молнию на брюках и запустил руку в боксеры Уилла, доставая полувставший член. Его рука была немного мозолистой и шершавой. Уилл перехватил её и поднёс ко рту, чтобы облизать. Ганнибал проследил движение взглядом, и глаза окончательно почернели.

— Давай, — тяжело выдохнул Уилл. — Заставь меня забыть собственное имя.

Ганнибал снова поцеловал его. Рука вернулась на прежнее место и сжала член. Всё ещё шершавая, но более скользкая от слюны, было уже совсем не болезненно и при этом жутко возбуждающе. Уилл застонал ему в рот и схватился за волосы. Очень хотелось толкнуться посильнее, вжаться, но спущенные джинсы лишали его возможности двигаться. Ганнибал полностью контролировал ситуацию, дозируя ласку и устанавливая темп.

— Быстрее, — прошептал Уилл ему в рот. — Пожалуйста.

Он продолжал шептать, умоляя о разрядке. И Ганнибал повиновался, движения стали быстрее, вырывая из Уилла стон за стоном. Оргазм получился почти болезненным. Ганнибал продолжал движения до тех пор, пока Уилл не оттолкнул его руку.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Уилл. Хотелось рухнуть на кровать, прижать Ганнибала к груди и заснуть. Но сейчас это было невозможно. Пришлось нехотя встать, стараясь не сильно опираться на ноги Ганнибала. Он с трудом натянул штаны и только потом увидел, что испачкал свитер Ганнибала тоже. Глаза метнулись ниже, но никаких признаков эрекции не нашли. Когда Уилл снова поднял глаза, Ганнибал улыбался.

— Принесу тебе чистую рубашку, — сказал Уилл.

— Я был бы очень признателен, — кивнул Ганнибал, явно забавляясь.

Уилл достал Ганнибалу новую футболку и рубашку в обмен испорченного свитера, а сам отправился в душ со сменой белья. Он раздумывал, что нужно предложить что-нибудь Ганнибалу. Секс это не только эрекция и оргазм, в конце концов. Ему хотелось поподробнее изучить тему, но отсутствие интернета сильно осложняло задачу. А напоминание об их сложной ситуации заставило снова вспыхнуть гнев. Уилл засунул обиду поглубже. Ему очень не нравилась эта кипящая нервозность, но он видел только два выхода. Либо заталкивать гнев глубже, пока тот не перегорит и не погаснет, или же пойти и убить всю семью Ганнибала. Но до тех пор пока он может контролировать свои эмоции, второй вариант не произойдёт.

Вместо этого он сосредоточился на обычных задачах.

— Лучше застираю одежду вручную, — крикнул он Ганнибалу из ванной. — Чио собирает бельё для стирки, и, думаю, мы оба не хотим, чтобы она это видела.

— Мудрая предосторожность, — ответил Ганнибал.

 _Домашность_ , подумал Уилл, набирая раковину, чтобы замочить вещи.

После они бездельничали. Уилл вернулся на кровать и наконец-то прижался к Ганнибалу, надеясь, что тот воспользуется случаем и погладит по волосам. Разумеется, Ганнибал не разочаровал.

Потом пришёл Роберт. Он слегка колебался и выглядел встревоженным, постоянно бросая взгляды то на Ганнибала, то на Уилла. Интересно, что рассказал Ганнибал об их ссоре, как объяснил бред Уилла. Уилл притворился, будто очень занят книгой, пока те разговаривали об искусстве на смеси английского и французского. Ганнибал будет скучать по ним так же, как Уилл скучал по своим собакам. Это было справедливо, сейчас им обоим нужно пойти на компромисс ради отношений.

Когда Роберт принялся помогать Ганнибалу с разминкой, Уилл присоединился к ним, сделав собственную растяжку и в перерывах помогая с упражнениями Ганнибалу. Оба сильно устали. Но сейчас они чувствовали себя гораздо лучше, чем даже неделю назад. Рана на щеке потихоньку заживала, уже не доставляя столько хлопот, как раньше. Говорить Уилл тоже стал почти без запинки.

 

На следующий день Уилл покинул Ганнибала после завтрака и отправился на прогулку в лес. Ему хотелось взять Ганнибала с собой, одному гулять было уже неинтересно. Когда он вернулся, Ганнибал с Чио изучали что-то на ноутбуке.

Уилл снял куртку и заглянул через плечо Ганнибала. Ничего интересного — карта Южной Америки и куча открытых вкладок. Он внимательно слушал, как они обсуждают различные варианты, и запоминал. У Уилла было стойкое ощущение, что в будущем ему не раз придётся самостоятельно выстраивать их маршруты. В конце концов на Бразилии они остановились только ради медицинской помощи, да ещё потому, что страна была достаточно большой.

— Тогда я займусь бронированием и подготовкой, — кивнула Чио перед уходом.

— Спасибо за помощь, — ответил Ганнибал вместо прощания.

 

Пообедали они рано, и Ганнибал предложил продолжить Уиллу рассказ, но тот не чувствовал моральных сил, потому просто листал альбом с набросками. Он находил утешение, видя собственные портреты, и старался унять ревность к Мише, представляя её счастливой в другой жизни. Ему не нравилась эта ревность. В итоге он отложил альбомы и решил вернуться к книге, чтобы немного очистить голову.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил Ганнибал в тот же день, когда они готовили ужин. Конечно же, он заметил его душевные метания.

— Я стараюсь не злиться, — ответил Уилл. — Но это трудно.

— Почему?

 _Почему?_ удивлённо сказал про себя Уилл.

— Почему я злюсь?

— Почему трудно не злиться? — уточнил Ганнибал, нарезая морковь.

— Я не… чувствую, что это оправданно, — медленно произнёс Уилл. — Ты путешествовал во времени, и это не твой выбор, я недоволен тем, что ты выбрал не меня, но я понимаю тебя. Поэтому желание убить твою семью из-за этого кажется чрезмерной реакцией.

— Тебе действительно так кажется?

— Да.

— Ты всё ещё судишь себя по общепринятым нормам морали, — заметил Ганнибал.

— Только не говори, что ты не против, чтобы я убил твою семью, — раздражённо ответил Уилл.

— Я против, но ценю твой порыв. Так же, как ценю убийство Беделии в твоём первом прыжке. Мой двойник не оценил, но мне нравится твоя собственническая позиция.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Знаешь, мне не понравилось, когда ты послал Фрэнсиса за моей семьёй.

— Это всё ещё имеет значение?

Уилл остановился и задумался. Он не хотел, чтобы Ганнибал прикасался к ним, но не потому, что они были для него важны. Он просто хотел их защитить. Защитить от Ганнибала и самого себя.

— Снова ты этого уже не сделаешь, — сказал Уилл. — Они больше не имеют значения. Я оставил их ради тебя.

— Как и я оставляю свою семью ради тебя.

 _Да_ , довольно подумал Уилл и улыбнулся. Если рассматривать себя с точки зрения Ганнибала, все чувства казались абсолютно нормальными. Однако смотреть на мир глазами Ганнибала было не самой здоровой позицией в принципе. Может быть, в таких вопросах как этот как раз наоборот. Раз уж он планировал остаться с Ганнибалом, значит нельзя гасить в себе импульсивность в вопросах убийств.

— Но мне же нужно было тебя как-то заставить, — Уилл пожал плечами.

— Заставить меня? — поинтересовался Ганнибал. — Как заставлял тебя я, когда вынудил пойти со мной?

 _Справедливо_ , подумал Уилл и вздохнул.

— Хорошо, — отозвался он, желая закрыть тему. — Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, и согласен с тобой… но мне нужно немного времени разобраться с этим. Чтобы гнев угас.

Ганнибал кивнул, и они продолжили готовить. После ужина Уилл спросил:

— Рассказать тебе, что случилось после убийства Фредерика?

— Да, пожалуйста. — И Ганнибал улыбнулся одной из своих микроулыбок. Уилл чуть не закатил глаза. Ганнибала легко развлечь, потому что лучшее развлечение для него — убийство.

— После этого я слегка помешался, потому расчленил его тело в собственном сарае, — начал он рассказ. — Потом забрал собак и поехал в дом у обрыва. Но немного удивился, не найдя там Эбигейл.

— В тот момент она была уже в Балтиморе, — ответил Ганнибал. Он хмурился и казался каким-то неуверенным. Возможно, ему просто требовалось время, чтобы вспомнить. Неудивительно, целый век прошёл.

Уилл кивнул.

— Я и сам об этом догадался.

Он опустил дни, проведённые только с собаками, и сразу перешёл к появлению Ганнибала того времени. Уилл вспомнил, как рассказывал всё в прошлый раз и тот катарсис, который пережил. Просто переложить это безумие на Ганнибала, поделиться с ним — тогда и самому станет легче. Сейчас было совсем иначе. В прошлом ему было всё равно. Сейчас же он делился собственной жизнью, чтобы Ганнибал знал, что он пережил.

— Я согласен с той своей личностью, — сказал Ганнибал, когда они пришли к выводу, что в собак никто не стрелял. Уилл вздохнул.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Я тоже. Я понял это слишком поздно, но до этого просто не было возможности подумать.

Уилл колебался некоторое время, но продолжил объяснять концепцию того, что все параллельные вселенные реальны, и жизнь в них не прекращается. Он чувствовал себя разбитым, пока описывал ту жертву, на которую пошел тот Ганнибал ради него. Однако этот Ганнибал выглядел крайне заинтересованным.

— Необычный ход с моей стороны, — прокомментировал он, заметив взгляд Уилла. — Интересно, какой наркотик он применил.

— Сработал он очень быстро, — отметил Уилл.

— Так быстро, чтобы не повредить тело и мозг.

Уилл нахмурился и непонимающе уставился на Ганнибала.

— К чему ты ведёшь?

— Он подождал, пока твоё сердце остановится и перезапустил его. На самом деле это довольно легко.

Уилл ошеломлённо уставился на него, а затем широко улыбнулся.

— Оу, было бы… было бы здорово.

Тогда Ганнибал остался бы со своим Уиллом. Да, конечно, тот подумает, что его похитили, и, возможно, попытается за это Ганнибала убить. Но это было гораздо лучше, чем одиночество.

— Эта мысль делает тебя счастливым, — заметил Ганнибал. Уилл кивнул и подошёл к кровати, чтобы сесть ближе к нему.

— Думать о том, что я оставил всех этих Ганнибалов и Уиллов… друг без друга, было удручающе. Гораздо приятнее знать, что хоть где-то для них сохранилась возможность быть вместе.

Ганнибал опустил глаза.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Уилл, поняв в чём дело. — Всё в порядке, я знаю, что ты не думал об этом во время своих прыжков.

— Другие Уиллы и Ганнибалы… были мне безразличны.

— Миша тоже была другой, — заметил Уилл. Ревность привычно поднималась, но он себя контролировал. Сейчас Ганнибал с ним, сейчас он его понимает.

— Да, — кивнул тот. — Но она не была мне безразлична.

— Хорошо.

Уилл остро улыбнулся, погладив Ганнибала по ноге.

Они помолчали. Уилл думал о Ганнибале из дома с обрыва и его Уилле. И надеялся, что тот ожил и простил его.

В какой-то момент Ганнибал уснул. Уилл рассматривал его расслабленное лицо и улыбался. Как тогда, давно, в больнице у койки Эбигейл. Он казался таким уязвимым.

И видеть его таким было тревожно. А ещё его невозможность ходить и драться в случае необходимости. Ганнибал, кажется, смирился с этим. А вот Уилл переживал, потому что тоже не был готов к драке. Плечо ещё не обрело полную подвижность. Сначала ножевое во время службы в полиции, потом пуля Чио, потом ещё одно ножевое. Слишком много для одного плеча. Хорошо, хоть Джек стрелял в другое.

Уилл заставил себя встать и сделать упражнения. Мышцы и сухожилия хорошо разогревались. Гораздо лучше, чем несколько недель назад. Он прогрессировал с каждым днём. Со временем всё вернётся в норму. Щека уже совсем не беспокоила. Только иногда приходилось расслаблять напряжённую челюсть.

Когда он закончил упражнения и обернулся, Ганнибал уже не спал, а тихонечко делал с него наброски, судя по тому, как его взгляд перемещался от Уилла к блокноту. Поэтому Уилл сделал ещё одну небольшую разминку, просто ради демонстрации. Это было ужасно глупо, но потакать Ганнибалу оказалось чертовски приятно.

После этого они немного почитали, потом поужинали и решили готовиться ко сну. Уилл без спроса забрался на кровать и молча устроился у Ганнибала под боком.

 

Утром он пожалел о своём решении, потому что шея одеревенела, а плечо причиняло боль при каждом движении. Ганнибал тоже выглядел поломанным, но несколько растягивающих методик ему помогли. Уилл тоже попытался, но плечо просто не дало ему сделать ни одного упражнения. Ганнибал предложил массаж и действительно усердно разминал, ну, это должно было так называться, если бы не было так больно.

Тем не менее массаж помог. Плечо разогрелось и перестало ломить. Уилл опустил голову, чтобы Ганнибалу было удобнее массировать, а вот обратно поднять уже не мог. Рука Ганнибала коснулась волос, видимо, проверяя длину.

— Тебе нужно ещё немного поспать, — предложил он. Уилл чувствовал себя достаточно разморенным, чтобы согласиться. Он быстро зарылся в одеяло и заснул, слушая, как Ганнибал возится на кухне.

Проснулся голодным. И, судя по положению солнца, незадолго до обеда.

— Неужели я проспал всё утро? — хрипло уточнил он.

— Да, — ответил Ганнибал где-то рядом. — Тебе действительно нужен был отдых. Совместный сон на такой узкой кровати очень плохо влияет на наши травмы.

Уилл повернулся к нему лицом и даже на мгновение хотел поспорить, но был слишком голоден для любого разговора.

— Я проголодался, — заметил он, и Ганнибал поехал на кухню.

Уилл улыбнулся. Конечно, разве он упустит возможность накормить его.

Он хотел встать и помочь Ганнибалу, но чувствовал себя слишком ленивым для любых телодвижений. Только когда Ганнибал вернулся с супом и тостами, он сел и медленно поел. Плечо больше не болело, что очень радовало.

— Чио уехала кое-что уладить, — рассказал Ганнибал.

— Для нашего отъезда?

— Да.

Уилл кивнул и съел еще одну ложку супа.

— Думаю, нам придётся уехать вскоре после её возвращения, — предположил Ганнибал, глядя в окно.

 _Так быстро_ , подумал Уилл, наблюдая за его лицом.

— Ты не против такой спешки? — спросил он, прожевав кусочек тоста.

— Часть меня цепляется за прошлое, тогда как другая хочет поскорее оставить его и сосредоточиться на будущем.

Это было так по-человечески. Уилл не мог ничем помочь, но улыбнулся. Конечно, Ганнибал всегда был человеком, но об этом легко было забыть, учитывая все ловушки, которые он расставлял.

— Хочешь, я продолжу рассказ? — предложил Уилл, чтобы его отвлечь.

Ганнибал наконец оторвался от созерцания окна и посмотрел на Уилла.

— Мне бы хотелось. Но скоро должен прийти дядя.

Уилл пожал плечами, радуясь уже тому, что это можно сделать безболезненно.

— Тогда вечером.

Ганнибал кивнул.

Они помыли посуду, и Уилл принялся за книгу, пока Ганнибал с Робертом обсуждали на французском принесённый из дома альбом с репродукциями.

 

— С Робертом легче обсуждать искусство, чем важные вопросы? — спросил Уилл, когда они его проводили.

— Мой дядя никогда не примет меня полностью, — ответил Ганнибал. — Легче дать ему безопасную основу для разговора, чем позволить затронуть темы, способные причинить страдания всем.

Уилл фыркнул.

— Ты с ним играешь?

— В некотором смысле, да.

— Но ведь он пришёл, — заметил Уилл, пристально разглядывая Ганнибала. — Когда тебе понадобилась помощь, он пришёл.

— Я был удивлён, увидев его, — покачал головой Ганнибал, уставившись в окно. — Мы расстались не в самых дружеских чувствах.

И всё же Ганнибал стремился удерживать свою семью подальше от своей жизни, чтобы защитить. Уиллу подобной любезности не оказали. Ему очень хотелось спросить о причине конфликта, но время было неподходящим. Придётся задать такой вопрос позже.

— Давай приготовим поесть, — сказал он, вставая с кровати. Они направились на кухню, и было так успокаивающе знакомо снова готовить вместе.

— Я очнулся в тот день, когда ты выпотрошил меня на кухне, — начал Уилл. Ганнибал замер, и если бы Уилл не ожидал от него реакции, обязательно бы пропустил. Он понял, что ему нравится тыкать в Ганнибала своими переживаниями. Нравится видеть его расстроенным.

Он описал этот прыжок как можно короче и стараясь сгладить острые углы. Но указал на то, что хотел изучить рамки дозволенного, приняв аспирин и позволив Ганнибалу убить его. Уилл даже не стал спрашивать мнения Ганнибала о том, позаботился ли тот об Эбигейл. Этого никто из них не знал.

— Было больно, — добавил он, когда они сели ужинать. — Но оно того стоило. Я очнулся сразу после событий на ферме Вёрджеров. Ты сидел рядом со мной в кресле и снова пытался беседовать в чашках и времени. Тогда я сбежал с тобой и Чио.

Рассказывать об этих событиях оказалось легко. Пребывание в доме на скале и очередная попытка построить отношения. Уилл думал, что будет смущаться своего очевидного желания. Но смущение его так и не посетило. В конце концов Ганнибал сел в тюрьму для того, чтобы Уилл не смог забыть его. Так что они приблизительно в равных условиях.

Когда рассказ дошёл до предательства, Уилл всё же запнулся. Очень тяжело было вспоминать то, что Ганнибал ожидал этого и как сам полез под пули. Он ожидал осуждения за свой поступок, но Ганнибал остался бесстрастен. Уилл напомнил себе, что тот тоже убивал его много раз, прежде чем добрался до сестры.

— В следующий раз я умер во время драки с Фрэнсисом, — закончил он. — И очнулся уже во время нашего падения.

— И вот мы снова вместе, — резюмировал Ганнибал.

Уилл сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул. После окончания рассказа о своих скитаниях стало гораздо легче.

— У тебя есть вопросы? — спросил он Ганнибала.

— А у тебя? — переспросил тот. — Ты не попросил меня продолжать свою историю.

Уилл ещё раз размеренно вздохнул.

— Я всё ещё злюсь. И не хочу злиться ещё сильнее.

— Хмм… — Ганнибал отвёл взгляд. — Я вижу разницу в наших действиях во время прыжков. И понимаю твой гнев. Ты понял, что хотел быть только со мной и не принял… каких-либо незавершённых копий. А я же вместо этого предпочёл тебя игнорировать.

 _Ты очень плохо помогаешь погасить гнев_ , подумал Уилл, подхватывая тарелки, чтобы отнести на кухню. Ганнибал позади него продолжал говорить:

— Я иногда приглядывал за тобой. Но никогда не осмеливался приблизиться. Слишком много соблазнов. А я очень старался… не быть собой.

Уилл понимал его прекрасно, хоть и сопротивлялся.

— Ты не хотел, чтобы её поглотила тьма, — пробормотал он. — Но ты мог бы притворяться и с ним…

— Нет, — перебил Ганнибал. — Как и ты, я не смог бы принять твою незавершённую версию. А вытягивание на свет твоей тёмной стороны разрушило бы мир, который я построил для сестры.

Уилл хмуро взглянул на него.

— Ты был счастлив? — снова повторил он свой вопрос.

— Я был доволен, — в тон ответил Ганнибал.

Это слово — _«доволен»_ — постоянно цеплялось и будто царапало Уилла.

— Я тоже мог быть доволен жизнью в других временных рамках, но не был бы счастлив. Чего-то… — Уилл сразу же мысленно дополнил _«тебя»_ , — всегда не хватало.

 

В ту ночь Уилл спал плохо. Он лежал на своей раскладушке и невыносимо скучал по телу Ганнибала, по его объятиям. Ему несколько раз снился Ганнибал из других жизней. Уилл уже почти решил перебраться в постель, но после прошлой ночи и того, как плохо они себя чувствовали с утра, не стал.

На следующий день он проснулся позже Ганнибала и, не открывая глаз, слушал, как тот готовит. Вероятно, завтра они уже уедут, и нужно дать им с Робертом немного времени провести наедине.

Он встал с постели, умылся и оделся. Ганнибал приготовил кофе и омлет. Они немного поговорили о переезде. Чио решила отправиться с ними, хотя бы на первое время. После Уилл принялся собирать вещи.

— Нам придётся многое докупить, — заметил Ганнибал.

Уилл почти беззвучно хмыкнул.

— Тебе придётся иметь в виду необходимость держаться в тени, — предположил он, вспоминая страсть к костюмам. Однако Ганнибал не возражал.

— Но ты сможешь купить мне те вещи, которые посчитаешь нужными, — не без удовольствия добавил Уилл. — В пределах разумного, конечно.

Он украдкой наблюдал, как в уголках глаз Ганнибала собираются морщинки. Да, ему понравилась эта идея.

— С удовольствием, — наконец сказал Ганнибал, так и не улыбнувшись.

Ганнибал из первого временного прыжка обязательно бы улыбнулся и начал флиртовать. Уилл вернулся к своему багажу. Такое ощущение, что Ганнибал растерял свои прошлые социальные навыки. Все реакции казались блёклыми. Уилл задумался, не подавлен ли он всем случившимся. На мгновение даже хотел спросить. Но не был уверен, что тот даст ему честный ответ. Лучше просто понаблюдать. Возможно, ему станет лучше, когда они выберутся отсюда, когда он сможет окружить себя привычной роскошью.

Роберт пришёл в тот день очень рано, что Уилла нисколько не удивило. Погода была хорошая, поэтому он решил прогуляться, чтобы дать им немного времени. Небо было ясным, лес пах знакомо и приятно. Хотя всё ещё казалось странным гулять в одиночестве без своей стаи.

Когда Уилл возвращался назад, на выходе из леса его ждал Роберт, примостившись на большом камне. Уилл замедлил шаг.


	6. Глава 5

— Роберт, — поприветствовал Уилл.

Тот оглянулся с нервной улыбкой. Сходство с Ганнибалом заставило сердце Уилла содрогнуться. Это мягкое чувство подавило ту ярость, которую он всё ещё испытывал в присутствии семьи Ганнибала. Роберт, кажется, растерялся и отвернулся. Уилл просто молча ждал.

— Собираетесь угрожать, что прикопаете меня при случае? — предположил Уилл после минуты ожиданий.

— Прикопаю? — рассеяно пробормотал Роберт.

— Ох, — смущённо сказал Уилл, опустив глаза. — Вы, должно быть, не знаете этого выражения. Американский сленг. Обещание прикопать в случае плохого обращения с близким человеком.

Роберт понятливо кивнул, но выглядел по-прежнему смущённым.

— Я едва ли способен прикопать тебя либо Ганнибала в любом случае, Уилл.

Уилл улыбнулся.

— Я думал, что ты находишься под его влиянием, что ты жертва, — продолжил тот, и Уилл резко перестал улыбаться.

— Почему?

Роберт отвёл глаза и посмотрел в сторону дома.

— Ни я, ни моя жена не удивились, когда Ганнибал попал в тюрьму. Я читал новости… потом фан-сайты. Многие верили, что ты также виновен, но… я знаю Ганнибала и думал, что ты подпал под его влияние.

Роберт вздохнул и повернулся к Уиллу.

— Но это же не так, Уилл, — продолжил он, не дав ответить. — Вы уезжаете вместе, потому что хотите, а не потому что тебя заставляют.

— Полагаю, что так, — пожал плечами Уилл. Ганнибал сам хотел уйти, но именно Уилл подтолкнул его к принятию решения.

— Ты… — Роберт остановился и так сильно сжал губы, что они побелели. — Ты не позволишь ему убивать?

Уилл тупо уставился на него.

Не позволить Ганнибалу убивать?

Так легко можно было ответить «да», но Уилл не смог. У него даже мыслей подобных не возникало. А вот у Роберта, видимо, возникали. Потому что Ганнибал не изменил его.

— Я… не думаю, что смогу.

Роберт разочарованно нахмурился. Уилл понимал причины. Даже для себя самого он звучал неубедительно.

— Это не ответ, — сказал Роберт.

_Верно_ , подумал Уилл. _Это не ответ._ И он не был уверен, что ответ у него есть.

— Я не планирую… уверен, мы не будем вести себя так, как он вёл себя в Балтиморе, — наконец выговорил он.

Он хотел добавить. Хотел сказать, что они никогда не убьют, но знал, что это маловероятно. Он сам уже вошёл во вкус, и как бы ни был сейчас пассивен Ганнибал, Уилл не мог представить себе, что он останется таким навсегда. С другой стороны, он десятилетиями сопротивлялся инстинктам, лишь бы не навредить Мише. Зная это, многие вопросы о поведении Ганнибала после обрыва отпадали сами собой. Ганнибал переборол себя ради сестры. И даже после того, как ушёл из той жизни, продолжал удерживать себя. Уиллу это не нравилось. Это был не тот Ганнибал, которого он любил.

— Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив, — сказал Уилл, оборачиваясь к Роберту. Привычный гнев вернулся, но тут же утих. Не Роберт виноват в таком его состоянии. Ганнибал сам загнал себя в клетку.

И если убийство сделает Ганнибала счастливым, Уилл не будет возражать. Он думал, что это очень вероятно, но не стал говорить вслух. Не хотелось давать повод предать их в дальнейшем. Уиллу нравился дядя Ганнибала, хоть он и не доверял ему до конца. Роберт не был убийцей, его моральные принципы находились в пределах нормы.

— Мы думали о том, чтобы поселиться где-то в уединении, чтобы полностью восстановиться, — объяснил он. Хотелось подарить Роберту немного надежды и сгладить ситуацию в целом. — Может, завести пару собак.

И Роберт действительно выглядел обнадёженным, хотя по-прежнему избегал смотреть Уиллу в глаза.

— Но я не могу обещать, что мы никого не убьём. У него… у нас есть враги. И если потребуется защитить меня, он убьёт. — Идея показалась интересной, так можно было бы разжечь в Ганнибале старый огонь. Но Уилл быстро отогнал мысль. — Так же, как и я убью, чтобы защитить его.

Роберт кивнул, опустив плечи.

— Вы всё равно отпустите нас, не оповестив властей? — уточнил Уилл.

Тот резко вскинул голову.

— Я не… не…

— Вы должны, — продолжил Уилл, прощупывая почву. — Он чудовище. Как и я.

Роберт беспомощно посмотрел на него. Он выглядел очень усталым и грустным.

— Он был таким маленьким, когда родился. Молчаливым и всегда очень внимательным. Я полюбил его с того момента, как взял на руки. А потом бросил его, подвёл всех: его, Мишу, Филиппа, Рози. — Он опустил глаза. — Я уехал, и они все умерли. Выжил только Ганнибал, но был настолько сломлен, что это казалось непоправимо.

_Ситуация была непоправима с самого начала_ , подумал Уилл. Или может быть, смерть Миши не сломила его, а только разожгла то, что всегда тлело.

— Я не могу помочь ему в исцелении, но могу помочь остаться на свободе, — сказал Роберт, и Уилл почувствовал укол вины за собственный гнев.

— Что бы он… что бы мы ни сделали после того, как уйдём, вы не несёте за это ответственности, — ответил Уилл в попытке успокоить.

— Разве? — спросил Роберт, опустив глаза.

— Да, — соврал Уилл. — Вы помогаете своему племяннику, маленькому мальчику, которого держали на руках.

Они замолчали. Уилл не был уверен, стоит ли добавлять что-то, чтобы Роберт почувствовал себя лучше, позволив им уйти. Он не был так опытен в вопросах манипуляций, как Ганнибал. Роберт поднялся и, кивнув, сказал, что возвращается в дом. Уилл последовал за ним, но по пути ни разу не захотел поднять камень, как часто советовал ему разум раньше. Вместо этого он остановился у входа в коттедж, чтобы проследить, что Роберт благополучно добрался до крыльца.

 

Когда Уилл вошёл, в коттедже находилась Чио. Она помогала Ганнибалу с упражнениями. Уилл кивнул им и быстро отвёл глаза, боясь, что на его лице можно увидеть все неправильные мысли. Поэтому он спрятался за книгой, продолжая обдумывать произошедшие с Ганнибалом изменения и то, как вытащить его из этого состояния. Ему нравилось видеть, что Ганнибал корчится так же, как он раньше заставлял страдать Уилла.

После они обсудили планы. Уезжать пришлось действительно на следующий день, и очень сложным маршрутом, дабы не делать остановки в Штатах. Ганнибал хотел избежать очень долгих перелётов, а Чио хотела, чтобы они хотя бы раз сменили паспорта. Общий путь занимал не менее пяти дней, и Уилл с нетерпением ждал всех прелестей частой смены часовых поясов.

 

— О чём задумался? — спросил Ганнибал, когда Чио ушла. Уилл вернулся в постель, снова обдумывая идею, как расшевелить Ганнибала после столетней спячки.

— О том, как тобой манипулировать, — беспечно ответил Уилл, моментально привлекая полное внимание.

— Что делать? — заинтересованно уточнил Ганнибал, и Уилл широко улыбнулся, натягивая шрам на щеке.

— А тебе так хочется знать?

Ганнибал наклонился к нему.

— А ты не хочешь мне рассказывать?

Уилл медленно моргнул и облизал губы.

— Думаю, будет веселее, если ты не узнаешь, разве нет?

— Игра? — заинтригованно спросил Ганнибал.

— Вызов, — поправил Уилл, откладывая книгу. — Поможешь мне с растяжкой?

— Конечно, — ответил тот после недолгих раздумий.

Последний вечер они провели в уютной тишине. Уилл заснул на кровати Ганнибала, а утром проснулся и увидел его лежащим на раскладушке.

— Надо было разбудить меня, идиот, — пробормотал он себе под нос и постарался встать как можно тише.

Позже, когда Ганнибал проснулся, Уиллу пришлось помочь ему встать с постели и принять душ.

— Лучше? — спросил он, растирая его полотенцем.

— Да, — ответил Ганнибал.

Уилл продолжал внимательно наблюдать за ним, пока они собирались. Через некоторое время он достал из запасов сильное болеутоляющее и отдал Ганнибалу вместе со стаканом воды.

— Нам предстоит долгий путь, — попытался убедить Уилл. Ганнибал со вздохом забрал таблетки.

Естественно, убираться пришлось Уиллу. Ганнибал казался слегка заторможенным. Чио принесла отбеливатель, и Уилл прочистил им каждую поверхность, дабы максимально уничтожить ДНК. Затем он всё тщательно вымыл, спрятал тряпки в целлофановый пакет и разбил планшет. Чио потом сожжёт всё, что осталось, после того, как отвезёт их к месту назначения. Уилл знал, что хорошая команда судмедэкспертов найдёт следы их пребывания, но не всякая команда была хорошей, да и не факт, что коттедж будут обыскивать.

 

Уилл с Чио отнесли Ганнибала к машине, когда пришло время уезжать. И это так сильно напрягло больное плечо, что все сумки пришлось тащить Чио.

Роберт вышел из дома, когда Уилл закидывал багаж в машину здоровой рукой, а Чио собирала инвалидное кресло. Уилл рассматривал окна дома, пока Ганнибал с дядей прощались. Ни движения за занавесками, ни тени. Она была жестокой женщиной, подумал Уилл с лёгкой улыбкой.

Роберт обнял сначала Ганнибала, потом его. К удивлению, попрощались они очень тепло.

 

Чио вела машину, а Уилл следил за состоянием Ганнибала через зеркало заднего вида. Тот бесстрастно смотрел, как отдаляется дом. Зрачки были расширены, вероятно, от обезболивающих.

— Может, попробуешь поспать? — предложил Уилл.

— Это только ухудшит моё состояние, — отозвался Ганнибал, посмотрев на Уилла в зеркало.

— До аэропорта всего пара часов, — перебила Чио.

Ладно, подумал Уилл. Некоторое время он смотрел в окно, пока они не выехали на оживлённую трассу, где вид стал совсем не живописным. Где-то к середине пути он задремал. Слышал, как разговаривают Чио с Ганнибалом, но не понимал их, то ли сквозь сон, то ли от того, что они говорили на другом языке. Уилл проснулся как раз на подъезде к месту назначения.

Чио не отвезла их сразу в аэропорт, чтобы избежать камер на входе. Они вышли на железнодорожной станции за пару остановок. Станция была обветшалой и старой, поэтому никакой системы видеонаблюдения здесь точно не было. Пока Уилл таскал чемоданы, Чио разговаривала с Ганнибалом, а затем помогла усадить его в кресло. Какого-то особого прощания с ней не ожидалось — они всё равно встретятся через пару дней — тем не менее Чио только прохладно кивнула и направилась к своей машине, а Уилл озадаченно посмотрел ей вслед. На какое-то мгновение он почувствовал себя потерянным.

— Нам нужно сесть на поезд, — позвал Ганнибал.

Уилл обернулся и вместо чувства потери вдруг почувствовал себя свободным. И улыбнулся.

Багажа было немного: только два рюкзака, один из которых нёс Уилл, второй Ганнибал взял на колени. Поэтому довезти его в кресле до платформы оказалось несложно.

Поездка на поезде прошла прекрасно, Ганнибал отвлекал его разными несущественными вопросами о проверке билетов и организации дороги. Уилл спросил, жил ли он здесь раньше, и Ганнибал кивнул. Уилл не стал уточнять, в каком именно временном промежутке это было.

А вот аэропорт показался адом. Уиллу хотелось уметь контролировать своё лицо так же хорошо, как это делал Ганнибал, когда они проезжали все бдительные посты контроля и камеры. До вылета оставалось ещё три часа. Уилл думал, что они будут мучением, однако Ганнибал потащил его по магазинам.

Сначала они купили чемоданы. Ганнибал объяснил, что произошёл несчастный случай и попросил выкинуть их рюкзаки. Чемоданы были большими, но они быстро наполнились после посещения нескольких магазинов одежды. Уилл нашёл это смешным хотя бы потому, что многие из вещей оказались необычными, но был благодарен за отвлечение. А Ганнибал разбрасывался деньгами, очень ловко отвлекая внимание консультантов от их личностей. Тем не менее его неповторимый шарм сложно было не запомнить. Многие глазели на них, большинство, наверное, даже сочли отвратительными. Но едва ли они смогут запомнить их лица, тем более сопоставить с фотографиями ориентировки.

Прохождение таможенного контроля заставило всерьёз поволноваться, однако персонал, казалось, смотрел словно сквозь них. Кроме обмена на специальную инвалидную коляску не произошло ничего знаменательного. Эта коляска оказалась очень неуклюжей и неудобной для манёвров. Поэтому они решили остаться у ворот до начала посадки.

Уилл принёс еды. Ганнибал с отвращением посмотрел на пластиковую упаковку, но безропотно съел сэндвич. Затем Уилл сходил за книгами и журналами. После нескольких недель затворничества в коттедже без интернета приятно было возвращаться в информационный контакт с внешним миром.

На борт они поднялись первыми из-за инвалидного кресла и с комфортом разместились в первом классе. Несмотря на это, Уилл был рад, что Ганнибал проспал большую часть полёта. Он снова поставил себе катетер, и Уилл, посетив санузел, был невыносимо счастлив этому. О том, каким бы образом он донёс Ганнибала туда и обратно, думать не хотелось.

Уилл раздумывал обо всех ограничениях Ганнибала, пока наблюдал за его расслабленным спящим лицом. Был ли Ганнибал достаточно честен, когда говорил, что полная подвижность к нему вернётся, и какой станет их жизнь, если всё-таки не вернётся?

Пересадка в Германии должна была продлиться шестнадцать часов. И Уилл слишком устал от перелёта и всех манёвров с креслом, чтобы беспокоиться о контроле. Они зарегистрировались в отеле при аэропорту, и Уилл был безмерно благодарен немецкой вышколенности, когда их багаж без лишних напоминаний доставили в номер буквально в течении получаса. Он не поскупился на щедрые чаевые.

 

Они оба быстро провалились в сон и проснулись только по будильнику. Каждый сполна насладился горячим и долгим душем. После проблем с водой в коттедже это стало настоящим подарком для Уилла, и он отмокал под горячим душем, пока не распарил все затёкшие мышцы.

Поужинали в ресторане. Уже почти стемнело, и народу было полно. Но свет приглушили, а столик в углу и инвалидная коляска оберегали от посторонних взглядов. Еда была отличной, а кофе так просто божественным.

А дальше снова суета с очередной регистрацией на рейс, только теперь они не ходили по магазинам. Оказалось, что Ганнибал неплохо говорит по-немецки. В дьюти-фри проходы были довольно широкими, и они провели много времени, выбирая литературу. Ганнибал купил две книги на немецком, Уилл — ещё газет и журналов. Всё купленное до этого они оставили в мусорном ведре на выходе.

 

Чио присоединилась к ним в Нидерландах. Не напрямую, конечно, просто села на тот же рейс. И пока Ганнибал с Уиллом путешествовали первым классом больше из-за инвалидного кресла, чем из-за комфорта, Чио летела в экономе. Тем не менее Уилл расслабился, ощущая её присутствие рядом.

В самолёте был санузел для инвалидов, поэтому на этот раз Ганнибал катетер не ставил. В любом случае он казался более удовлетворённым. Невозможность справиться со своими физиологическими потребностями, должно быть, сильно оскорбляла его достоинство.

— Ты как? — тихо спросил Уилл, когда они летели уже около часа.

Ганнибал повернулся к нему.

— Буду безмерно счастлив, когда мы наконец приземлимся, — ответил так же тихо. Он выглядел бледным.

— Тебе не нужны обезболивающие?

Ганнибал принимал их после второй пересадки, но прошло уже несколько часов. К удивлению Уилла, он кивнул. После них Ганнибал задремал. Уилл накрыл его пледом и надеялся, что он проспит большую часть полёта. Сам попытался посмотреть фильм, идущий по телевизору, но остался не впечатлён и вернулся к очередной книге.

Ганнибал пропустил первый приём пищи, но ко второму уже проснулся. Уилл заметил, что жуёт он чисто механически, и очень надеялся, что это из-за качества еды.

Потом ему потребовалось воспользоваться туалетом. Стюарды предложили помощь, а Уиллу он велел подождать снаружи, из-за чего тот снова почувствовал себя беспомощным и виноватым.

Пришлось напомнить, что Ганнибалу становилось лучше, он делал упражнения, и движения с каждым днём становились всё более уверенными.

Вернувшись снова на свое место, он даже несколько удивился вспышке вины. И решил по прилёте поговорить с Ганнибалом о своих желаниях и узнать как можно больше о прогнозах. Последние часы полёта Уилл проспал и проснулся, только когда Ганнибал тихо потряс его за плечо.

— Садимся, — сказал Ганнибал, приводя кресло в вертикальное положение. Уилл сделал то же самое.

Даже после сна Уилл чувствовал себя невыносимо уставшим. Таможню прошли быстро и вскоре вышли в тепло и солнце, так что Уиллу тут же захотелось купить обоим шляпы.

Они терпеливо ждали, когда к ним присоединится Чио, и вместе направились к прокату автомобилей. Закинув багаж, они покинули аэропорт, и Уилл чувствовал облегчение, глядя, как он удаляется в зеркале заднего вида.

 

Уиллу не понравилась идея с квартирой. Квартира означала наличие соседей. Но инвалидное кресло не оставляло вариантов для автономности.

И выбору этой квартиры Уилл оказался даже рад. Она была прекрасной. Для Ганнибала всё находилось в пределах досягаемости, никаких порогов и ступеней, широкие двери и просторные комнаты. Всё было довольно минималистично и современно. Уилл предположил, что Ганнибал не оценит декор, но комфорт оценить просто обязан.

Из Европы они вылетали ночью, а тут едва наступило утро. Уилл даже не был уверен, сколько они потеряли часов из-за разницы во времени, но он чувствовал себя настолько усталым, что единственным желанием было лечь спать. Тем не менее они приняли обоюдное решение не спать до вечера, чтобы привыкнуть к смене часовых поясов.

Гостевую комнату заняла Чио, Ганнибал с Уиллом обосновались в главной спальне. Они немного поспорили о том, кто какую сторону кровати займёт — Ганнибал настаивал, чтобы спать ближе к двери, Уилл же оппонировал тем, что от него не будет никакого толка, если кто-то решит посетить их во время сна.

Также он добавил, что ему скорее всего придётся спать спиной к Ганнибалу из-за больного плеча, тот долго смотрел на него и в итоге кивнул. Уилл рассмеялся.

— Уилл! — резко, но сдержанно произнёс Ганнибал.

— Прости, прости, — закашлялся Уилл от смеха. — Просто… — он остановился, чтобы отдышаться. — Я думаю, это наша первая бытовая ссора.

Ганнибал моргнул.

— Тюремное заключение, огнестрел и ножевое ранение не считается? — уточнил он без улыбки. Но Уилл видел, как его плечи расслабились.

— Не считается. По крайней мере для меня. Или давай возьмём за правило, что твой взгляд на то, как начинать и развивать отношения, не учитывается в целом.

Ганнибал повёл бровью.

— В свою защиту, — медленно начал он, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Я не рассчитывал заводить с тобой отношения, когда мы встретились.

— Что, и никакой любви с первого взгляда? — подтрунил Уилл. — Бедный я, бедный.

— Я этого не говорил.

_О как_ , сказал Уилл про себя, моргая от удивления.

— О как, — повторил он вслух.

Раздался стук в дверь, и Уилл тут же покраснел. Интересно, что Чио слышала.

— Могу я первой воспользоваться ванной? — спросила она.

— Конечно, — мягко улыбнулся Ганнибал.

Уилл поспешил заняться багажом, поскольку не хотел продолжать разговор.

— Осмотрю кухню, — бросил Ганнибал, проявив милосердие.

 

После разбора вещей у Уилла не оставалось больше поводов оставаться в спальне, и он отправился к Ганнибалу помочь с готовкой.

_Завтрак_ , улыбнулся Уилл.

Готовить вместе казалось очень привычно и легко, тем более что кухня была оборудована по последнему слову, а выбор блюд огромен.

— Без кофе? — уточнил Уилл, когда понял, чего не хватает.

— Я бы хотел принять душ перед завтраком, — ответил Ганнибал.

Уилл кивнул. Ему и самому невыносимо хотелось смыть с себя дорогу.

Чио вышла из ванной с влажными волосами, но в брюках и свободной блузке. Ганнибал отказался от их помощи.

— Можем поесть на балконе, — предложила Чио, когда Уилл достал тарелки. — Солнечный свет поможет не заснуть.

Он согласился, и они обосновались за столиком на балконе. Уилл налил себе стакан апельсинового сока из пачки, Чио заваривала чай в пакетике. Какое счастье, что их не видел Ганнибал.

Из душа тот вернулся побритым и посвежевшим. Чио в этот момент заплетала косы. На столе дымилась чашка чая. Уилл улыбнулся нормальности ситуации.

Сам он принял душ очень быстро и бриться не стал, даже несмотря на зудящий шрам. Он уже скучал по своей бороде. Никакой домашней одежды с собой они не захватили, но Ганнибал купил ему лёгкие брюки и рубашку.

Поприветствовал его запах кофе и свежей выпечки. Дальше они сидели на балконе, болтали ни о чём, наслаждаясь долгожданной передышкой.

После завтрака Ганнибал всё же прилёг отдохнуть. Уилл убрался на кухне и запустил посудомоечную машину, упиваясь благами цивилизации.

— Я иду прогуляться, — сказала Чио, проходя мимо. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Уилл оторвал взгляд от газеты и откинулся на спинку дивана. С балкона гостиную приятно обдувало ветерком.

— Ты же знаешь, что ты не мальчик на побегушках… в смысле девочка… в смысле женщина.

Чио ухмыльнулась его неловкости.

— В каком-то смысле так и есть, — произнесла она. — Я не возражаю. Всё равно хотела прогуляться. Если нам что-то нужно, я могу купить по пути.

Оказалось немного странным, что она сама этого хочет. В Японии у неё просто не было выбора.

— Несколько телефонов и ноутбук, — предложил он и тут же добавил: — но это не срочно. Мы можем купить их завтра или позже.

— Я всё равно посмотрю, — решила она, и её это, кажется, совершенно не беспокоило. Уилла же беспокоил её статус. Чио вечно использовали в качестве приспешника. Подай-принеси.

После её ухода Уилл немного побродил по гостиной. Обстановка слегка напоминала гостиничный номер, и ему казалось, будто он в отпуске. Затем осторожно прошёл в спальню, где прилёг Ганнибал. По радио играла классическая музыка. Глаза Ганнибала были закрыты, но Уилл мог поклясться, что он не спит. Некоторое время наблюдал за ним от двери, но так и не присоединился. В голове было слишком много вопросов, а он так устал, что сил задавать их просто не было. Уилл вернулся в гостиную.

Сделал несколько упражнений для плеча. Пришлось кинуть на пол одеяло — циновок, как в коттедже, здесь не было. После Уилл сел за составление списка покупок. Он записал «коврик для йоги», «шляпы», «солнцезащитные очки», решив позже узнать, что требуется на кухню. Ганнибалу точно нужно больше всяких вещей.

Вскоре сам Ганнибал показался из спальни. Уилл видел, что тому не особо удалось отдохнуть, и надеялся, что компания поможет. Ему и самому казалось, что голову набили ватой.

— Выглядишь усталым, — заметил Ганнибал.

— Я устал.

— Можешь поспать немного.

— Хмм, — удивился Уилл. — Не ты ли говорил, что не стоит спать до вечера?

— Короткий сон не повредит, — ответил Ганнибал. Уиллу показалось, что он звучал очень снисходительно, и почувствовал, как побежали мурашки. Сейчас главное заткнуться, характер Уилла всегда портился прямо пропорционально усталости.

— Ложись на диван, — предложил Ганнибал. — Я разбужу тебя через полчаса.

А Уилл слишком вымотался, чтобы принимать какие-то решения.

— Ладно, — согласился он, забрав одно из одеял. — Чио ушла погулять, — вспомнил Уилл, уже устроившись на диване и закрыв глаза. — Я набросал список покупок. Добавь то, что нужно тебе для кухни, хорошо? Она сможет донести какую-то технику?

— Всё в порядке, Уилл, — заверил Ганнибал. — Я с этим разберусь.

Уиллу снились аэропорты и самолёты. Алана каким-то образом выследила их, поймала на выходе из туалета и разочарованно посмотрела. А ребенок с лицом Мейсона Вёрджера потянул её за руку в сторону магазинов.

До щеки дотронулись осторожные пальцы, и Уилл проснулся, смущённо щурясь. Он почти ожидал увидеть Алану.

— Ты проспал чуть больше тридцати минут, — сказал Ганнибал, убирая руку.

— Не чувствую себя особо отдохнувшим, — пробормотал Уилл.

— Приготовлю ещё кофе.

После достаточно тревожного сна запах кофе воспринимался как чудесный. Особенно чудесный, когда больше сна не предвиделось. Уилл добрёл до кухни, взял чашку и вышел на балкон. Ганнибал поехал следом. Они почти всё последнее время провели взаперти, поэтому оба наслаждались солнечными лучами.

Допив кофе, Ганнибал взял брошенную Уиллом газету и принялся за чтение. Уилл некоторое время наблюдал за ним, потом побрёл в спальню, решив почитать книгу, но на особенно нелепой сцене отбросил её на тумбочку.

 

Уилл проснулся в темноте, услышав странные звуки. Сердце колотилось, дыхание прерывалось, а рубашка промокла от пота. Он не помнил, что ему снилось.

— Сейчас 3 февраля 2019 года, — шепнул Ганнибал рядом. — Почти пять утра, и ты в Сан-Паулу, Бразилия. Мы находимся в арендованной нами квартире.

— Мне показалось, — сказал Уилл, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. — На мгновение мне показалось, что я снова попал в другое время.

Он потянулся к Ганнибалу и коснулся его руки. Ганнибал был рядом, осязаемым и тёплым, Уилл прислушался к его ровному дыханию и провалился в сон. После этого спал он крепко. Осознавал Ганнибала рядом, пение птиц и мягкий рассвет. Уилл открыл глаза, лёжа наполовину на груди Ганнибала, а тот обнял его за плечо, чтобы прижать ближе.

— Больше никаких кошмаров? — спросил Ганнибал хрипло.

— Нет. Спасибо, что успокоил меня ночью.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Ганнибал.

Они встали и приготовились к началу дня. Уилл собрался раньше, поскольку Ганнибал не пожелал принимать его помощь. Проходя через гостиную, он увидел несколько коробок, в которых нашлась пара ультратонких ноутбуков. Они казались Уиллу слишком современными, но Ганнибал, должно быть, оценит. Он оставил их распакованными и пошёл готовить завтрак.

Есть снова сели на балконе, и Ганнибал дал им небольшой урок португальского. Как поздороваться, названия продуктов. У Чио была очень чёткая артикуляция, Уиллу казалось, что он проглатывает половину слогов.

Он попросил Ганнибала разобраться с ноутбуками, пока сам прибирался на кухне. После присоединился к нему, тоже возясь с учётными записями и адресами. Перед отъездом из Японии Ганнибал посвятил Уилла в запасной план на случай, если их поймают.

На этот раз он пошёл ещё дальше. К концу дня Уилл уже имел доступ к двум банковским ячейкам, зарегистрированным на разные его поддельные имена и содержащие новые документы и деньги. Уже готовясь ко сну, Уилл подумал, что это очень большой знак доверия со стороны Ганнибала. Он мог сегодня же сбежать и жить на эти средства до конца жизни без всяких проблем.

Польщённый подобным доверием, Уилл решил провести исследование того, как заняться сексом без эрекции. Очень хотелось доставить Ганнибалу удовольствие. Тема оказалась не особенно сложной, но довольно обширной. Уилл решил изучить её более подробно, а также обсудить с Ганнибалом, пока прижимался к нему перед сном.

— Мне нравится эта кровать, — устало произнёс Уилл, когда Ганнибал выключил свет.

— Гораздо удобнее, чем предыдущая, — согласился тот.

 

На следующий день вместо уроков португальского языка Чио получила задание. Ганнибал передал ей список нейрохирургов, у которых планировал проходить лечение, и попросил разведать обстановку. Уиллу снова показалось, что её используют. После того, как Чио ушла, он хотел осторожно подойти к этой теме, но получил свой собственный список. Нахмурившись, Уилл изучил имена и телефоны врачей.

— Пластические хирурги сейчас разве первоочередная задача? — спросил он растерянно.

Ганнибал посмотрел на его щёку и кивнул.

— Лечение травмы позвоночника будет слишком рискованным, если на моей спине останется клеймо Вёрджеров, — объяснил он и поморщился.

— Они снова назначили награду?

— Да, и весьма существенную.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Это задержит твоё лечение?

— У меня есть идея для прикрытия, которая бы объяснила моё отвращение к прикосновениям, — сказал Ганнибал, избегая смотреть на Уилла. — Но чем менее узнаваемым будет клеймо, тем легче будет в долгосрочной перспективе.

— И какая легенда? — уточнил Уилл.

— Мы стали жертвами преступления на почве ненависти гомофобов.

Идея в начале озадачила Уилла, но слово «жертвы», хоть и совершенно им не походило, создавало удобную видимость. Такая версия могла бы объяснить все их травмы и нежелание говорить о них из-за чрезмерной осторожности.

— Мы можем наложить повязку, когда ты будешь посещать нейрохирурга? — Уилл задумался. — Мы можем сказать, что ты не хочешь, чтобы они видели это. Так лечение пройдет быстрее.

— Как вариант, — согласился Ганнибал.

 

Они вернулись в гостиную, чтобы обсудить список. В других условиях Уилл понимал бы, с чего начать, но без знания языка он сталкивался с определёнными трудностями.

— Можно использовать мой шрам, чтобы записаться на приём, а дальше уже посмотреть, как они будут со мной общаться, — предложил Уилл, размышляя вслух. — Они все говорят по-английски? — Проверить это можно и самостоятельно, но Ганнибал составлял список, значит, должен знать. Уилл поднял глаза и встретился с внимательным взглядом.

— Большинство из них, — кивнул Ганнибал. — Все они работают с иностранными пациентами.

Уилл понимающе хмыкнул.

— Ты ведь понял, почему получил именно этот список, а не список нейрохирургов, Уилл?

_Потому что у меня есть шрам?_ раздражённо подумал Уилл. Он отвёл взгляд, потому что Ганнибал за это время даже ни разу не моргнул.

— Нейрохирург может остаться в живых после того, как вылечит меня, — обстоятельно пояснил Ганнибал, и с каждым словом Уиллу становилось хуже. — Пластический хирург после того, как увидит клеймо Вёрджеров, навряд ли.

Уилл не мог поднять глаз, сердце колотилось, живот как будто свело судорогой.

— Дыши, Уилл, — подсказал Ганнибал, и тот сделал глубокий вдох.

— Ты понял меня? — снова уточнил Ганнибал.

Уилл хотел отрицательно качнуть головой, но естественно он понимал. С точки зрения Ганнибала Уилл смог бы справиться с поиском «подходящего» врача лучше, чем Чио. И Ганнибал был прав. Смотря на список, Уилл уже мысленно с ним согласился. Он хотел обеспечить им безопасность и готов был пойти на любые меры ради этого.

— Да, — ответил он, схватив листок и поднимаясь на ноги. — Прошу меня извинить.

Уилл вышел из комнаты и закрылся в спальне. Сердце продолжало поддерживать свой суетливый ритм, и пульсирование крови отдавалось во всём теле. Вздрогнув, Уилл опустился на кровать и попытался успокоиться. Он не смотрел на список, но имена хотелось запомнить, читая снова и снова. Через пару минут дыхание восстановилось, и Уилл позволил себе упасть на кровать плашмя, прижав листок к животу, к шраму Ганнибала. Дрожь отпустила, но иррациональный страх так и катался мерзким холодным шаром где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.

Дверь открылась, и в комнату въехал Ганнибал. Уиллу хотелось закрыть глаза, но он сдержался. Однако на Ганнибала он тоже посмотреть не смог. Тот остановил кресло рядом с кроватью и прижал руку к щеке Уилла. Тепло его ладони почти шокировало. Уилл обернулся и увидел, что он наблюдает на ним с любопытством, а не с осуждением.

— Я прошу слишком многого?

Он произнёс это так нежно, так мягко, что Уилл поморщился. Ганнибал не умел так говорить, он должен был заставлять, манипулировать, соблазнять. Не просить. Ситуация и просьба казались такими неправильными, что Уилл даже не нашёлся с ответом. Он просто хотел сделать это, потому что Ганнибал до падения ожидал бы от него подобной услуги. А потом понял, что его реакцию тоже можно истолковать двояко. От подобных мыслей разболелась голова.

— Уилл?

— Ты не можешь просить об этом, — произнёс Уилл, не до конца уверенный, что это не очередная изысканная манипуляция. — Раньше никогда не просил.

— Я не могу оставаться прежним. Таким, каким был до падения, по путешествий во времени. Да и ты тоже.

Уилл поджал губы и отвернулся. Страх исчез полностью, но беспокойство всё ещё ворочалось внутри.

— Ты сможешь это сделать? — спросил Ганнибал, и к удивлению Уилла, этот вопрос был гораздо приятнее просьб. Потому что, чёрт возьми, да, он мог это сделать!

— Могу, — без колебаний ответил он. — Но я не из тех, кто любит преднамеренные убийства.

— Ты много убивал в предыдущих временных скачках, — заинтригованно сказал Ганнибал. — Понимаю, что в основном ты предпочитал убийц. Это помогало тебе избавиться от угрызений совести?

_Пошёл ты_ , огрызнулся Уилл про себя. Ганнибал давно уже должен узнать, как работает его моральный кодекс. А потом смутился, что, возможно, обсуждал что-то подобное совсем не с этим Ганнибалом, с каким-то другим, потерявшимся в череде его личностей.

— Я всегда сопереживал убийцам, на которых составлял профили, — поспешил он, чтобы скрыть замешательство. — Но я также сопереживал и жертвам. Я способен убивать убийц, потому что знаю, сколько боли они причинили. И если я начну убивать случайных людей, это может…

— Сломать тебя, — перебил Ганнибал. На его лице виднелся намёк на улыбку. — Именно поэтому я дал тебе это задание. Потому что ты сможешь выбрать того, кто заслуживает смерти в твоих глазах.

Идея не вдохновила, а скорее ещё больше укрепила страх перед выбором.

— А если я его не найду?

— Тогда мы поедем в другой город, — легкомысленно продолжил Ганнибал. — Если не найдём и там, переедем снова. Но я бы не стал особо беспокоиться на этот счёт, Уилл. Я знавал многих пластических хирургов за свою жизнь. По моему опыту, кто-то, а возможно, даже не один, точно заслуживает смерти.

Они разделили понимающий взгляд.

— Хорошо, — сдался Уилл.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Ганнибал.

 

Уилл начал не сразу. Подготовка к визиту заняла определённое время. Поиск людей в соцсетях, определение их увлечений, чтение статей и прочего казалось до ужаса дилетантским методом, но прелестями доступа к базам ФБР Уилл не располагал. По крайней мере ни один из хирургов не имел ничего против масс-медиа, и все они активно присутствовали в интернете. Чтобы выходить на них, приходилось нудно создавать новые профили один за другим. Но присущая Уиллу параноидальная осторожность диктовала свои условия. Он бы предпочёл менять своё местоположение, доступ к интернету или, как минимум, ноутбук для каждого профиля, но это было невозможно. Маловероятно, что кто-то сможет выйти на них. Однако Уилл чувствовал себя небрежным.

Они с Ганнибалом пообедали, и Уилл предложил купить несколько предоплаченных телефонов. Соответственно, сам он и отправился исследовать город, покупая одноразовые телефоны в разных районах. Во возвращении домой Уилл был и морально, и физически истощён. Морально, потому что город был шумным, грязным и перенаселённым. Физически, потому что он так и не выздоровел окончательно, как на то рассчитывал.

Чио сидела за столом, проверяя информацию на ноутбуке. Ганнибала нигде не было видно.

— Привет, — поздоровался Уилл, ставя пакеты на стул рядом.

— Привет, — откликнулась та.

Уилл сходил на кухню, залпом выпил стакан воды и взял ножницы, чтобы распаковать покупки.

После этого он мельком взглянул на её записи, и дальше они занимались своими занятиями в тишине.

— У тебя уже есть телефон? — спросил Уилл, собрав первый.

Чио подняла глаза и медленно покачала головой. Он подтолкнул к ней агрегат, буркнув, чтобы не забыла зарядить.

— Спасибо, — кивнула Чио.

Уилл возился со вторым и чувствовал на себе её взгляд.

— Похоже, Ганнибал не собирается посещать врача в ближайшее время, — начала она неуверенно. Уилл на мгновение поднял глаза, а затем снова вернулся к сборке телефона. Он не чувствовал в себе сил делиться с ней. Ганнибалу не хотелось, чтобы она участвовала в убийстве. Тем не менее она была здесь вместе с ними и заботилась о Ганнибале годами.

— Он беспокоится из-за слишком узнаваемого клейма на спине, — сказал Уилл, решив держаться как можно ближе к правде. — Я предложил закрывать клеймо повязкой.

Краем глаза он увидел, как Чио слегка расслабилась.

— Он поделился с тобой легендой? — уточнил Уилл. — Для врачей?

— Я же притворяюсь вашим… мальчиком на побегушках, — откликнулась она, и когда Уилл поднял голову, то увидел её ухмылку. Он закатил глаза на поддразнивание.

— Поэтому я не нуждаюсь в легенде для прикрытия, — закончила Чио.

И зря, подумал Уилл. Было бы лучше, когда все знали свои роли в этой игре.

— Жертвы нападок гомофобов, — сказал он. — Объясняет раны и любое нежелание их демонстрировать.

Чио кивнула, а Уилл закончил со вторым телефоном и приступил к третьему.

— Сколько телефонов ты купил? — с любопытством уточнила Чио.

— Восемь, — ответил Уилл. — В восьми разных местах. Я платил наличными, двигался наугад и один раз переодевался.

Он даже позволил продавцу самому выбрать для него наряд. Одежда стоила дороже, чем хотелось бы, но он специально выбрал магазин из такого ценового диапазона. Уилл Грэм, бывший профайлер ФБР, живущий в лесной хижине, ни за что бы подобное не купил.

— Выглядишь иначе, — кивнула Чио.

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Просто стараюсь соответствовать.

— Он оценит.

Уилл раздражённо фыркнул. Ганнибалу точно понравится этот стиль.

— Он что, спит?

Чио кивнула, закрывая ноутбук. Остальные телефоны они собирали вместе. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы найти розетки для всех зарядок. В итоге телефоны оказались по всему дому.

— Жизнь беглеца, — с полуулыбкой произнёс Уилл.

— По телевизору выглядит интереснее, — сухо заметила Чио, и они понимающе переглянулись.

 

Уилл ушёл в спальню, Ганнибал к тому времени уже сидел на кровати, в брюках, но без носков, и напряжённо сжимал и разжимал пальцы на ногах. Уилл остановился в дверях, прислонившись к косяку. Ганнибал очень внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы, потом ещё раз, видимо, запоминая детали. Уилл улыбнулся.

— Ты не рассказал Чио нашу легенду, — отметил он.

Ганнибал сосредоточился на его лице и нахмурился.

— О, — сказал он мгновение спустя, уставившись перед собой. — Ты прав, вылетело из головы.

— Вылетело из головы? — Уилл слегка нахмурился, подходя к кровати, затем снял обувь и сел напротив, чтобы было удобнее смотреть друг на друга.

— Да, — рассеянно ответил Ганнибал.

_Да у тебя депрессия, что ли?_ крикнул про себя Уилл, но промолчал. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на босых ступнях Ганнибала. Протянул руку и коснулся сухой и мягкой пятки. Ганнибал вздрогнул, когда Уилл провёл ладонью по стопе от пальцев до подъема.

— Хочешь, я помассирую тебе ноги? — импульсивно проговорил Уилл, кидая взгляд из-под ресниц, чтобы увидеть реакцию.

Ганнибал внимательно проследил за его ладонью.

— Ты испачкаешь свою новую одежду.

— Я могу её снять, — предложил Уилл. Ждать реакции было сложно, но оно того стоило.

— Сначала закрой дверь, — согласился Ганнибал.

Уилл широко улыбнулся, почувствовав, как натягивается шрам.

— Лосьон остался в ванной, — добавил Ганнибал.

— Я заберу, — кивнул Уилл, уже выбегая в коридор. Он искренне надеялся, что Чио так и осталась в гостиной. Совсем не хотелось объяснять, почему он таскается по квартире с лосьоном.

Ему повезло и, забрав необходимое из ванной, он закрыл за собой дверь спальни. Бросив лосьон на кровать, Уилл разделся до белья и устроился у ног Ганнибала.

И тогда он не к месту вспомнил, как массировал ноги Молли. На мгновение стало неловко, но он напомнил себе, что всё, что они делают, является уникальным опытом для них обоих. Поэтому отбросил лишние воспоминания и сосредоточился на босых ступнях Ганнибала. Затем согрел лосьон в руках и нанёс на кожу. Он услышал глубокий вдох. Ганнибал закрыл глаза и откинулся спиной к изголовью.

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь? — спросил Уилл.

— Да, — выдохнул Ганнибал. Его лицо стало таким… красивым. Уилл растёр сначала одну стопу, потом вторую, внимательно наблюдая за Ганнибалом. Тот казался ослепительно прекрасным, потому Уилл быстро проигнорировал судорогу, которой свело плечо. Только когда руки начали болеть, он остановился. И неожиданно понял, что возбуждён.

Уилл выпустил ноги, подполз к Ганнибалу и обнял его, теплого и расслабленного.

— Поможешь мне лечь? — попросил Ганнибал. Пришлось поманеврировать, чтобы устроиться удобно. Уилл в итоге свернулся рядом, обнимая и руками и ногами.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — попросил он. — О твоей прошлой жизни. Не обязательно что-то, что ты не готов обсуждать. Просто поделись со мной.

Ганнибал замолк на несколько мгновений.

— Я ненавижу кошек, — наконец произнёс он, и Уилл фыркнул.

— Слишком похожи на тебя?

— Возможно, — улыбнулся Ганнибал.

Они замолчали, Уилл слушал его дыхание и звуки города за окном. Ганнибал высвободил руку и положил её на бедро Уиллу, неспешно поглаживая. Тот прижался лицом к груди, проклиная рубашку Ганнибала, ставшую преградой между ними.

— Хочешь, я сделаю что-нибудь с этим? — предложил Ганнибал.

— Ты чувствуешь запах? — скривился Уилл, не поднимая глаз.

— Да.

Уилл не мог решиться. Ему невыносимо хотелось секса, но только взаимоприятного. Ганнибал играл с резинкой белья, то поглаживая по ней, то проскальзывая внутрь.

— Я почитал о том, как можно заняться сексом без эрекции, — высказал Уилл. Он был рад тому, что движения хотя бы не остановились после этой фразы. — Но я не совсем уверен, доставит ли тебе это удовольствие.

— Уверен, мне понравится большая часть из того, что ты можешь предложить, Уилл.

Тот вздохнул и сел, потом перелез через Ганнибала и аккуратно лёг сверху.

— Видишь ли, это так не работает, — сказал Уилл, поставив локти по обе стороны от лица Ганнибала. — Я рассказал тебе всё, но у меня ничего не выйдет, пока ты будешь рассказываешь о своей сестре. Знаю, что вы не консультировали пары, доктор Лектер, но уверен, что нам нужно поговорить о других вещах, иначе ничего не сработает.

— Таких вещах как секс? — уточнил Ганнибал, приподнимая бровь.

— Да, — резко заявил Уилл. — Я не хочу случайно причинить тебе боль. А если ты не скажешь мне, чего хочешь и что ты чувствуешь, могу причинить.

— И что ты хочешь узнать? — спросил Ганнибал, раздумывая над просьбой.

_Миллионы деталей_ , подумал Уилл, пытаясь сосредоточиться на самом важном.

— Я не слишком тяжелый? — Уилл чуть шевельнулся, аккуратно двинув бёдрами.

— Нет.

— Нет, и всё?

Он снова медленно подвигал бёдрами.

— Я чувствую давление и тепло, — ответил Ганнибал.

Уилл поцеловал его, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Ганнибал немедленно ответил, и поцелуй затянулся.

— Целоваться приятнее? — хрипло спросил Уилл, отрываясь от его рта.

— Да. — Он слегка потянулся вперёд, что Уилл счёл за приглашение и поцеловал за ухом. Он чувствовал пульс Ганнибала под языком и вспомнил, как тот укусил его во время первого временного прыжка. Прошёлся губами до ямки между плечом и шеей, осторожно прикусил, прислушался к участившемуся дыханию. Реакция ему понравилась, потому он продолжил.

— Ты слишком одет, — сказал Уилл, остановившись у воротничка рубашки. Пришлось приподняться, чтобы распределить вес между коленями и локтями.

Совместными усилиями они раздели Ганнибала полностью. Точнее, Уилл скорее мешал, потому что никак не мог перестать целовать и прикусывать каждый оголившийся участок. Это сильно замедляло действия Ганнибала, но в целом было даже удобно, потому что хотелось наслаждаться открывшимися перспективами подольше.

Ганнибал затащил его обратно в объятья, когда с одеждой было покончено, и хмуро дёрнул за резинку боксеров.

— Пусть останутся ещё ненадолго, — попросил Уилл. — Они помогают мне не так сильно волноваться.

— Мгм, — понимающе промычал Ганнибал и просунул руки под ткань, крепко сжимая задницу.

Уилл застонал.

— Ты совсем мне не помогаешь! — Но Ганнибала это не особо остановило.

Назло ему Уилл вывернулся и лизнул сосок, получив задушенный вздох в качестве реакции.

— Не молчи, пожалуйста, — прошептал Уилл, касаясь дыханием влажной кожи. — Мне нужно знать, что тебе нравится.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он наклонился и засосал затвердевший сосок. Потребовалось несколько минут медлительных ласк руками и ртом, прежде чем Ганнибал стал громче. Уилл наградил его, пустив в ход ногти и зубы. Вокально Ганнибал проявил ещё большую заинтересованность. Уилл удовлетворённо усмехнулся.

Он облапал Ганнибала всего, методично собирая данные — где прикосновения нравятся, где он чувствует, а где совсем онемело. Поначалу это немного расстраивало, но Уилл быстро научился обходить подобные места, чтобы использовать лишь чувствительные и тем самым заставить Ганнибала в голос стонать.

— Пожалуйста, Уилл, — выдохнул он. Взглянув на часы, Уилл понял, что действительно сильно заигрался. Да и плечо стало ныть.

— Да? — прошептал хрипло. Ганнибал весь взмок, лицо покраснело, зрачки расширились, и в какой-то момент он начал хвататься руками за подушку.

— Пожалуйста, используй мой рот, — взмолился Ганнибал. Уиллу предложение понравилось. Ответной эрекции он так и не добился, хотя Ганнибалу, безусловно, было очень приятно. Может быть, это и станет нужным толчком. Ганнибал всегда любил использовать рот.

Уилл избавился от боксеров и переполз вверх, хватаясь за изголовье.

— Нормально? — спросил он. Ганнибал кивнул и тут же открыл рот. Он выглядел таким невыносимо развратным, что Уилл чуть не кончил. Хотелось грубо отыметь его прямо в глотку, чтобы тот закашливался и давился слюной. Пришлось заставить себя успокоиться. В другой раз, когда они оба поправятся и всё обсудят.

Рот Ганнибала оказался таким тёплым и влажным, что Уилл потерялся. Он закрыл глаза, стиснул спинку кровати и замер. А начал двигаться, только когда Ганнибал взял его за бёдра. Уилл открыл глаза и обнаружил Ганнибала в абсолютной экзальтации.

— Твою мать, — выругался Уилл. — Ты такой лапочка, когда твой рот занят.

И если бы Ганнибал не застонал так громко, он бы пожалел о выборе слов.

— О, так тебе это нравится, — заметил Уилл, наблюдая за его лицом. Он коснулся щеки, а потом всунул палец ему в рот рядом с членом. — Работать ртом и слушать, что я говорю.

Глаза Ганнибала закрылись, и он судорожно сглотнул, сжимаясь вокруг члена. Уилл вытащил большой палец и положил руку рядом с его лицом. Теперь он двигался резче, поощряемый руками Ганнибала.

— Ты же хочешь этого, хочешь, чтобы я был эгоистом, — зашипел Уилл и рвано выдохнул. Его разум сейчас работал в обе стороны. Он просто не мог отключить эмпатию в этот момент. — Чтобы я трахал тебя, убивал с тобой, указывал, что тебе делать. Ты бы последовал приказу несмотря ни на что.

Ганнибал впился ему в ягодицы ногтями. Острая боль только подтолкнула Уилла к краю. Он остановился и полностью вышел. Ганнибал запротестовал безмолвным всхлипыванием и состроил умоляющие глаза.

— Я делаю то, что хочу, — напомнил Уилл, сжимая член в кулаке. — И сейчас я хочу кончить тебе на лицо. Ты позволишь мне?

Если Ганнибал и был шокирован, то продемонстрировал это исключительно своим заторможенным морганием.

— Да, — ответил он хрипло, закрыл глаза и приглашающе приоткрыл рот. Слишком заманчивый рот, чтобы вновь проскользнуть внутрь, но Уилл был уже на грани. Потребовалась лишь пара толчков, чтобы полностью покрыть лицо Ганнибала белесыми потёками.

Дрожащий и измученный, Уилл наблюдал, как Ганнибал слизывает жемчужную нить, пересёкшую его губы. Не в силах больше стоять на коленях, Уилл упал рядом с ним на кровать.

— Тебе… понравилось? — спросил он. Ему казалось, что Ганнибал получил удовольствие, но хотелось знать наверняка.

— Очень. — Ганнибал повернулся к Уиллу и открыл глаза. Выглядел он жутко непристойно, а капли тут же потянулись вниз по его лицу,z повинуясь законам земного притяжения.

— Я… принесу тебе полотенце, — решил Уилл, с трудом приподнимаясь.

— И зеркало, пожалуйста, — добавил Ганнибал.

— Зер… О, ты хочешь взглянуть.

— Да, — ответил Ганнибал и снова облизнул губы.

Уилл поспешил прочь, смущённый собственной реакцией. Надел халат и молился, чтобы и на сей раз не встретить Чио. Ему опять повезло, и он вернулся с тёплым влажным полотенцем и маленьким зеркалом для бритья из своего набора.

Ганнибал приподнялся, забирая полотенце и зеркало. Однако Уилл не стал наблюдать за его действиями. Вместо этого он снял халат и улёгся рядом.


	7. Глава 6

Уилл так и не осмелился поднять глаз, хотя слышал, как Ганнибал вытирается влажным полотенцем. Его самого слишком смутила эта неожиданная собственническая потребность кончить ему на лицо. Он никогда не позволял себе такого ни с Молли, ни тем более с другими партнёрами. А Ганнибалу же, напротив, нравилось, когда он становился жадным.

— У меня возникла идея, — спокойным голосом заговорил Ганнибал.

Уилл посмотрел на его слегка ещё влажное лицо.

— Какая же?

— О том, что мы можем сделать, если не найдём пластического хирурга.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Уилл, предлагая продолжить.

— Мы можем сами изменить клеймо.

Уилл моргнул.

— Но…

— Ты можешь вырезать слишком заметные части и исправить его по собственному вкусу.

_Пустить кровь_ , подумал Уилл и даже зажмурился, чтобы отогнать эту мысль, однако она продолжала осаждать его разум. Порезать Ганнибала, снять по кусочку то, что оставил Мейсон, и заменить чем-то своим. Блядь. Уилл был рад, что только что кончил. Это спасло его от унизительной эрекции при этих словах.

— Уилл? — позвал Ганнибал.

— Дай мне минуту, — попросил тот, не открывая глаз. Он очень боялся, что Ганнибал прочтёт в них слишком многое.

Ганнибал тихо рассмеялся, и Уилл вздохнул. Конечно, ему было не обязательно заглядывать в глаза, чтобы всё понять. Он хмуро уставился на расслабленное смеющееся лицо Ганнибала. Тот казался озорным и молодым. Ганнибал всегда так делал, когда удивлялся честности Уилла, не вовремя лезущей изо всех щелей. В любом случае такой взгляд был гораздо лучше той чистейшей апатии, которую он демонстрировал в последнее время.

— Заткнись, — сказал Уилл, пытаясь перебороть теплоту в голосе.

Ганнибал перестал смеяться, но по-прежнему улыбался.

— Не уверен, что смогу это сделать, — заметил Уилл.

— Сможешь. Тебе нравится причинять мне боль.

— Немного… немного боли, — перебил Уилл. — Срезать с твоей спины слой кожи кажется слегка чрезмерным. И в любом случае тогда наша легенда распадётся, потому что травма спины будет более давней, чем порезы.

Ганнибал молча кивнул и отвернулся. Уилл не стал спрашивать, хотел ли тот, чтобы его отметили. Сейчас он не был готов к подобным откровениям.

 

Вечер и следующее утро были наполнены практическими занятиями. Уилл и Чио покинули квартиру рано утром, дабы приступить к своим заданиям. Вечерами они сравнивали заметки, и Уилл невольно вспоминал свою бытность полицейским. Ему нравилось выстраивать стратегию поиска и направлять её. Чио не решалась спросить о его собственном задании, вероятно, догадавшись, какая участь ждёт пластического хирурга. Он уважал её решение, но это заметно дистанцировало их друг от друга.

— Что ты будешь делать, когда мы устроимся? — спросил её Уилл на следующий день, когда они вместе выходили из дома.

— Ещё не решила, — спокойно ответила Чио. Теперь она всё чаще носила лёгкие платья. Наверное, ей даже шло, однако Уиллу перемены казались странными. В его понимании Чио всегда была охотницей, как и Эбигейл. Простые платья делали её слишком безобидной и милой туристкой. Впрочем, это была хорошая маскировка.

— Может, вернусь к Роберту и Мурасаки. — Звучала Чио не особо уверенно. — Или поеду куда-нибудь ещё. Я больше не связана никакими обязательствами.

Уилл воздержался от советов. Во-первых, это было не его дело, во-вторых, он совсем не представлял, что подойдёт конкретно ей. За все эти месяцы, проведённые вместе, она по-прежнему оставалась для него незнакомкой, лишь эмпатия подавала некоторые сигналы к пониманию её образа мыслей. Уиллу казалось правильным, что Чио больше не будет выполнять чьих-либо поручений. Если Ганнибалу приспичит дать ей новые указания, Уиллу придётся его отговорить.

 

Чио довольно быстро нашла подходящего врача, и сразу же после первого приёма ритм их жизни полностью изменился. Пока что они заклеивали клеймо Ганнибала. Дальше последовало много анализов и тестов. Большинство из них Уилл пропускал, преследуя пластических хирургов. Поэтому Чио сопровождала Ганнибала в качестве сиделки. На данном этапе назначили инъекции, после должна была последовать череда регулярных встреч с физиотерапевтом.

В основном они с Ганнибалом виделись лишь утром и вечером. Потренировавшись в слежке и уже чуть более уверенно используя португальский, Уилл решил записаться на приём. Он качественно отыгрывал жертву, выставляя шрам на щеке как причину своих визитов. Каждый день он записывался к новому врачу из списка. А Ганнибалу нравилось видеть его напряжение в предвкушении встречи по утрам. Уиллу приходилось постоянно меняться, покупать другую одежду, оттачивать мимику и жесты. Каждый день входить в новую роль.

Это давалось совсем непросто. Однако ещё сложнее было стараться быть максимально открытым перед врачами. Невыносимо хотелось захлопнуться в собственной раковине, но он должен был впустить их, чтобы понять ход их мыслей. Потому большую часть вечеров Уилл проводил, завалившись на кровать и засыпая даже без ужина.

Он не мог сказать, что их с Ганнибалом отношения от этого как-то страдали, но такие вещи сложно было предвидеть заранее. Возможно, Ганнибал планировал всё специально, чтобы не открываться самому. Его пассивность вызывала у Уилла беспокойство, однако он по-прежнему считал, что время расставит всё на свои места.

 

К собственному удивлению, подходящий хирург нашёлся уже на третью неделю поисков. Секретарь съёжился и не смотрел ему в глаза, как бы Уилл не настаивал.

Сам хирург так лучился доброжелательностью и приветливостью, что от фальшивости Уилла стало подташнивать. Он отлично видел подавляемое отвращение к придуманной легенде про гомофобов.

Понятно, что быть просто неприятным человеком или даже засранцем — не достаточный мотив для убийства. Уилл оттачивал своё мастерство на остальных врачах, не забывая методично выслеживать этого. В квартире он стал появляться только для смены одежды и душа. Спал на диване, чтобы не будить Ганнибала своими полуночными явлениями домой.

 

На третье утро Уилл проснулся от мягких поглаживаний Ганнибала по волосам.

— Привет, — хрипло произнёс он.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — ответил Ганнибал. Он казался грустным. — Я тебя чем-то обидел?

— Нет… — Уилл поспешно поднялся. — Просто не хотел тебя будить.

— Я бы предпочёл, если бы ты разбудил меня ночью, чем просыпаться одному по утрам.

_Ох_ , хмыкнул Уилл про себя.

— Прости, — сказал он вслух. — Обязуюсь теперь будить тебя среди ночи.

Ганнибал кивнул.

— Буду ждать. Тебе нужно подстричься, чтобы выровнять длину.

Уилл провёл рукой по волосам. Они всё ещё росли клочками после имитации их частичного выпадения.

— Ты хочешь… — Уилл запнулся, внезапно чувствуя неуверенность. — Ты не поможешь мне подстричься?

— С удовольствием, — ответил Ганнибал. — У тебя же будет немного времени после завтрака перед новой встречей?

— Да. Конечно, будет.

 

После завтрака Уилла усадили на небольшой табурет в ванной и заодно со стрижкой преподали очередной урок португальского. Ганнибал очень ловко орудовал ножницами и расчёской.

— Причина твоего вечернего отсутствия в том, что ты нашёл подходящего хирурга? — как бы между прочим спросил Ганнибал. Уилл закатил глаза.

— Да. У меня есть предчувствие насчёт одного из них, но пока ничего конкретного.

— Никаких доказательств? — праздно уточнил Ганнибал. Отсутствие давления с его стороны сбивало Уилла с толку.

— Никаких. — Уилл ждал, что Ганнибал подтолкнёт его.

— Помни, всегда есть возможность срезать клеймо самостоятельно и начать лечение после заживления. Достаточное количество денег обычно творит чудеса с соблюдением конфиденциальности.

Нахмурившись, Уилл просто промолчал, позволяя Ганнибал закончить стрижку.

— Да что ты?.. — всё же не выдержал он. — Твоё поведение постоянно озадачивает меня, когда я сравниваю тебя с тем, каким ты был до падения.

Руки Ганнибала слегка замедлились, но он не остановился.

— Мы оба не такие, как прежде.

— Прежде, я уверен, ты бы толкал меня до тех пор, пока я не сделал так, как тебе хотелось.

— Возможно, — признал Ганнибал.

— Сейчас ты кажешься мне подавленным, — снова начал Уилл. — Может быть, у тебя… у тебя депрессия?

Он ждал, что Ганнибал замешкается или остановится, но тот продолжал стричь, будто и не слышал вовсе. Когда молчание затянулось, Уилл перехватил его руки и обернулся.

Ганнибал не казался сердитым, возможно, лишь немного задумчивым.

— Я обдумываю это, — сказал Ганнибал, опуская ножницы на колени. — Если и так, то я имею на это право, так как давно не жил в своей прошлой жизни.

— Ты прекрасно осведомлён обо всём, что касается тебя, — нахмурился Уилл. — Ты не смог бы не заметить. И сейчас ты должен знать наверняка.

Ганнибал рассматривал расчёску в руках, избегая направленного на него взгляда. И Уилл внезапно всё понял. Это был не стыд от собственной депрессии, он просто уклонялся от разговора.

— Ты перестал осознавать угрозы, пока жил той жизнью, — покивал Уилл. — Долгое время тебя всё устраивало, и ты перестал обращать внимание на то, что происходит в твоей голове. А теперь ты просто не знаешь, как жить с этим дальше.

И снова никакого протеста. Уилл почувствовал какой-то ужасающий по своей силе страх. Ганнибал всегда планировал, всегда обдумывал и защищал их обоих. А сейчас он просто неспособен на это. Уилл чудовищно разочаровался и тут же почувствовал себя мудаком за такие чувства. Ганнибал не был таким как раньше, да и он тоже.

Ганнибал так ничего и не ответил, и Уилл отвернулся.

— Закончи стрижку, — попросил он, когда стало ясно, что бесполезно ждать объяснений. А у Уилла не было сил подталкивать его к действию. Пришлось долго ждать, прежде чем Ганнибал вернулся к работе. Тишина между ними больше не казалась комфортной.

 

Уилл нервничал, уходя на разведку в это утро. Его только что срезанные и ровные теперь волосы были спрятаны под шляпой, а сам он надел купленный Ганнибалом бледно-коралловый костюм. После утреннего разговора он был рассеянным, его собранности не хватало для очередной встречи с новым врачом. По пути попалась кофейня с бисквитами. Сахар немного снизил уровень стресса, но свои эмоции и чувства Уилл так и не смог уложить. Сидел и вспоминал о том, что готов был пойти на смерть, лишь бы достигнуть своего Ганнибала, что его не устраивали все предыдущие версии в качестве замены. Наступило осознание того, что этот Ганнибал оказался совсем не тем, к которому он стремился, от этих мыслей больно жгло внутри.

Кое-как справляясь с собой, он оставил деньги официанту и купил билет на один из двухэтажных туристических автобусов.

Это мой Ганнибал, сказал он себе, пока в динамиках желали удачной экскурсии. Достопримечательности проносились мимо, а Уилл размышлял над своими чувствами и жизнью в целом. Он пытался распутать клубок эмоций, чтобы разобраться с каждой по отдельности, но понимал лишь, что дико зол, разочарован, встревожен и виноват одновременно. Уилл не мог понять, почему. На следующей остановке он вышел, поплотнее натянув шляпу, дабы не быть узнанным. Только сейчас дошло, что поездка на туристическом автобусе была не самым мудрым решением. Расслабился Уилл, только когда выскользнул из толпы на узкую немноголюдную улочку.

Сразу за ней показался небольшой парк, где он и уселся на траву, прислонившись к дереву. Вероятно, костюм ему такого поведения не простит, но прямо сейчас было плевать.

— Я чувствую страх, — начал перечислять шёпотом. — Потому что ситуация слишком нестабильна, и я не могу повлиять на состояние здоровья Ганнибала.

И сейчас Уилл имел в виду не только физическое здоровье. Он очень хотел помочь, но по щелчку пальцев нельзя получить здорового и уверенного в себе Ганнибала.

— Я чувствую себя мудаком, потому что не хочу принимать его таким, какой он сейчас.

Это нормально, чувствовать себя плохо и хотеть, чтобы всё стало лучше, это по-человечески, подсказывал ему внутренний голос. Этот голос звучал подозрительно похожим на Алану.

Уилл не мог изменить ситуацию, по крайней мере не так быстро, как хотелось бы. Лечение займёт много времени. Он сам ещё не вернулся в прежнюю форму, а раны Ганнибала требуют куда более длительно ухода. Если в его случае полное выздоровление вообще возможно.

А ещё Уилл понял, что скучает по уединению, по лесным прогулкам, по собакам. Почему-то при этом совсем не вспоминались Молли и Уолтер. Что ж, Ганнибал всегда был важнее и перетягивал на себя всё внимание.

Ганнибал всегда хотел быть в центре внимания Уилла. Даже сейчас, с призраком Миши за спиной. Хотя сейчас он не был одержим Уиллом со столь же собственнической яростью, как до путешествия во времени.

— Путешествие во времени, — прошептал Уилл, потому что нужно было произнести эти слова вслух. Всё равно вокруг было пусто. Путешествие во времени реальность, и это случилось с ним и с Ганнибалом.

На телефоне завибрировало напоминание о встрече. Вот только Уилл понятия не имел, где находится. А ещё ему ужасно не хотелось снова играть роль, снова изучать очередного хирурга. Он невыносимо устал. Потому он позвонил и отменил приём. День внезапно освободился, и первой мыслью было вернуться к Ганнибалу.

Чтобы добраться до дома потребовалось сорок минут. По дороге Уилл заглянул на ближайший рынок и купил цветы. Ганнибал читал на балконе и скептически поднял брови на принесённый Уиллом букет.

— Да, — заявил Уилл. — Я чувствую себя виноватым, а потому купил тебе цветы.

— Ты что, подобрал дворняжку? — с подозрением уточнил Ганнибал, откладывая книгу.

Уилл фыркнул.

— Это худшее, что я могу сделать, по-твоему?

Уилл присел рядом, кладя цветы Ганнибалу на колени, тот тут же подхватил их и вдохнул аромат.

— Спасибо, Уилл. Ты не мог бы поставить их в воду для меня?

Кивнув в подтверждение, Уилл отправился на кухню, аккуратно срезал стебли и поставил в вазу, скептически осматривая композицию. Если Ганнибалу не понравится, он легко сможет исправить.

— Спасибо, — сказал Ганнибал, когда цветы оказались на столе перед ним.

Они посидели молча, но на этот раз Ганнибал сдался первым.

— Ты пропустил встречу?

— Отменил, — поправил Уилл, ловя себя на мысли, что испытывает тревогу при разлуке. — Могу я сегодня побыть с тобой?

— У меня назначена физиотерапия. Если хочешь, можем поехать вместе.

— Хочу, — поспешно кивнул Уилл. Ганнибал рассматривал его.

— Скажи, из-за чего ты чувствуешь себя виноватым?

— Просто глупые мысли. Страхи и сомнения.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Внезапно их словно окружил офис Ганнибала в Балтиморе. Уилл улыбнулся, поняв, что они снова сидят в креслах друг против друга.

— Это терапия, доктор Лектер? — поддразнил он, показывая на расстояние между ними.

— Я давно не практиковался, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Но если тебе нужна терапия, я с радостью её предоставлю.

— В другой жизни ты разве не работал психотерапевтом? — спросил Уилл прежде, чем успел подумать. Он ожидал, что Ганнибал переведёт тему, но он его удивил.

— Вообще-то, я работал врачом общей практики.

— Должно быть, это было весьма утомительно, — нахмурился Уилл. Он не мог представить Ганнибала, прописывающего мазь от артрита или ставящего прививку против гриппа.

— Мы жили в маленьком городке, — объяснил Ганнибал, отводя взгляд. — Нужны были терапевты, а не хирурги и психиатры.

Уилл хотел спросить, что это был за город, но Ганнибал заявил, что ему нужно собираться, и принялся разворачиваться в кресле.

 

По просьбе Ганнибала пришлось сменить брюки. Как и ожидалось, столкновения с травой они не вынесли. Вместо них Уилл переоделся в джинсы и рубашку, которые тоже совершенно внезапно появились в его шкафу.

За ними приехало специальное такси с местом для коляски. Уилл помог Ганнибалу расположиться, потом сел сам.

— Я думал, тебе помогает Чио, — сказал он, закрывая дверь.

— В клинике моего физиотерапевта удобная служба такси, — объяснил Ганнибал. — Это даёт Чио больше свободы.

— Она несчастна?

— Не обязательно, — ответил Ганнибал. — Мне кажется, она становится нетерпеливой.

— Она хочет свободы. — Уилл вспомнил их разговор.

— Да, она ясно дала мне понять, что она не станет выполнять наши просьбы, как только мы станем независимыми.

— И ты освободишь её? — уточнил Уилл.

Ганнибал испытующе посмотрел на него.

— Да, — просто ответил он. — Не вижу причин привязывать её к себе.

Уилл позволил себе не отвечать. Высказывание казалось справедливым, но он боялся, что это ещё одно доказательство перемен в Ганнибале.

 

Физиотерапевтом Ганнибала оказалась полная седая женщина. Мысли о ней не отпускали Уилла с момента, как он проводил Ганнибала на упражнения. Если честно, то она ему понравилась, и он чувствовал, что Ганнибал тоже проникся к ней уважением. После процедуры доктор остановила Уилла острым взглядом.

— Я рада, что вы пришли. Вы ведь его партнёр, верно?

Уилл кивнул.

— Ему нужно начинать пользоваться рамой для ходьбы, — произнесла она. Уилл моргнул. Представить Ганнибала передвигающимся с помощью ходунков было само по себе нелепо.

— Это может помочь? — нерешительно уточнил он.

— Да. Он делает упражнения, и это помогает, но нужно начинать использовать ноги постоянно. В остальном он очень сговорчив, но тут просто категорически против.

Её беспокойство казалось очень искренним. Уилл поджал губы, потому что понимал, почему Ганнибал так категоричен — инвалидное кресло это необходимость, и он смирился с ним, но передвижение с рамой было ниже его достоинства.

— Я поговорю с ним, — пообещал Уилл, и она похлопала его по плечу.

— Хорошо. И ещё он не позволяет массировать спину. Я ничего не имею против шрамов, но если он не желает, чтобы я их видела, то может быть, вы сами будете делать ему массаж?

— Эм… я могу попробовать, — кивнул Уилл. — Но я не…

— Мы вас научим. Приходите завтра, один из моих коллег покажет вам принцип.

В итоге Уилл не смог ответить ничего, кроме как «да», и она снова похлопала его по плечу.

— Значит, увидимся завтра, — удовлетворённо заявила врач.

 

— А она сильная личность, — прокомментировал Уилл, когда они возвращались домой.

— Да, — согласился Ганнибал с лёгкой улыбкой.

— Хочет, чтобы я вернулся завтра и научился делать тебе массаж.

Всё ещё улыбаясь, Ганнибал кивнул:

— Это хорошая идея. Ты пойдёшь?

— Разумеется, пойду. — Уилл сосредоточился на лице Ганнибала. — Она также хочет, чтобы ты начал использовать раму для ходьбы.

Ганнибал замер.

— Она советовала мне начать пользоваться рамой.

Уилл положил ему руку на колено.

— Можешь пользоваться ей в квартире. В случае необходимости, пока меня и Чио нет дома.

Уилл отвернулся, но руку с колена не убрал, чувствуя напряжение Ганнибала и его дыхание.

— Я подумаю, — сказал Ганнибал через несколько минут, сжимая руку Уилла в ответ. Тот улыбнулся.

— Спасибо. Я знаю, как это тяжело для тебя.

Ганнибал кивнул в знак согласия.

 

На следующий день Уилл снова поехал с Ганнибалом и во время процедур постигал искусство массажа. Его учителем оказался молодой массажист с британским акцентом. После уроков плечо Уилла так сильно болело, что и само потребовало массажа. После согревающей процедуры и дополнительной растяжки парень отпустил его с напутствием чаще делать гимнастику и в случае чего возвращаться за новой порцией массажа.

Ганнибал ждал в холле и, увидев раскрасневшегося и довольного Уилла, приподнял бровь.

— Смотрю, ты неплохо проводишь время, — серьёзно заметил он.  
Уилл закатил глаза.

— У меня устало плечо, и мне сделали массаж. Также я узнал много полезного о том, как помочь твоей спине.

— С нетерпением жду применения навыков.

Они отправились домой и пообедали вместе. Чуть позже Уилл уехал на ещё одну встречу с пластическим хирургом. Визит заставил его расстроиться. Вероятнее всего, придётся сосредоточиться на том единственном кандидате. Но пока он не мог найти больше информации, в основном, из-за недостаточного знания языка. Конечно, методы расследования могли бы быть более агрессивными. Но Уилл очень боялся, что его поймают. Выбора не оставалось. Из списка осталось только два непроверенных кандидата.

Приняв душ, он присоединился к остальным за ужином. Ганнибал расстарался с готовкой, и Уиллу вспомнился их давний ужин с Эбигейл. Меланхоличное настроение только усилилось. Спал он той ночью плохо и точно не раз будил Ганнибала. В начале четвёртого он окончательно встал, приготовил себе чай и сел на балконе, слушая город.

Им нужно двигаться дальше, решил он. Ганнибал был доволен результатами лечения, но не чувствовал спешки или драйва. Уилл боялся, что его самого убаюкает от такого ритма. И он решил действовать наверняка — вломиться в квартиру того самого доктора и постараться что-то нарыть. Если не получится, проверить оставшихся двух.

Около пяти Уилл сварил себе кофе, наблюдая за рассветом. И обдумывал план проникновения в дом. Часы работы хирурга он уже хорошо изучил, а значит, в ожидании его ухода можно потратить время на обычные утренние дела.

Уилл приготовил завтрак. К счастью, дождя не ожидалось, и он накрыл стол на балконе. После он сделал несколько упражнений. Физиотерапевт был прав — Уилл должен заниматься регулярно. А потом отправился в душ.

Одетый только в полотенце, он вернулся в спальню и обнаружил Ганнибала бодрствующим.

— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Уилл.

— Уилл, — слегка кивнул Ганнибал.

_Он выглядит счастливым_ , подумал Уилл и вместо того, чтобы одеться, сел на кровать.

— Ты давно проснулся?

— Разве я не разбудил тебя, когда вставал? — Уиллу было очень любопытно.

— Я почувствовал, что ты уходишь, но не проверил, который час.

Уилл понимающе кивнул.

— Я проснулся и не смог уснуть. В конце концов решил понаблюдать за восходом солнца, — сказал он, потянувшись руками к талии Ганнибала.

— И как восход? Красивый? — уточнил Ганнибал.

Уилл не был уверен, что его хоть когда-то об этом спрашивали. Сначала ему захотелось сказать что-нибудь драматично-романтичное, или что лучше бы они наблюдали его вместе, но он остановил себя. Слишком обычно. Романтизм Ганнибала заключался в сердце-оригами, сложенном из человеческого тела, а это уж точно не уровень Уилла.

— Да, — сказал он, вспоминая, как наслаждался Ганнибал в прошлом красками небосвода. Возможно, немного обычной романтики пойдёт только на пользу. — Могу разбудить тебя в следующий раз, если захочешь.

— Мне бы хотелось.

Уилл улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Ганнибала в губы. Он думал на том и закончить, но Ганнибал притянул его ближе, обхватив руками. Сидеть стало неудобно, и Уилл лёг сверху, опираясь на локти по обе стороны лица и фиксируя коленями бёдра.

— Наверное, я всё же слишком тяжёлый? — откашлялся он, стараясь не задевать Ганнибала собственным телом.

Тот покачал головой.

— Мне нравится чувствовать твой вес.

Уилл облизнул губы и глубоко вдохнул.

— Ну если тебе вдруг понадобится, чтобы я тебя раздавил, обращайся, — сказал он в шутку и притронулся губами к шее. Ганнибал тут же прижал его сильнее, обняв за спину. Кожа была ещё слегка влажной после душа, а руки Ганнибала немного шершавыми. Уилл почувствовал лёгкое возбуждение и постарался проигнорировать это чувство, но Ганнибал как назло полез шарить руками под полотенцем.

— Не начинай ничего, что мы не сможем закончить, — предупредил Уилл, и Ганнибал замер.

— Тебя беспокоит, что я не…

— Нет, — быстро перебил Уилл. — Я имел в виду, по времени. Завтрак уже готов, и Чио должна вот-вот проснуться.

— Оу, — прошептал Ганнибал и заметно расслабился.

— И я не возражаю, — добавил Уилл. — Просто, может быть, сначала нам стоит обсудить детали, чтобы я не шарил вслепую.

— До сих пор мне очень нравилось, как ты «шарил», — заметил тот и сжал его задницу посильнее. — Но, разумеется, мы можем обсудить детали, скажем, завтра за ужином. Чио упоминала, что собирается в театр.

— Хорошо, — произнёс Уилл со вздохом и встал. Ганнибал так внимательно разглядывал его, что кожу начало покалывать.

Вскоре в гостиной завозилась Чио, и Уилл помог Ганнибалу собраться, чтобы сэкономить время.

— Ты подумал насчёт рамы для ходьбы? — мягко уточнил Уилл.

— Должны доставить сегодня или завтра, — ответил Ганнибал.

— О, здорово.

За завтраком Уилл выучил ещё несколько фраз на португальском. Чио явно имела больше способностей к языкам, чем к хождению под парусом, потому уже редко участвовала в их ликбезе.

После Ганнибал предложил сопроводить его на физиотерапию, но Уилл отказался.

— Ещё одна встреча? — осторожно спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл почти готов был соврать. И это его смутило. Не было никакого смысла лгать Ганнибалу. Чио поблизости не оказалось, поэтому он решился посвятить в собственные планы.

— Хочу понаблюдать за домом потенциального врача, — честно признался он.

— Могу я спросить, кто тебя заинтересовал?

На какое-то мгновение Уилл засомневался.

— Доктор Рапоза, — в итоге ответил он.

 

Уилл ушёл и вскоре уже стоял в тени деревьев перед домом доктора, наблюдая за его неспешными сборами на работу. Ещё через два часа все ближайшие соседи тоже разошлись. Уилл уже достаточно его изучил, зная, что семьи у того нет, а потому не было и шанса наткнуться на кого-то.

Никакой видимой системы охраны не наблюдалось, да и в целом дом не выглядел особо ухоженным. Уилл перелез через ограду в запущенный сад и оказался застигнут врасплох открытым окном на кухне. Пришлось подождать ещё час, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии жильцов. После он написал Ганнибалу короткое сообщение и подтянулся к окну.

В доме было тихо, но Уилл тоже старался не шуметь. Как он и ожидал, никакой охранной сигнализации не оказалось. Уилл приступил к поискам. И не нашёл ничего дискриминирующего.

Конечно, Уилл понимал, что маловероятно найти подвал с мясницкими крюками, но хоть что-то он надеялся найти. Тем не менее дом доктора Рапозы не дал ему никаких зацепок. Нашлось немного порно, причём совершенно скучного, книги, намекавшие на отвратительный вкус, но ничего, за что можно было вынести смертный приговор. Вспомнились убийства Беделии и Чилтона. Они же тоже не заслужили, как и Рапоза. Уилл вздохнул и покинул дом тем же путём. Вечер был поздним, хотя солнце светило слишком ярко. До дома он решил прогуляться.

По возвращении он нашёл Чио и Ганнибала на балконе, обсуждающими что-то на японском. Уилл прошёл мимо, чтобы принять душ. После он оделся в джинсы и облегающую белую рубашку в надежде, что Ганнибал оценит. Учитывая всю его пассивность и нежелание говорить о прошлой жизни, секс казался чем-то, к чему Ганнибал действительно стремился. И Уиллу хотелось поощрять его в этом.

На балконе он присоединился к остальным, взяв себе стакан воды со льдом. Разговор как-то не клеился — рассказывать о своих преследованиях при Чио не хотелось, а спрашивать, как прошёл день, казалось чем-то слишком банальным и обыденным.

— Чио уедет на несколько дней, чтобы отдохнуть в городе Гуаружа, — нарушил тишину Ганнибал, из-под ресниц разглядывая Уилла сверху донизу.

Уилл буквально искупался в его взгляде. Он посмотрел на Чио, в последнее время ей нечем было себя занять, кроме как сопровождать Ганнибала на физиопроцедуры.

— Звучит неплохо, — кивнул он. — Мы же не должны всё время сидеть взаперти в компании друг друга.

Замечание позволило Чио едва заметно расслабиться, и дальнейшие разговоры касались только её отъезда и сборов. Домашность всё-таки победила.

 

Чио уехала через пару дней. Уилл провёл эти дни на встречах с кандидатами из списка и сопровождая Ганнибала на процедуры. Он так и не продвинулся в поисках подходящего пластического хирурга, но решил отложить до того, как уедет Чио. В воскресенье никаких обязательных процедур не осталось, и они просто спокойно проводили утро дома. Уилл делал свой ежедневный комплекс упражнений на недавно приобретённом коврике.

— У тебя что-то на уме? — спросил Ганнибал, наблюдая за ним. Тот собирался предложить ему массаж, но вопрос остановил его.

— Да, — подтвердил Уилл, усаживаясь на пол. Ганнибал сидел на коврике напротив и разминал ноги. — Я проверил всех врачей из списка, но не один из них не заслуживает смерти. Есть один, который мне не понравился…

— Но это ещё не повод его убивать, — закончил за него Ганнибал. Он не казался удивлённым, напротив сохранял абсолютно нейтральное выражение.

— Я тебя разочаровываю? — уточнил Уилл.

— Нет, — тепло отозвался тот. — Я знаю это уже несколько дней. Ты не особо старался хитрить в собственном избегании выбора.

— Что ж, у тебя было время привыкнуть к этой новости, — пожал плечами Уилл. — Это не значит, что она делает тебя счастливым.

— Моя физиотерапия приносит результаты, и инъекции помогают.

Уилл нахмурился.

— Значит, пластический хирург не понадобится?

Если это поручение ему давали впустую, он бы сейчас сильно разозлился.

— Мой врач настаивает на операции, — продолжил Ганнибал, и Уилл тут же почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что из-за него Ганнибал не получает должного лечения. Особенно видя, как спокойно он относится к этому.

— Почему ты не настаиваешь на убийстве, Ганнибал? — Уилл раздражённо поднялся с коврика.

— Хочешь, чтобы я подтолкнул тебя к убийству? — слишком спокойно спросил тот. — Чтобы потом в течение нескольких месяцев после ты медленно отдалялся от меня, медленно возвращался к своему типичному чувству вины.

— Разве я?..

Ганнибал сосредоточил на нём внимательный взгляд.

— Разве ты?.. — переспросил он.

— Ничего, — покачал головой Уилл. Его сотрясло от осознания того, что теперь чувства вины от убийства он не испытывал, тем более если Ганнибалу станет от этого легче. Уилл резко встал, желая закончить немедленно этот разговор, уйти подальше. Но Ганнибал схватил его за ногу, и они оба завалились на пол в некотором подобии потасовки.

— Уилл! — крикнул Ганнибал, пытаясь его вразумить.

Тот продолжал бороться в объятьях Ганнибала, но уже не особо старался вырваться.

— Уилл, — уже мягче повторил Ганнибал, прижимаясь губами к его лбу.

— Он просто мудак! Мне абсолютно плевать на его жизнь.

Разум пылал. Уилл ненавидел себя за то, на что способен. И ненавидел Ганнибала за то, что тот не поощряет его.

— Я не возражаю, если мы никого не будем убивать, — тихо сказал Ганнибал, удерживая Уилла на месте.

— Но ты должен! — сердито крикнул Уилл и, не раздумывая, ударил Ганнибала лбом по подбородку. Тот задохнулся от боли, но не отпустил. Уилл поднял глаза и наконец увидел, что разбил Ганнибалу губу в кровь.

— Прости. — Ярость оставила Уилла так же быстро, как и пришла. Последнее, чего он хотел, так это причинять боль Ганнибалу. Тот облизнул губу, а Уилл принялся слизывать кровь с подбородка. Неожиданно для обоих всё перешло в глубокий поцелуй. И через какое-то время Уилл застонал, желая прижаться ближе.

Отчаянно пытаясь избавиться от одежды, они размазывали между собой кровь. Когда Уилл потянулся снять брюки Ганнибала, он увидел его окровавленным, как тогда у обрыва, и зарычал. Погладил по бёдрам. Ганнибал слегка вздрогнул.

К радости Уилла, когда они избавились от белья, член Ганнибала оказался уже не совсем мягким. Уилл наклонился вперед и лизнул его, прежде чем полностью взять в рот. Твёрже от этого член не стал. И всё же, судя по звукам, Ганнибалу нравилось. Он так стонал и скулил, что Уилл побоялся кончить быстрее необходимого.

— Пожалуйста, остановись, — взмолился Ганнибал, оттягивая Уилла за волосы. Тот неохотно отстранился.

— Можно мне тебя трахнуть? — попросил Уилл. Собственный член уже болел от желания.

— Да, — немедленно и без колебаний ответил Ганнибал.

— У нас есть?.. — начал было Уилл, но его прервали.

— Смазка в ванной.

— Где именно? — спросил Уилл, уже поднимаясь на ноги.

— Красная косметичка с моей стороны шкафа, — проинструктировал Ганнибал. Он так и лежал на коврике голый и немного беспомощный с разбитой губой и неподвижными ногами. Уиллу очень сложно было от него отойти. Прогулка со стояком до ванной и обратно вообще была не самым увлекательным занятием, зато помимо смазки нашлись ещё и презервативы.

Ганнибал уже перевернулся и подложил под пах несколько диванных подушек, так что его задница торчала вверх. В другой раз Уилл бы оценил, но только не сегодня.

— Нет-нет-нет, — прошептал он, кидая добычу рядом и переворачивая Ганнибала обратно. — Я хочу видеть твоё лицо.

Ганнибал совершенно неестественно зарделся румянцем.

— Я не смогу держать ноги, — объяснил он.

— А твоей спине это не повредит? — уточнил Уилл, подхватывая с пола свою футболку.

— Нет, если использовать побольше подушек.

Уилл порвал футболку и начал связывать ею ноги.

— О, — выдохнул Ганнибал, и его полувставший член едва заметно дёрнулся. — Подожди.

Руки Уилла замерли, он уставился на раскрасневшегося Ганнибала.

— Положи меня на стол, — хрипло произнес Ганнибал. — Так угол будет удобнее, и ты сможешь…

— Трахнуть тебя глубже, — понял Уилл. Он аккуратно переместил Ганнибала на стол, потом вернулся за смазкой, презервативами, лоскутами футболки и подушками.

— Да, так мне тоже больше нравится, — сказал он, когда закинул связанные лодыжки Ганнибала себе на плечи, прижимаясь членом вплотную. Не было той свободы, которой Уилл располагал, трахая Ганнибала в другой временной петле, но подобная теснота ему сейчас очень нравилась.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, продолжай, — почти отчаянно попросил Ганнибал.

Уилл начал готовить его, используя пальцы и смазку. В порыве он наклонился и поцеловал, придерживая за ноги, под таким углом проникновение далось гораздо легче. Ганнибал прикрыл глаза и всем своим видом выражал абсолютное удовлетворение происходящим, особенно когда Уилл попадал в правильное место.

— Ты такой красивый, — выдохнул Уилл, проводя рукой по животу. Ганнибал не ответил, но его удовольствие сквозило в каждом вздохе и стоне, каждом подёргивании мышц. Нормальной эрекции так и не получилось, но Уилл даже забыл об этом.

— Тебе действительно нравится, — прошептал Уилл, чувствуя приближение собственного оргазма. — Ты смог бы так кончить?

— Возможно, — выстонал Ганнибал, глаза закатились, и вид его, такой раскованный, заставил Уилла тот час кончить. Несколько мгновений он продолжал трахать Ганнибала, но остановился из-за собственной чрезмерной чувствительности. Уилл извиняюще посмотрел на Ганнибала, который тоже определённо был на краю.

— Извини, — сказал он, выходя. Взял смазку и нанёс на пальцы, не давая Ганнибалу передышки.

— Давай, Ганнибал, — уговаривал Уилл, ритмично двигая пальцами. — Отпусти себя, ты же хочешь. Наслаждайся и ни о чём не думай.

Это не сработало. Ганнибал был близко, но недостаточно. Уилл сжал его сосок и слегка покрутил.

Ганнибал вскрикнул, содрогнулся и конвульсивно дёрнул ногами. Застонал очень громко, но вскоре успокоился. Он выглядел разбитым, но более открытым и расслабленным, чем за все прошлые недели. Уилл осторожно развязал ноги и проверил на наличие синяков на лодыжках. К счастью обошлось без них.

— Сможешь сесть? — уточнил он. Ганнибал открыл глаза и кивнул. Уилл помог ему подняться.

— Что думаешь насчёт сна? — спросил Уилл, улыбаясь.

— Был бы не прочь вздремнуть. — Всё же для Ганнибала это была серьёзная нагрузка.

— Можешь посидеть прямо, пока я подкачу кресло?

Ганнибал кивнул и опёрся руками.

Уилл снял презерватив, завязал узлом и кинул на пол, а затем направился за креслом. Помог Ганнибалу пересесть в него и отвёз в спальню.

— Уберись в гостиной, — устало сказал Ганнибал. Уилл хотел было возразить, но это был первый приказ Ганнибала за последнее время.

По-прежнему голый, Уилл вернулся и убрал устроенный ими беспорядок. Честно говоря, достаточно сильный. Пришлось даже коврики стирать.

— Ну вот, теперь всё чистое и красивое, — отчитался он, заползая в кровать к Ганнибалу.

— А мы — нет, — сонно произнёс тот.

— Я могу с этим жить, — отозвался Уилл, но не удержался от поглаживания его задницы, ничего не мог поделать, так сильно снова хотелось засунуть пальцы внутрь. Но он переборол себя и просто крепко обнял.

Слишком собственнически, подумал он, вжимаясь лбом в плечо Ганнибала.

Они немного вздремнули, но Уилл засуетился через какое-то время, чтобы принести Ганнибалу лёд для разбитой губы. Она слегка распухла, и кожа вокруг сильно покраснела.

— Извини за удар головой.

Ганнибал только вздохнул, прижимая пакет со льдом и слегка морщась.

— Должен ли я извиниться за то, что не подтолкнул тебя к убийству?

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Уилл и тоже вздохнул.

— Итоги нашей маленькой ссоры по итогу более чем удовлетворительны.

— Да, секс был прекрасный, — сухо согласился Уилл. — Но нам нужно поговорить.

Он подождал и уже снова подумал, что Ганнибал собирается избежать разговора. Тем не менее тот первым нарушил тишину.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Ганнибал. — Готов ответить на несколько вопросов.

_Ну разумеется_ , подумал Уилл и немного растерялся, потому что вопросов было чуть больше, чем несколько. Например, почему Ганнибал стал таким пассивным?

— Мне понравилось, когда ты приказал мне убраться в гостиной, — тихо начал Уилл. — Ты теперь очень редко даёшь мне указания. До этого… раньше ты толкал и тянул меня в ту сторону, в которую тебе хотелось. Почему, как ты думаешь, это изменилось?

— Я десятилетиями воздерживался от любых манипуляций окружающими. Вероятно, потерял сноровку.

— Хм… — Услышать подтверждение было приятно. Уилл задумался, какой вопрос задать следующим. — Твои ноги могут полностью восстановиться?

— Стопроцентное выздоровление маловероятно, но я добился определённого прогресса. Думаю, что ходить самостоятельно я всё же смогу при помощи костылей или трости. Однако не уверен, что смогу восстановить полную чувствительность. Сильно повреждены нервы, и никто не решается делать прогнозы.

Уилл внимательно посмотрел на него, Ганнибал тоже не отрывал взгляда.

— Именно повреждение нервов является причиной того, что у тебя нет эрекции?

— Да, — коротко ответил Ганнибал. Уилл видел, что он тоже хочет задать вопрос, но сдерживался.

— Судя по твоим рассказам, в других временных рамках ты наслаждался общением с моим двойником, — наконец сказал Ганнибал, откладывая пакет со льдом.

— Мне нравилось, когда ты меня трахал, — кивнул Уилл и сощурился. — Но если я и заскучаю по этому, мы всегда можем купить что-то. Как тебе идея?

— Ты хотел бы, чтобы я… — начал Ганнибал.

Уилл посмотрел на него из-под ресниц.

— Чтобы ты трахнул меня дилдо или вибратором. Вообрази, ты мог бы держать меня на краю целую вечность.

Ганнибал открыл рот, и его зрачки расширились.

— О, тебе нравится эта идея. — Уилл облизнулся. — Тогда мы просто обязаны попробовать. Ты ничего не имеешь против пластика? Я видел несколько секс-шопов, пока катался на встречи с хирургами. Но не уверен, что там будет что-то экстра-класса.

Уилл с восторгом наблюдал за взволнованным лицом Ганнибала, пока говорил.

— Куплю что-нибудь и принесу, — закончил он.

— Я и раньше бывал в секс-шопах, — обиженно произнёс Ганнибал, облизнул губу и слегка поморщился от трещины. Уилл переместил руку Ганнибала со льдом обратно ему на подбородок. Несколько мгновений его разум был занят видением чопорного и правильного доктора Лектера, одетого в костюм-тройку и внимательно оглядывающего витрины секс-шопа. А потом ему тут же захотелось одеть его в такой костюм и методично срезать ножом деталь за деталью.

Уилл наклонился и поцеловал Ганнибала в грудь, чтобы перестать мечтать о ножах.

— Ты убьёшь Беделию вместе со мной? — неожиданно спросил он, внимательно разглядывая лицо. Волнение сменилось заинтригованностью. Ганнибал точно не ожидал такого вопроса. — Потому что я действительно хочу убить её за всё предательство.

Он ждал ответа Ганнибала, но тот молчал. Уилл сузил глаза.

— Правильный ответ на этот вопрос — «да», Ганнибал.

— Точно ли? — уточнил Ганнибал, внимательно его разглядывая и даже забыв про пакет на лице.

— Точно, только если она не важнее меня.

— Конечно нет, — без колебаний ответил тот. — Ты что, ревнуешь?

— Так говоришь, будто это невероятно. — Уилл подавил фырканье. — Ты сбежал с ней, жил с ней, и одна из прошлых твоих версий убила меня из-за неё.

— Тебе не стоит беспокоиться, — успокоил Ганнибал. — Она абсолютно не занимала мои мысли в течении десятилетий.

— Хорошо. Докажи это, убив её со мной.

У Уилла кружилась голова, и в целом он чувствовал себя слегка сумасшедшим. Но он хотел проверить, отступится ли Ганнибал. До тех пор можно было вместе повеселиться.

— Если ты действительно этого хочешь… — сдался Ганнибал. — Я помогу.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Уилл. — А пока можешь придумать, как её подать.

— Ты не сильно ушибся головой? — на всякий случай уточнил Ганнибал.

Уилл рассмеялся.

— Это самый глупый вопрос, который ты когда-либо задавал.

Нахмурившись, Ганнибал оттолкнул его руку, вероятно, желая сесть, но Уилл не двинулся с места. Напротив, ещё больше навис, ожидая реакции. Ему нужно было знать, как далеко тот может зайти.

— Слезь с меня, Уилл, — попросил Ганнибал.

— А ты заставь, — ухмыльнулся тот.

Ганнибал быстро перехватил его руку, с силой отталкивая, но Уиллу было куда удобнее, и некоторое время они боролись без особого смысла. Уилл уже думал, что побеждает, когда Ганнибал резко схватил его за горло, вдавливая ногти, так что у того вышибло дыхание разом.

_Вот ты где_ , подумал Уилл, когда его опрокинули в сторону.


	8. Глава 7

Уилл потерял сознание, а когда очнулся, то лежал головой у Ганнибала на коленях. Он улыбнулся. Было чувство, что настоящий Ганнибал наконец-то показался из своей норы. Над ним зависло извиняющееся лицо.

— Только не говори, что тебе жаль, — произнёс Уилл, удивляясь, что голос даже не дрогнул. Ганнибал, видимо, пережал артерию, а не само горло. Это объяснило быстроту, с которой он потерял сознание.

— И я напал на тебя первым, — добавил Уилл, видя, что Ганнибал не реагирует.

— Теперь ты всегда будешь таким? Собираешься подталкивать меня до тех пор, пока я… не оттолкну? — спросил тот.

— Возможно, — ответил Уилл, всё ещё улыбаясь.

Ганнибал раздражённо вздохнул.

 _Медовый месяц закончился_ , подумал Уилл и принялся вставать. Учитывая обстоятельства, он чувствовал себя непозволительно полным энергии. Ганнибал показывал зубы, кому такое может не понравиться.

— Помочь с обедом? — с озорной улыбкой уточнил Уилл.

Ганнибал кивнул. Но для начала пришлось принимать душ по отдельности. Уже одевшись, Уилл нашёл Ганнибала на кухне, нарезающим перец. Кошмар, они провалялись до полудня.

— Тебе не нужно к физиотерапевту? — нахмурившись, спросил Уилл.

— Я отменил встречу на сегодня. — Ганнибал кивнул на вторую разделочную доску. — Сможешь нарезать картошку тонкими ломтиками?

— Выходной, — прокомментировал Уилл. — Чудно.

И он принялся за нарезку. Теперь, когда ему удалось немного раскрыть Ганнибала, хотелось ковырнуть его ещё сильнее. Наверное, не самая удачная идея, учитывая нож в его руках, но когда это Уилла останавливало.

— Ты когда-нибудь встречался с Беделией в прошлой жизни? — как бы между прочим спросил Уилл, украдкой наблюдая за его лицом. Может, ему и показалось, но следующий удар ножом был сильнее предыдущего.

— Я никого не искал в прошлой жизни, — помолчав, ответил Ганнибал. На его лице не отразилось ни единой эмоции. — Большую часть жизни мы прожили в Европе.

— Дай угадаю, Германия? — предположил Уилл, вспоминая, как бегло Ганнибал говорит по-немецки.

— В начале, — подтвердил Ганнибал. — Потом мы переехали в более тёплые края. Мише не нравился холод.

Уилл задумался, о чём спросить дальше. И стоит ли вообще спрашивать. Тема Миши оберегалась Ганнибалом слишком трепетно.

— Климат Германии напоминал ей о доме и о нападении, — продолжил Ганнибал. — Мы все старались сделать её жизнь наиболее комфортной. Переезд в страну с мягким климатом помог избавиться от кошмаров.

Что-то щёлкнуло в голове Уилла после этих слов. Звучало странно. Её оберегали словно маленькую девочку, а не взрослую женщину с портрета. Вместо очередного вопроса он позволил качнуться маятнику. И отложил нож.

— Ты был её основным опекуном? — спросил Уилл, поворачиваясь к Ганнибалу. Тот всё так же продолжал заниматься нарезкой, сосредоточившись только на разделочной доске.

— В основном, да. Поначалу большую часть взяли на себя Мурасаки с Робертом. Когда я достиг совершеннолетия — оформил опеку на себя.

— Как… как на неё повлияло нападение? — осторожно уточнил Уилл.

Ганнибал долго молчал, кусочки перца из-под его ножа выходили неровными.

— Её тело росло, разум — нет, — сказал он, аккуратно кладя нож рядом с доской и поворачиваясь к Уиллу.

Уилл пытался сохранить нейтральное выражение, но не знал, что чувствует. По крайней мере теперь он понял, почему Ганнибал так надолго остался в той жизни. Он не мог её оставить.

— Это было вызвано как физической, так и психологической травмой, — добавил Ганнибал.

— Чио ухаживала за ней, когда ты?.. — спросил Уилл. — Или кто-то ещё?

— Да, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. — Она никогда не оставалась одна.

— Ты скучаешь по ней, — догадался Уилл.

— Безумно.

 _Это больно_ , подумал Уилл. Больно думать об этой ситуации. Ганнибал больше никогда не сможет к ней вернуться. Он оставил картошку в покое, подошёл к Ганнибалу и, встав на колени, поцеловал ему руки.

— Я сочувствую твоей утрате, — хрипло проговорил Уилл.

В дверь позвонили, и он чуть не подпрыгнул. Никогда раньше не слышал дверного звонка, который, как оказалось, был жутко громким.

— Рама для ходьбы, — пояснил Ганнибал.

Уилл неловко рассмеялся и встал.

— Я… я заберу, — сказал он, уходя, но чувствуя, что надо бы остаться. Действительно, привезли раму. Уже полностью собранную. И Уилл дал курьеру чаевые, достаточные, как он надеялся. Всё ещё путался в валюте Бразилии. Частично из-за сложности постоянной необходимости переводить суммы в доллары, отчасти из-за той огромной суммы денег, которой он теперь располагал.

Ганнибал раскладывал овощи на противне и не обращал на Уилла никакого внимания. Пытался дистанцироваться. Уилл не мог этого допустить. Он подошёл сзади, наклонился и обнял за плечи.

— Не уходи, — прошептал Уилл на ухо. — Останься со мной.

Плечи Ганнибала поникли, и всё тело напряглось. Уилл обнял его ещё крепче. Они молчали до тех пор, пока Ганнибал не расслабился и не положил руки поверх ладоней Уилла.

— Я постараюсь, — пообещал он. — Возможно, тебе придётся периодически напоминать мне об этом.

— Это я могу, — убедил его Уилл.

Они молча закончили готовить и пообедали на балконе под звуки классической музыки и очередной урок португальского.

И чёрт, следующее место их обитания должно находиться где-то, где говорят по английски, французски или испански. Уиллу хотелось бы вписаться получше.

— Хочешь сходить на концерт или ещё куда-нибудь? — спросил он, больше чтобы отвлечься от ненавистного урока. По выражению лица Ганнибала стало ясно, что уловка не удалась.

— Я бы с удовольствием, но это слишком опасно пока, — сказал Ганнибал, делая вид, что ему всё равно.

Если он жил в маленьком городке вместе с Мишей, у него едва ли было время для такого же культурного досуга, как в первоначальной жизни, подумал Уилл.

— Мы не можем жить так, будто нам постоянно что-то угрожает, — нахмурился Уилл. — Почему бы тебе не посмотреть, что понравится, а мы придумаем, как это провернуть. Может быть, дневной или утренний сеанс, когда поменьше людей.

Он вспомнил, как в школьные годы его постоянно таскали на утренние спектакли. После них он, пожалуй, и возненавидел театры. Не из-за представлений, а из-за шумных одноклассников.

— Я посмотрю, — кивнул Ганнибал. Он не обещал, но и не уклонялся.

 

Позже они перебрались в постель, решив, что диван слишком узок для них обоих. Раздеваться не стали, но поцелуи набирали обороты.

— Я подумал о твоём предложении, — шепнул Ганнибал. На нижней губе налился синяк, но она по крайней мере не кровоточила.

— О котором? — уточнил Уилл.

— О покупке… как ты сформулировал?.. Дилдо или вибратора, — ответил Ганнибал.

Уилл прижался лицом к его шее, чтобы успокоиться.

— Ясно. И какие идеи?

— У меня нет предпочтений по материалам, хотя стекло может быть приятным, учитывая его свойства поддерживать температуру, — размышлял Ганнибал, глядя в потолок и поглаживая Уилла по волосам.

— Хорошо. — Уилл положил голову ему на грудь. Из расстегнутой рубашки слегка выбивался густой подшёрсток, и это показалось очаровательным. — Я что-нибудь поищу.

Только не сегодня. Сейчас ему хотелось быть как можно ближе и, возможно, заняться сексом, желательно, растянутым на несколько часов.

Желания Уилла исполнились, они так и не вылезли из постели. Вечером поужинали на балконе. А когда ложились спать, Ганнибал напал на него с новой чередой поцелуев и ласк. Уилл даже уточнил, не хотел ли Ганнибал заставить его кончить снова, но тот ни на что не претендовал, так они и уснули.

 

Утро началось с проливного дождя и низкого неба. Прекрасный день, чтобы провести его дома, но Ганнибал настоял на физиопроцедурах. После его ухода Уилл немного помаялся бездельем, попытался снова заснуть, но это оказалось бесполезно. Он ещё послонялся по дому, затем позвонил в клинику доктора Рапозы и назначил новую встречу. Уилл помнил о своей убеждённости убить этого человека после их драки с Ганнибалом. Однако без помощи он не обойдётся.

От скуки он залез на сайт культурных мероприятий Сан-Пауло, но быстро понял, что не особо полезен в выборе развлечений для Ганнибала. Всё, на что хватило его фантазии — заказать столик в ресторане неподалёку. Отзывы о нём были хорошие, да к тому же он доступен для инвалидов. Возможно, заведение не совсем соответствовало стандартам Ганнибала, но нужно было с чего-то начинать. В следующий раз Ганнибал сможет выбрать самостоятельно.

Чувствуя прилив сил, Уилл решил отправиться на прогулку, несмотря на дождь. Так он даст возможность Ганнибалу побыть наедине с рамой. Написав ему смс и прихватив зонтик, Уилл вышел из дома.

 

Он бесцельно бродил по кварталу. Хотел найти секс-шоп, но они жили не в том районе. Вместо этого зашел в бакалею и купил разных сыров и бутылочек масла. Цены были заоблачными. Похоже, деньги Ганнибала уже начали его портить.

Вдоволь набродившись по магазинам, Уилл приобрёл несколько книг, галстук, который бы понравился Ганнибалу, и ещё цветов.

По возвращении Уилл заметил, что рама сдвинута, но Ганнибала не было видно. Заглянув в спальню, он понял, что тот спит. Вероятно, упражнения давались ему с большим трудом. Уилл прикрыл дверь и принялся распаковывать покупки. Цветы сразу поставил в вазу и отнёс их в спальню.

Ганнибал моргнул и проснулся, когда Уилл сел рядом на кровать. Он выглядел таким мягким и податливым, что Уилл не выдержал и поцеловал его.

— Привет, — поздоровался Ганнибал. Щёки загорелись румянцем, но он всё ещё выглядел усталым.

— Привет, — ответил Уилл и облизнул губы. — Ты уже обедал?

— Нет. — Ганнибал вдохнул и обратил взгляд на цветы.

— Опять чувствуешь себя виноватым, Уилл?

— Нет, — улыбнулся тот. — Просто счастлив.

И возбуждён. Но об этом он умолчал.

 

На обед они ели салат, который Ганнибал заправил маслом из новых покупок Уилла. Есть сели в столовой, так как за окном всё ещё сильно дождило.

— Я договорился с доктором Рапозой, — произнёс Уилл, когда они закончили.

— Я думал, ты не нашёл подходящего кандидата, — удивился Ганнибал.

Уилл пожал плечами, не в силах объяснить свой порыв.

— Что нам от него нужно? — вместо ответа спросил Уилл.

На мгновение ему показалось, что вопрос проигнорируют.

— Шрамы слишком глубокие для лазерной шлифовки. Чтобы клеймо было не таким узнаваемым, часть придётся вырезать.

— Имя, — понял Уилл.

— Имя, — подтвердил Ганнибал. — Восстановление займёт некоторое время, придётся отказаться от физиотерапии, так как я не смогу делать упражнения первые пару недель.

 _Отстой_ , подумал Уилл.

— Значит, нам нужно переезжать? — спросил он. — Перерыв в терапии из-за какой-то косметической процедуры будет выглядеть странным для твоего врача.

— Переезд позволит нам тщательнее скрыться, — согласился Ганнибал.

— Давай поручим это Чио, — предложил Уилл, размышляя. — А потом ты отошлёшь её.

Ганнибал моргнул и нахмурился.

— Она ждёт, что ты её отпустишь, — объяснил Уилл. — С её точки зрения ты уже дважды обременял её — сначала в Литве, потом когда просил присмотреть за тобой в тюрьме.

На лице Ганнибала появилось понимание, Уилл понял, что ему сложно отделить эту Чио от той, что ухаживала за Мишей. Теперь Уилл уже не испытывал гнева при мыслях о прожитой без него жизни. Теперь он лучше понимал решения Ганнибала.

— Ты прав, — кивнул Ганнибал. — Я поговорю с ней, когда она приедет.

— Лучше позвони, — посоветовал Уилл, думая, что разумнее будет, если они не увидятся при разговоре. — Зачем ей приезжать сюда, если вскоре снова уезжать?

 

Ганнибал позвонил ей на следующий день, пока Уилл выслеживал их добычу. Через несколько дней у них была назначена встреча, а дальше всё быстро случится. По выходным клиника пустовала, доктора довольно легко можно было подкупить. Вот только как гарантировать его молчание? Они сразу не очень друг другу понравились. Теперь Уиллу придётся играть в новые социальные игры.

Уилл прервал преследование в пользу поиска недостающих им игрушек. Карта привела его к одному магазину, но разнообразие товаров не особенно его вдохновило. Уилл хотел уже пойти в другой магазин или заказать в интернете, но оказался слишком нетерпеливым. В итоге он купил какую-то стеклянную пробку, смазку без запаха и наиболее реалистичный фаллоимитатор, подходящий по размеру к члену Ганнибала. Вернувшись вечером, он скромно оставил сумку в коридоре.

Как оказалось, Чио с радостью решила заняться поисками нового жилья. Уилл нисколько не удивился хмурому виду Ганнибала. Он сидел на диване и наблюдал за растяжкой Уилла. Ни рамы, ни кресла рядом не было. Вероятно Ганнибал добрался до дивана, а теперь ждал, когда Уилл уйдёт, чтобы пересесть в кресло.

— Ей нужна свобода, — повторил Уилл, растягивая плечо. — И мы сможем хоть каждый день трахаться на столах, когда её не будет рядом.

— Стимул так себе… — хмуро начал Ганнибал, но Уилл обернулся через плечо и с усмешкой перебил.

— Тебе понравилось.

Ганнибал хмыкнул.

— Хочешь уйти? — спросил Уилл, наклоняясь то к одной, то к другой ноге.

— С чего бы?

— В прошлый раз, когда я делал упражнения на коврике, всё закончилось тем, что я трахнул тебя на столе. Если подобное тебя не стимулирует, вероятно, ты захочешь уйти.

Ганнибал молчал, и Уилл напрягся.

— Возможно, ты переоцениваешь собственную привлекательность. Ты потный, шорты совсем тебе не идут, а учитывая твой грязный язык…

— Говорит мне человек, который однажды признался, что его заводят мои грязные словечки, — фыркнул Уилл. Словесная перепалка с Ганнибалом была столь же приятной, как и их драка на циновках.

— Какова цель твоей провокации? — неожиданно спросил Ганнибал. Уилл, сидевший на циновке, развернулся к нему лицом.

— А ты как думаешь? — ухмыльнулся он.

Ганнибал сощурился и кинул взгляд на раму.

— Хочешь посмотреть, как я ей пользуюсь?

— В прихожей стоит сумка с дилдо, — произнёс Уилл с большей уверенностью, чем чувствовал на самом деле.

Они уставились друг на друга, не прерывая взгляд до тех пор, пока Уилл не облизнул губы. Ганнибал проследил движение.

— Ну давай, — сказал Уилл, откинувшись на руки, чтобы лучше продемонстрировать себя. — Было время, когда единственное, чего ты хотел — это трахать меня без остановки. Не говори мне, что больше тебя это не интересует.

— Я и не говорю, — ответил Ганнибал, пристально глядя на него.

— Вот и славно.

Уилл улёгся на коврик. Футболка задралась, открывая шрам-улыбку.

— Я тут пока разогреюсь, — предложил он. — А ты присоединяйся, когда решишь.

Он старался не смотреть на Ганнибала, хотя слишком хотелось. Уилл очень надеялся, что Ганнибал всё же встанет, и когда это случилось, не сдержал победной улыбки. Ганнибалу потребовалось много времени, чтобы покинуть комнату. Он так надолго скрылся из виду, что Уилл начал сомневаться, что он вернётся.

Когда наконец скрипнула дверь, Уилл облегчённо вздохнул. Ганнибал снова был в инвалидном кресле и с полотенцем на коленях.

Они опять окинули друг на друга долгим взглядом, но на этот раз Уилл отвёл глаза. С внезапным смущением он уставился на полотенце.

— Они нормальные? — спросил он.

— Они?

— Вещи, которые я купил, — закатил глаза Уилл. Он поднялся и подошёл к дивану. Хотел приблизиться к Ганнибалу, но передумал и сел.

— Этого достаточно, — сказал Ганнибал, подъезжая ближе.

— Мы можем купить другие, — предложил Уилл, боясь, что не соответствует высоким стандартам. — Можем даже вместе? Магазин, который я нашёл, был не особо большим.

— Всё в порядке Уилл, — подтвердил Ганнибал, но не предпринял попыток приблизиться.

 _Неловкость_ , подумал Уилл, перехватив его взгляд. Им обоим было неловко.

— Я думаю, — медленно произнёс Уилл, — что на этот раз ты должен вести. И если у тебя что-то не получится, то должен сказать мне, что сделать.

— Это часть твоего плана по возврату меня к прежнему поведению?

— А это работает? — спросил Уилл, приподняв брови и раздвинув ноги. Поза казалась неестественной, но отступать нельзя.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты разделся, — сказал Ганнибал. Уилл не шелохнулся.

— Тогда прикажи мне.

— Разденься, Уилл, — приказал Ганнибал. Уилл сел и стянул рубашку через голову.

— Быстро или медленно? — Он откинул рубашку на пол.

— Быстро, — тут же ответил Ганнибал.

Уиллу именно этого и хотелось — быстрый темп заставил его не смущаться, пока он вылезал из шортов и нижнего белья.

Уже полностью обнажившись, он спросил:

— Где ты хочешь?

— На диване, и отодвинь коврики.

Уилл поспешил отодвинуть их, позволяя Ганнибалу подъехать вплотную к дивану.

— Встань на четвереньки.

Уилл без колебаний принял заданную позу, облокотившись на спинку. Ему не нравилось не видеть лица Ганнибала, но приказы действовали возбуждающе. Он услышал, как кресло подъехало ещё ближе, и тёплые пальцы прикоснулись к его бедру. Уилл не видел и не слышал, когда Ганнибал открывал смазку, но мгновением позже в него вошёл смазанный палец.

— Что, даже без прелюдий? — спросил Уилл, задохнувшись от неожиданности.

— Я что, неправильно тебя понял? — с нажимом уточнил Ганнибал. — Мне казалось, что я тут приказываю и распоряжаюсь для собственного удовольствия.

Его палец двинулся внутри весьма однозначно.

— Я не жалуюсь, — на выдохе произнёс Уилл. Он был уверен, что Ганнибал непременно доставит ему удовольствие.

— Вот и славно, — вернул ему Ганнибал. — Встань на локти и положи голову на подушку.

Застонав, Уилл последовал приказу. В какой-то степени не видеть было даже проще. Он мог сконцентрироваться лишь на ощущениях, на проникновении и наслаждаться стимуляцией. Прикосновения становились более решительными, хотя Уилл думал, что Ганнибал сильно устал после своей прогулки, но всё же ему нравилось, и в данный момент управлять ситуацией совсем не хотелось. Когда добавился второй палец, думать стало сложнее. Уилл начал дрожать и был рад, что разогрелся до этого, иначе плечо бы точно запротестовало. Ганнибал вытащил пальцы и похлопал по заднице.

— Встань, — приказал он. Уилл не сразу смог подчиниться. Ганнибал пересел из кресла на диван, пользуясь исключительно силой окрепших рук.

— Иди сюда. — Ганнибал похлопал себя по коленям. Уилл осторожно перешагнул, держась руками за спинку дивана. Когда он сел, то упёрся вставшим членом в полутвердый член Ганнибала сквозь брюки.

— Ты со мной? — уточнил Ганнибал с очень довольной улыбкой.

— Мммм, — выдавил в ответ Уилл. Хотелось послать его к чёрту за такие вопросы, но он только вжался лицом Ганнибалу в шею.

— Приподнимись немного. — Ганнибал сжал его задницу и снова ввёл два пальца, едва тот приподнялся. Уилл хотел потереться о него членом, но Ганнибал отстранил его.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Уилл, насаживаясь на пальцы. Ганнибал больше не массировал простату, но Уиллу нравилось чувство наполненности, чувство владения.

— Нет, — сказал Ганнибал и вытащил пальцы. Уилл застонал и лизнул шею Ганнибала. Хотелось продолжить, хотелось кончить, но нужно было позволить Ганнибалу задавать темп. В конце концов именно этого Уилл и хотел от ситуации в целом.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Ганнибал смазал фаллоимитатор и принялся осторожно проникать им внутрь. Уилл прикусил губу и обругал себя последними словами за то, что не купил что-то поменьше. Жгло сильно, эрекция поникла, и пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы заставить себя расслабиться. Уиллу и нравилось, и не нравилось одновременно.

— Поднимись, — сказал Ганнибал, положив правую руку под бедро и направляя его.

— Добавь ещё смазки, пожалуйста, — попросил Уилл. Растяжение давалось слишком болезненно, чтобы возбуждать.

— Раз ты так любезно просишь, — сжалился Ганнибал с улыбкой.

Он добавил смазки, этого было достаточно, чтобы скольжение далось легче.

— Лучше? — уточнил Ганнибал.

— Да, — простонал Уилл.

— Закрой глаза. — Уилл повиновался. Так было легче сконцентрироваться. Ганнибал отпустил бедро и принялся водить рукой по его напряжённым ногам, пока второй рукой продолжал трахать.

Затем прикосновение кончилось. А следующее удивило Уилла. Ганнибал прикоснулся к шраму на животе, проводя пальцами по выпуклому рубцу. Уилл всхлипнул и зажмурился, чтобы не открывать глаз.

— Мне снилось, что я выпотрошил тебя, — прошептал Ганнибал, лаская шрам. — Остановись на минутку.

— Это был хороший сон? — спросил Уилл, всё ещё наполовину насаженный на фаллоимитатор, и открыл глаза. Ноги дрожали от напряжения. Лицо Ганнибала выдало ему ответ прежде, чем он произнёс его вслух.

— Ты всегда умирал, — сказал Ганнибал, витая далеко в мыслях.

— Я не умер. — Уилл притянул его за шею ближе. — Я выжил. Ты разрезал меня так, чтобы я выжил.

Потому что как бы сильно я тебя не предал, ты не смог представить мир, в котором меня не было.

— Да, — кивнул Ганнибал, возвращаясь из воспоминаний. — Да, ты жив.

А затем более жёстким голосом добавил:

— Вниз, Уилл.

Рука Ганнибала вернулась к бедру и сильно толкнула, заставив опуститься. Должно быть, Уилл очень удачно прижал его к себе, потому что в этот раз игрушка попала точно по простате, и он всхлипнул.

— О, мы снова нашли это место? — снисходительно поинтересовался Ганнибал.

— Иди нахрен, — сказал Уилл без всякого выражения и повторил движение.

— В следующий раз, — самодовольно ответил Ганнибал. Уилл заскрежетал зубами и впился ногтями ему в плечи, но двигаться не перестал. Ганнибал тем временем перехватил свободной рукой его член и принялся надрачивать в такт толчкам, так что Уилл кончил удручающе быстро, залив семенем руку Ганнибала и живот. Он слышал собственные стоны словно со стороны, и наверняка бы рухнул, если бы не дилдо, всё ещё находящийся внутри.

— Вытащи его, — взмолился Уилл.

— Нет. — Ганнибал обнял его за талию. — Садись.

Желание послать и не подчиниться было слишком велико. Но он хотел, чтобы Ганнибал командовал, и если ему хочется причинить Уиллу боль, он потерпит. Уилл опустился на фаллоимитатор полностью, щурясь от болезненных, но возбуждающих ощущений. Ганнибала загнал игрушку до основания и прижался ладонью к ягодицам.

— Доволен? — раздражённо уточнил Уилл. Ганнибал провёл рукой вверх по пояснице и долго не отвечал.

— Мысленно — да, — подтвердил Ганнибал. — Приятно приказывать тебе, ты прав.

— Но не физически, — добавил Уилл без удивления. Член Ганнибала стал абсолютно мягким ещё в процессе. — Хочешь иногда практиковать?

— Совершенно точно.

— Теперь я могу встать?

— Останься ещё ненадолго.

Вздохнул, Уилл остался неподвижен, пока Ганнибал не сжалился и не позволил ему встать. Ноги к тому моменту ослабели настолько, что Уиллу пришлось сесть на пол, чтобы перевести дух.

— Пожалуй, посижу тут ещё немного, — произнёс Уилл, прижимаясь щекой к ноге Ганнибала.

— Весьма лестно.

Уиллу слишком устал, чтобы отвечать. Рука Ганнибала быстро нашла его волосы и принялась массировать.

— Ты мне что, смазку в голову втираешь? — спросил Уилл, даже не думая протестовать.

Рука Ганнибала замерла на секунду.

— Видимо, — ответил он и продолжил играть с его волосами.

Уилл фыркнул, но не возразил.

Когда они наконец решили встать, Уилл совсем затёк, и ему срочно требовалось в душ. Ганнибал, видя его состояние, сам прибрался в гостиной. Остаток дня провели в безделье, но Уилл был рад, что они легли спать раньше.

Проснувшись следующим утром, он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Тем более что было довольно поздно. Ганнибал уже уехал к физиотерапевту, оставив завтрак с запиской. Уилл поел на балконе, обдумывая планы на пластического хирурга. Как всё провернуть, чтобы заставить прооперировать Ганнибала, а потом тихо убить?

И он даже не посоветовался с Ганнибалом. С личным мастером, умеющим оставаться безнаказанным после любого убийства. Но он снова не взял в расчёт пассивность этого самого мастера. С другой стороны, секс-то ему понравился, значит, из этого можно выжать его контролирующую сущность.

Когда спустя час Ганнибал вернулся, Уилл с серьёзным лицом подошёл к нему, наклонился и поцеловал.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь в планировании убийства. Помоги мне, пожалуйста.

Глаза Ганнибала слегка расширились от удивления.

— Я не смог придумать элегантного плана, — продолжил Уилл. — А поскольку ты мастер по элегантности убийств, то я подумал…

— Я помогу, — перебил Ганнибал.

— Отлично. Хочешь услышать, что я на него нарыл?

Они говорили долго. Уилл изложил свои наблюдения и доводы, Ганнибал задавал вопросы. Поначалу Ганнибал ничего не предлагал, но каждую дыру в плане Уилла он быстро заполнял собственными идеями. Вскоре план казался не таким уж бессмысленным.

На следующий день была назначена встреча. Уилл взял Ганнибала с собой, как они и договаривались. По сравнению с той мышиной вознёй, которую развели когда-то Джек с Уиллом, этого доктора заманить оказалось предельно легко. Деньги решали многое. Тем не менее казалось, что чего-то не хватает.

Рапоза не решался назначать операцию, не увидев клейма, но Ганнибал объяснил, что и сам врач. После этого разговор пошёл легче, а деньги дополнили картину.

— Слишком легко, — сказал Уилл, когда они покинули клинику.

— Потому что он не допрашивал нас?

— Он не настолько глуп, чтобы сразу во всё поверить.

— Верно, — ответил Ганнибал. — Но он был совершенно спокоен. Из наших объяснений он мог подумать, что мы просто пытаемся сохранить всё в тайне. Не думаю, что он знает, кто мы. И наша легенда тут сыграла на руку. Он — гомофоб, и готов избавить от последствий любых аморальных связей… тем более, скрыть это.

Уилл кивнул. Мировоззрение Рапозы было иным. Ни один нормальный человек не думает, что его могут убить.

Затем Ганнибал передал Уиллу список тех мест, где можно было провести операцию. Их оказалось три. Ганнибал поехал домой, а Уилл остаток дня потратил на изучение каждого из этих мест. Все были приемлемы для их целей, однако одно подошло идеально. Место находилось довольно далеко от города и совсем не охранялось, так что Уилл даже побродил внутри, обдумывая детали.

Он вернулся домой и поделился с Ганнибалом.

— Управление недвижимости недавно обанкротилось, — пояснил Ганнибал. — Разумеется, при этом никаких проверок имущественного фонда не проводят. Здания просто переводят на другой баланс и ждут, пока не разрушатся окончательно.

 

Хоть они и не назначили точную дату операции, вещи решили собирать уже на следующий день. Сборы раздражали Уилла, он уже успел посчитать эту квартиру их домом. После падения и всех переездов ему очень не хватало места, которое он мог бы назвать домом.

Теперь вещей было гораздо больше, часть они решили выслать транспортной компанией. Ганнибал занялся подделкой их медицинских документов, а Уилл скитался по городу в поисках необходимой для этого техники. Вскоре у каждого из них было огромное количество сертификатов и гарантийных писем, причём с их нынешними именами и номерами страховки. Уилл смотрел на всё с нескрываемым изумлением.

Когда с бумагами было покончено, Ганнибал занялся покупкой медицинского оборудования. Поиск лекарств и инструментов дался Уиллу тяжелее всего. Хотя бы из-за незнания языка и культуры страны. В итоге Ганнибал заказывал сам, а Уилл просто забирал.

Когда всё было готово, они вдвоём обустроили неплохую операционную и продумали защиту от незваных гостей.

Вскоре после этого с ними связалась Чио. Она нашла им квартиру в другом городе. Уилл съездил туда одним днём, чтобы осмотреться, и взял с собой их новые поддельные документы. Жизнь в бегах не шла ему на пользу, но приходилось признать, что ему нравился тот вызов, который она ему бросала.

Новая квартира была меньше нынешней. Из окон раскидывался прекрасный вид на парк. Они вышли с Чио на балкон.

— Он с тобой поговорил? — спросил Уилл.

— Он сказал, что дальше вы будете путешествовать только вдвоём, — ответила Чио без эмоций.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Я попросил его тебя отпустить.

— Ты? Не ожидала.

 _Интересно, почему._ Неужели в её мыслях он так похож на Ганнибала?

— Ему кажется, что ты нужна нам, — продолжил Уилл. — Что ты нужна ему. Мне так не кажется.

— Ты считаешь, что ему нужен только ты? — уточнила Чио.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ему был кто-то нужен, — возразил он. — Я хочу, чтобы он был независимым.

— Сейчас он не сможет.

— Я не имел в виду его травму, — ответил Уилл, и Чио удивлённо обернулась.

— Он стал необычно… уступчивым.

— Понимаю.

— Ты что-то можешь с этим сделать?

 _Могу ли я? Или нет?_ задумался Уилл. По крайней мере он толкал Ганнибала к более агрессивному поведению.

— Я стараюсь, — ответил он. Его маленькие манипуляции работали, но поможет ли это в долгосрочной перспективе?

Чио нахмурилась.

— Ты действительно хочешь продолжать заботиться о нём? — уточнил Уилл. — Разве ты не хотела освободиться?

Она отвела взгляд и надолго замолчала.

— Да, — кивнула наконец Чио. — Но прощаться с ним страшно. Ганнибал долгое время был частью моей жизни. Я не знаю, каково это — жить без него.

 _Ты никогда не будешь жить без него_ , подумал Уилл. _Он уже стал частью твоего разума, твоих тёмных мыслей._

— Но я постараюсь, — кивнула Чио. — Ты думаешь, он правда меня отпустит?

— Мы же договорились.

— Вы говорили о том — когда? Я должна помочь вам с переездом?

 _Не стоит_ , подумал Уилл. Ему не хотелось, чтобы она участвовала в убийстве.

— Не нужно, мы сами разберёмся.

Они заночевали в квартире. Уилл занял кровать, Чио спала на диване. Спалось плохо, он проснулся, думая, что снова оказался в новой временной петле, и почувствовал себя разбитым. Пока они вместе ехали в Сан-Паулу, Уилл спасался кофе, раздумывая, пройдёт ли это ощущение прыжков хоть когда-нибудь. Хотя он всё реже ловил себя на мысли, что потерялся в пространстве и времени.

Ганнибал тепло поприветствовал их по возвращении. Уилл оставил его наедине с Чио. Они не обсуждали её отъезд, но Уилл знал, что она искала билеты на ближайшую дату. Пообедали вместе, затем он сопроводил Ганнибала на физиотерапию. Поскольку Уилл не договаривался о собственном массаже, он надеялся просто подождать в коридоре, но Ганнибал, конечно же, обо всём позаботился. Уиллу казалось, что это пустая трата денег, но отговаривать не стал, да и не смог бы, вероятно.

После своих процедур он отправился на поиски Ганнибала, который в этот момент принимал душ. Уилл решил расспросить терапевта об успехах.

— Его подвижность заметно улучшилась, — кивнула та. — Он пользуется рамой?

— Да, — подтвердил Уилл. Он был в этом уверен. Ганнибал никогда не использовал раму при нём, но она постоянно оказывалась в разных местах.

— Вы скоро уедете из Сан-Паулу?

— Да. — Они уже давно обсудили новую легенду. — Он хотел встретиться с одним хирургом.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась врач. — После операции найдите хорошего физиотерапевта.

 

На следующий день у них была вторая встреча с доктором Рапозой. Дату операции согласовали. Доктор казался раздражён тем, что Ганнибал по-прежнему не показывает ему шрам, но сумма вознаграждения была слишком соблазнительной.

Ближе к вечеру Уилл позвонил и отменил операцию, согласно плану, объясняя нерешительностью Ганнибала демонстрировать кому-либо шрам.

Вечером они попрощались с Чио, улетающей из Бразилии. К удивлению Уилла, Ганнибал согласился поужинать в ресторане.Только поменял сам ресторан и очень быстро забронировал столик. В глазах Уилла это было приятной переменой и возвращением к нормальной жизни.

Когда такси доставило их домой, Уилл был приятно пьян и не как не мог выпустить руку Ганнибала. Он постоянно находил её снова.

— Тебе что-то нужно, Уилл? — спросил Ганнибал, когда они добрались до спальни.

Уилл хмыкнул и стянул галстук через голову. Ганнибал тут же уставился на открытое горло.

— Что нужно тебе? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Уилл и облизнул губы.

В постели они провели около часа, и Уиллу удалось заставить член Ганнибала напрячься, но до разрядки так и не дошло. Тем не менее оба остались довольны и быстро уснули. Уилл просыпался несколько раз, потому что ему постоянно снилось, как он открывает пустые подарки.

 

Завтрак пошёл мрачно. Уилл был рад, когда Чио наконец собрала чемоданы и уехала.

— Ну всё, теперь тебя никто от меня не защитит, — пытаясь разбавить атмосферу, сказал Уилл.

— Не сказал бы, что она сильно защитила от тебя в прошлом, — легкомысленно отозвался Ганнибал. Он казался расслабленным, но Уилл подозревал, что это лишь фасад. Сейчас ему снова было тяжело читать Ганнибала, прошло слишком много времени.

— Итак, — продолжил Уилл. — Похищение сегодня вечером?

— Таков был план, — ответил Ганнибал. Оставалось несколько часов, прежде чем Уилл заберёт взятый напрокат фургон. Он сильно нервничал, но скорее из-за организации, чем из-за убийства.

Нервное напряжение нарастало, пока он колесил по городу, полагаясь только на навигатор. Уилл припарковался у запасного выхода из клиники рядом с машиной Рапозы. Ждать пришлось долго. Весь персонал разошёлся по домам. Наконец показался и Рапоза. Он направился сразу к багажнику, и как только открыл его, Уилл подошёл со спины.

— Мой пистолет снят с предохранителя и целится прямо в голову. Пожалуйста, оборачивайтесь без резких движений.

Рапоза ошарашенно застыл.

— Медленно повернитесь, доктор Рапоза, — терпеливо повторил Уилл. Мужчина последовал совету, лицо его, казалось, в миг побелело. Когда он увидел Уилла, то запаниковал.

— Я никому не звонил! — торопливо сказал он. Уилл нахмурился.

— Ты нас узнал? — Холодный ужас свернулся в животе.

Рапоза закивал как болванчик.

— Его! Я вспомнил Лектера, когда вы ушли, но не позвонил! А потом вы всё отменили и… я не хотел привлекать внимания.

Теперь… план немного менялся. Вряд ли его удастся уговорить провести операцию серийному убийце.

— Садись в фургон, — приказал Уилл. К счастью, Рапоза не стал перечить.Он сел в фургон и не протестовал, когда ему связали руки и заклеили рот.

Уилл рассчитывал уговорить его в дороге, но планы в спешке пришлось менять. Ему и в голову не приходило, что их могут обнаружить. И не знал, как теперь быть с Рапозой, тот наверняка понимал, что его не оставят в живых.

Хотя, может быть, всё удастся обернуть в лучшую сторону.

— Послушай, — сказал Уилл, заводя мотор. — Нам нужно, чтобы ты вывел шрам, о котором мы говорили. Есть специально оборудованное место. Кивни, если понял.

Рапоза кивнул в зеркало заднего вида, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Хорошо, — продолжил Уилл. — Мы не предполагали, что нас узнают. Планировали просто подкупить тебя, чтобы ты держал рот на замке. Потом бы мы просто покинули страну.

Рапоза снова кивнул. В этом не было необходимости, но приятно знать, что полностью завладел вниманием человека.

— Мы не сможем скрыть от него то, что ты узнал нас, — заговорщицки сказал Уилл. — Он захочет тебя убить. Возможно, даже откажется от операции, лишь бы быть в безопасности.

В зеркале заднего вида Рапоза дрожал как осиновый лист.

— Нам придётся работать сообща, чтобы избежать ненужных смертей. Ты должен поклясться ему, что не предашь, — настоял Уилл, Рапоза энергично закивал.

— Он тебе не поверит. — На некоторое время пришлось отвлечься на дорогу. — Но притворится, будто поверил, а ты притворишься, что поверил ему.

Уилл снова встретился глазами с Рапозой. Казалось, он готов на всё, лишь бы жить. Уиллу нравилось это видеть и нравилось чувство власти, которое у него появилось.

— После операции он не сможет причинить тебе вреда, а я отпущу тебя и привезу обратно, — продолжал Уилл. Он старался сам верить в то, что говорит. Остаток пути они проехали молча.

По приезде Уилл оставил Рапозу в фургоне и поспешил найти Ганнибала в оборудованной операционной.

— Что случилось?

— Он узнал тебя после нашего визита. — Уилл рассказал ему, что произошло, и о новом плане. — Что думаешь?

— Ты уже начал осуществлять этот план, — немного раздражённо сказал Ганнибал. — Это может сработать. Но придётся быть очень бдительными во время операции.

— Хорошо, я приведу его и оставлю вас наедине, чтобы вы всё обсудили.

Давай просто сделаем это, подумал Уилл, выходя на улицу. Он притащил Рапозу в операционную и поставил перед царственно восседающим в инвалидном кресле Ганнибалом. На мгновение Уиллу захотелось поставить Рапозу на колени.

Отдать на суд, взволнованно подумал он. Уилл просто отдал Ганнибалу пистолет. Ему нужно играть хорошего копа. Выходя к фургону, Уилл думал, как справится с ролью плохого полицейского Ганнибал.

На улице было совсем тихо, ни одного обитаемого здания вокруг. Каким бы пассивным ни был Ганнибал, но места для убийств он подбирал мастерски.

Когда он вернулся, Рапоза нервничал, однако в глазах светилась надежда. Он верил, что выживет. Уилл дружески ему кивнул. Ганнибал выглядел абсолютно спокойно.

— Давайте начинать, — предложил Уилл, и все занялись делом.

Он помогал с приготовлениями, постоянно следя за врачом и обнадёживая дружескими взглядами. Когда дело дошло до подготовки Ганнибала, Уиллу пришлось следить очень дотошно. Смотреть на Ганнибала, беспомощно лежащего на столе лицом вниз, было не по себе. Рапоза снял повязку и впервые увидел клеймо, но отреагировал удивительно спокойно.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я убрал только имя? — уточнил он.

— Да, — подтвердил Ганнибал.

— Я могу и свинью… тоже сделать менее узнаваемой, — добавил Рапоза. — Смазать края.

Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала, тот кивнул.

— Хорошо, — согласился Уилл и показал на часы.

Рапоза продезинфицировал инструменты и вколол местную анестезию. Уилл сжал рукой плечо Ганнибала, чтобы самому не волноваться, в другой руке он держал пистолет.

Начал хирург со свиньи и снял тонкие слои рубцовой ткани. Он очень хорошо владел скальпелем. Крови было совсем немного, Ганнибал дышал ровно и спокойно.

— Сейчас будет болезненно, — предупредил Рапоза, заканчивая со средней частью клейма. Края действительно размазались, были видны лишь смутные очертания.

Уилл наклонился к уху Ганнибала и прошептал:

— Выглядит хорошо.

Хирург взял другой скальпель, и Уилл отправился ему ассистировать, чтобы подавать зажимы. Рапоза сделал надрез, и Уиллу пришлось встряхнуться, чтобы помогать ему, так загипнотизировал его вид крови. Ганнибал лежал неподвижно.

— Будет похоже на улыбку, Ганнибал, — ласково произнёс Уилл. Рапоза нахмурился, потому что не понял значения этих слов, а Ганнибал обернулся к нему и перехватил взгляд.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил он. Уилл сосредоточился на прижатии тампона к месту кровотечения. Ганнибал был удивительно спокоен.

— Очень, — не отвлекаясь улыбнулся Уилл, и сменил тампон на новый. Даже несмотря на постоянное протирание, кровь быстро побежала вниз по позвоночнику.

Срезанная кожа упала в мусорку, Рапоза сменил скальпель на иголку с ниткой. Он работал очень быстро, и швы выходили аккуратными. Кожа натягивалась в месте шва. Она ещё долгое время будет доставлять неудобства.

Через несколько минут врач закрыл рану повязкой и нервно начал собирать инструменты.

— Всё хорошо, док, — мягко сказал Уилл, смотря ему в глаза, в которых плескалась надежда, разбавленная страхом. — Не нужно убирать. Вы сделали свою работу.

Доктор кивнул, и внезапно Уилл почувствовал то, что чувствует он. Страх был непреодолимым. Он не верил.

Рапоза побежал. Уилл схватил пистолет и бросился за ним. Опрокинул на землю и прижал собственным телом.

— Ты сказал, что отпустишь меня! — завопил Рапоза, пытаясь подползти к двери.

— Надо было бежать, пока он истекал кровью на столе, — грубо шепнул Уилл и сдавил здоровой рукой горло. Страх, который он впитал в себя, сделал его ещё более жестоким. Рапоза шипел, пытаясь вырваться, размахивал руками, но постепенно затих. Уилл отпустил его, только когда полностью уверился, что тот мёртв.

Уилл встал, осмотрев тело. В отличии от Чилтона, хотя бы не обмочился. Он вернулся в операционную. Ганнибал заинтересованно выглядывал, всё ещё лёжа на столе. Заторможенный от анестезии.

— Он мёртв, — довольно сказал Уилл. Теперь страх исчез полностью. — Ляг, пожалуйста. Тебе не стоит двигаться.

— Я беспокоился, — заметил Ганнибал и опустился на живот.

Уилл промолчал и осмотрел рану.

— Не порвал ни одного шва, — прокомментировал он.

— Ты в порядке?

Уилл нахмурился и присел на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Ганнибалом.

— Ты спрашиваешь, потому что я только что убил человека?

— Да.

— После падения я убил много людей.

— Это первое, которое я наблюдал воочию.

Уилл склонил голову на бок.

— Ты не наблюдал, — сказал он, пытаясь понять, в чём проблема. — Между нами была дверь. Хочешь, я притащу его сюда, чтобы ты мог взглянуть?

На лице Ганнибала отразилось явное отвращение. Очевидно, Рапоза не дотянул до уровня Рэндала Тира.

— Ты всё ещё ждёшь, что я буду действовать, как Уилл до падения.

Ганнибал закрыл глаза и кивнул.

— Иногда.

Уилл фыркнул.

— Ну, иногда и я жду, что ты поведёшь себя иначе, — тихо заметил он.


	9. Глава 8

Убираться пришлось самостоятельно, что заняло у Уилла кучу времени. Когда он закончил, плечо болело так, что хотелось просто отрезать руку.

— Ты как? — спросил Уилл, вернувшись к Ганнибалу.

— Анестезия отходит, — ответил тот. — Но в целом всё в норме.

— Дать обезболивающее?

— Подожду ещё немного.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Уилл. — Мне всё равно нужно позаботиться о теле. А потом мы тебя перевезём.

Он надеялся убить чисто и к тому же приготовил кучу упаковочной плёнки в операционной. Хорошенько завернув тело в целлофановый саван, Уилл разместил его в фургоне. А потом побрёл за Ганнибалом, чувствуя, что готов упасть в обморок от усталости в любой момент.

— Выглядишь плохо, — заметил Ганнибал.

— Спасибо, — скривился Уилл. — Ты тоже не особо, весь бледный и больной.

Ганнибал нахмурился.

— Может, тебе будет удобнее избавиться от тела без меня? И прими болеутоляющее, ты держишься за плечо так, словно тебе ужасно больно.

— Так и есть, — выдохнул Уилл. — Не хочу оставлять тебя одного.

— Немного больше времени на восстановление в стабильном положении пойдёт мне только на пользу, — ответил Ганнибал. — И ты можешь оставить мне пистолет, если тебя это успокоит.

Уиллу идея не нравилась, но он слишком устал, чтобы возражать.

— Хорошо, отлично, — коротко кивнул в ответ и выпил обезболивающее, а затем разместил рядом с Ганнибалом пистолет, таблетки и воду. Хотя уходить всё равно было тревожно.

Паранойя заставляла Уилла постоянно нервничать. Он всё ещё ждал проснувшегося чувства вины, но не особо удивился его отсутствию. А может, просто был слишком занят практическими моментами.

Тело решили никоим образом не расчленять. Когда Рапозу найдут, посчитают это случайным убийством. Сан-Паулу не отличался низким уровнем преступности. После часа езды Уилл заметил заброшенный склад и, не особо заморачиваясь, бросил тело там. Так ещё больше будет похоже на случайное преступление.

На обратном пути вести фургон пришлось одной рукой, потому что плечо невыносимо ныло, несмотря на ещё одну дозу обезболивающих. А ещё нужно было перенести Ганнибала в фургон, вывезти из города, поменять машину. Это было частью плана Ганнибала, и он заверил Уилла в необходимости этого поступка. Как бы плохо он себя не чувствовал, Ганнибалу сейчас едва ли было лучше. Ничего не поделаешь, им нужно всё закончить.

Ганнибал снял пистолет с предохранителя, когда услышал шаги, и опустил его, увидев Уилла.

— Напомни мне больше никогда не сбрасывать нас с ещё одного обрыва, — попросил Уилл, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с Ганнибалом.

— Плечо?

— Помимо прочего, — Уилл осмотрел Ганнибала. — Как ты?

— Со мной всё будет отлично.

Это был не ответ, но Уилл кивнул и начал собираться. Спустя некоторое время Ганнибал лежал в кузове фургона на тонком матрасе и дрожал от напряжения, но не жаловался. Уилл вернулся в операционную и на всякий случай протёр оборудование и инструменты ещё раз. В итоге всё выглядело совсем нетронутым. Ещё один их маленький секрет.

 

Смена машины и поездка в другой город в их новую квартиру запомнилась Уиллу одной из самых сложных задач за всю жизнь. Даже воспоминания о ней были обрывистыми. Ганнибал почти всю дорогу проспал, а, может, потерял сознание, но у Уилла не хватило сил, чтобы проверить. Он был счастлив просто видеть, как поднимается и опускается грудь.

По прибытии Уилл даже не предпринял никаких мер предосторожности. Он просто припарковал машину, оттащил Ганнибала в лифт и ввалился в квартиру. Его предусмотрительности хватило на ещё один рейд в машину за вещами и бутылку воды, оставленную на тумбочке у кровати. Уилл даже не был уверен — заснул ли он или тоже потерял сознание. Однако ему снился дворец памяти Ганнибала. Уилл заглядывал в каждую дверь, но все комнаты были пусты.

 

Проснулся Уилл около полудня, и то из-за ноющего плеча и полного мочевого пузыря. Ганнибала в постели не оказалось, и Уилл нахмурился — ему нельзя ещё было двигаться. Путешествие обоим далось слишком тяжело. Он отправился на поиски Ганнибала. И застал его потерявшим сознание на полу в ванной. По спине рубашки расползалось красное пятно. Кресло стояло в метре от него.

 _Прекрасно_ , подумал Уилл, боясь даже прикасаться. Рубашку пришлось срезать. Швы не разошлись, но в самом низу нитка прорезала кожу, натянувшись слишком сильно.

— Идиот, — шепнул Уилл с облегчением и злостью. Ганнибал спал как убитый.

К счастью, он рухнул на коврик в ванной. Не в силах сдвинуть его с места, Уилл просто подложил ему под голову подушку и укрыл одеялом.

Сделав всё, что мог, он наконец облегчился, но чувствовал себя достаточно странно, занимаясь этим рядом со спящим на полу Ганнибалом.

Уилл поплёлся на кухню, приготовил себе лёгкий завтрак и снова принял обезболивающее. Затем сел на кухонный стол, достал один из неиспользуемых телефонов и проверил новости Сан-Паулу. О Рапозе ничего не было слышно, но вряд ли его хватятся до понедельника. Они специально запланировали всё под выходные.

От нечего делать Уилл перенёс остальные вещи из машины и, как мог, берёг плечо. Видел пару соседей, но на него никто не обратил внимания.

Ганнибал проснулся до того, как Уилл вернулся. Услышав возню в ванной, Уилл отправился помочь.

— Привет, — сказал он из дверей. Ганнибал уже сидел в инвалидном кресле. Судя по тому, как он держался, ему было очень больно. Уилл хотел сказать, что нужно было разбудить его и позвать на помощь, но излишняя бледность Ганнибала остановила его от поучений.

— Кровь ещё идёт?

— Не думаю, — ответил Ганнибал.

— Давай-ка вернём тебя в постель, и я проверю.

Повязка была чистой, но Уилл на всякий случай её сменил. Швы выглядели натянуто, но держались.

— Мне нравится, у тебя теперь тоже будет улыбка, — удовлетворённо пробормотал Уилл.

Последующие дни прошли как в тумане. Они залечивали раны, отдыхали, ели и спали. Ганнибал спал очень много. Уилл даже боялся, что рана может воспалиться, но Ганнибал в целях профилактики принимал антибиотик.

Уилл быстро почувствовал себя лучше, хотя уставал сильно. Из-за ухода за Ганнибалом, из-за переезда и ещё из-за того, что плохо спал. Ему снились пустые комнаты дворца, заброшенные склады и мёртвый Рапоза. Вины он так и не почувствовал. В новостях коротко упомянули о пропавшем пластическом хирурге, но поиски не организовали. Уилл надеялся, что его не скоро найдут. Им нужно время.

Когда Ганнибалу стало лучше, они договорились о встрече с нейрохирургом. На этот раз Уилл сопровождал его в качестве опекуна, а не любовника. Ему не особо нравилось, потому что так ему ничего не объясняли, но Ганнибал говорил, что всё идет гладко.

 

— Что мы будем делать, когда закончим дела здесь? — спросил Уилл по возвращении в квартиру.

— Ты сказал, что хотел бы жить в каком-нибудь тихом месте.

Уилл вспомнил свой затерянный в лесах дом, Молли, стаю собак и невольно улыбнулся.

— Очень хочу, — ответил он. — Но разве нам не нужно поддерживать тесный контакт с врачами и физиотерапевтами?

— Какое-то время да.

— Тогда лучше остаться в городе до тех пор, пока ты не выздоровеешь.

Разговор оставил Уилла в недоумении. Ганнибал снова впал в спячку, и теперь он не мог надавить на него так, как в Сан-Паулу. Уилл чувствовал себя в подвешенном состоянии. Будто падение с обрыва заставило завязнуть его в этой жизни, и он ждал только, когда откроются двери в жизнь загробную.

Уилл начал дольше гулять. Даже когда просыпался от кошмаров о пустых комнатах, он покидал спящего Ганнибала и уходил из дома.

 

— Ты чем-то обеспокоен, — заметил Ганнибал после третьей ночи отсутствия Уилла в постели. Он сидел за кухонным столом и что-то читал на планшете. Уилл закончил упражнения, потому прислонился к стойке со стаканом воды.

— Мне снятся очень странные сны, — отозвался он. — И после них я уже не могу заснуть.

— Кошмары?

— Не совсем, — ответил Уилл, делая глоток. Сны заставляли его волноваться, но он не просыпался в поту с сорванным дыханием. И Уилл знал, что означают сны о пустом дворце памяти. — А ты себя как чувствуешь?

Ганнибал пожал плечами. Уилл аж застыл, он не помнил, чтобы Ганнибал хоть когда-то пожимал плечами.

— Что думаешь об операции? — спросил Уилл, пытаясь выведать больше.

— С нетерпением жду возможности стать более мобильным, — ответил тот, не глядя на Уилла. Глаза его были устремлены на экран.

Уилл задумчиво наблюдал за ним, чувствуя, что должен что-то сделать. Дать Ганнибалу ещё один толчок, но не знал, как это сделать. Уилл развернулся и вышел на балкон. Этот был меньше, чем в Сан-Паулу. Здесь всё было меньше.

— Что же не так, — едва слышно прошептал он. Никто не ответил.

Той ночью ему приснился обрыв. Уилл стоял у самой кромки, а вокруг бушевал грозовой океан и наседало свинцовое небо.

 

Чем ближе был день операции, тем беспокойнее становился Уилл. Каждая ночь наполняла его сны пустыми комнатами. Ганнибал даже не просыпался. Иногда Уилл включал свет и наблюдал, как он спит. Он чувствовал, что ищет что-то, что-то в лице Ганнибала. Но никак не находил желаемого.

Уилл часто думал в те дни, каково это — иметь столетний разум в пятидесятилетнем повреждённом теле. Он боялся, что у него не хватит сил, чтобы вывести Ганнибала из этого состояния. Уилл чувствовал себя невыносимо уставшим. Он говорил себе, что нужно просто подождать, что после операции станет лучше. Но пустые комнаты снова и снова приходили к нему во снах.

 

— Я переживаю за тебя, — произнёс Уилл за день до операции, когда они упаковывали вещи в больницу. Он не собирался ничего говорить, но слова вылетели сами.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Ганнибал, укладывая рубашку.

— Не из-за операции.

Ганнибал вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Я надеюсь, что операция поможет тебе стать более подвижным, — добавил Уилл.

— Ты переживаешь из-за своих снов? — понял Ганнибал. Уилл не рассказывал ему о них, но Ганнибал знал, что они продолжались.

— Мне снятся сны, потому что я переживаю за тебя, Ганнибал.

— Тебе не о чём переживать.

Они уставились друг на друга. Уилл заставил себя улыбнуться и кивнуть.

В ту ночь они спали в обнимку, а проснулся Уилл только утром, чувствуя себя свежим и отдохнувшим. Он отбросил страхи и повёз Ганнибала в больницу. Тот был совершенно спокоен. Уилл же нервничал. Он дежурил в больнице, постоянно боясь, что их обнаружат. Велик был риск, что их узнают. Достаточно одного врача, медсестры или пациента, и их схватят. И с нынешним состоянием Ганнибала убежать уже не получится.

Уилл расслабился, только когда Ганнибал снова вернулся домой. Первые несколько дней он вообще от него не отходил, радуясь, что успел запастись едой. Ганнибал всячески потакал их близости, и большую часть времени они проводили в постели.

Физиотерапия внесла размеренность в их жизнь. Вначале врач приходил на дом. Уилл скучал по той милой женщине из Сан-Паулу. Ганнибал сильно уставал и много спал. Уилл снова оставался предоставленным самому себе. Их жизнь словно застыла, наполненная чередой одинаковых дней. Уиллу снова начали сниться тревожные сны.

Когда Ганнибал окреп настолько, чтобы ездить на приёмы, Уилл взял автомобиль напрокат и возил на каждую процедуру, оставаясь ждать в приёмной. Иногда ему тоже делали массаж. И плечо потихоньку перестало болеть совсем. Насколько это возможно после двух ножевых и одного огнестрельного.

На этот раз восстановление Ганнибала давалось с трудом. Много недель не было вообще никакого прогресса. Ганнибал стоически это переносил и не подавал виду, насколько ему сложно с этим мириться. Уилл бесился. Он снова начал сбегать на ночные прогулки.

 

— Ты расстроен, — сказал Ганнибал вместо приветствия. Уилл прогулял часа четыре и когда вернулся, Ганнибал уже не спал, приехав в прихожую на инвалидном кресле. Уилл глубоко вздохнул и отвернулся.

— Да, — ответил он, и ему тут же захотелось извиниться. В конце концов это именно из-за него Ганнибалу потребовалась операция. Но извинения не шли. Уилл прислонился к двери.

Ганнибал нахмурился.

— Хочешь сделать перерыв?

Уилл непонимающе моргнул.

— Перерыв?

— Можешь уехать на несколько дней, я справлюсь и один.

Уилл сжал кулаки.

 _Какого хрена?!_ подумал он сердито.

— Я не оставлю тебя! — с нажимом ответил Уилл. — Да, я нетерпелив, но я убегаю не потому, что выздоровление затянулось.

— Разве нет? — уточнил Ганнибал, рассматривая дверь за Уиллом.

— Ганнибал, не будь ослом! Я просыпаюсь, иду на прогулку и возвращаюсь. Я не бросаю тебя.

Они молча посмотрели друг на друга. Гнев обжигал Уилла изнутри.

— Давай заварим чай, — предложил Ганнибал, развернувшись и направившись в сторону кухни. Уилл проводил его взглядом и постоял ещё немного, чтобы успокоиться, затем снял ботинки и последовал за ним.

 

Чайник уже закипал, Ганнибал аккуратно смешивал травы в стеклянном чайнике, Уилл сидел за столом и наблюдал. Движения Ганнибала на кухне были уверенными и чёткими, это вселяло надежду.

— Давай тогда и завтрак приготовим, — сказал Уилл. Ганнибал на мгновение задумался и кивнул.

— Что бы ты хотел?

— Что-то необычное. Над чем пришлось бы повозиться.

Уилл лукаво улыбнулся. Он хотел, чтобы Ганнибал не просто согласился, а взял на себя ответственность.

— Тебе придётся сделать большую часть работы, — заметил Ганнибал. Однако идея его заинтриговала.

— Конечно, просто скажи, что мне нужно делать.

Проверив запасы, Ганнибал решил испечь торт. У Уилла не было опыта с выпечкой. Порядком действий руководил Ганнибал, и это здорово расслабляло. Сам он тем временем сделал клубничный крем.

— Сестра была сладкоежкой, — с улыбкой произнёс он. Уилл не был уверен, точно ли это приглашение к беседе.

— Ты часто пёк для неё?

— Не часто, но регулярно, — ответил Ганнибал. — Из диетических соображений приходилось сдерживаться. Но ей всегда хотелось больше.

Уилл улыбнулся тоже.

— Забота о ней стала всей моей жизнью, — добавил Ганнибал, сосредоточившись на приготовлении. У него была привычка не смотреть в глаза, когда он говорил о сложных вещах. — Годы шли, и иногда я чувствовал себя измученным вечной ответственностью.

Ага, так мы вернулись к первоначальному разговору, подумал Уилл. Он молчал. Ему хотелось узнать побольше.

— Чио настояла, чтобы я хоть иногда отвлекался.

— Я не нуждаюсь в передышке, Ганнибал, — перебил Уилл, но собственный голос прозвучал устало.

— Ты стал раздражительным и рассеянным, — заметил Ганнибал. — У тебя снова кошмары, но ты ничего не рассказываешь о них…

— Я говорил тебе о них, — снова перебил Уилл.

— Тем не менее ты скрываешь, как часто просыпаешься и покидаешь постель, — продолжил Ганнибал.

Уилл вздохнул.

— Не хочу обременять тебя своими заботами, — устало заметил он.

— Как я уже говорил, я предпочитаю твои тревоги твоему отсутствию.

Уилл покраснел от гнева.

— Тебя злит что-то? — поинтересовался Ганнибал.

Первым побуждением Уилла было уйти. Ему не хотелось кричать на Ганнибала, не хотелось причинять ему боль.

— Ты говоришь, что меня здесь нет, — выдавил Уилл. — Но ведь это неправда. Тебя здесь нет.

Ганнибал нахмурился.

— Объясни.

Уилл медленно отложил нож подальше.

— Мысленно тебе уже сто лет, и это видно.

Уилл попытался расслабиться, но нож в клубничном соке так и приманивал его взгляд.

— Такое ощущение, что тебя вообще нет, — добавил он, пытаясь сосредоточиться на разговоре. — Думаю, это не нарочно. Но ты стал медленнее, Ганнибал.

— Медленнее?..

— Старше… Без энергии, без энтузиазма.

По лицу Ганнибала стало ясно, что он не понимает.

— И ты чувствуешь, будто меня здесь нет.

Уилл нерешительно кивнул.

— Твоё желание подтолкнуть меня к насилию исходило из этого?

— Я бы не назвал это насилием, — заметил Уилл. Но воспоминания об удушении заставили его покраснеть. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был более активным и меньше прислушивался ко мне.

Ганнибал промолчал, и Уилл дал ему время обдумать.

— Я привык к этому, заботясь о Мише.

— Я так и думал, — кивнул Уилл. — Я не хочу оставлять тебя. Мне не нужна передышка. Я признаю, что ты изменился, да и я тоже. Но это… сложно. Это заставляет меня сомневаться… в нас.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был менее внимательным?

Уилл фыркнул.

— Да, именно так, — ответил он и опустился перед Ганнибалом на колени, обняв руками его ноги. Фруктовый сок тут же впитался в пижамные штаны. — Я ведь не влюбился в бескорыстного славного парня. Я влюбился в твою тьму так же сильно, как и в твой свет. Тебе не нужно прятаться или притворяться. Я вижу тебя. Я хочу увидеть тебя.

Пока он говорил, лицо Ганнибала смягчилось. Он протянул руку и провёл пальцами по щеке Уилла. Потом наклонился и поцеловал. Очень нежно и мягко, заставив Уилла притиснуться сильнее, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Именно в этот момент Ганнибал и отъехал, быстрым движением сдав назад. Руки Уилла сжали воздух, он начал падать и со всей силы стукнулся подбородком об колено Ганнибала, прежде чем поцеловать лицом пол.

— Блядь, — простонал Уилл и перевернулся на бок. Он не осмеливался дотронуться до лица, потому что кровь шла и носом и ртом. Услышав шорох колёс, Уилл истерически рассмеялся. Ганнибал над ним преувеличенно обеспокоенно вздохнул.

— Надеюсь, ты в порядке? — спросил Ганнибал, слезая с кресла и садясь рядом с Уиллом, который всё ещё захлёбывался истерическим смехом и кровью.

— Нокаутирован, — прохохотал он, — гравитацией и отсутствием тормозов.

— Мои извинения, — проговорил Ганнибал, кладя голову Уилла себе на колени и нежно проводя пальцами по подбородку. Уилл сощурился от острой боли. — Я забыл заблокировать колёса. Тут нужен лёд, а то нос опухнет.

— Да, — согласился Уилл, но так и не встал.

— Всё, вперёд, — скомандовал Ганнибал через пару минут. — Возьми лёд и ложись на диване. Я присоединюсь к тебе через несколько мгновений.

Уилл поворчал, но приказ исполнил. В гостиной он разлёгся на диване и закрыл всю нижнюю часть лица пакетом со льдом. Холод заставил боль немного отступить. Но содранные руки горели, создавая интересный контраст.

Через некоторое время Ганнибал присоединился с большой аптечкой. Промыл раны на руках и ссадину на подбородке.

— Ты будешь выглядеть так, будто поучаствовал в драке, — скорбно заметил Ганнибал.

— По нашим меркам драка была довольно безобидной.

— Не вечно же тебе сражаться с драконами, — с улыбкой сказал Ганнибал.

— Я скучаю по той битве. — Уилл встретился с ним взглядом. — Я чувствовал себя таким живым тогда.

— Это самое яркое из моих воспоминаний, — согласился Ганнибал. Он выглядел моложе, когда улыбался. Потом наклонился и снова поцеловал Уилла уже совсем не целомудренным поцелуем. Оторвался он, только чтобы продолжить изучать губами подбородок и шею.

— Я так хотел поцеловать тебя на обрыве, — прошептал Ганнибал в кадык.

— Я тоже хотел тебя поцеловать. — Уилл выгнулся, предоставляя больше возможностей Ганнибалу.

Из кухни донёсся сигнал, заставив Уилла вздрогнуть. Ганнибал оторвался от него.

— К чёрту торт, — с жаром прошептал Уилл.

— Ты хотел позавтракать, — лукаво заметил Ганнибал.

— Я передумал, давай вернёмся в спальню, — взмолился Уилл. В животе разгорался жар от совсем иного голода.

Ганнибал откатился и направился на кухню, и ему ничего не оставалось, как недовольно последовать за ним.

Пока они заканчивали готовить торт, Уилл молчал. Он поставил его в холодильник, Ганнибал принялся за уборку. Уилл не особо мог помочь, потому что ладони саднило.

— Может, потрахаемся уже наконец? — не выдержал он.

Бровь Ганнибала изогнулась. Затем последовала улыбка и кивок.

— Спальня?

— Да, пошли, — нетерпеливо фыркнул Уилл.

Следуя в спальню, Уилл слышал смех Ганнибала. Они не занимались сексом с тех пор, как ему сделали операцию. Получается больше двух месяцев.

Пока они пытались беспорядочно раздеть друг друга, член Ганнибала уже наполовину встал. Уилл знал, что операция должна помочь, но не ожидал таких результатов. У него даже голова закружилась, и он тут же полез исследовать новоприобретённую эрекцию.

— Повернись, — попросил Ганнибал, — чтобы я тоже мог тобой заняться.

Уилл подчинился, и вскоре губы Ганнибала начали отвлекать его от собственной задачи. Это была отличная позиция для минета. Уилл почувствовал триумф, когда Ганнибал кончил первым. Он проглотил всё до последней капли и принялся гладить его по бёдрам, ожидая, когда тот отойдёт от оргазма. Ганнибал же подводил Уилла очень старательно, несколько раз почти дав кончить, но в последний момент отступая, прежде чем наконец толкнуть за край.

После этого они лежали на кровати, переводя дух, пока писк с кухни не стал оглушающим.

— Что это? — спросил растерянно Уилл.

— Должно быть, торт готов, — спокойно объяснил Ганнибал. Он вообще довольно быстро взял себя в руки.

Уилл покачал головой и приготовился вставать.

— Останься, — попросил Ганнибал и сел. — Я сам принесу.

Уилл удивлённо моргнул.

— Торт в постели? — недоверчиво уточнил он.

Ганнибал повторил с нажимом:

— Останься, Уилл.

Уилл так и поступил, вежливо ожидая, когда Ганнибал привезёт торт. Он оказался не слишком сладким и довольно освежающим благодаря клубнике со сливками.

— Тебе лучше? — спросил Уилл, развалившись поверх простыней. Ганнибал облокотился на изголовье.

— Лучше? — переспросил Ганнибал.

— Ты всё ещё думаешь, что я хочу уйти? Или что должен дать мне выбор?

— Меньше… переживаю, — кивнул Ганнибал, отставив тарелку. — Но всё равно оставляю тебе возможность уйти, когда пожелаешь.

 _В этом нет ничего плохого_ , подумал Уилл. Но это был не Ганнибал.

— Думаю, я смогу жить с некоторыми компромиссами, — ответил Уилл. — Только не пытайся выставить меня, даже из своей головы.

— Я постараюсь.

 

В последующие недели жизнь потихоньку начала налаживаться. Они оба позволили себе меньше думать и больше делать. Часто готовили вместе и постоянно усложняли блюда. Сначала Уилл сам ездил за всеми ингредиентами, затем Ганнибал всё чаще присоединялся к нему. По мере смены времён года инвалидное кресло сменилось рамой для ходьбы, потом костылями, потом двумя причудливыми тростями. Секс становился всё интереснее, хоть и не всегда заканчивался успехом.

Они принялись планировать свой следующий шаг, но Уилл всё никак не мог решиться. Ганнибал искал уединённую хижину. Уиллу нравилась эта идея, хотя ему хотелось дать Ганнибалу побольше городских удовольствий, чтобы вытащить его из возможных приступов депрессии. В итоге они пришли к определённым компромиссам.

 

Уилл занимался поисками нового дома, когда наткнулся на баннер с Беделией. Конечно, он периодически просматривал новости о себе и Ганнибале. Их считали мёртвыми, но Алана по-прежнему предлагала вознаграждение за любую информацию об их местонахождении. Пока никто не откликался. Тем временем Беделия написала новую книгу, на этот раз о них двоих, и через несколько месяцев собиралась в тур. Уилл проверил — книга была в свободной продаже. Конечно, купить ее в книжном невозможно, учитывая его лицо на обложке. Он заказал два экземпляра в интернете.

Ганнибалу Уилл ничего не сказал. Если бы Ганнибал знал, то уже поделился бы. Но Уилл догадывался, что Ганнибал не следит за новостями. Сейчас он сосредоточился на собственном выздоровлении.

Когда привезли книги, Уилл бросил одну на стол перед Ганнибалом. Ганнибал осмотрел книгу сначала потрясённо, затем рассерженно. Он не скрывал своих эмоций.

Уилл открыл свою на середине. Абсолютный мусор. Одна глава называлась «Мужья-убийцы». Интересно, Фредди была в соавторстве, или Беделия просто научилась пользоваться гуглом.

— Она действительно думает, что мы мертвы, — заключил Уилл, пролистав по диагонали. Даже фотографии разместила. В основном с мест преступления, где они бывали вдвоём, или из зала суда.

— Вряд ли бы она опубликовала это, думая что я жив, — согласился Ганнибал.

 _Мы должны её убить_ , подумал Уилл, в то время как Ганнибал произнёс:

— Мы должны оставить её в покое. Позволить ей жить — лучший способ заставить поверить в нашу смерть.

Звучало логично, но Уиллу это предложение категорически не нравилось. Он давно хотел её убить. Безопасный путь — оставить её в живых, потому что старый Ганнибал никогда бы так не поступил. Уилл ушёл в гостиную и дочитал до второй главы, когда понял, что она использовала информацию с сеансов терапии. Он сердито отбросил книгу.

— Я ухожу гулять! — крикнул Ганнибалу и выскочил из квартиры так быстро, как только мог. Давно он не ходил на прогулки. После того разговора ему перестали сниться сны, а если случались кошмары, он будил Ганнибала, и они справлялись с этим вместе.

Снаружи оказалось слишком жарко, что ни разу не остудило его гнев. Ситуация была похожа на ловушку. Тем не менее Уиллу хотелось убить Беделию. И совсем не из-за книги. Он хотел убить её за то, что она осмелилась занять его место.

В тот вечер он трахал Ганнибала до тех пор, пока тот не стал умолять о пощаде.

— Пожалуйста, убей её вместе со мной, Ганнибал, — просил Уилл, подтверждая каждое слово новым сильным толчком. Он даже потянул его за волосы, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Если хочешь, — без борьбы сдался Ганнибал. Его уже била дрожь. Уилл улыбнулся, хоть и чувствовал себя мудаком. Он дал кончить Ганнибалу и сам кончил следом.

 

— Нам придётся немного подождать, — сказал Ганнибал следующим утром. Слова заставили Уилла застыть с зубной щёткой во рту. Ганнибал осторожно встал под душ. Уилл сплюнул пену и напомнил себе, что это ловушка, и подождать — правильное решение. Даже возражений никаких не было, кроме желания убить её как можно быстрее.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Уилл.

Он прочитал книгу. Перечитал ещё раз, и ещё. Он написал на полях гневные ругательства, адресованные Беделии. От вырывания наиболее мерзких высказываний пришлось отказаться, потому что иначе от книги ничего бы не осталось.

 

— Как ты думаешь, твоя агрессия вызвана влиянием Фрэнсиса или исключительно ревностью? — спросил Ганнибал как-то вечером, готовясь ко сну. Он как раз просматривал искалеченную копию книги Уилла. Уилл вздохнул, хотя Ганнибал был прав, он слишком агрессивен в отношении Беделии.

— Кто сказал, что это влияние Фрэнсиса? Скорее уж твоё. Ты часто впадал в ярость в прошлом.

— Бывало, — кивнул Ганнибал. — Ты бы предпочёл моё влияние или Фрэнсиса?

— На комплименты напрашиваетесь, доктор Лектер? — Уилла позабавило подобное предположение, и он задумчиво сощурился, прежде чем добавить: — А может, это влияние самой Беделии, она тоже способна впадать в ярость. Видел бы ты её, когда я рассказал об использовании Фрэнсиса в качестве приманки.

— Страх делает её агрессивной, — не согласился Ганнибал. — Ты же не боишься. Ты просто хочешь её убить. Почему?

Потому что она забрала тебя у меня, подумал Уилл.

— Ревность, — пожал плечами он и вдохнул от того, насколько это нелепая мотивация.

— Лестно.

— Она трахала тебя, — устало продолжил Уилл.

— Беделия — никогда. — Ганнибал отложил книгу и посмотрел Уиллу в глаза. — Да, у нас был с ней секс, но она никогда меня не трахала.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя продолжили трахать, больше не упоминай о Беделии, — прошипел Уилл и внезапно поцеловал.

В тот вечер о ней они больше не говорили.

 

Компромисс по поводу следующего их дома сошёлся на Эдмонтоне в Канаде, и дальнейшее время они потратили на новые документы и сборы. Ганнибал предложил перебираться на яхте, поскольку они будут плыть по международным водам и смогут избежать таким образом лишних проверок. Удовольствие было дорогим, но к тому моменту Уилл уже привык тратить деньги Ганнибала.

Ганнибал предоставил Уиллу возможность купить яхту, что было приятно и исключало излишнюю экстравагантность, как если бы этим занимался сам Ганнибал. Пришлось несколько раз ездить на побережье, чтобы выбрать подходящую. Ганнибал же занимался остальными вопросами.

Приобретённая яхта в итоге оказалась меньше, чем Уилл планировал, но у неё были мотор и парус, так что он вполне смог бы управиться с ней без помощи Ганнибала. Тот уже мог ходить почти самостоятельно, но не всегда. В плохие дни он даже не вставал с кровати из-за боли в мышцах.

— Камбуз тебе не понравится, — предположил Уилл, вернувшись домой. — Но в остальном яхта идеальна.

— Тебе не понравится твоё новое имя, — небрежно сообщил Ганнибал. Уилл осмотрел документы. Возраст совпадал, но фамилия и вправду была кошмарной.

— Если мы будем пользоваться этими именами долго, то придётся пожениться, чтобы я взял твою фамилию.

— Это предложение? — уточнил Ганнибал.

Уилл фыркнул.

— Я думал, мы сделали это уже давно. Ещё когда я не мог говорить, мы пообещали друг другу всегда оставаться вместе.

— Мы обещали? — переспросил Ганнибал, обдумывая.

— Мне так показалось.

— В таком случае у нас скоро годовщина.

— Значит, нужно отпраздновать, — решил Уилл, мысленно перебирая даты. — До или после нашего отъезда?

— Приблизительно в то же время, когда мы покинем страну.

— Как насчёт нескольких дней в Рио? — теперь они были достаточно здоровы, чтобы просто расслабиться и отдохнуть.

— Можно, — согласился Ганнибал. — Я давно хотел его посмотреть, заодно проверим наши новые имена.

Они договорились внести несколько изменений во внешний вид и костюмы ради маскировки.

— Отлично, — поддержал Уилл. — Значит, я составляю план путешествия, а ты выбираешь маршрут.

— После Рио мы можем отправиться на юг, а не на север, — предложил Ганнибал, когда они уже легли в постель.

— Для такой маленькой яхты это огромное путешествие, — удивился Уилл. — Я думал, ты не любишь ходить под парусом.

— За свою жизнь я редко путешествовал морем, — признался Ганнибал. Они не сговариваясь повернулись друг к другу.

— Откуда же тогда такие идеи?

— Ты кажешься счастливым, когда рассказываешь о путешествии. Мне захотелось его продлить.

Уилл потянулся и дотронулся до его щеки.

— Сначала посещаем Рио, потом отплываем в Канаду. Если тебе понравится, запланируем путешествие на будущее.

Ганнибал двинулся и поцеловал Уилла в ладонь. Позже, когда он уснул, Уилл внезапно понял, что тут может быть и иная цель. Он быстро проверил новости на телефоне. Тур Беделии как раз заканчивался в Канаде. Даже если они задержатся в Рио, всё равно застанут её по прибытии.

 _Вот же хитрожопый ублюдок_ , с улыбкой подумал Уилл и покрепче его обнял.


	10. Глава 9

Солнечным утром Уилл с Ганнибалом покинули город и направились на побережье. Уилл не тосковал, покидая квартиру. Жилось там неплохо, но она так и не стала для них домом. Целый день ушёл на подготовку яхты и погрузку припасов. Вечер провели уже на палубе. Уилл уговорил Ганнибала самому дать название яхте, затем было принято обоюдное решение отправиться спать. Заснули они моментально.

Утром они взяли курс на юг. Первые пару дней круиз проходил замечательно: Ганнибал немного понудел из-за маленькой кухни, но в целом не жаловался. На третий день изменилась погода, волны стали слишком высокими. Ганнибала сильно укачивало, и большую часть времени он проводил на лекарствах или в туалете. Уиллу пришлось поставить яхту на якорь возле берега, чтобы дать ему передышку.

— Ты же уже ходил под парусом, — заметил Уилл, когда они лежали вечером в кровати. Он утешающе гладил Ганнибала по голове.

— Недолго, — ответил Ганнибал. — Если не считать плавания как раз после нашего падения, когда я в основном был накачан лекарствами.

— Хочешь, мы вернёмся в Рио и вылетим самолётом?

— Сначала попробую новые лекарства.

— Хорошо, — согласился Уилл.

 

С этого момента Уилл сбросил скорость, но лекарство всё же подействовало, хоть Ганнибала постоянно клонило в сон. Уилл нашёл это состояние внезапно очаровательным, однако Ганнибалу не сообщил. Как бы очаровательно это ни было, одурманенный Ганнибал в далёком путешествии доставлял беспокойство — попади они в беду, он не отреагирует.

Дальше путешествие пошло по плану. Они обогнули Рио и пришвартовались неподалёку. Уиллу пришлось провести целый день снаружи яхты, чтобы замаскировать её.

После они изменили собственную внешность. Ганнибал отпускал волосы с осени. Сейчас они уже полностью закрывали уши, но план был в том, чтобы дать им отрасти ещё сильнее. Совместными усилиями Уилл с Ганнибалом перекрасили его волосы в полную седину, оставляя кое-где тёмно-коричневые пряди. Вместе с приобретённым сильным загаром и бородой Ганнибал выглядел сильно старше, а волосы от краски стали совсем мягкими, и Уилл словил себя на том, что часто их трогает.

Волосы Уилла тоже отрасли и были аккуратно подстрижены. Они обсуждали причёски и бороды, но так и не решили, будет ли шрам полезен или вреден для маскировки. Фото в ориентировке были старыми, и никаких упоминаний о шрамах там не было. В конце концов они решили сделать Уиллу модную стрижку. Слишком даже модную. Волосы постоянно приходилось укладывать гелем, что сильно раздражало. Шрам решили оставить, чтобы он отвлекал от лица, и Уиллу приходилось ежедневно бриться.

Когда с маскировкой было покончено, они сожгли свои старые документы и выбросили за борт, что как ни странно, заставило Уилла почувствовать угрызения совести из-за засорения океана. Убийство доктора Рапозы в Сан-Паулу так и не задело его.

 

В Рио решили задержаться. Прошли таможню и за баснословную плату стали на стоянку для яхт. Через пару дней Уилл понял, что Рио ему не нравится: слишком уж густонаселённый на его вкус. Ганнибал таскал его по музеям и концертам, и это, пожалуй, единственное, что было в хорошего в данном городе. Он позволил одевать себя и водить по дорогим ресторанам. Дважды Уилл замечал, как мрачно смотрел Ганнибал на людскую грубость. Он уже ждал новых визиток и подборки рецептов, но Ганнибал палец о палец не ударил. Ситуация была запутана, потому что Уилл хотел, чтобы Ганнибал убил их, но хотел, чтобы тот сам этого захотел.

 _Детскими шажками_ , напомнил себе Уилл. В данный момент они спорили только о том, чтобы бросить яхту и взять билеты на самолёт. Ганнибал настаивал на новых лекарствах и яхте. В итоге они взяли яхту для пробного выхода, и на этот раз лекарства подействовали эффективнее. В Канаду они отбыли по воде.

 

Ганнибал переносил путешествие гораздо лучше, и вдвоём ходить под парусом оказалось ощутимо веселее.

До Канады они добрались чёрными, как аборигены, но с канадскими паспортами вопросов с прохождением таможни не возникло.

Яхту продали слишком дёшево. Уилл долго ещё ворчал по этому поводу. Таким образом они проявили неуважение к судну, которое сослужило им хорошую службу. По крайней мере новый владелец оказался нормальным парнем.

В Эдмонтон доехали на поезде и провели ещё несколько недель на съёмной квартире, пока искали дом. Было забавно наблюдать, как Ганнибал игнорировал исторические таунхаусы, к которым у него лежала душа. Он отсматривал только недвижимость не старше двадцати лет.

— Не думаю, что кто-то следит на скупкой недвижимости во вкусе Ганнибала Лектера по всему миру, — поддразнил Уилл, обнимая Ганнибала сзади и отбирая мышку. Он изменил параметры поиска. — Мне надоело жить в аквариумах.

Ганнибал повернул голову и испытующе посмотрел на него. Уилл улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем.

— Найди что-нибудь, что нравится именно тебе, Ганнибал.

 

Свою годовщину они отпраздновали уже в новом доме. Ганнибал удивил Уилла изящными парными кольцами. Поначалу они напоминали Уиллу о Молли, но были совсем другими, и Ганнибал постоянно целовал его кольцо. Это было ужасно приятно.

Жизнь стала прекрасной. И Уилл был счастлив, пока не слишком много думал о Беделии.

Следить за ней не получалось. Помимо информации о книжном туре, в интернете мало что можно было найти о её жизни. На Tattlecrime, конечно, всегда было полно информации, но Фредди редко освещала чужую популярность. Уиллу не нравилось работать без доступа к базам ФБР.

Тем не менее после некоторых поисков он нарыл информацию о том, что в издательство книги были вовлечены деньги Вёрджеров. Уилл не сказал об этом Ганнибалу, не стал расстраивать. Вместо этого он пристально изучал жизнь Аланы и Марго. Они были богаты и, как следствие, популярны. За последний год было много переездов, но теперь Вёрджеры окончательно обосновались в Балтиморе.

 

— Это ловушка, — сказал он Ганнибалу, когда они одевались для вечернего приёма. — Беделия не одна.

Ганнибал, продевая запонки в манжеты, поднял взгляд и изогнул бровь.

— Издательство финансировали Вёрджеры, — продолжил Уилл, надевая пиджак. Галстук он проигнорировал — Ганнибалу больше нравился его непринуждённый стиль, нравилось видеть обнажённой шею. Уилл бы даже пиджак не надел, но для сегодняшнего мероприятия это было непозволительной роскошью.

— Забавно, — заметил Ганнибал, поправляя галстук. — Алана явно не забыла о моём обещании.

— И что ты ей пообещал? — спросил Уилл.

— Что убью её.

 _Отлично_ , подумал Уилл, закатив глаза. _Королева драмы, как всегда._

— Ты хочешь сдержать его?

Ганнибал помолчал, размышляя.

— Я дал его слишком давно. — Уилл почувствовал в его словах груз десятилетий. — Не думаю, что Алана имеет какое-то отношение к нашему будущему. Даже если устроила нам ловушку.

— Ты не против нарушить обещание?

— Нет, — Ганнибал небрежно пожал плечами, рассматривая себя перед зеркалом. — Но мне не нравится, что она охотится на нас. — Он обернулся, смахивая невидимые пылинки с плеча. — К тому же ты хочешь убить Беделию.

Уилл облизнул губы. Ганнибал уже пообещал ему, но это было обещание во время секса.

— Да, — сказал он, неуверенный в чувствах Ганнибала. — Очень.

— Даже если её убийство привлечёт к нам внимание и подвергнет опасности?

В голове Уилла поплыли тревожные образы. Он хотел быть благоразумным и сказать «нет», но не смог. Она забрала у него Ганнибала, и хоть он был абсолютно уверен, что Ганнибал не оставит его, Уиллу хотелось, чтобы Беделия покинула этот мир. Он слишком хорошо помнил как умер из-за её убийства в первой временной петле.

Ганнибал принял его молчание за ответ.

— Ты не чувствуешь себя лицемером? — с интересом уточнил он. — Хочешь убить мою прежнюю любовницу, но испытываешь… некоторое облегчение от того, что я не хочу убить Молли?

— Не потому, что она была твоей любовницей. Не только поэтому.

Уилл провёл рукой по волосам.

— Знать… знать, что ты разорвёшь горло любому, кто подойдёт ко мне слишком близко, — это одна из причин, почему я с тобой. Но в ней я не уверен. Не уверен, что она не сможет повлиять на тебя.

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я доказал свою любовь? — Ганнибал задавал слишком неудобные вопросы. — Убить её, чтобы доказать, что она ничего для меня не значит и не заменит тебя?

Уилл отвернулся, чувствуя себя неловко.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы она жила, — разочарованно произнёс он.

— Беделия, живая или мёртвая, не имеет для меня никакого значения, — ответил Ганнибал серьёзно.

— Так и должно быть. Она же тебя наебала.

Поскольку Ганнибал никак не отреагировал, Уилл продолжил:

— Ты знаешь, что я встречался с ней, когда ты был в тюрьме?

Ганнибал приподнял бровь.

— Мне пришлось платить ей за сеансы.

— Почему ты хотел с ней встретиться? — нахмурившись, спросил Ганнибал.

— Потому что я не понимал или не хотел понимать твоих мотивов. Не мог спросить у тебя, пришлось спрашивать у неё.

— И она удовлетворила твоё любопытство?

— Она была омерзительно неприятной, — импульсивно ответил Уилл. Он понимал, что они уже опаздывают на вечер, но не хотел заканчивать разговор.

— Беделия умеет говорить гадости, — согласился Ганнибал, склонив голову. — Чем она тебя разозлила?

— Она… — Уилл сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. — Призналась, что убила пациента, потом сказала, что ты влюблён в меня, а затем разозлилась на то, что я тебя освобождаю.

— Она сказала, что я влюблён в тебя? — очень медленно переспросил Ганнибал.

На какое-то мгновение Уилл почувствовал торжество вперемешку с виной.

— Да, извини. — Уилл положил ему руку на плечо. Он продолжил осторожно: — Теперь хочешь убить её тоже?

Ганнибал повернулся к нему, его лицо было очень близко и странно открыто.

— Пытаешься подтолкнуть меня к убийству?

— Только если это сработает, — ответил Уилл и прижался ближе.

Вместо ответа Ганнибал поцеловал его.

На мероприятие они так и не попали. Ганнибал приготовил тарелку с закусками, которую они взяли с собой в постель. Уилл был рад остаться дома и потрахаться вместо очередного приёма. Он не забыл, что Ганнибал так и не ответил на его вопрос и всячески постарался отвлечь. Но всегда можно спросить снова.

 

Через несколько дней ситуация вскрылась сама собой, причём Ганнибал первым заикнулся об этом. Они мирно читали в гостиной, когда он отложил планшет и откашлялся. Увидев лицо Ганнибала, Уилл заинтересованно поднял голову.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Беделия, — выдохнул Ганнибал, и Уилл весь обратился во внимание.

— Слушаю.

— Убрать её так, как мы хотим… будет крайне безответственно и подвергнет нас риску.

— Но ты придумал способ, — догадался Уилл с нетерпением.

— Выход есть всегда, — ответил Ганнибал. — Я привык запасаться пешками.

 _Пешками_ , повторил про себя Уилл. _Ну конечно._

— Ты хочешь использовать кого-то ещё, чтобы убить её?

— Не чтобы убить её, — покачал головой Ганнибал. — Просто обеспечить нам козла отпущения за её похищение. В конце концов, — Ганнибал облизнул губы. — Ты этого хочешь. А я не собираюсь тебе ни в чём отказывать.

— Тогда каков план? Найти кого-то, кто возьмёт вину на себя?

— И желательно, сделает часть работы.

— Как мы это провернём? — усомнился Уилл.

— Начнём с того, в чём ты действительно хорош. — Ганнибал сделал паузу. — Найдём серийного убийцу.

— Ну давай… — приподнял бровь Уилл.

 

Следующие пару месяцев Уилл с Ганнибалом провели, копаясь в криминальных хрониках, сайтах, архивах. Подлинники криминальных книг, фильмов и прочего валялись по всей гостиной. Уилл завёл на ноутбуке папку с профилями. Ничего не мог поделать, их всех хотелось сдать властям. К сожалению, это было так же глупо, как и убивать Беделию в типичном для Ганнибала стиле. Досье вызовут лишние подозрения. Тем не менее он продолжал перебирать и пополнять их, даже зная, что для их цели они не подходят. Уилл сохранял их для… он и сам не знал для чего, но не хотел с ними расставаться.

Они нашли двух подражателей, копирующих элементы Ганнибала. Одного из них посадили, второй убивал раз в год, и случилось это, как назло, недавно.

— Кажется, я знаю, кто он, — сказал Ганнибал, ещё раз просмотрев результаты поиска.

— Ты с ним встречался?

— Нет, но в моей прошлой жизни был очень похожий убийца. Я помню его модус операнди.

— Разве он может быть тем же самым? — с любопытством спросил Уилл. — В прошлой жизни не было Ганнибала-каннибала.

— Насколько я помню из новостей, метод убийства идентичен. Хотя он выставлял тела иначе.

Уилл кивнул. Вполне правдоподобно. Убийства Ганнибала вдохновляли именно на особое выставление жертв. Остальное происходило исключительно на вкус убийцы.

— Ты можешь вспомнить что-то ещё?

— Постараюсь. Не перешлёшь мне его профиль?

— Конечно.

 

Потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы Ганнибал изучил профиль, а Уилл собрал дополнительную информацию. Это напоминало Уиллу то время, когда они только познакомились. С той лишь разницей, что убийцу не посадят в тюрьму. Они используют и убьют его в итоге.

— Нужно менять локацию, — решил Уилл, когда они исчерпали все доступные в стране ресурсы поиска.

— Обратно в Штаты?

— Да. Ближе к нашему парню и Беделии.

Ганнибал кивнул.

— Нам понадобятся новые документы.

 

Им потребовалось время, чтобы всё подготовить и составить план. Книжный тур уже успел завершиться. Уиллу казалось, что Ганнибалу становится всё лучше и лучше от размышлений и подготовке к убийству. Он стал чаще готовить, и блюда с каждым разом становились сложнее и сложнее. Уилл удержался от вопроса, подготовил ли Ганнибал подходящее блюдо для Беделии. Хотелось задать этот вопрос в нужное время.

В Штаты решили ехать по отдельности. Не то чтобы Уилл был этому рад, но это было вполне логично. И всё же в момент расставания он нервничал. Уилл поехал поездом на восток, сменил имя и продолжил путь до границы уже на автомобиле. Спалось плохо: он сильно скучал по Ганнибалу и постоянно прокручивал в голове неудачные сценарии.

Границу Уилл пересёк быстро и без проблем, обосновался в Вашингтоне, где базировался их убийца, и снял самое дешёвое жильё, которое только могло позволить его альтер-эго. Из дома он выходил редко, в Штатах всё казалось слишком опасным. Но Уилл продолжил свои исследования, купил предоплаченные телефоны и связался с людьми, занимающимися подделкой документов. Существующая миграционная ситуация играла только на пользу, потому что всем нелегалам хотелось получить заветные корочки. Его нынешняя личность скрывала шрам густой бородой, что, к сожалению, делало его более узнаваемым.

 

Незадолго до прибытия Ганнибала Уилл нашёл ключ к разгадке личности убийцы. Собственные выводы совместно с умозаключениями Ганнибала привели его в небольшой ломбард с названием «Коннелли» в Вашингтоне, принадлежащий человеку с той же фамилией. Пришлось купить подержанные часы в другом конце города, чтобы прийти к нему с товаром. В торговом зале была камера, но она не работала. Уилл наблюдал за владельцем всё время, пока они торговались. В итоге он получил за часы гораздо меньше, чем потратил, но ушёл с ясным ощущением, что нашёл убийцу.

Остальное время Уилл занял наблюдением. К счастью, за их подозреваемым больше никто не следил. Осложняло ситуацию наличие у него семьи и детей. Семья казалась счастливой и напоминала Уиллу о Молли, Уолтере и Эбигейл, что заставляло его чувствовать вину на предстоящие планы. Уилл изо всех сил старался найти опровержение тому, что этот человек — убийца. Не хотел лишать детей отца.

— Меня беспокоило, почему я не чувствую вины за убийство Рапозы, — заговорил Уилл, когда они уже вместе с Ганнибалом сидели в обветшалой квартире и пили непростительно дорогой кофе, который Ганнибал принёс с собой. — Теперь я задаюсь вопросом, не облегчило ли мне принятие решения отсутствие у него социальных связей. Я знал, что по нему не будут скучать.

— Ты не сопереживал ему так, как сопереживаешь мистеру Коннелли?

— Да, — хмуро ответил Уилл. Мысль была тревожной.

— Ты не хочешь убивать без разбора, — предположил Ганнибал.

Уилл кивнул, поставил чашку на пол рядом с кроватью и положил голову Ганнибалу на колени. Ганнибал положил руку ему на волосы, но не стал играть с ними как обычно.

— Трудно представить, что именно я могу сделать в данной ситуации.

Уилл посмотрел Ганнибалу в глаза.

— А ты сам как к этому относишься? — с любопытством спросил он.

— Хмм… — протянул Ганнибал и сделал глоток кофе. — Я настолько же против убийств, как и ты. В моей первоначальной жизни убийства заставляли меня чувствовать себя живым. Но когда появился ты, я стал чувствовать себя живым рядом с тобой.

— А в другой жизни?

— Миша была всем для меня, и я не позволил хоть чему-то отвлечь моё внимание. — Он снова отпил, Уилл ждал продолжения. — Убийство стало для меня очень далёким воспоминанием, к которому я не прикасался.

— А сейчас?

— Сейчас я вспоминаю, как ты убил Рапозу, и жалею, что это оказалось слишком легко.

 _О!_ подумал Уилл, раскрыв рот от удивления. Ганнибал тем временем продолжил:

— Хочу посмотреть, как ты убьёшь ещё одного дракона.

— Мы убили его вместе, Ганнибал, — напомнил Уилл. — Видишь ли ты возможность присоединиться ко мне?

Несколько мгновений Ганнибал словно ушёл глубоко в себя, а потом улыбнулся.

— Да, безусловно.

Уилл забрал чашку из его рук и отставил её на пол к своей, прежде чем влезть к Ганнибалу на колени.

— Мне бы очень хотелось убить с тобой ещё одного дракона, — прошептал он и поцеловал Ганнибала.

После у них не было особо времени на разговоры, да к тому же Ганнибал не мог остаться на всю ночь. Жили они тоже в разных местах, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Это было некомфортно, но присутствие Ганнибала в одном городе давало Уиллу возможность спать по ночам.

 

Следующий день принёс больше информации. Ганнибал решил поближе познакомиться с ломбардом, а Уилл использовал рабочий день, чтобы осмотреть дом. Охранная система оказалась древней, и он рискнул отключить её, надеясь, что инцидент спишут на простую неисправность. Он прождал ещё час на случай, если что-то упустил, и вошёл в дом.

Ничего особенного там не оказалось: разбросанные игрушки и небольшой беспорядок. Однако в кабинете нашлась коллекция книг о реальных преступлениях. Уилл знаком был почти со всеми из них. Часть книг, разумеется, посвящалась Чесапикскому Потрошителю.

Ещё через тридцать минут под половицей отыскался потайной ящик. Пришлось вскрывать отмычкой, что сильно поцарапало замок, однако внутри его ждал подарок: пачка полароидных снимков и связанных прядей волос.

 _Попался_ , подумал Уилл и на мгновение вспомнил выражение лица Беверли, когда та находила новую улику.

Он запер ящик, поместил его обратно внутрь и, прежде чем закрыть половицей, положил поверх фотографию Беделии с контактным телефоном. Когда Уилл вставил доску на место, было ощущение, будто он её похоронил.

Чтобы убедиться, что Коннелли проверит тайник, Уилл выбросил все книги Лаундс и Чилтона о Ганнибале в мусорную корзину. Получилось не совсем элегантно, но и Коннелли был не особо утончённой натурой.

После Уилл сделал крюк по городу и пообедал фастфудом до того, как вернуться в своё временное жилище. Жизнь с Ганнибалом означала питаться только свежей и здоровой пищей. Так что фастфуд теперь был неким запретным удовольствием. С Ганнибалом они назначили встречу вечером в кинотеатре, и Уилл крайне удивился, когда тот протянул ему нетронутую пачку попкорна.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Уилл. На экране шла реклама, так что говорить можно было не понижая голоса.

— Как прошёл твой визит к новому другу?

Уилл зачерпнул попкорн и закинул в рот. Он ждал хоть какой-то реакции от Ганнибала, но она не последовала. Возможно, лишь слегка недовольный взгляд, но сложно было точно прочитать эмоции в темноте.

— Хорошо. Посмотрел его коллекцию, оставил приглашение.

Ганнибал кивнул и слегка расслабился в кресле. Скоро Коннелли заканчивал работу, и Ганнибалу нужно будет уйти, чтобы ответить на звонок, который должен последовать.

— Хочешь посмотреть фильм? — на всякий случай спросил Уилл.

— Я бы предпочёл пообщаться с ломбардом, — сухо ответил Ганнибал.

— Хорошо, — весело отозвался Уилл. — А я вот посмотрю.

Ганнибал коротко кивнул и встал. Завтра они снова встретятся, но Уилл всё равно долго смотрел ему вслед. Фильм оказался не особо интересным — какой-то боевик с большим количеством взрывов и без особого сюжета, но приятно американский. Уилл не возражал против жизни в Японии, Бразилии или Канаде, но Штаты были для него домом, несмотря на всё присутствующее здесь напряжение.

Следующий день Уилл провёл в кровати, читая книгу о рыбалке в Канаде и ожидая новостей от Ганнибала. Книгу ему купил Ганнибал перед отъездом, хоть Уилл и не хотел брать с собой что-то, что указывало бы на место их нынешней дислокации. Но потом подумал, что если их поймают, разницы уже не будет. Тем более уж лучше они узнают о Канаде, чем о Японии. Иначе это приведёт к семье Ганнибала.

— Как всё прошло? — спросил Уилл с порога, едва Ганнибал вошёл.

— Он был взволнован, но старался этого не показывать. — Ганнибал наклонился, увлекая Уилла в поцелуй.

— Чем это он был взволновал?

— Он был крайне смущён, что «я» выбросил в мусорку книги, — последовал ответ Ганнибала, а затем поцелуй в ключицу. — А я понятия не имел, о чём он говорит.

— О, — прошептал Уилл. — Забыл тебе сказать.

Ганнибал поднял голову и стало видно, что он тепло улыбается.

— Это сработало в нашу пользу. Он пытался меня успокоить, я не реагировал, и он пытался активнее.

— И он мечтает убивать вместе с тобой?

— Ещё бы, — промурлыкал Ганнибал. — Но он пока в этом не признался. Потребуется время, чтобы он произнёс это вслух.

 

Всю следующую неделю они встречались через день, чтобы обсудить успехи Ганнибала с Коннелли. Как и предсказывал Ганнибал, спустя несколько дней Коннелли уже крепко подсел на общение с ним. Уилл несколько оскорбился, когда Ганнибал сказал ему, что Коннелли решил, будто он убил Уилла, потому что тот был неадекватным и неподходящим партнёром. Но было выгодно, что Коннелли считал его вне игры, потому Уилл не жаловался. Этот человек был просто инструментом, а Ганнибал ловко играл на нём, как маэстро, которым всегда и являлся. В итоге к концу недели Коннелли был готов на убийство, лишь бы доказать Ганнибалу преданность.

— Ты вернул былую форму, — поддразнил Уилл, когда Ганнибал передал некоторые замечания Коннелли.

— Былую форму?

— Манипулятора, — ухмыльнулся Уилл.

— Звучит как комплимент, однако само слово не слишком лестное.

— Только не для тебя, — кивнул Уилл и вернулся к делу. — Мы можем ускорить выполнение нашего плана, раз уж он так горит желанием?

— Было бы разумно, — сказал Ганнибал, продолжая сверлить Уилла пронзительным взглядом, хотя тот не замечал.

— Значит, я переезжаю в Балтимор.

Они так и не нашли точного местоположения Беделии, но всё указывало на то, что она по-прежнему живёт в Балтиморе. Уилл отвечал за то, чтобы всё узнать о ней.

— Когда ты уезжаешь?

— Завтра, думаю, — задумчиво проговорил Уилл. — Нет смысла откладывать.

Ганнибал кивнул, и они встретились глазами. Уилл увидел, насколько он замкнулся после новости об отъезде.

— Будешь скучать по мне? — спросил он, слегка улыбаясь.

— Конечно, — без колебаний ответил Ганнибал. — Я всегда скучаю по тебе.

— Всегда?

— Когда тебя нет рядом.

Слова были такими простыми и спокойными, что у Уилла перехватило дыхание. Он мысленно вернулся ко всем своим жизням, и ещё раньше — к Флоренции и всем годам, предшествующим их встрече.

— Я тоже, — тихо ответил Уилл.

Ганнибал ушёл чуть позже, а Уилл был слишком подавлен, чтобы заснуть. Вместо этого он собрал вещи, вычистил квартиру на предмет собственной ДНК и отправился в Балтимор.

 

Город изменился так сильно, что Уилл его почти не узнавал. Он поселился в дешёвом мотеле и избегал людных мест. Первым делом он проверил дом Беделии, но как и ожидалось, там жили другие люди.

Уилл тщательно навёл справки об издательстве, но не осмелился давить, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Информации оказалось крайне мало, зато нашлось соглашение между издательством и Вёрджерами. Уилл отправил документ Фредди, установил маячок на её машину и принялся ждать.

Потребовалось два дня, чтобы она доехала до офиса, и по её улыбке при выходе Уилл понял, что она довольна тем, что нашла. Фредди сразу же отправилась на ферму Вёрджеров, Уилл держался поодаль и едва не упустил, когда она двинулась обратно в город. Ту ночь она провела дома, а Уилл спал в машине поблизости, готовый возобновить слежку в любой момент. Фредди нашла Беделию через три дня, к этому моменту Уилл выглядел сильно запущенным и грязным.

 

Он остался у дома, к которому подъехала Фредди, а потом очень быстро вылетела оттуда с недовольным лицом. Пришлось залезть на дерево, чтобы разглядеть участок в подробностях. Уиллу показалось, что он пару раз видел мелькнувшую Беделию. На последнем адреналиновом скачке Уилл заставил себя оставить на дереве камеру, а самому всё же сделать перерыв.

Он вернулся в Балтимор, отчитался перед Ганнибалом, сменил отель, помылся, выспался, а затем вернулся на точку. Пришлось долго пересматривать, но он был вознаграждён, когда через шесть часов Беделия вышла из дома, закрывая лицо шляпой и шарфом. Её походка осталась безошибочно узнаваемой, а сама она излучала страх и беспокойство.

— Не волнуйся, — шепнул Уилл Беделии на экране. — Скоро тебе не придётся больше прятаться.

Он проверил остальную запись. Беделия вернулась через два часа. Как раз, чтобы добраться до Мускусной Крысы и обратно. Уилл позвонил Ганнибалу и сообщил о находке. Он следил за ней ещё несколько дней с помощью камеры, сам оставаясь вне поля зрения.

 

Неделю спустя приехал Ганнибал. Он затолкал Уилла в свой номер и тут же прижал к двери, покрывая кусающими поцелуями. Уилл только прижался крепче.

— Привет, — выдохнул он, когда Ганнибал наконец дал ему возможность говорить, прекратив судорожно стаскивать с него рубашку.

— Здравствуй, Уилл, — рассеянно прорычал Ганнибал. — Сними, пожалуйста, одежду.

Уилл сдавленно рассмеялся и принялся расстёгивать ширинку, потому что Ганнибал почти расправился с его рубашкой. Ганнибал опустился на пол вместе со спущенными брюками.

— Твою мать! — простонал Уилл, когда тот взял в рот наполовину вставший член.

Всё случилось слишком быстро, но очень жарко.

— Отлично, — выдохнул Уилл, когда Ганнибал сглотнул последнюю каплю. — Я вижу… что небольшая разлука… чёрт… идёт на пользу нашей сексуальной жизни.

Ненавидя себя за это, Уилл всё же отодрал Ганнибала за волосы от своего слишком чувствительного члена.

— Можем мы воспользоваться кроватью? — пробормотал он. — Потому что это для меня слишком быстро.

Ганнибал поднял на него глаза, губы были красными и влажными.

— Если хочешь.

Он встал, Уилл тем временем снял оставшуюся одежду.

— Ты в порядке? — уточнил он, когда они опустились на кровать. Ганнибал выглядел хорошо, но его стремление заняться сексом прямо на пороге казалось странным.

— Я скучал, — ответил тот, садясь. По-прежнему одетый, он притянул Уилла на колени. — И Коннелли… невыносимо раздражает, — добавил Ганнибал, обнимая поперек талии. — Грубо… — услышал Уилл и обнял его за шею.

— Скоро ты сможешь его убить, — напомнил он и застонал, касаясь разгорчённой кожей ткани костюма. Это напомнило ему о давнишнем сексе с двойником Ганнибала на обеденном столе.

— Хочешь заменить воспоминание о прошлом, которого ты не помнишь? — спросил Уилл, прижимаясь всем телом.

— Всегда хочу.

— Трахни меня, пока полностью одет.

Ганнибал поднял глаза и изогнул бровь.

— С удовольствием, — ответил он.

 

После Уилл лежал на животе совершенно обессиленный, глядя, как Ганнибал, наконец, раздевается.

— Надеюсь, ты удовлетворён, Уилл.

— На все сто, — кивнул тот. Спрашивать у Ганнибала о том же не было надобности — он шеей не мог пошевелить от засосов и укусов. Уилл моргнул и, вероятно, заснул, потому что, когда открыл глаза, Ганнибал сидел на стуле рядом и рисовал его.

— Я принёс записи, — сказал Уилл, когда Ганнибал закончил с зарисовками. Тот что-то промычал в подтверждение и перелистнул страницу в блокноте. Уилл услышал, как он откладывает блокнот, и открыл глаза.

— Можно мне встать?

— Конечно.

Уилл вытащил флешку из кармана валяющихся брюк, а сам отправился в душ. Когда он вернулся, Ганнибал быстро просматривал записи с камеры на ноутбуке.

— Она прячется, — заметил Ганнибал.

— Она ткнула в улей своей книгой, — кивнул Уилл, вставая рядом. — Мне интересны её мотивы. Она так боялась, что ты остался жив, или это Алана её заставила?

— Если всё пойдет по плану, ты сам у неё спросишь.

— Непременно.

Уиллу было интересно, чем занимается Алана, и как далеко она готова зайти.

— Думаешь, она отправилась в Вёрджерам после визита Фредди? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Да, по времени сходится.

— Но никто не следит за домом, никаких телохранителей?

— Я никого не заметил. Да и дом достаточно небольшой, чтобы прятать людей.

— Если только охрана не технологическая, — хмуро заметил Ганнибал, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Интересно, есть ли у неё бункер.

— Выставить её как приманку, подождать, пока нападут, она спрячется в убежище, а нападающие тем временем попадут под камеры, — последовал Уилл за мыслью Ганнибала.

— И даже если мы сбежим, начнётся охота.

— Коннелли и так знает, что ты жив, Ганнибал.

— Жаль, если его поймают живым.

— Нам нужно её выкурить, — предложил Уилл, облокачиваясь на стол. — Но она не покинет дом, пока нас не поймают или пока она не почувствует себя в безопасности.

— Тогда изменим цель. Будем работать не с Беделией, а с Аланой, — решил Ганнибал. — Я уговорю Коннелли сменить цель.

— Нет, — решительно возразил Уилл. Коннелли стал бы неудачной картой в игре с семейством Вёджеров. — Я ценю идею, но Коннелли не подходит. Я разберусь сам.

Ганнибал не выглядел счастливым.

— Меня не поймают, — пообещал Уилл.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка.

Уилл обхватил лицо Ганнибала руками.

— Нет, но я знаю наверняка, что ты меня освободишь, — сказал он, поглаживая большим пальцем по щеке Ганнибала.

— Если меня не поймают тоже.

— Тебя поймали только потому, что ты им позволил.

Ганнибал не стал спорить.

 

Следующие дни Уилл провёл в слежке за Вёрджерами, что оказалось непростой задачей — на ферме было огромное количество входов и выходов, а Уилл только один. Плюс он был ограничен во времени. Как бы то ни было, Уилл не хотел затягивать. Коннелли заглотил наживку, но сорваться мог в любой момент.

Ему повезло: на шестой день благодаря папарацци он выяснил, где находится школа Моргана. Полежав в засаде стало ясно, что Марго сама возит его в школу и забирает после обеда. В комплекте шли телохранитель и водитель, но с двумя мужчинами можно было справиться.

Уилл проработал план и поделился с Ганнибалом. Тому, конечно, не понравилось, но он тоже не увидел слабых мест.

 

В общем и целом план Уилла сработал. Водителя он накачал и оставил неподалёку от школьной стоянки, в то время как Марго и телохранитель повели Моргана внутрь. Вернувшись в машину, Уилл оглушил телохранителя электрошокером и устроил на пассажирском сидении. Таким образом он повёз несведущую Марго на заднем сидении обратно на ферму. По дороге Уилл остановился на тихой улочке, включил глушитель сотовой связи и вылез из машины. Марго смотрела на него широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами, сжимая в руке пистолет. Уилл в который раз порадовался, что надел бронежилет.

— Давай не будем усложнять, — сказал он. — Я здесь, чтобы заключить сделку.

— Уилл, — прошептала она, и пистолет дрогнул. На её лице боролись шок, страх и надежда.

— Марго.

Они изучали друг друга некоторое время. Марго перевела взгляд с его лица на пистолет, потом заозиралась вокруг.

— Ганнибала здесь нет, — успокоил её Уилл. Странно, но это заставило Марго нервничать ещё сильнее. — Он не с Морганом и не с Аланой. — Он посмотрел ей в глаза, и Марго постепенно стала успокаиваться.

— Что за сделка?

— Могу я присесть? — Как и ожидалось, Марго сама вышла из машины. Уилл быстро выхватил у неё пистолет и тут же извинился:

— Прости. Он сильно разозлится, если я получу пулю, да и в моей жизни было уже достаточно травм.

По позе Марго было ясно, что она собиралась бежать, но его ровный тон немного её успокоил. Уилл поставил на это. Марго научилась принимать наказание и оставаться на месте.

— Сделка, Марго, — напомнил Уилл и кивнул на машину. — Давай сядем и поговорим.

Она немного подумала, но спокойно села на заднее сидение.

— Какая сделка?

— Очень простая. Я хочу Беделию.

Марго перевела на него неуверенный взгляд.

— Она бы продала тебя за считанные секунды, если бы это спасло ей жизнь, Марго.

Ей потребовалось несколько мгновений, но она с любопытством уточнила:

— А моя жизнь в опасности, Уилл?

Уилл заставил себя говорить очень чётко, впуская интонации, заимствованные у Ганнибала.

— Я не против оставить тебя в этом мире. Но однажды ты украла у меня кое-что, и думаю, пришло время вернуть долг. После этого мы оставим твою семью в покое.

Марго задумалась.

— Ты не можешь обещать за доктора Лектера, — возразила она.

— Могу, — не согласился Уилл.

Она удивилась, но старалась не подавать виду.

— Отдай мне Беделию, и ты и твоя семья будет в безопасности от нас.

Марго поджала губы, но не отвела взгляд.

— Алана не согласится…

— Так значит, мне лучше наведаться к ней? — уточнил Уилл. — Раз она всё решает?

— Не пытайся мной манипулировать, Уилл. Я отлично вижу, когда это происходит.

Уилл улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку сидения.

— Я знаю, что доктор Лектер человек слова, — начала Марго. — И он обещал Алане убить её. Ты уверен, что он сможет отказаться от принципов ради тебя?

Уилл кивнул.

— Но ты не уверена, что я не заблуждаюсь? — понял он.

— Нет, не уверена.

Вполне обоснованно, подумал Уилл и потянулся ко внутреннему карману.

— Я собираюсь достать телефон. Пожалуйста, не реагируй слишком остро.

Он позвонил Ганнибалу, который в данный момент занимал Коннелли и устраивал алиби.

— Да, — ответил тот.

— У Марго есть вопрос, — подсказал Уилл, ставя телефон на громкую связь.

— Здравствуй, Марго. Надеюсь супружеская жизнь пошла тебе на пользу.

— Доктор Лектер, — сдавленно произнесла она. Возможно, она сомневалась, что он выжил. — У меня всё хорошо, спасибо.

— Рад, что ты обрела семью.

Как и я, почти услышал Уилл.

— И ты не причинишь им вреда, если он отдадут нам Беделию, — подсказал Уилл.

— И если Алана перестанет на нас охотится, — добавил Ганнибал. Марго внимательно смотрела на телефон. — Я не против нарушить своё обещание, если рядом со мной будет моя семья.

Марго бросила взгляд на Уилла, и тот не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Услуга за услугу, — пожал плечами он.

— Я не уверена, что Алана перестанет на вас охотится, если вы убьёте Беделию.

— Почему? — спросил Уилл.

— Вся эта затея… — Марго махнула рукой. — С книгой — способ проверить, живы ли вы и в безопасности ли мы.

Уилл кивнул. Он и так это знал.

— Если я вернусь и расскажу ей о встрече, а потом Беделия умрёт, она только сильнее бросится на поиски.

— Мы можем этого избежать, — ответил Ганнибал.

— Если ты готова солгать Алане, — поправил Уилл.

Марго вопросительно посмотрела на него, когда он вытащил конверт с фотографиями Коннелли.

— Сегодня на тебя напал вот этот человек. Я позаботился, чтобы твои люди меня не видели. Ты — единственный свидетель.

— Кто он?

— Человек, коллекционирующий волосы женщин… которых их семьи давно не видели и не увидят вновь.

Уилл дал ей время подумать.

— Мне придётся солгать Алане, — наконец произнесла Марго.

— Твоя ложь — гарантия твоей безопасности, — сказал Ганнибал.

— А если я откажусь? — спросила она, глядя Уиллу в глаза.

Уилл воспринял молчание Ганнибала как намёк и печально произнёс:

— Я тебя убью. Я не хочу, но если это необходимо ради нашей безопасности, я это сделаю.

Он знал о вероятности убить её или Алану, когда прорабатывал план, но сказать это вслух оказалось сложно. Алана была его другом, не всегда хорошим, но она старалась.

Пальцы Марго задрожали, но голос звучал удивительно твёрдо:

— Хорошо. Беделия в обмен на безопасность моей семьи. Что от меня требуется?

 

К счастью, хоть Марго и не принимала участия в делах Аланы и Беделии, план ей был известен. Как и подозревали Ганнибал с Уиллом, в доме Беделии действительно было убежище. Внутри была размещена дистанционная сигнализация, и некоторые комнаты можно было запирать удалённо. А неподалёку находилась команда профессионалов, которые успели бы приехать за пять минут.

— Они думали, что вы попытаетесь связаться с ней во время книжного тура, — заметила Марго после того, как Ганнибал отключил вызов.

— Угу, — кивнул Уилл и протянул фотографии Коннелли ближе. — Запомни его лицо. Это он на тебя напал.

Позже, получив необходимую информацию, Уилл оставил Марго спящей на сидении лимузина с прядью волос Коннелли. Телохранителя он связал на всякий случай. Дальше Уилл скрылся в лесу и скоро уже вышел к оставленной им машине.

Ганнибал уже заканчивал обрабатывать Коннелли, и Уилл знал, что не сможет присоединиться к нему. Коннелли ещё не знал, что Уилл выжил. Он вернулся в город, бросил машину и на общественном транспорте уехал из Балтимора. Ностальгия заставила его двинуться на юг, на мгновение Уилл думал заехать в Вулф Трап.

 _Это в прошлом_ , сказал он сам себе. Жизнь изменилась, всё изменилось. Он изменился. Поэтому Уилл молча попрощался с Балтимором, Вулф Трап, Молли и собаками навсегда.

Чтобы отвлечься, он думал о Ганнибале. Всё дальнейшее тот взял на себя. Они с Коннелли должны были устранить сторожевых псов Беделии. Уилл жутко ревновал. Но пока Коннелли не должен был знать, что он жив. Возможно позже.

Когда три часа спустя, Уилл добрался до их убежища, он уже порядочно нервничал. Он верил в план, но что-то могло пойти не так. Дом был таким же претенциозным, как и бывший особняк Ганнибала. Уилл нашёл ключи, спрятал машину и начал готовиться к приезду гостей. Сборы никак не помогали отвлечься. До тех пор, пока Ганнибал не вернётся в целости и сохранности, Уилл едва ли сможет найти себе место.

 

Целую вечность спустя Уилл наблюдал за паркующейся на подъездной дорожке машиной. Страх утих, когда Ганнибал вышел из машины. Даже Коннелли, семенящий по пятам, не испортил настроения. Уилл отошёл от окна и поспешил вниз по лестнице. Только вошедший Ганнибал тут же увидел его и улыбнулся. Уилл устроил Коннелли засаду и взял в захват за горло.

— Полагаю, вы знакомы с моим мужем, мистер Коннелли? — праздно уточнил Ганнибал. Коннелли загнанно дышал и пытался вырваться. — Боюсь только, ваше мнение о нём не особо его впечатлило.

Уилл фыркнул, продолжив давить на горло. Движения были чёткими, но не резкими.

Коннелли обмяк.

— Наслаждаешься, Ганнибал? — спросил Уилл, слегка запыхавшись.

— Безмерно, — довольно улыбнулся тот. — Знаю, что я сомневался в возврате к убийствам и поеданию Беделии, но должен признать, этот день был на удивление приятным.

Уилл закатил глаза от такой дерзости, но улыбнулся, потому что увидел прежнего Ганнибала.

— Думаю, его можно уже отпустить, — заметил Ганнибал, подходя ближе и щупая пульс Коннелли. Уилл резко разжал руки. и тот рухнул на пол.

— Ещё жив? — спросил Уилл. Его пока стоит оставить в живых, чтобы повесить убийство Беделии. Ганнибал удовлетворённо кивнул. Уилл вспомнил их первый завтрак и разговоры про змей и мангустов. Видимо, именно таким сейчас видел его Ганнибал.

— Помнишь, я назвал тебя мангустом, которого хотел бы держать дома на случай, если рядом проползёт змея? — спросил Ганнибал.

Уилл моргнул.

— Я… и сам только что об этом подумал.

Ганнибал казался довольным и в следующий момент подошёл к Уиллу, обхватывая голову и вовлекая в глубокий властный поцелуй. Ганнибал толкнул его к стене, и Уилл застонал, хватаясь за него. Едва поцелуй прекратился, Уилл жалобно заскулил.

— Нам нужно разместить гостей в их комнатах, — с ухмылкой произнёс Ганнибал. — А потом ты должен меня трахнуть.

Уилл зарычал и сжал его руки. Пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вздохов, прежде чем отпустить его. Он не знал, что его возбудило больше: грубая просьба или явное удовольствие Ганнибала.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Уилл. — Я отволоку его наверх, а ты пока позаботься о Беделии.

— Конечно, — ответил Ганнибал и с важным видом вышел на улицу. Какая-то часть Уилла хотела догнать его и завалить прямо на капот машины. Усилием воли он заставил себя позаботиться о размещении Коннелли. Пока он волок его наверх, привязывал к кровати и надевал подгузник, плечо вновь дало о себе знать. На подгузнике настоял Ганнибал — это было странно, но лучше, чем потом убирать постель. Ганнибал присоединился к нему и поставил Коннелли капельницу.

— Беделия? — уточнил Уилл.

— Тоже устроена и крепко спит, — ответил Ганнибал.

— Я подготовил для нас хозяйскую спальню, — сказал Уилл, пытаясь согнать с Ганнибала его чрезмерную самоуверенность и довольство. Не помогло.

— Беги, — предупредил Уилл.

Ганнибалу потребовалась секунда, чтобы обернуться с таким изяществом, которого в нём давно не было видно. Он уже миновал дверь, когда Уилл бросился за ним. В коридоре поймать его не удалось, но пространство спальни было ограниченным. Уилл рванул его за рубашку, взял в захват и опрокинул на пол, сам следуя за ним. Приземление далось болезненно — Ганнибал ткнул ему локтём в живот и боролся изо всех сил. Уилл еле удерживал его, зная, что тот всё же притворяется.

— Красиво, — простонал Уилл, перекатываясь. — Но я уверен, что ты на самом деле хочешь сбежать.

Ганнибал резко дёрнулся, сбивая его с себя. Борьба дико возбудила Уилла, но в ней было что-то острое и опасное. В любой момент настроение могло измениться, и они бы вцепились друг другу в глотки. Это заставило бороться в полную силу и использовать грязные приёмы, пока Ганнибал не оказался полностью под ним в разодранной рубашке и с кровавым укусом на ключице.

— Сдаюсь, — выдохнул Ганнибал, но Уилл не сразу ему поверил, он всё ещё фиксировал его, сидя сверху, стараясь не задевать при этом прооперированную спину.

— Ты сегодня повеселился?

— Да, — застонал Ганнибал, когда руки Уилла поползли вниз по телу.

— Хорошо, тогда продолжим.

Уилл перевернул Ганнибала и попросил встать на колени. Он вытащил нож из его брюк, ненароком погладив эрекцию, и принялся срезать одежду.

Позже Уилл разглядывал ворох дорогих тряпок на полу, пока они устраивались в постели. Ганнибал уже дремал, свернувшись калачиком, довольный и усталый. Уилл понимал, что ему тоже нужно поспать. Им предстоял трудный день. На самом деле много дней. Беделию следовало ещё приготовить и съесть. Подстроить её смерть, будто убийца Коннелли, а чуть позже, через пару недель убить и самого Коннелли. Так много ещё нужно было сделать.

Уилл улыбнулся, коснулся руки Ганнибала и закрыл глаза.

 _Мой муж,_ подумал он перед сном. Ганнибал назвал его своим мужем.

Тень улыбки тронула губы Уилла.

В ту ночь ему так ничего и не приснилось.

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **


	11. Глава 10

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

**_..._ **

****

**_THREE…_ **


	12. Эпилог

Уилл проснулся на лодке: солёная вода плеснула ему в лицо, а шум океана вокруг неотвязно лез в уши. Он посмотрел за горизонт, и на одно мгновение ему показалось, что он вернулся в прошлое, когда гонялся за Ганнибалом по Европе. Но он не чувствовал себя тем самым человеком. Дни их путешествий во времени давно миновали.

Океан оказался теплее и спокойнее, чем Уилл когда-либо видел во время своих хождений под парусом. Кроме того, лодка была другой, хотя в его жизни было столько различных лодок, что Уилл мог забыть. Он огляделся, пытаясь понять, как сюда попал. Последнее, что он помнил — как засыпал рядом с Ганнибалом.

— Это не прошлое, — произнёс Уилл, успокаивая себя. Однако нужно было выяснить, где конкретно он оказался.

Уилл попытался войти в рубку, но дверь была заперта. Вскрывать её он не стал, потому что очень заинтересовался тем, как выглядели его руки.

За последние несколько лет он привык к признакам возраста. Ганнибал был помешан на уходе за кожей, и Уиллу тоже приходилось пользоваться всяческими средствами. Однако возраст никто не отменял. Теперь же кожа его рук была гладкой, даже малейшие шрамы отсутствовали.

Он дотронулся до лица: оно тоже было молодым. Всё его тело ощущалось моложе. От колючего страха перехватило дыхание.

— Ганнибал, — позвал он. Собственный голос звучал знакомо, но в то же время иначе. — Ганнибал?

Никто не ответил. Дверь даже под сильным напором не поддалась.

Не зная, что ещё можно сделать, Уилл подошёл к носу лодки и уставился вдаль. Вскоре показался берег. Непонятно было, остров это или материк. Яхта шла быстро, берег стремительно приближался. Открылся вид на небольшую бухту с пляжем и скалами.

Когда лодка приблизилась, на берегу завиднелось какое-то движение.

— Не может быть, — прошептал Уилл, различив очертания. В животе затянулось странное чувство радости вперемешку со страхом.

Чем ближе лодка подходила к берегу, тем сильнее сбавляла ход, и наконец, мягко ударившись дном о песок, замерла у пляжа.

Уиллу было плевать. Он побежал к трапу, стремясь как можно быстрее спуститься. Приземлился по колено в воду и понёсся с такой прытью, которой давно уже не чувствовал.

— Уинстон! — крикнул Уилл, когда пёс с искренней радостью прыгнул на него, заставив опуститься на колени.

— Привет! Привет, мой хороший! — бормотал он, позволяя вылизывать своё лицо.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — с удивлением спросил Уилл. — Ты что, живёшь здесь?

В конце концов Уинстон давно уже должен был умереть. Со времени падения с обрыва минуло уже много десятилетий, а Уинстон и тогда был далеко не щенком. Сейчас же он казался совсем молодым. Уилл посмотрел на собственные руки и мгновенно замер. Уинстон недовольно тявкнул. Привычный хозяйский инстинкт тут же заставил Уилла отругать его.

— Веди себя прилично! — затем немного помолчав неожиданно произнёс: — Ты же должен быть мёртв… Я, вероятно, тоже.

Он чувствовал, что так и есть.

Уилл посмотрел на лодку, которая исчезла бесследно. Пониманием обдало так резко, что пришлось вцепиться в шерсть Уинстона.

— Ох, — выдохнул Уилл и сел.

Уинстон снова гавкнул и прижался к его боку.

— Видимо, я умер, — поделился Уилл с псом. Тот, разумеется, не ответил, но старался успокоить хозяина собственной чистой любовью и привязанностью.

— Я оставил Ганнибала… — с трудом проговорил Уилл. Он обещал никогда не покидать его и тем не менее покинул.

— Чёрт, — выругался он. Уинстон лёг рядом, и Уилл зарылся лицом в шерсть у него на загривке.

— Он грустит, когда остаётся один. — Слёзы навернулись на глаза.

Когда Уилл начал подниматься, Уинстон отодвинулся и попытался слизать его слёзы. Уилл погладил его по голове и поднялся на ноги. Рассеянно прошёл несколько метров. Пляж был пустынным и тихим на всём своём протяжении. Если это и была загробная жизнь, то выглядела она явно не так, как Уилл ожидал. Никаких кипящих котлов и орудий пыток.

Утёс оказался крутым, и Уилл понятия не имел, как на него взобраться. Даже с обновлённым телом едва ли ему удастся достичь вершины. Вместо этого Уилл двинулся вперёд, а счастливый пёс побежал за ним вприпрыжку. Конца пляжа достичь так и не удалось, однако ни Уилл, ни Уинстон не уставали. Как бы далеко они не уходили — пейзаж не менялся. Даже их следы тотчас исчезали позади.

— Жутковато, — прокомментировал Уилл и уселся на песок. Уинстон положил голову ему на колени.

— Очень рад тебя видеть, Уинстон, — сказал он, поглаживая собаку по голове. Много раз после падения Уилл думал о том, как там живут Молли с Уолтером и стаей. — Я скучал по тебе. По остальным, конечно, тоже.

Он скучал по своей стае. Они с Ганнибалом не держали больше одной или пары собак. Через несколько лет собаки умирали, и они брали новую. Большинство из них были побитыми жизнью дворнягами, которых никто не желал подбирать.

— Надеюсь, ты не ждал меня здесь все эти годы, — сказал Уилл. Хотя присутствие собаки в загробной жизни заметно успокаивало.

— Мы ждём, не так ли? — понял Уилл и всмотрелся в даль.

— Ждём Ганнибала? — с отчаянной надеждой спросил он. Ответа, разумеется, не последовало. За исключением того, что Уинстон зевнул и закрыл глаза. Уилл последовал его примеру. Спать не хотелось, и когда он открыл глаза, ничего не изменилось. Только Уинстон резвился в воде.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Уилл. — Морской пёсик.

Он привстал, и Уинстон тут же подбежал к нему, упрашивая себя обнять.

 

Уилл быстро понял, что время на пляже было слишком относительным. Погода не менялась, солнце не двигалось, а сам он не чувствовал ни усталости, ни голода, ни жажды. Иногда он спал, но не потому что нуждался в этом. Сон был ещё одним способом провести время. Иногда Уинстон находил коряги, и тогда Уилл часами играл с ним, забрасывая палку.

— Я думал, что Ганнибал убьёт себя, если я умру раньше, — как-то пожаловался Уилл Уинстону. — После того, как съест меня, разумеется. Совершит какое-нибудь излишне вычурное убийство и уйдёт на пике славы.

Уинстон опустился рядом и положил голову ему на колени. Уилл пожал плечами.

— Или, может, просто перестанет принимать свои лекарства, — доверительно поделился Уилл. — У него же больное сердце, понимаешь. Врач предложил ему максимально сократить потребление мяса. Видел бы ты его реакцию.

Уилл и сам улыбнулся, вспоминая шипение Ганнибала. Он потом ворчал несколько недель. Уилл находил это чертовски милым, но, разумеется, не говорил этого вслух.

 

— Да где же тебя черти носят?! — в сердцах крикнул Уилл спустя несколько дней или недель. Он хотел уже увидеть Ганнибала. Уинстон гавкнул, воодушевлённый и беззаботный как всегда. Уилл вздохнул.

— Ну что, ещё одна прогулка, дружище?

 

Спустя какое-то время Уилла разбудил гром. Он растерянно проморгался. Гром был… чем-то необычным на вечно тихом пляже. Вдалеке набежали грозовые облака. Ударила молния, и облака разошлись. Уилл нахмурился, разглядывая это нововведение. Затем появилось какое-то движение, и через пару мгновений Уилл различил очертания лодки.

— Пожалуйста! — лихорадочно зашептал он, подходя к кромке воды.

Лодка медленно двигалась в сторону берега. Уилл обхватил себя руками, чтобы подавить нервную дрожь.

— Ну пожалуйста, — повторил он. Уинстон рядом тявкнул, и Уилл не глядя протянул руку, чтобы потрепать его по голове. Лодка приблизилась, и на носу показалась одинокая фигура. Сердце бешено колотилось, и он едва удерживался от того, чтобы кинуться вплавь. Вместо этого Уилл держался за Уинстона, как за спасательный круг.

И вот, наконец, он узнал фигуру на носу.

— Спасибо! — вырвалось у Уилла, когда он чётко разглядел Ганнибала и обессиленно упал на колени. Руки дрожали. Уинстон бегал вокруг и лаял, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— Прости, — сказал Уилл, обнимая пса за шею.

И тут же поднял голову, боясь, что лодка исчезнет, едва он отведёт глаза. Лодка всё так же двигалась к берегу. Уилл чмокнул Уинстона в макушку. Подойдя ближе к месту причала, Уилл увидел, что Ганнибал тоже значительно помолодел. Приблизительно того же возраста, когда они упали с обрыва.

Они улыбались друг другу. Едва лодка застыла, Уилл уже забежал по колено в воду, а Ганнибал грациозно спускался по трапу. Ганнибал потянулся к нему первым, и, соприкоснувшись в поцелуе, оба потеряли равновесие и рухнули в воду. Пока они вставали, цепляясь друг за друга, лодка исчезла. Уинстон лаял с берега.

— Ганнибал, — пробормотал Уилл, отчаянно обнимая его.

— Уилл, — Ганнибал обнял его в ответ и положил голову на плечо. — Ты покинул меня.

— Прости. Прости меня.

Уилл никак не мог отлипнуть, и Ганнибал, кажется, тоже. Они так и стояли в волнах, пока лай Уинстона не стал совсем невыносимым.

— Вижу, ты и тут подобрал дворнягу, — пробормотал Ганнибал, когда Уилл потащил его за руку к берегу.

— Не просто дворнягу, — усмехнулся Уилл, постоянно оглядываясь на Ганнибала. — Ты что, его не узнаёшь?

Они вышли на песок, и Уинстон навернул вокруг них несколько приветственных кругов.

— Уинстон? — нахмурившись, уточнил Ганнибал. Тот сел перед ним, виляя хвостом. С притворным вздохом Ганнибал протянул руку и потрепал его по ушам.

— Он мёртв, — заметил очевидное Ганнибал. — Как и ты.

— И ты тоже, — ответил Уилл.

На лице Ганнибала отразилось понимание.

— О, — протянул он. — Полагаю, это объясняет исчезновение лодки и внезапно высохшую одежду.

 _Высохшую_ … Уилл осмотрел себя — его одежда тоже стала сухой. Он пожал плечами и задумался, как многое здесь происходит иначе. Этот мир был нереальным.

— Это что-то наподобие загробной жизни, — предположил он. — Я тут уже давно.

— Семь месяцев, — мрачно ответил Ганнибал, избегая взгляда Уилла и уставившись за горизонт. — Семь месяцев и четыре дня.

— Даже без часов? — уточнил Уилл, а Ганнибал только прижался к нему.

— Я проснулся, а ты уже похолодел.

 _Чёрт_ , сказал про себя Уилл и обнял Ганнибала. Уинстон прижался к их ногам, будто чувствуя, что им обоим нужна поддержка.

— Я здесь, — прошептал Уилл.

— Да, — тихо ответил Ганнибал. Они так и стояли молча, пока Уинстон не заскучал и не унёсся играть.

У Уилла была тысяча вопросов об их смерти и разлуке, но сейчас время казалось неподходящим.

— Я рад, что ты не один, — заметил Ганнибал, когда они отстранились друг от друга.

— Я тоже, — согласился Уилл. — Странное место. Времени здесь… будто не существует. Не чувствуешь, как оно проходит.

Ганнибал кивнул.

— Здесь очень спокойно.

— И это тоже, — сказал Уилл, протянув Ганнибалу руку. Уинстон убежал, а Уилл не хотел терять его из виду.

— Ничего не меняется, эмоции чуть приглушаются, а сам пляж бесконечен.

— Звучит не особо приятно.

Уилл пожал плечами, и они зашагали по песку. Уинстон по-прежнему бежал впереди, но останавливался, чтобы убедиться, что они не отстают.

— Всё довольно хорошо. Я просто ждал и не возражал.

Он сжал руку Ганнибала.

— Я так рад, что ты здесь.

— Извини, что я так долго.

Уилл улыбнулся, Ганнибал улыбнулся в ответ и крепче перехватил его руку.

Уинстон залаял. Отыскав взглядом собаку, Уилл нахмурился и остановился.

— Странно, — заметил он. Вдалеке, у подножья скалы, где сидел Уинстон, что-то изменилось. Скала позади него словно…

— Это проход? — спросил Ганнибал.

— Или пещера? — удивился Уилл.

Они молча смотрели на скалу, а Уинстон спокойно ждал.

— Значит, давай выясним, — предложил Ганнибал.

— Конечно, — согласился Уилл. — Почему бы и нет.

Они двинулись дальше…

_… и это конец истории._


End file.
